


犬与狼之间

by Shankspeare



Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Javert Survives, BAMF Javert, BAMF Jean Valjean, But honestly not that sorry, Competent Javert, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Javert/Jean Valjean, I'm Sorry Victor Hugo, M/M, No Sex, Sassy Javert, casefic, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 65
Words: 118,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23051464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shankspeare/pseuds/Shankspeare
Summary: 街垒陷落的一个月后，Valjean陷入一桩谜案，并发现自己很不了解多年来的追捕者。
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (referenced), Javert & Jean Valjean, Javert (Les Misérables)/Original Character(s), Javert/Jean Valjean
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AxmxZ (Boanerges)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boanerges/gifts).



> 注释：  
> 本文严格来说不算AU，只是在原著主线以外的添补。
> 
> 1）预警：本文不开车。还未揭破的欲望，有；瞬间的冲动，有；符合时代背景的男性间爱情，管够；暗示和暗讽，多得数不过来。但是并没有开车。  
> 2）第一章中Javert唱的歌并非我的原创：我用了两支blatnye，二十世纪五、六十年代俄国流行的罪犯歌。我想象中他的声音就像Vladimir Vysotsky——第一首歌的作者。第二首歌是罪犯的歌谣。  
> 第一首是《城市堵住了耳朵》：https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fHPQt9_QZAc  
> 第二首是《贼人的命运》：https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_vFc9L1jzzg

Would you know the dog from the wolf? You may look at his paw,  
你可会分辨犬与狼？兴许你检查他的爪子，  
Comparing the claw and the pad; you may measure his stride,  
分析脚掌和肉垫；你可以测量他的步法，  
You may handle his coat and his ears; you may study his jaw;  
你会去触摸他的皮毛跟耳朵；你也研究他的下巴；  
And yet what you seek is not found in his bones or his hide,  
但你要找的不在于他的骨骼与皮毛，  
For between the Dog and the Wolf there is only the Law.  
犬与狼之间的区别不过是法律。  
\- Poul Anderson

01

"As for me, I still have many visits to make,  
“就我来说，我还有太多家庭要拜访，  
So draw your curtains, so check your latches!"  
快快拉紧窗帘，检查好财物！”

冉阿让使出了全部的意志力才没把酒溅到自己腿上。

"You may think you are safe with your doorman and dog  
“你以为有了门卫和狗会很安全  
You may think leaving lights on will keep you;  
你以为亮着灯能保护你；  
But I've already taken a print of your lock..."  
可是我已经有了你家锁的图样……”

离他不过三张桌子远的木梁后边，有人在唱歌。  
浑浊的烟草烟雾和调弱的灯光令他看不起周围，但冉阿让发现要是眼睛往右边斜上足够距离，他就能瞄到吧台附近一副布满苍蝇屎的拉·封丹肖像之下坐着两个男人；确切地说，瞄得到一个人的后背及另一个人的轮廓。背对冉阿让的人正把脸埋在一只盘子里猛吃，两只酒瓶立在他面前。另一位坐在又高又窄的梯级上，阶梯通向一扇锁着的门——可能是酒窖的入口，用着顽皮的低音唱着曲子，一边痛快弹奏着吉他的弦。  
歌者这深沉粗犷的音色他绝不会认错。冉阿让觉得自己要疯了。回头确认这等骇人事实的欲望淹没了他，可冉阿让仍是调集了浑身自制力强迫自己不动弹。在他脑袋里，一个无意义的念头活像陶罐中的石子一样兜来转去：活着，没活，活着，没活。

那唱歌的人是沙威，他正唱着小偷的歌儿。

冉阿让回想起《通报》上的文章。在一艘船下找到的尸体。完美无瑕的公仆。在夏特莱广场的哨所留下了文件。很可能是心智失常导致自杀。那么，这位完美无瑕的已自杀者怎么会在枫丹白露附近的这个小酒馆里唱盗贼的调子？  
沙威的声音勉强穿过吵翻天的喧嚷，冉阿让必须非常用心才能过滤出他的字句。不是这边就是那儿，总有杯子敲在桌子上，往同桌身上溅了啤酒，或者若干让雪茄熏哑了的喉咙撕扯出粗鲁的狂笑，掩盖了其余一切声响。招待在各桌间匆匆忙忙，没完没了地打扰冉阿让对唱歌人以及他同伴的偷偷摸摸的监视。  
曲子以两下强有力的和弦告终，显然终于引起了沙威醉醺醺的邻座的注意：一只晃动的手递给沙威一个杯子。沙威微笑着接受了，抿了一小口。他的同伴一定是和他说了声什么，因为沙威抬眼看了看他，又对着杯子点了头。将未喝完的酒搁在矮桌上，他低下头为吉他调弦。这过程出乎意料地长，大概这些弦质量不好吧。完成之后，沙威扬起头，甩开眼前散乱的长发，开始唱起另一个著名但是很忧伤的小调：

"Woe, the fate and fortune of a thief!  
“这就是贼的命运与财富！  
One wants a field and finds a wall instead;  
想要平原却找着墙壁；  
Yet be my days of freedom e’er so brief,  
即便自由的日子那样短暂，  
I shall hang before I hang my head."  
我依旧宁可丧命也不低头。”

冉阿让曾经听过这首歌。在土伦，每当新人进了监，集体并不会急着接受他，他们等着他唱些什么，然后才发表意见。一个人在苦境中唱的歌谣很能说明他的秉性。这是一首保证可以赢得老鸟们敬重的曲调，只要声调口音都恰到好处。沙威就处理得十分完美。歌词之外甚至有一丝歇斯底里的嘲笑，这会在听众心中加深印象——正如窃贼们所说，唱歌的刚从“医院”出来，才从一场“大病”中康复过来。

"It is coming soon, my final hour  
我的大限就要到来  
Sunlight hasn't streaked the sky for ages  
太阳好久没有照亮天空  
Darling, crows are useless to a fowler;  
甜心，捕鸟人才不要乌鸦；  
Only nightingales and finches sit in cages."  
只有夜莺金翅雀才往笼里头坐。”

这一回屋里安静了些，当忧郁的曲调终于结束，歌手得到了几声欢呼，多数来自酒馆深处。沙威站起来，向那边点点头，转移到吧台旁的高脚凳，把吉他搁在膝上。  
冉阿让尽量悄没声儿地把自己的椅子挪到附近靠墙的桌子旁边。坐在这的男子半点没留意他的新同伴。他双手托住短硬的下巴，叼着支冒烟的烟斗咧嘴笑着，望着沙威调弦。  
“他嗓子不坏。”冉阿让评价道，另一头的沙威还在拨拉琴弦。  
吸烟的人一言不发，只是抬起浓密的黑眉毛，做出一个表示同意的口型。冉阿让等着看还有没有比较能提供信息的举动。可是对方无疑相信自己的意思已然完全清晰，再没说别的了。  
僵局被一名侍者打破了，她端着一瓶酒、一碟夹奶酪面包来到冉阿让原先的桌子旁，寻找着顾客。冉阿让示意她把他要的东西送来这边，递给她一枚银硬币。这侍者屈了屈膝，将硬币藏进污迹斑斑的围裙里的一个秘密口袋中。  
“祝您健康。”冉阿让说着给邻座的杯子斟了酒。  
“谢谢您，好先生。”对方忽然说道，把瓶里剩余的酒倒进自己的杯里，“真的，太应该祝酒了。这可是个大日子！也祝您健康。”  
他们开始喝了。  
“您收到的是普通货色还是有金浮雕的？”陌生人擦擦嘴角。  
“不好意思？”冉阿让问道。  
那人自胸前的口袋摸索出一张眼熟的、印有黑色字体的奶油色卡片。  
冉阿让盘算了一下，取出两天前自己在邮箱收到的卡片，与桌上的这张并排放好。  
两张卡片完全相同，只除了一点：冉阿让卡片右上角的手写数字是01/30，陌生人的卡是17。两张卡都印着地址、日期和时间——晚上八点至九点——还有坐在二号桌的古怪指示。信息就这么多。  
“也是普通的啊。我听说给老兵的那些有金色的浮雕。”邻座不无妒忌地说。  
冉阿让将两张卡翻过来。背面奇怪的纹章也是一样的：熨形盾加上一头啸狼的典雅侧影。下有斯巴达式的铭言：Melius in umbra pugnabimus*。  
*我们在阴影中作战  
冉阿让往后靠了靠，又扫了眼沙威，那家伙正跟某位胸围宽大、身穿码头工人在假日穿的短上衣的男子聊得正欢。那人附着沙威的耳朵喃喃私语，每当沙威微笑起来，他的白色牙齿都分外显眼。  
“我知道为什么要把我们都叫过来。”邻座郑重地说。  
“我打心底里觉得不是好事。”冉阿让嘀咕着他的真心话。  
“我赌五法郎，您说的准对。不然为什么一次叫来这么多人？”  
冉阿让点点头，又拿起了酒瓶子。这种破事不喝醉一点真的招架不住。


	2. Chapter 2

人的思想具有独特的机理去处理飞来横祸。  
比如在睡梦中一个人变成了圣母院钟楼上的怪兽滴水嘴。在这个梦里他想要系上大衣的扣子免得被刺骨寒风刮到感冒；问题是，无论多么努力地把纽扣推进纽扣眼里，他就是没有成功。早晨醒来时他疲惫、不停打寒战并且灰心丧气——不是由于梦中离奇的变形，而是没能完成系纽扣那么简单的小事！  
在读过《通报》的讣告后又看到这名督察活得好好的，说冉阿让十分惊讶就说得太轻了。冉阿让的个性实际上比这敏感得多，简直可以说是单纯。这老家伙完全震惊了。惊愕、恐怖，还有一种莫名的狂喜，此刻这些情绪都在他心中翻江倒海。因为人的心灵一时间只能承载定量的刺激，所以在他那在给吉他调弦的老对头身上，冉阿让专挑了一个细节去琢磨。

沙威穿得非常，非常，非常的随便洒脱。

在海滨蒙特伊城与督察共事的时期内，冉阿让甚至从来没见过他在公众场合放开大衣领口——哪怕有人说可以这么干也不愿意。现在这个男人基本上就是衣冠不整。蓝色短夹克跟红背心都敞开着，连衬衣两只袖子推到肘部以上，显露出瘦得惊人的黝黑胳膊。加上橄榄色的棉绒裤子，松散地打了结的红色领巾，深红色的腰带，这个沙威看上去与馆子里的其他工人并无两样。只有靴子在某种程度上揭穿了他：那是软皮革制成的长筒靴，长至膝盖，是在帝国时代的龙骑兵间流行过的风格。有了这抹军人色彩，随性的着装就显得像是幻觉，仿佛是一个野战士兵不得不让自己如此邋遢。  
冉阿让瞧着这位并不已故的一级督察沙威与渐渐涌入酒馆的人们问候、握手，他惊讶地意识到，自己不再纳闷沙威是怎么复活的，或者他到底有没有死过，又或者这当真是沙威而非哪位狡猾的冒牌货——话说回来，什么样的滑头会靠玩吉他唱小偷之歌来假冒严厉、令人生畏的沙威督察？  
现在，他只觉得沙威穿得很怪。

“我说，把将军打发掉真是胡来。”邻座说道，自冉阿让的大浅盘里偷捏起一片面包。  
“唔。”冉阿让没有回头。这模糊的音节怎样解释都行，从略微怀疑到默认同意。  
对方当做他同意。  
“提醒您一句，我不是反对法老，可他不是将军，您懂吗？要是他真的想退休，我们肯定没意见——法老是他的继承人，大家都承认。可是一个人勤勤勉勉服务了二十三年，从来没出过差池，还有力气和意愿继续服役，就这么被扔出他自己的组织好吗？要我说根本就不公平。”  
“是啊！”冉阿让摇着头说，他的不安有几分发自真心。谈论解雇无辜的人，他心里可不安稳。  
那人叹口气，又一次用手托起下巴，好似在模仿拉斐尔笔下的沉思小天使。  
“我猜也不至于那么糟。将军又不是抛下我们了，如果需要的话他会来帮忙的。”  
冉阿让感觉一只飞虫落在左脸颊，赶忙挤挤眼睛把它轰走。他的同桌伙伴按自己的心思去理解这一举动。  
“好啦，我估计肯定不会那么糟吧。至少法老知道他在做什么。”  
即使困惑失望堆得像山高，冉阿让依然莫名地感动了，这人竟然愿意否定自己的看法，就为了让陌生人好受点。  
“你和他谈过没？”  
“还没。我和他聊不起来。”冉阿让道，“我们的……旧交不太友好。”  
邻座大笑一声：“我也是嘛！”  
“噢？”这下冉阿让真的好奇了。  
对方轻声笑了笑。“二十五年前在土伦，法老管着我那一链犯人。有一回他狠狠抽了我一顿鞭子。”  
冉阿让在记忆中搜寻这张面孔，但毫无印象。当然了，二十五年前此人应该还很年轻，冉阿让一向都不大留意新入狱的生瓜蛋子。  
“那时我也不太天真了。”邻座接着说道。“头一回入狱，三年刑期，那次我跟另一链的一个家伙打起来，是法老制止的……那是个大块头——我不晓得我怎么就要挑战他了。准是发疯了。是我先挑起来的，不过法老没看到。他大概以为大块头要强上了我。他和别的看守把我俩拖开了。我不想在新同伴面前显得是孬种，干脆揍起他来了！法老人都楞了，头几拳没挡下来。不过第二天鞭刑的时候就如数奉还啦……”他叹了口气。“您呢？您是什么故事？”  
问话时正好冉阿让满嘴是吃的，他深深感到庆幸。

“您一定是步兵团的，我也是。新来的吗？分配任务时我从没见过您。您是谁的人？”  
“恐怕我没有权限说明。”冉阿让脱口而出，满心希望他的声音在对方听来不像自己听着那么没把握。  
邻座点点头。“那就不说了。法老演说完，您就得走了，是吧？”  
“是啊，最好是这样。您觉得他会几点开始？”  
“当然要等将军来。可能他早就在里屋了，我不晓得。如果他在，那就很快了。”男人四下扫了一眼，“好像人基本到齐了。”他心不在焉地搔搔脸颊，“要不您自个问问他？”  
“问谁？”  
“什么问谁？”  
冉阿让顺着邻座视线看去，只见沙威神色里带了几分好笑，正瞧着他呢。


	3. Chapter 3

沙威轻轻推开某个想拥抱他的乐呵呵的醉鬼，向身旁一张空凳子斜了斜脑袋。他还在咧嘴笑着。冉阿让确信自己这辈子从没见过一个人类能同时亮出这么多牙齿。  
冉阿让深吸一口气，站起来，推开椅子。“和您聊天真是愉快。”他向已经微醉的邻座轻鞠了一躬。  
对方愉快地举起半满的杯子。“再聊啊，老兄！”  
冉阿让两眼直勾勾钉在鞋子上，跋涉在被蓝色浓烟笼罩的无数椅子、桌子和木梁之间。有几次他差点被什么人伸出的长腿绊倒，接着收到了心不在焉的道歉；然后他自己不小心撞到一个穿旧双排扣大衣的年轻人，也道了一声歉。小馆子里熙熙攘攘，碟子、杯子和烟斗在不铺桌布的桌面上叮叮当当；夹克与工装悉悉索索；椅子在压实的泥地上拉开又推回去。  
不知是谁，也许是侍者在他原先坐着的角落点亮了一盏灯。冉阿让扭头去看新的光源，皱起眉来：他那个神秘邻座的位子也空了。

他本想在沙威的两步外停下，偏生一个棕色脸膛的矮个子挑了这一刻离开座位，把冉阿让推开了，险些撞进沙威怀里。  
沙威似乎无知无觉。他又在全神贯注给吉他调弦，愠怒地从共振板到指板扫视着，右手生硬地将琴弦绷紧，左手小心翼翼地拨弹。吉他终于发出了令他满意的声响，沙威这才抬起眼睛看向冉阿让，他站在他面前，好像要把手里的杯子掐死。  
“你好哇。”沙威道。  
冉阿让一言未发。这一整晚上他都像在土伦蹲大牢时一样懵：心里觉得周围一切完全是个梦。在土伦时，他通常是被狱警一棍子戳在肋骨上惊醒的；沙威友好的招呼把他吓得更狠。  
沙威又朝空座位微微颔首，“来嘛，坐下来。我不赶着去哪。估计你也一样。”  
冉阿让默默在凳子坐下，胳膊肘搁在明亮的锌制柜台上。转眼间一名头顶暗色乱发的酒保自吧台后亮相，快得好比盒里的小丑。  
“先生想喝些什么？”他对冉阿让露出道歉似的紧张微笑，仿佛这个很有礼貌的人正做着极为重要的工作，却被打扰了。  
冉阿让正想推辞，沙威替他答话了。  
“这位先生要一杯安茹乡村红酒。”他说话时眼睛仍盯着吉他。“我再要些格洛格。多些酸橙。”  
话音未落，酒保已经在吧台后方摸索起来，将各色物品摆上台面：一只灰扑扑的酒瓶；一只矮一些的朗姆酒壶；半个蔫巴的酸橙，砧板加刀子。  
“谢谢，米歇尔。”沙威说道，把吉他从肩上取下来，不过还是勾住了马尾辫。他又斗争片刻，总算把吉他靠着脚边吧台放好了。酒保用大茶壶倒出的热水混合好酒，沙威接过杯子，望了一瞬冉阿让的眼睛，像是对知心好友般小声叹气道：  
“这新琴弦真是垃圾货。”

他向杯里吸了口气，小心抿了一口。“怎么了？”从杯子边缘处，他冲一脸恼火的冉阿让扬起一根眉毛。  
“你怎么知道我要喝安茹乡村红酒？”  
沙威漫不经心地耸耸肩。“在蒙特伊城那阵子，你和莱索耶夫神父约定每季度送两回这种酒。我检查过酒水店的税务报表。毕竟很有趣：本城著名禁欲人士终归是有嗜好的嘛。你选的种类也令人起疑——土伦的囚犯经常走私这种酒，我也经常没收。”  
“啊。”冉阿让露出一个紧绷的微笑。“看来我在酒水上的癖好也能出卖我。”  
沙威又耸了耸肩膀。“一个人爱喝什么酒就喝什么酒。酒水说明不了什么。”  
一分钟过去了，他们静静抿着酒，几乎就像真的朋友一样。  
你怎么没死？冉阿让想问这个，但问出口的却是另一个问题：  
“你的鬓毛呢？”  
沙威略微挑起眉毛。  
“可能出海了。不批准吗？”  
“为什么剃掉了？”  
“这真是你想问的问题？”沙威答道，双手交叉起来，抵着下巴。这种姿势可能显得很卖弄风情，然而他的神色认真又富有洞察力。  
“应该不是。”冉阿让说。他的手指在高脚杯上绷紧了，杯子空了，他都没注意到。  
“简版答案是不。”沙威全神贯注地看着冉阿让，好像要读出他的反应。  
“不啥？”  
“我不会再扔你进大牢了。”  
冉阿让朝台面垂下头，心脏在胸腔内狂跳着。  
“谢谢你，沙威。”  
沙威郁闷地望着那半壶朗姆酒。  
“甭提了。”他对酒壶嘀咕着。  
“好的。”  
“我可不是出于利他主义。你要付出代价。”  
“什么都行。”冉阿让干脆答道。  
“什么都行？”沙威抬起浓黑的粗眉毛，“真扯淡，冉阿让。你还不知道我要什么呢。万一我要你出卖灵魂给我怎么办？”  
“你要我的灵魂有什么用？”  
“那灵魂就算了。你的肉体呢？”  
杯子从冉阿让手里滑落，摔碎了。


	4. Chapter 4

沙威沉思地瞅着地板上湿乎乎的玻璃碎片。  
“天爷啊，老兄，你可别再招妓了。”他一面说一面伸手招呼在附近抹桌子的一个头发软塌塌的女招待。“你的脑子怕是已经被影响了。”  
“我不跟妓女打交道。”冉阿让小声道，感觉蒸汽正从耳朵里源源不断往外冒。  
招待把碎片扫进畚箕里，不时瞥向客人，见年长些的白发先生脸红得像甜菜，不由得想起弟弟把手往裤子里摸被妈妈逮住的情景。她又用抹布擦得地板发亮，灰眼睛勾鼻子的高个头先生给了一枚五苏硬币，挥挥手让她离开。  
“不是妓女，嗯？沙威轻声问，“那么你和谁打交道？熟女？男人？”  
冉阿让冲他眨巴着眼睛。  
“难不成是小孩儿？”沙威接着猜，这时语气不是调笑了。  
冉阿让的不安进化成了纯粹的恐慌。“够了，”他咬着牙说，“别说这些……浑话了。告诉我你想要什么就好。”  
沙威放下了平底玻璃杯。一只毛乎乎、瘦长的手从柜台后伸出来，摸到杯子，把它抢走了。  
“再来一杯。”沙威对隐形的酒保说，稍微活动着脖子，“算了，你把瓶子留给我，好不？多谢你了。”  
杯子盛着半杯冒热气的格洛格酒回来；跟着朗姆酒壶也来了。沙威注视了两者片刻，却一样都没动。

“我要你，”沙威用温柔多了的嗓音说，“就是……做一小份活儿……与当局合作。”  
句子以怪异的停顿进行特别强调，听得冉阿让皱起眉来。  
“不。我们明白说了吧。我需要你，”沙威冲着玻璃杯子继续道，平静，但蓄势待发。“我想要你干的——目前——是为我停供服务，这样也是为国家服务了。就在今晚。我预计不是很累人的活计，除非有人操家伙。”  
完成了这份神秘的陈述，沙威终于拿起了杯子。  
“你几时开始赞同罪犯协助警方工作的？”冉阿让怀疑地问。  
“寻常罪犯和正规警察？从来没有。”沙威回答，“可这件事没别的办法了。”  
“我明白了。”冉阿让恨恨地说。“你知道我早就把器具丢掉*了，所以你不能逮捕我，却也不能就这么放了我。所以你要拉我去当探子。你凭什么以为我会答应？没准我觉得当一匹识途老马**，比当修道院***收买的卧底要强呢？”  
冉阿让太气了，讲起了黑话都没发觉。  
沙威一眼不眨地盯了他几秒钟，然后在夹克的胸袋里摸出一只银怀表，看了它一眼。  
“不管怎么说吧，你还有约莫二十分钟的时间二者选一。”

过去二十年间冉阿让从灵魂中驱逐出去的愤怒仿佛在这一刻迸发了。如果稍微平静一点，他也许会发现狂怒是如此自由，如此畅快，可若是意识到这一点，狂怒就会马上变成愧疚。但眼下他只在意沙威的脖子。肤色很黑，他观察着，也不是很粗——他印象中好像更粗一些。让他拧断沙威脑袋的话，没准只要两秒钟。  
他的思路一定是在他气到变形的脸上全程呈现了，因为沙威在微笑。  
“别呀，好姑娘！”他咧嘴笑道，“你不会以为我冒险单独来和你聊吧？我带了伙伴哟。”  
他的左肘子撑开夹克，冉阿让瞥见柜台下有手枪枪管的金属闪光。  
“你以为这小玩意能吓到我？”冉阿让压着嗓门咆哮道，“你倒是来啊。”  
“啊，啊，啊，”沙威朝冉阿让摇着手枪，就像一位年轻的母亲朝她不听话的孩子摇着一根柔嫩的手指，“咱们也别那样。不要想着激我，没用的。我不想你死；你也不想送死。这就是我们为什么要讨论，记得吗？我宁可让我们俩和平共处。把杀人和自杀的念头都收起来，好么。”  
“再过……一刻钟。”沙威又用起了那种奇怪的停顿，“我需要一名健壮的人。协助我……拿下某个人。我为了这个才寄卡片给你。嗯，不单单是这事吧，但确实是理由之一。我可能自行处理也没问题，可那就困难多了。我不想要没必要的暴力。今晚我的要求就这么多……摆出吓人的架势，扭住几只胳膊。明白了？”  
冉阿让点点头，眼睛仍盯着手枪。它看上去不大对劲。  
“你现在该做的——此时此刻，在我说完话之后，是告诉我是还是否。Gy ou nibergue？”  
“如果我干了，你会放过我？”冉阿让不可置信地问，“一夜的零活可以买到我的自由与安宁？”  
“不。”沙威格外强调着他的忍耐限度，“一夜的零活可以买到你一夜的自由与安宁。你这辈子余下的时间仍在商议中。眼下我给你的是跟我一道坐上谈判桌的机会。”  
“你一定要搞得这么复杂吗？把眼睛往别处看一会儿，天亮前我就能离开巴黎。你能摆脱我，我能摆脱你，故事就这么结了。”

好一会儿沙威什么都没说，只管瞪着冉阿让。  
“你真相信这些？”最后他问。  
“你什么意思？”  
“你真相信你自己的大话？”  
“我怎么对你说大话了？”  
“先不考虑我。你在对自己说谎。好好想想。如果现在我由着你走出去，那么到死那天你都在监狱里。你会在狱中找着一个小村子，几亩田地，或是一座森林，再不就是几张不认识的脸面，但它究竟是监狱。你将永远是个没有名字、没有年纪、没有公民身份的透明人——无法被社会接纳。若是逃出法国，你还要丢下祖国和你的语言。这就是身为法律的亡命者——终审判决，没有假释，不得上诉。你知道那是什么滋味。”  
冉阿让开口试图反驳，只发现自己压根没有话反驳。  
“承认吧，冉阿让。”沙威接着说道。他的语句又流畅了，还多了一丝催眠感。“你厌倦了无论上哪儿都得回头张望；你厌倦了推测那些相识是否假意与你结交，以后要为利益告发你；你厌倦了不到晚上不出门；你厌倦了住在城市的边缘。这些都是明摆着的。还想知道有什么是明摆着的吗？”  
“什么？”冉阿让哑着嗓子问。  
沙威俯身向前。冉阿让闻到他呼吸里的朗姆酒味，也闻到衣服上的廉价雪茄烟气。  
“我琢磨过你了，冉阿让，我得到了结论。论本性你不是个罪犯。也不是头顶假发的实业家，同样不是个市长。在心里你仍是个农民，冉阿让。不能从事诚实的体力劳动，你会煎熬而死。从一间监狱里逃出来，你就立即将自己锁进另外一间去。这么多年来始终如此：你在家里劈柴火，为女儿做小玩意，即使篱笆用不着修也去修理它，照料那小小的菜地。要是去散步，你通常去的是旷野，远离一切的藩篱——远离人群。有时你鼓起勇气走穿过社区去教堂，或是把一些钱赠与需要它的穷苦人——然后马上溜进黑暗。你窝在扶手椅里头，不停阅读游记和冒险故事。最后你从窗户眺望地平线。可生活还是那么乏味，我可有说错？”  
“还是那么乏味。”冉阿让柔声道，沙威带黄色的晶亮眼眸微微地左右移动，害得他入了迷。  
“是啊，太乏味了。”沙威用锐利的平静语调复述道，“可是害怕离开家，害怕被人们看到，你怎么能劳动呢？你也许这么想：好，等我女儿结婚离了巢，我就可以冒险出门了。但老习惯根深蒂固，冉阿让。我向你担保——不，我可以发誓——在你的余生里，你会始终和每一个警察哨所保持三条街的距离。不在窗口看清楚有没有人在外头巡逻，夜里你绝对不敢点上蜡烛。”  
“可你刚说了不会再抓我，为什么我还要躲躲藏藏？”冉阿让说。  
“别跟我装傻，冉阿让！”沙威嘶声怒道，“听你这么说，好像全法国就我那么一个警察！任何发现你的人都能逮捕你！有成百上千号人呢！”  
“什么人？”冉阿让傻眼了。  
沙威直翻白眼。  
“你这个自大的白痴。在你看来，一切只是你和我之间的双人游戏吧。愚蠢的条子沙威和足智多谋的逃犯千斤顶，像猎犬莱拉普斯和托美莎狐狸那样永远兜圈子。冉阿让，你不是我的特别小秘密。警方并不只有我一个人。你的逮捕令面向所有人，不是我独家垄断的。”  
沙威悄声细语地说，凑得越发近了，“你随时都可能被捕，一天里的任何一个钟点，街道的任何一个拐角，任何一个有足够头脑的警务人员都能动手。算你走运，即使在巴黎这种生物都蛮稀有的。起码现在是真的少。但是，找你的不仅是他们。”  
“你说的是安全总署吧。”  
沙威直起腰，亮出两排牙来。  
“对，苏雷特。维多克。大名鼎鼎啊。认得他吗？”  
【维多克：法国历史中的真实人物。苦役犯出身，到头来执掌了巴黎的警察厅。在LM里雨果拿他和沙威做过比较；在《人间喜剧》里他的化身是伏托冷——而且伏托冷是同】  
“我听说过他。”  
“呸！法兰西的每一个家庭主妇都听说过他。认识他本人吗？”  
“不。”  
“他认识你呢，冉阿让。”沙威坏笑着，“他认识法国的几乎每一个罪犯。他长着一万只眼睛。”  
“大概其中两只是你的。”  
沙威歪了歪脑袋，举起差不多空了的酒杯向他致意。  
“可我都死了！”冉阿让在吧台上握紧了拳头。“都已经登报了！”  
“我的死讯不也登报了。”沙威耸肩道。“我们为白痴的当代新闻业干一杯吧。”  
他把剩余的酒倒进嘴里。  
“不过你确实演了一出好戏。”他又说起来了。“你那场精彩的自沉表演——好样的。还搭上一次助人为乐的壮举，绝了！真希望我能在场为你喝彩。当然了，你的观众照单全收，因为谁都不晓得个中奥妙。可是在你第一次被捕以前，维多克就表演过类似的戏码了。直至今天他大约‘死’过六七次，每次名字和罪名都不同。所以你骗得过公众，兴许也骗得过首席检察官，但就是没骗过我家老梅克。”  
“他怎么知道的？”  
“简单的推理。有天他和监狱部门的部长谈天，听说了一位序号9430的囚犯冉阿让的伟大牺牲。有些部分他听着觉得很有问题。他写了几封信：给当天站岗的一名守卫，和两名目击全程的度假客。三封回信，都告诉他同一个神奇的故事。他们说，这名犯人——上帝保佑他英勇的灵魂——一锤砸开了脚镣，冲上去拯救那名水手！这帮白痴谁都不觉得可疑。哪怕维多克在第二封信里向守卫指出，一锤之力不可能砸断好端端的一套脚镣，那家伙还不当回事！‘那苦役犯必定是一时间充满了友爱之心，’回信是这么说的，‘高尚的情怀可以赐予人神的力量。’高尚的情怀！我们心想，这个的确挺重要，可也不能少了夜里用小锯子磨磨脚镣。从此，冉·阿让在官方是死是活另说，在我们这小部门的档案里就归类到在逃项目了。打那之后，只消留意你的兴趣活动——慈善——越来越多的传言。而且还有绑架小姑娘那回事……”  
“这不是绑架。”冉阿让坚定反驳。“那孩子的母亲授权我从照管她的人那里接走她，并偿清债务。我有授权书，经过公证的。”  
“没必要拿借口出来，冉阿让。你这样的人呢，理应服刑的时候总有更迫切的事务要照料。尤其是其中涉及到一个无助的小孩儿。”沙威话语间突然多了些阴暗的意味。“那姑娘怎么样了？”  
“她成了我的女儿，现在还和我住在一起。”  
“是么？这样啊，不错嘛。如今她应该成年了。你准备再留她多久？”  
“她有个恋人，就要结婚了。”冉阿让有些困惑，但并不受沙威的挑衅。“估计要不了多久了。”泪水几乎要涌出来，他强忍住了。

沙威皱起了眉。“别为着我哭嘛。”他语气中没什么把握。“我说过我不逮捕你了。但我必须处理妥当，不然咱俩都得进去，你为你过去的坏事，我则是成了你的同谋。经过街垒那一遭，我觉得我该拦着维多克去逮你。不过，我没法再拦了。我必须按对你的了解去行动，不管结果如何。你不能在法律这深水潭里接着扑腾了。凭良心讲，我不能把你淹死，那么我就该帮你上岸。”  
“我们要怎么办？”冉阿让问。  
“把你归到我的直接管理下。就当成你假释的延续，而我是你的假释监护人。我晓得不能让你不受管束地在巴黎游荡。你总能惹上各式各样的麻烦。不过，我能保证为你提供必要的一切文件。那将意味着只要你从现在起不再惹事，所有警察和士兵除了把你当作一位正直的公民，再也没有别的选择。”  
“你的意思是，你能帮我弄到合法定居在巴黎的许可？”冉阿让还未搞清楚这模糊不清的提议，“还是说，你的意思是……赦免？”说出最后一个词时，他几乎结巴了。  
沙威望了他（极漫长的）几秒钟。 “等着瞧吧。”最后他这么说。像是一个父亲犹犹豫豫地向他眼巴巴的孩子承诺晚饭后有点心吃，前提是孩子好好表现，乖乖听保姆的话。  
让冉阿让衡量这项交易，沙威回头瞧着吧台之后，静静沉思着。夹克之下那把小手枪依旧笔直指着冉阿让的肚子。

冉阿让的脑袋在翻滚。请求赦免意味着要向朝廷正式请愿。国王凭什么理会一名惯犯的申述——现在他还是个起义者？沙威的意思是他会为冉阿让请愿吗？这个老警察不是因突发精神失常而自杀，《通报》已经有一段话报道了么？他要怎生赢得国王的关注和许可？  
冉阿让忽然回忆起蒙特伊城的一次社交聚会，舞厅里满是窈窕淑女与成功人士——这是为了庆祝他选举市长获得胜利而举办的舞会。沙威也参加了。女主人邀请了这个出身寒微的人，实在大胆。话又说回来，据说沙威在国务大臣的秘书兼巴黎警察署长昂格伯爵跟前说得上话。冉阿让记得沙威是步行来的，保守地穿着件黑外套，唯一显得喜庆的地方是左胸前别的两枚荣誉勋章，亮橙色的缎带及白绿相间的珐琅徽章在干净却穿旧了的黑色织物之上闪闪发亮。花哨玩意儿，沙威这么形容自己的装饰物，可那一晚上勋章都在招惹男士们嫉妒的瞪视和女士们暗暗好奇的眼风。  
“说实在的，我对这男人有多了解呢？”冉阿让想，看着沙威两眼放空瞅着一排又一排的酒瓶，“看来是一点也不。”  
“你怎么想？”沙威终于转过头看向冉阿让，“准备好告别监狱没有？”  
冉阿让沉默了好一会儿。沙威的话语，他含糊的许诺加上冉阿让仿佛不合时宜的回忆，产生了压倒性的效果。他坐在那儿听着周围快活的喧闹。这些都是自由的人，他告诉自己。有些可能是苏雷特的探子吧，可他们还是自由的，即便受警方监控也罢。他们没有伪造的履历。在店里或街上，不管是哪里，完成了一天的辛勤劳作，他们来到这个小馆子吃晚餐，享受饭菜、饮料和朋友的陪伴。他们的声音不必遮遮掩掩，眼神不用鬼鬼祟祟；用不着拿假发和衣装隐蔽形象——至少在朋友中不必隐藏。他们不会孤单。  
Gy ou nibergue?  
冉阿让抬起眼睛看向沙威。  
“Gy。我加入。”  
沙威轻轻点头。“我就知道你能跟上我的思路。”他带着赞许说道。  
他的左手在无数的口袋里拉出一根手卷烟搁进嘴里，又拿起手枪对准它。在冉阿让张开嘴巴的当口，沙威扣了扳机。枪械响亮地咔哒一声，喷出一小朵蓝色火苗，点着了香烟。

*舍弃盗贼的行当。  
**累犯或是被抓获的逃犯。在监狱中，识途老马的地位比较高，而权力机构的探子往往一经发现就会被灭口。  
***警察。


	5. Chapter 5

在莫费塔德街与秀丽街相交的路口，一家工人们下班常去的咖啡馆一扇被封死的窗户下，有一位身着短夹克、裤子卷起来、体格健硕的中年男子靠墙而立。  
还未被主人收起的雨篷投下一片阴影，把他从匆匆过客的视野中隐去。这个人默默无言地蜷在这儿有一个钟头了，现在正以同样的姿势在雨篷下度过另一个钟头。一只狗是如何紧盯着绿篱到家门口这段路的，他就是如何监视街道的。他注意力的范围从秀丽街的一边的皮货摊拉到另一边的印刷店，还包括莫费塔德街的拐角。  
显而易见，即便如此可敬的耐性也有极限。如果有人在八点半到八点四十五之间观察这位沉默的看守，就会发现他一再用手拨弄自己蜷曲的亚麻头发，拿牙齿咬着口腔内部，这都充分显示了他有多么不耐烦。  
街上很安静。已经一个小时没有马车经过了，唯有醉鬼间或跌跌撞撞地穿过秀丽街，被垃圾绊倒时咒骂几声。不时有那么一只流浪猫溜下屋顶，追着垃圾堆里鼠辈的声响，悄没声儿地钻进小巷。有那么一会儿，两只形容惨淡的公猫为在附近打猎的资格争斗起来，却马上因为三楼泼下来一盆污水强行宣告停战——楼下躲着的那个人也被迫闻到了脏水的恶臭，还听到一个缺牙老妇破口大骂一通，然后才把窗户再次关紧并插上销。此后，就再没什么值得一提的事了。  
当这名男子终于确认今晚扑了个空，他许可自己打了大大一个哈欠。脚后跟忿忿地踹了一下身后的墙，他直起身，重又环视黑漆漆的四周。几扇窗户透出光亮，最亮的一扇中透出一个姑娘缝纫的剪影。余下的街区呢，不算上猫和耗子们的话，看上去仿佛毫无生气。  
远处，圣梅达尔的钟敲了九下。  
“这岗老子不站了。”欧也涅-弗朗索瓦·维多克沉声道。往下拉了拉帽檐，最后四下扫了一眼，走下莫费塔德路径直向皮埃尔-隆巴德路的拐角去了，一辆马车和一个打瞌睡的车夫在那等着他。


	6. Chapter 6

冉阿让的灵魂仿佛迎来了破晓。一分钟前沙威还是手中持枪的敌人，现在却是拿着玩具的同事。冉阿让心下暗想，这样的转折没有上帝的直接干预是不可能发生的。  
“干嘛冲我摇头？”沙威问。  
“真不敢相信，你拿着把玩具枪就把我哄得答应合作了。” 冉阿让抱怨道，小心掩饰着心里的震动。  
“实话告诉你，我也很惊讶。”沙威说，伸出手腕检查这把枪。“用它来打火，三回里有两回的结果都像是我自杀未遂。”  
冉阿让头脑中的机械迷顷刻间压倒了神学家：“这小东西看着真别致。是怎么个工作原理？”  
沙威的眉毛一跃而起，飞进覆盖在扁平前额上的黑色刘海里。  
“得了，问我些容易的。比方说霍乱从何而来。”他用食指旋转着手枪，看着它的便宜黑漆在灯笼的微光里发亮。“拿去好了。”他突然把玩具枪沿着吧台推给冉阿让。“喜欢就剖解一下。说不定经了你的手，它能更稳当些。”  
冉阿让嗅了嗅枪口。并不意外地闻到石脑油的气味。  
“里边不是空的——前几天我补过燃料。”沙威像是读了他的心。  
“你有没有检查打火轮？可能是燧石松脱了……”  
“不敢检查。我跟机械八字不合。”沙威道，“我拆开的东西拼回去都没法用了。”  
冉阿让仔细翻看了一会手枪，最后把它塞进裤袋里。撬开这小玩具需要的器材眼下他没带在身上。

这时，他突然察觉一段谈话钻进耳朵来：两个压低了的声音正谈得越来越激烈。用的是黑帮切口，可以听出来其中一个人已经喝高了。  
“……操他娘的。”  
“闭嘴！……全世界都听到吗？”  
“就让他们听！……全完了，安排得明明白白。”  
“也许还……”  
“……几十年了——几十年！这下……跟条杂种狗似的给踢走了，我们这些人呢……”  
“这不还有……或许他……”  
“狗娘……养的……”  
“闭嘴吧。”  
“那个……懂什么？……监狱……做过苦役犯；土伦……操蛋狱警；布雷斯特——从没进去过……查个鸟案。……没有当真进去过！……从没犯过事！……一文不值的东西。”  
“他总比市政府扔进来的马屁精强，至少他在咱们之中做营生，认得咱们。”  
“条子就是条子。”喝得更高的人总结道。“他只有把咱们的弟兄追得满大街跑的时候才来劲……”  
听到这里，沙威终于转身望向那两个聊天的。冉阿让也看了过去。其中一人摊在椅子上，脸色发绿还冒着冷汗；更清醒的那位正竭力躲避酒馆里每一个人的目光。  
“他对黑话的理解倒没那么糟糕。”沙威阴沉沉地说，“所以你们要是想讨论他的母亲、风流史或是职业缺陷，最好离他的耳朵远点。”  
“抱歉，先生。”坐得挺直的人说，一只手按在胸膛上以示悔悟。“他一喝上头就断片。我压根……”  
“黑屁股蛋子的鸡奸佬！”醉了的那位突然大嚷，“魔鬼的崽子！”  
沙威久经考验的扑克脸面向他并盯着不放。醉汉的同伴脸上发白，不自觉间像乌龟那样缩下了脖子。  
“还有何述评？”沙威和善地问。  
“老子两个蛋里都是述评，两面三刀的贱人！”醉汉无视伙伴的恐惧，继续骂道，“你以为我不晓得大家来做什么？你以为我不晓得你为啥把所有人都叫过来？你可算得逞了是吧，下贱东西！”  
叫骂在冉阿让耳里回荡。他环顾四周，看到数不清的严肃面庞，这才意识到整个酒馆已经陷入了死一样的寂静。


	7. Chapter 7

沙威细细打量一遍人群。在这片鸦雀无声之中，你可以听见吧台后细微的叮当声，那是看不见的酒保在把瓶瓶罐罐放好，还有一些人不安地在座椅里扭动时衣服的沙沙声。  
“抱歉了各位——今晚不唱戏。”沙威说着站了起来。  
“哼，这算什么事？在我老家，一个人被说了这种话，是一定要澄清的！”附近一个黝黑的南方人喊道。好几个人出声应和。  
“一个酒鬼的指控算不得指控。”沙威断然拒绝。“何况他也听不到了。”  
那醉汉的脑袋果然已经倒在桌上了，确切地说，埋在盘子里了。他的邻座凑过去掐了把他的脸。醉汉发出一声半是呻吟半是打呼噜的声响，扭过了头，剩菜糊在他左脸上，从嘴巴一路糊到耳朵。  
“正好，”沙威又道，眼睛仍盯住枕着盘子大睡的醉鬼，“既然你们都瞧过来了，那就开始为飞镖靶子抽奖吧。”  
“凭什么老是庄家来抽？”冉阿让身后的一个人问。“一点都不民主。我们该自己抽。”  
“规则就是规则。”沙威倚着吧台，一只胳膊在身后伸了出去。冉阿让看见他向米歇尔打了两下响指，酒保立即递给他一份横格纸填写的名单，冉阿让都没看清从哪拿出来的。“想要民主，就去共和派的馆子。这儿是沃凯大娘的地界。你想冲她的面提要求吗？她能叫你见识见识民主。”沙威浏览着名单。“再说了，这样能少些作弊。只在必要的时候作。注意了！第一批用里屋的是二号桌、七号桌和十三号桌。时限是平常的十五分钟，依据大家提的要求，平局再加一分钟。有问题吗？没有？很好。接着吃饭吧。”

扮演完主持人，沙威转向冉阿让。“正好。”他说完又陷入沉默。冉阿让静静等候着。“正好，”沙威再次开口，手不安分地抓着后脑勺，像在抓虱子，“第一轮你当然要跟我一起来。”  
“好的。”冉阿让道，“不过我不太会玩飞镖。”  
“信我好了，我们才不是去玩飞镖呢。” 沙威嘀咕着说。他失焦的目光好像在瞄准冉阿让的小腿左边。“我要去解个手，”他忽然又说道，“乖乖等着。如果我回来发现你不见了，好好掂量掂量你能丧失的人权。懂了没？”  
“懂了。”冉阿让开始习惯沙威乖僻的说话风格了。  
“乖。待会见。”扔下这几个字，沙威猛地一转身，迅速融进烟雾迷茫的空气里，就像地板下有机关。  
冉阿让坐着干等了一阵。偶尔招待会来吧台拿葡萄酒和白兰地，酒保只是伸出只手交给她——一条胳膊时不时拿着酒瓶从吧台后面冒出来，活像酒鬼向害死他的毒药敬礼。  
沙威仍旧不急着回来，冉阿让从上衣口袋里掏出一本小笔记本，玩起拼字游戏。这是他最爱的娱乐节目之一，规则是在一个长单词里组合出尽可能多的短词。过去几年里，他和已经受了教育的珂赛特曾经把烤饼当做竞赛奖品，各自在纸上涂涂画画，就此消磨漫长的冬夜。他一回都没赢过，照样开心得很。  
望着空气沉思，默默念叨音节，几分钟后冉阿让在“dénouement”一词里找出了三个字眼。沙威依旧没来。冉阿让咬着铅笔，琢磨着写阴性形式的“dément”算不算作弊，这时一只巨掌落在他肩头，牢牢抓住了他。


	8. Chapter 8

冉阿让的第一个念头是：完了，全完了。第二个是：可是他答应过了！第三个是：哎？  
“我说，您今晚过得可好？”  
“好。”冉阿让道，恢复了足够说场面话的一点理智，“很好。”  
身旁这个男人约莫五十来岁——在我和沙威之间，冉阿让莫名想道。他身强力壮，比冉阿让胖一点儿，一头金色卷发，明亮的绿色双眼看着既调皮又天真。他左手夹着一顶帽檐很大的棕色皮帽，右手颇有力道地抓着冉阿让的肩膀。  
“我被捕了吗？”冉阿让温驯地问。  
“您做过会害自己被捕的事吗？”那人问，像猎犬一样把脸凑过来。  
“没有。”冉阿让扯谎道。  
“那就不必担心了。”陌生人答道，在沙威的凳子上坐下了，“您就是我猜想的那个人吧？”他一边问，一边以一种异样的目光上下打量冉阿让。  
冉阿让做了自我介绍。  
“嗯。猜中了。这肩膀把您暴露了。”男人向冉阿让伸出手来，冉阿让握住了。“我是维多克。”  
“与您相识是件荣幸。”冉阿让说，有些惊讶那其实是真心话。  
“这么说，您来了，冉·阿让。”维多克并不理会恭维话，“我就知道他会忍不住叫您来。可我没想到您真的会过来。这很奇怪。为什么呢？”  
“是沙威召我来的。”冉阿让耸肩道。  
“是么？”维多克眯起了眼睛。“他并没有派一队士兵把您从床上拖出来吧？”  
冉阿让从口袋里摸出卡片。维多克瞥了一眼，无声地念出边角上的手写数字。  
“只有他知道我的地址。”冉阿让解释。“我以为——本来我以为他死了，但指示警方送来这张卡片。”  
“我好奇的不是过程，而是您的配合。为什么要自首？您若被捕可就是终身监禁了！”维多克话语间十分怀疑。  
“我答应他了。”冉阿让只是这么说。“上回他找到了我，许可我先去处理好私事。那是一个月前了。”  
“如今他的鬼魂发出召唤，而您就来了。”维多克摇了摇头，“令人震惊！太神奇了！”

“什么东西太神奇？”他们头顶上响起一个熟悉的男中音。冉阿让从没有这么高兴能听到他的声音——主要原因是此前他听到他的声音从来就没高兴过。  
“你这位新朋友。”维多克冲冉阿让点点头。“他可神奇了。”  
“‘朋友！’还是‘新’的！哈！”沙威朝朗姆酒伸出一只长手臂。占有它后，他倚着吧台，旋起瓶塞。  
“你上哪去啦？”维多克听上去不大高兴，将冉阿让的卡片放下了。  
“解手。《拿破仑法典》许可的。”沙威说，“怎么了？”  
维多克终于抬起了头。“到里屋说去。”他干巴巴地说。  
“就在这说，”沙威唐突地说，“让他听着。”  
维多克耸耸肩：“随你吧，没什么两样。开完会大家都回家去。你也是。”  
“为什么？”  
维多克的停顿长得令人不安。  
沙威无比小心地放下瓶塞，抿了一口酒。“到底怎么啦，梅克？昨晚你还火烧屁股呢。有新情况。说来听听。”  
“他没有报信。”维多克静静说道。  
这几个字在沙威的面容上制造了奇异的变化：嘴角扯了下去；眼睛似乎在眼窝里陷得更深；嘴边的纹路越发深了；双唇抿紧了也拉长了。一眨眼间，沙威在冉阿让眼前变换成了熟悉的那副阴郁模样，仿佛回到了蒙特伊城。  
“我都等了三个小时。”维多克接着说，仿佛抢先对责难进行反驳。  
“你怎么看？”沙威嘶哑着嗓子问。  
维多克耸耸肩膀。“他向来都会事先送个信。这回什么也没有，他有可能被识破了。”  
“那就更加有必要在今晚行动了。如果能搞清楚是谁出卖了他、是如何出卖的，我们还有希望把他救回来。”沙威朝自己的靴子轻轻点着头，活像认同着它们睿智的无声建议。  
“没有内部线报，你想怎么干？”维多克放低了声音：“不算穆南努（麻雀儿），我们在猫老板里头还安插了两个人。按说那两个人都不知道还有一个卧底。假设这两人之一已经发现了这事，要是穆南努没办法或者不愿意报信说谁卖了他，我们要怎么办？把所有人都扔进礼宾部，等着看谁先招吗？”  
沙威小心地把空酒瓶放回吧台上。  
“给我点时间组织计划。”他告诉维多克，“五分钟。”  
沙威的声音不大一样了，多了几分冷酷和顽固，令冉阿让想起他们在芳汀病床前的对峙。  
“那你想吧。”维多克从座位里站起来。

沙威俯身靠着吧台，胳膊肘撑着上身，拳头捂住了嘴巴。显然刚才讨论的事情十分严峻。  
“出了什么事？”冉阿让轻声问。  
沙威并不回答。他只是念叨着：“小伯纳德兴许知道，可是还太早了——公园的煤气灯刚点起来，他应该还没回去……啊！……要不我还是去问问吧？”  
冉阿让没听懂多少，可还是觉得自己该提供帮助：  
“我可以……”  
“您不可以！”沙威说话的劲头就像把什么东西一刀劈作两半。随即，他稍稍镇定一些了：“抱歉。”  
“你可以称呼我作‘您’。”  
“不。”沙威说，“这样不应当。谢谢你——可是没必要。我现在就需要点什么，不是一个钟头以后。别介意，我是在说胡话。”  
他捂住脸，含混地叫酒保：“米歇尔！把第二瓶拿过来。”  
“对不起，沙威先生，没货了。”  
沙威的脸慢慢从手掌里抬起来。他的眼睛又红又肿，好在还是干的，左边的脸颊抽搐着。“什么意思，‘没货’？每周这时候您都备着两瓶半公升的朗姆酒啊。”  
“今天例外。您刚才喝的就是第二瓶。”  
沙威拿圆溜溜、恐惧得差不多很孩子气的眼睛看冉阿让，长长的黑色睫毛茫然地眨着。  
“我真的一不留神喝了一瓶半朗姆酒吗？”他掩着嘴巴问。“我没感觉呀。”  
“没有。”冉阿让回答，“反正我没看见。”  
沙威又看向酒保。米歇尔正用一小块白布擦干酒杯。大多数杯子都不高，质地透明，只有一只稍微高一点，似乎是新的，还带点绿色。  
沙威端详了他一会儿，审慎问道：“米歇尔，今儿还有哪位客人，也是朗姆酒上瘾的？”  
“真的有耶。”米歇尔答道。  
“一个男人？”  
“一个男人。”  
“几点来的？”  
“几小时前。他来吃中饭，我刚好盘清完存货，那应该是四点左右。”  
“他喝了一整瓶朗姆酒？”  
“是啊。足足一瓶半呢。”  
“啊哈。您亲眼看到他喝掉了？”  
酒保皱起眉。“您这么一说，我是没看到。他倒进自己的酒壶，或是倒进袖子里，都是可能的。酒钱我照收。酒没了就是没了。”  
沙威震颤着呼了口长气，合上眼睛。等他再睁开来时，两个瞳孔都放大了，虹膜只剩一圈灰色。  
“他长什么模样？”  
“我看不清楚。他很不招人注意，不知您能不能明白。穿的是棕色的双排扣长外套，带着帽檐很大的帽子，我就见到这么多。看不着他的体型和相貌——他由始至终都把帽子拉得很低。话说回来，他就是用这杯子喝的酒。”米歇尔指指正在抹的绿杯子，“指明要的。说他喜欢这个颜色。”  
“非常有意思。”沙威低语道，全神贯注瞪着米歇尔手里这只杯子。酒保停下手头的工作，不解地看着他。“我能看看吗？”  
酒保最后抹了抹杯子，把它递给沙威，他拿到光线下细细审视着。  
“新的？”他一边问，一边摩挲杯子的表面。  
“是的。两周前才进了二十只这样的。”  
“当时你检验过是否有缺陷吧？气泡、刮痕、撞伤，诸如此类的。”  
“当然了。我从来不买次品。”  
“好嘛！好嘛！好嘛！好嘛！”沙威激动地悄声自言自语，举起杯子，借着灯笼昏黄的光线眯眼细看。  
“咋了，已经有刮痕了？”米歇尔担心地问，拿回杯子，“真的。没过半个月就已经损坏了！这是欺诈！您看看这里！”  
米歇尔把酒杯塞到冉阿让鼻子底下，要他目击这起暴行。真的，杯子外表有三道浅浅的刮痕。中间一条短些，可以错视成字母M的模样。冉阿让琢磨自己买个新杯子给酒保会不会太失礼，最后还是决定待会给这个不幸的店主人多点小费算了。

“别怪您的供应商。”沙威平和又得意洋洋地说，“这些线条是故意刻上去的。用它喝酒的那位的手笔——他一个人来的吗？”  
“不，还有个同伴。”  
“大个子还是小个子？”  
“大块头，特别高大。”米歇尔说着用杯子指指冉阿让。“依我看，像他那么壮，和您一样高。”  
“他俩聊天了没？”  
“没怎么聊。嗯，大块头什么都没说过，就在这吃吃喝喝。矮一些那个喝掉了您的朗姆酒，还不停地背诗。”  
“是么……！”  
沙威听起来格外惊喜。他的指关节一会儿白、一会儿红，因为他在不断握紧又放松拳头。  
“米歇尔，”他严肃地说，“我要求您集中精神回忆当时的情况，这极其重要。您可听懂了？”  
“是的。”  
“那人背的诗是什么？复述给我听，尽量想起来。”  
米歇尔眨眨眼。这个要求显然令他大惑不解。  
“麻烦您了。诗句说的什么内容？”沙威追问。  
“关于一个修道士和一个修女的。非常渎神呢。”  
他蹙起额，不出声地念叨着。沙威饥渴地盯着他。  
“好像是……‘噢我的姐妹，’什么什么‘笼中的雀儿，’还有‘你为何不’……不，不是这样……‘为何你只在基督面前是我的配偶’？对了，我想起来了！是这样的：‘噢我甜美的阿格尼丝，看看雀儿怎生在笼子里挣扎！为何你我在尘世必须为兄妹，到了基督面前才能为夫妻？’”  
冉阿让听到了从没听见过、做梦也没想象过的声响：沙威倒抽了口冷气。  
“你确定？”沙威的嗓音太低了，几乎被酒馆的嘈杂淹没，“您确定这些就是他的原话？他说了‘笼中的雀儿’？他说了‘阿格尼丝’？”  
“完全确定！”米歇尔回身将干净的杯子在橱柜里摆好。“还挺朗朗上口的。”  
沙威身子一瘫。  
“有好，也有坏。”他抓着颈子。“唔……”  
“你要怎么办？”冉阿让问。  
沙威不作声，仍旧挠着颈子，不安地咬着下唇。  
冉阿让等着。沙威两只手在吧台放下了，还在盯着满架子的酒瓶。

好几秒钟过去了。沙威一动不动，依然坐在那儿，眼中有种梦中似的神色，嘴巴半张着。冉阿让终于喊了他一声。沙威还是不动，也不吱声。冉阿让越发困惑了，靠过去又唤了一声，“沙威？”  
沙威依然盯着虚空。一对瞳孔放得极大，睫毛如机械一般起起伏伏。  
冉阿让再次喊了他的名字，并捏了捏他的胳膊。  
沙威还是没反应。  
“你在看什么呢？”冉阿让悄声问，顺着他的视线看过去。  
沙威突然翻起了白眼，眼皮毫无规律地眨起来。  
冉阿让吓得一跃而起，双手牢牢抓住对方的肩膀。  
“沙威！沙威！”他焦急地低声说道。“你怎么啦？说话啊！”  
转眼间，那黑色睫毛又不动了。沙威眨了眨眼睛，两只手掩住脸庞，突然发现冉阿让就在跟前。他的目光在冉阿让脸上游移，随即皱着眉把手放在冉阿让的胸口，抓住蓝色工人罩衫的领口，把他拉得更近。  
冉阿让并不反抗。“你好点了？”他差不多是对着沙威憔悴的脸颊说。  
紧抓的手放松了，滚热的手掌铺在胸膛上。隔着罩衫，冉阿让还是觉得有烙铁那么烫。“是您啊，”沙威语调中有种沉静的喜乐，仿佛刚从美梦中醒来，“您来了……”  
梦呓般的低语，加上几乎就是爱抚的触摸，令冉阿让一阵冷气窜上脊背。从来没有人这样和他说话。  
“我来了。”他回答道，心中震动，下腹发疼。他一心觉得除了简单陈述事实应当再说些什么，却不知说什么才好。  
沙威又眨眨眼，坐着扭了继续。“你来了。”他的语调又变了，狐疑多于愉悦，也不再称冉阿让为‘您’了。  
“是的。”冉阿让静静地说。  
沙威嘴巴张开再闭上了几次，似乎在测试肌肉是否还能自如活动。他的手掌从冉阿让胸前落到吧台上。两眼终于恢复了平日的锐利。  
“……冉阿让？”此时他话语中的喜悦完全消失了，只剩疲惫茫然。“那……是你吧？”  
“这儿又没别人。”冉阿让道。  
“啊。”沙威一只手可劲搓着脸。“老天啊……”这时他才发现对方撕破的衣领。“我干的？”他问。  
“我还以为你要逮捕我。”冉阿让开了个糟糕的玩笑。  
“我这样多久了？”沙威不安地用指甲掐着脸颊一侧。冉阿让想起来了，他其实想掐鬓角，如今换了造型，这个旧习惯用不上了。  
“几分钟吧。你坐在那里呆看了好一会。接着翻了几秒钟的白眼。现在还迷糊吗？还记不记得发生了什么？”  
“从来都不记得。”沙威疲倦地说。“活见鬼了。我说了什么蠢话没有？”  
“‘啊，你来了’之类的东西。”冉阿让糊弄过去了。“你要不躺一躺吧？”  
“我就没有不想躺下的时候。”沙威做了个苦相，搓脸更用劲了。“别紧张。”他又道，“不是什么大事。我有没有站起来？”  
“没有。”  
“感谢上苍。”沙威顿住了，望着冉阿让的咽喉。“我撕了你的罩衫，”他安静地说，“在领口那儿。”  
冉阿让勉强放开了他，摸了摸撕破的口子。“没事，还能穿嘛。”他也轻声回答。  
沙威站了起来，晃了一晃。冉阿让也站起来准备接住他。但沙威站住了。  
“米歇尔，给。”他从口袋里掏出一枚路易扔在吧台上。硬币滚了出去，酒保穿围裙的肚皮挡住去路，他收起硬币立即又消失在吧台之下，从那儿传出钱箱的响动。“对了，那两个人中是谁付的饭钱？大个子还是小个儿？”沙威问。  
“大的那个。”米歇尔说。  
“用的什么钱？”  
“银币。一枚五法郎和一枚四十苏。”  
“把你盒子里的货倒出来我看看。”  
米歇尔询问的眼神出现了。  
“我差不多能肯定，”沙威说，“那头河马付的是假币。他是个惯常使坏的客人。我账上再记五法郎，我替这位付的。”  
“不必了。”冉阿让忙着在裤袋里找钱包。  
“当然有必要。”沙威接过找钱放回裤袋里。“是我请你出来，让你花钱了。好了，准备好替我扭住胳膊没有？”  
“仅限制服。”冉阿让道。“我不想让人受伤。”  
“我可记住咯。”沙威答道。“毕竟你要扭的是我嘛。”


	9. Chapter 9

“我为什么要扭你的胳膊？”  
“因为，”沙威答道，“今晚我要对一个人大发雷霆，若是没人拦着，我可能会弄死他。杀人就会搞得一团糟。你也知道亚麻布沾了血迹洗不掉，我总共才三件衬衣。再者我得把死尸藏起来——这也够头疼的。最好是别杀了他。”  
“你怎么能那么说？”冉阿让责备道。  
沙威以一种说不清道不明的眼神瞪了他几秒钟。  
“那是开玩笑而已，冉阿让。”他干巴巴地说。  
“玩笑不能这么开。”  
沙威做了个鬼脸。  
“知道么，”他话里带着火气，“我认为开玩笑是人不可剥夺的权力之一。要是连开玩笑都不准，人生一世遭那些罪岂不白遭了。”  
“现在你是不是要把雪茄夸张地抛到他脚下了？”维多克的声音自身后传来。“然后大步离开舞台？”  
冉阿让转身看去。维多克身上多了一样东西：一条白色腰带，绣着王冠与三重鸢尾花。图像之上是Police particuliere de surete（警力特别安保部门）的字样；图像下方是一顶桂冠加上佩戴者的职位：Agent en chef（首席长官）。  
沙威翻了个白眼。  
“没错，我忘了。你才是这个组织里唯一有权唱咏叹调的主演。我们这些人不过是一伙跑龙套的，根本别指望有戏份。”  
“从今晚起就不是了，”维多克坏笑道，“以后这出大戏归你了。”他把大拇指插进绶带拉了拉，好像它只是条普通腰带。  
“你听起来高兴过头了。”  
“不是高兴。认命了。我在这妓院似的鬼地方待的时间不短了——什么操蛋事都见识过了。”维多克一巴掌拍在沙威肩上。“我不想这么说，可我真的希望你不要在这新组织里待太久了。跟你进行业务上的竞争就不愉快了。”  
“我就要DA指派给我的客户。”沙威道。“圣马索从来不缺那样的。”  
“激情犯罪吗，啧！那有什么挑战性？你的脑子马上就无聊到枯死了。再说，码头工人死于酒吧斗殴，只有政府会为侦破这类案件发奖金，我晓得那八法郎的逮捕奖金会到哪去：你的上级和他秘书的口袋里。”  
“我会设法付清每月账单的。”  
“我给你两倍的薪水。”  
“三倍也好，四倍也罢。那有什么区别？我进了你的私人侦探所，在警方的事业就到此为止了。”  
“你在警方哪有什么事业？”维多克不客气地说。“你都五十二岁了。还指望他们提拔你吗？升你作所长？治安推事？就你？一个前狱警，一个吉普赛人，不信宗教，不结婚，更不用说……你倒不如指望在夏耶之后接任第一部的部长。反正你取代皮穆-哈特曼成为圣马塞尔所长的希望不比那个高。你自认为野心不大，可实际上还是难于登天。你是个小人物，你的名字无足轻重。除了这些，别的指望你也没有。你顶多就等着圣诞节多发十法郎，或者表彰，每两个月可以多报销四十苏。”维多克抓住沙威肩膀猛晃了一下。“醒醒吧！每个月刚刚能糊口的日子你不烦吗？”  
沙威又耸耸肩。“那就免了我的债啊。”他露出一个邪笑。“都是你说了算，梅克。但我绝不脱离警方。”  
维多克拿出一只金表查看时间，那只表闪着磷光。  
“这可没完。”他警告道。  
“跟吉斯凯客气问一声——没准他愿意像租马车似的把我租给你，每次一个星期。”沙威叹了口气，向里屋走去。另外两个人跟着他。  
“我没必要租属于我的东西。”维多克道。“先专心解决今晚的事吧。你琢磨出案犯是谁没有？”  
“是兰多。我们早该猜到的。”  
“啥？”维多克停下脚步，“好嘛，你肯定？不是弗宛恩勒洛瓦？”  
“确定。”  
“这不可能……”  
“信不信由你。”  
“可他为何这么干？他一直都好像很满意啊。”  
沙威摊开双手。  
“似乎和他妹妹有关。记得阿格尼丝吗？她和蒙巴纳斯看来终于订婚了。即将到来的婚事想必令兰多的忠诚动摇了。”  
“你是怎么搞清楚的？”维多克酸酸地问。  
“一只小鸟儿告诉我的。”沙威一把推开门，装作门房的样子鞠躬邀请他们进去。


	10. Chapter 10

维多克抬眼望天，仿佛祈求上天见证他受的罪，然后挤过部下走进没有灯火也没有窗户的里屋，一面低声说道：  
“这事可不能搞砸了。”  
“我不一向谨慎吗？”沙威回答。他的笑脸与其说是愉悦的表示倒不如说是牙关紧闭症发作了。“冉阿让，你也进来。”  
冉阿让听了刚才所有的对话，可是一个字都不懂，这时并没有马上照办。他停在沙威身旁，盯着对方的脸。感觉，非常的，不对劲。  
“有什么不对？”沙威问。  
冉阿让想着刚才那场昏厥，决心冒险问一个问题。  
“觉得还好吗？你看上去糟透了。”  
“几时起这也是新闻了？”沙威从牙缝里挤出话来，话音多了一些嘶嘶响。  
“我是说，你好像病了。”冉阿让喃喃地说，借着微暗的光线眯眼细看。“真的不对劲。你的眼睛，都不对称了。”他终于发觉哪里不对，不由得惊呼。  
狞笑动摇了。  
“不对称？”  
“一只眼睛还是灰色，另一只是黑色了。”冉阿让解释。“一个瞳孔放大，另一个缩成一个点。”  
狞笑消失了。沙威的右眼仍是平常的铁灰色，他用这只眼睛端详冉阿让的面庞；左眼此刻已变得如黑洞一般。  
“谢谢你的警告。”他的话语和脸色一样虚弱。“我先道歉吧。这……是预期外的状况。”  
“这是怎么回事？你生病了吗？”  
“你的状态如何？”沙威问，“我知道上个月你背着那男孩儿走了很远。现在你能不能协助一名块头大一些、更重一些的男子上四层半的楼梯？不一定要扛，拖上去也行。”  
“成。”冉阿让答道，领会之后的寒战窜过脊背。  
“那就好。”沙威说着要进屋，冉阿让紧抓住他的胳膊。  
“给我回来说明白。”冉阿让命令道。自从他不再是市长、沙威也就不再是他的下级后，他这是第一次如此对沙威说话，可是他的耐性真的到头了。神秘够了，冉阿让心想，吓人吓够了。  
沙威两只怪异的眼珠凝视了他一会儿。“说就说。”他镇定地回复，“我的体重是80公斤——或者说，160磅。我的公寓在三楼。今晚我很有可能会没办法自己走动。“  
说完沙威转身进了里屋，维多克正在屋里骂骂咧咧地折腾一盏坏掉的油灯。


	11. Chapter 11

迎接走入里屋的人们的场面想必十分吓人。  
方桌子上只有一盏毕剥作响的油灯照明，桌旁正对着门口坐的是维多克本人，系着象征权威的绶带，双臂在胸口交叠。他右手边是个白头发的陌生人，体格似熊，活脱脱一副惯犯的嘴脸。（冉阿让对自己的相貌有数。）在他一旁，飞镖靶子下坐着新故的沙威督察，已经剃干净了标志性的鬓毛。那可怕督察的遗骸正阴沉地咬着一支卷烟，不时吐出小股蓝黑色的刺激性烟雾。他把两脚伸出来，正好堵住了去厨房的门。  
“欢迎，欢迎啊。”维多克朗声说道，众人纷纷走进屋来，摘下了帽子。“自己找位子坐吧。”  
很快主桌旁的长凳就坐满了。后来的人靠墙找了位置，个个都小心不靠近被沙威占据的角落，那人明摆着心情很不好。  
“所有人都到了？”维多克问。  
“把手出去了。”一个瘦脸上遍布天花痘痕的金发矮个子回答。他正说着，门开了，冉阿让原先的同桌伙伴害怕地向维多克鞠了一躬，立马躲到别人背后，以免面对沙威的怒视，他不对称的两眼只让怒视显得更是可怕。  
“好，兰多也来了，可我还没看到卖花女。”维多克平静地说，靠着椅背，话像是对所有人说的，其实是让沙威听的。  
“继续吧。”沙威在角落里说，“如果我出了差错，我会承担。”  
维多克耸耸肩，坐正了，环视一眼屋内众人。  
“好啦，先生们，既然我们只有一刻钟功夫，我就只好略过预备步骤，直奔主题。今天有两件待议事项：一件是新闻，一件是新的章程。我从新闻开始说。”

他停顿了，又扫了一眼众人。静默的人群一动不动，每一双眼睛都专注并顺从地注视他。  
”我相信，你们都晓得上面的风向对我们和这个组织越来越不友好了——我承认，我本以为我们在暴动期间的表现至少能再拖延一下政府采取措施的决心。可看样子是没指望了。我知道法院那边已经迫不及待了。过不了几周，我就得被轰出去。”  
里屋立时响起一片大呼小叫。维多克转向沙威，一扬眉毛发布指示。沙威将两指放到唇边吹出两个赛似劫道强人的尖利口哨。  
所有人立即坐了回去，扭头看向他。  
“安静。”沙威说，尽管周围已经鸦雀无声。“这还未必是世界末日。一名所长将专门降职过来接手你们这帮无赖。他叫阿拉德。这些年来我跟他合作过好几回，他人不坏。当然了，他对苏雷特的运作机制屁都不懂，可能你们要多担待点。但愿吧。”最后一句他差不多是只对自己说的。  
“还有一线希望。”维多克又开腔了。“吉斯凯已经给了我好一阵子的暗示，让我歇一歇，别活跃了。等我说完再提问，把手。”  
后一句是冲冉阿让先前的邻座说的，他的右手正冲另一个人背后慢慢升起来，好像被无形的线拽起来的。话音一落，那只手迅速躲了回去。  
“我已经知道会来什么事了。”维多克继续道。“因此我决定抢先退下来，至少暂时退让，把我的组织交给我选的人，而不是吉斯凯派来的人。所以呢，在我被正式要求把组织指挥权交给另一个人之前……妈的！您有完没完了，把手？”  
看来那根无形的线不肯罢休：右手又往上升了。金发矮个朝冉阿让的邻座肋骨上一撞，那只手再次匆匆退却。  
“我刚刚说了，趁着还未正式被请出大门，我非正式离职了。在部里任命我的继任人之前，你们很荣幸地能接受法老的管理与指挥。多好啊？该您了，法老。来……”  
维多克说着站了起来，挥手示意沙威过来坐下，并解开绶带亲自给他系好了，场面十分庄严。  
沙威默默由着他闹。“真真好极了。”等绶带系好，他开口说道。“注意了，这至多只是一到两个月。”  
“可这将是了不得的一个月噢！”他又道。“惊不惊喜，孩子们？本以为可算摆脱掉我了，是不？可惜啊。没错，孩儿们，熊爸爸出门了，熊妈妈当家了。她的第一个指令就是撕了您的脑袋，把手。”他突然放声咆哮，屋内众人无不吓得一抖。这声咆哮并不十分响亮，但极有穿透力。“妈蛋！您有什么问题急着问，赶紧说出来吧！”  
“您说的是‘可能’。”冉阿让熟悉的声音从别人身后怯生生地响起。  
“什么？”（沙威倾身向前，好像听得费劲。）  
“什么？”（维多克也倾身靠过去，好像要扑向那个分不清场合的倒霉蛋。）  
“您说新来的所长不懂苏雷特是怎么运作的，所以我们可能要多担待，但愿。”把手复述道，语速快得像拍卖师。“为什么是可能？”  
沙威直起腰，扭头看冉阿让。“这出小戏你觉得如何？”他问道。“世间好东西那么多，他偏要讨一个烂橙子！”  
“什么？”（冉阿让抬起眉毛轻声问。）  
“什么？”（维多克一脸好笑地往后靠。）  
“什么？”（把手害怕地问，仍旧躲在人家身后。）  
“烂橙子砸您的脑袋，把手！”沙威沉声咆哮。“您连五分钟的自制力都没有吗？瞧我在说什么——瞧我在跟谁说话！——您还真没有。无所谓了。”沙威前后晃了几下，再次打量一遍他们所有人。“好！犯不着旁敲侧击了。我说过了，你们有可能要协助阿拉德适应他的新职务——也有可能不要。为什么呢？因为部里正在讨论要不要把你们通通开除了。”  
人群中响起恐慌的低语声。沙威点点头，好像表示赞同。  
“是的，是的。”他交叉双臂，转向维多克。“他们还商量要不要把咱们的徽章改了，您能相信吗？以后没准是只公鸡。老吓人的猎手了，天爷啊……”  
“蒜香鸡是个体面的徽章。”维多克回嘴道。“您这个外乡人根本没有爱国心。”

沙威漫不经心地哼了一声，又看向众人。  
“我知道有些人会把火气撒到我个人头上。不为新徽章，是开除那事。你们可能会想：‘沙威不是该代表我们跟部里说情吗？如今他是我们的仲裁者吧？他不是来给我们做担保的吗？’”  
沙威起身绕着桌子溜达起来。“现在他朝咱们背后捅了一刀，那个恶棍沙威——”  
他正好停在长凳上一个人背后。那人脸色一白，仿佛难以置信地张大了嘴，可沙威已经走到旁边一人身后了。  
“那个黑皮沙威——”  
第二个人脑袋直垂到桌上，像是要躲开袭击。但沙威接着绕着桌子，冲每个人都低头说一句。  
“‘婊子养的’……‘杂种’……‘魔鬼的崽子’……‘鸡奸的’——这个我真的不能忍——这是希腊语，弄明白意思再说——我不搞小孩。”  
走完一圈，沙威在原位坐下了，双手撑住桌子，又前后晃了晃。冉阿让发觉，原先每个人都是一脸忧色，这会儿要么吓得不轻，要么——被沙威关照过的几位——已经迷瞪了。

“‘他以为自个是哪号人物啊，先是占了老梅克的位置，然后炒咱们的鱿鱼？’”他又点了几下头。“相信我，我理解。尽全力干自己的活计，尽忠职守，一天有十八个钟头累死累活，没完没了的糟心事，到头来上级非但不夸奖，还要甩你们耳光，我也知道那是什么滋味。简单一句话：上边信不过你们。至于应当还是不应当——咱们先别谈这个。我并没有收到展开内部调查的新命令。不过倘若有人能放下成见，以下是我的建议。上边想要你们主动示好。等阿拉德接手了——一个月或者两个月之内——在上班时间到他的办公室自我介绍。要和气，要礼貌；整得干净点，闻着也要干净。穿上最好的衣服——我说的是你们最得体的衣服，不是织了最多金线、挂着最多小玩意的衣服。别戴着耳环——本来你们大多数人戴耳环也够滑稽了。别在地板上吐痰。请求占用阿拉德先生一分钟的时间，没见着面就在等候室等着。当他接见你们了，阐述为什么警方该把你们留作线人。对个人贡献要诚实，别吹嘘，也别谦虚。宣誓你们效忠法律。我有种预感，如果你们主动争取留下，就不那么容易被赶走。阿拉德确实很想把苏雷特清清白白地重新开张。在他看来，这意味着不仅要清理掉确凿无疑的罪犯，也包括清理有嫌疑的。你们这帮好汉子都是默认有嫌疑的。要是你们主动向他证明自己诚实，今后也将是诚实的，胜算会大很多。”  
他叹了口气。  
“我当然知道有些人——我不点名，你们心里头清楚——觉得这是舔上峰的屁眼子。为维多克效命意味着能够监视过去的同事和同谋，不是因为你们突然爱上了法律，而是出于怨恨与复仇心。这种安排让你们得以保留一丝自尊：你们不是警察的探子，只是地下社会的成员在报仇雪恨，顺便拿了政府的薪水。今后不能那么着了。从现在起，你们都要承认这简单的事实：无论过去如何，从今往后你们是警方的人。”  
他又一次俯身向前，并伸长了脖子。  
“如果没法接受这件事——如果当警察的探子不对胃口——如果一边受合法公民的压榨，一边又受罪犯的压榨，一辈子受两头的瞧不起——如果觉得这笔买卖不值当，这种消停日子代价太高……那么今晚回了家就别再来了。那样一来，我们就晓得各自的立场了。没错，下次再见面，我就不一定还这么好说话了。但要是有人回来了，然后我发现他耍了我和巴黎市……”沙威亮出牙来。“就自己想象吧。”

“为什么这会儿他们想轰走我们了？”有人伤心地问。“五年前梅克第一次辞职的时候怎么没这种事？”  
沙威耸耸肩，往后一靠。“谁知道。巴黎的地方法官更换速度那么快。我一直都告诉你们：别去讨好他们。今天抱上的大腿明天就能把你们往死路拖。坚定拥戴拿破仑法典，就不会栽了。嗯……一百次里有九十九次不翻车吧。剩下一次就在于你们和自己的良知了。”  
他左手指头敲着桌面。  
“你们当中读外国报纸的——我知道有几个人读——可能记得几年前一桩很热闹的新闻，一个英国医生医治产后并发症的妇女，他在她们丈夫胳膊上插了管子，把鲜血输给做妻子的？听说那医生发了一大笔财。法国曾经也有个人这么干。不是近几年，快一百五十年前了。他用的是动物血。咋地？别那么瞪着我，偶尔我也读读书。那个人的第一次尝试是给一个发烧的男孩输羔羊血。男孩儿活下来了。看起来有戏。然后是个生病的工人，输了羔羊血。病人第二天就活蹦乱跳回去工作了。接着一个命在旦夕的年轻贵族送上门了。医生决定给他来些牛犊血。病人看上去好转了——醒过来，并开始说话——亲人产生了希望。‘有了！’医生心想。‘既然一头牛犊的血这么见效，两头说不定就能完全治好他了！’但病人接受更多输血却恶化了，输血还未结束，他就死在手术台上了。”  
听众全部一脸茫然。  
“其中的道理是，”沙威的手掌在桌面上向两边伸去，仿佛在比划一条大鱼，或者别的什么不体面的东西。“二十年前，巴黎警方病得很厉害，差不多要死了。疫病几乎战胜了它。城市招架不住涌进来的大量人口，以及夹杂其中的罪犯。罪犯闹得快上天了。谁也不知道还能落得多糟，但维多克来了，他在警方病弱的血管里注入了新血液。警方恢复了活力——恢复了警惕，能够料理城市的疾病了——给市民带来了希望。多年以后，输血还在继续，但城市开始排斥了。恢复活力的手段成了又一种疾病。我这是在尽量转达上边的看法。要是我的怀疑成了真，部里确实开除你们，也别当成对个人的侮辱。到头来，我们都是为地方法官奔波。如今他们想排出一些不合适的输血了。这就是人生。”  
“您说得倒容易。”有人突然说道。“哪怕他们把我们一个不剩地开了，您也不会受影响。”  
“您是这么想的？”沙威哼了一鼻子。“要是他们想轰走我，找替补也不难。”  
里屋陷入死寂。自打出了土伦，冉阿让还没见过这么多垂头丧气的人。  
“好啦！”沙威扬起眉毛，做了个怪相。“现在我成功泄了大家的气，今晚就到此为止吧。除了您，兰多先生。再耽搁一下——咱们聊聊。”


	12. Chapter 12

可能是过于昏暗的光线害冉阿让以为自己看到兰多肩膀痉挛了一下——也可能是被离去的人群挡住不能靠近过道门，又被沙威的椅子截住没法走向厨房的门，这个倒霉的暗探同样觉察到沙威随意言语中的凶险。不管怎样，转过身时他脸上除了俯首帖耳就是卑躬屈膝。  
“去换换气吧。”沙威愉悦地笑着，起身用靴子推开厨房门。  
兰多犹豫着上前一步，又停下了，似乎在盘算是跟着沙威去那黑漆漆的厨房还是从人群中挤出去。意识到该出手了，冉阿让把手放在兰多背上，并不推着他，也不让他磨蹭，如是将对方引出房间。两人穿过堆叠整齐的酒壶食具，从一扇半开的门走进一条胡同里，沙威的香烟在那冰凉的夜色中燃着，像一只鲜红的萤火虫。起初冉阿让以为街上只有他们三个人，可随即察觉到大约一百步外有另一只萤火虫，就在街角裂了灯罩的煤气灯下方，倚着墙停靠。  
“前线有什么新鲜事？”沙威问。这时他们身后的门关上了。  
兰多只是恍惚地望着地面。  
“您没死。”他难以置信地轻声道。冉阿让想起自己开会时也是这般混乱，揉着桌上的油布，始终不曾抬起眼睛。“您还活着。”  
“对。”沙威亲切地确认了。  
“可您一个月前跳河自尽了！报纸上都登了，说洗衣妇发现了您的尸体，经过调查，是您发了疯，在沙特雷广场警卫哨所桌上给署长留了一纸牢骚话，维多克还说您有遗嘱，让他做您的执行人……”兰多瘦削的胸脯起伏得越来越快。“这么久了，您都上哪去了？”  
“我死亡的琐事可以延后讨论。眼下呢，先谈谈您生活的细节吧。有没有什么想汇报的？”  
奇怪的是，这句提问好像平息了兰多的惶恐。他倚着墙，手插进裤袋里。  
“不多。从六月起他们似乎都潜伏起来了。都被吓坏了。暴动期间维多克碾平了哥伦比亚的帮派，叫每一个贼都学会了害怕。巴伯说他要彻底退出，还要‘把莱昂经营了’。海嘴在玛丽荣拱桥街他那老巢里窝着，只用纸条跟外边联络。我们觉得他病了。蒙巴纳斯……”  
“我看您是不想说话。”沙威打断道，仿佛刚才啥也没听见。“您这样不好，没礼貌。”他最后深吸一口怪熏人的卷烟，咳嗽一声，把烟头扔到铺路石上踩灭了，“您当真没什么可报告的？”  
“就这些。抱歉没什么油水。”兰多哑着嗓子说，喉咙因为吞咽唾沫抖动着。  
沙威点点头，猛地扑上来把对方按在墙上。  
“听好了，兰多，我的耐心可不是无限的。”沙威道，“本来我们可以在圣安妮的地下室慢慢的聊，蓬桥大街也是可以的——那里有间办公室，门上有锁，窗户有窗帘。可惜时间紧迫啊。咱们简单回溯一下。两周前，一位工厂主的遗孀与她的伴护在家里被谋害了，那间房屋还丢失了合计三十万法郎的黄金、珠宝和钞票。维多克没从您嘴里收到半个字的警告。他很不快，您应该想象得到。现在您不仅不说是谁干的，还告诉我猫老板吓疯了，想洗手不干了？这很不对劲，兰多。”  
沙威凑得那么近，看上去几乎显得不体面了。  
“钱在哪，兰多？”  
“我不知道。”兰多道，深陷的脸颊上遍布汗水。  
“啊，您不知道。”沙威像蛇一样嘶嘶地说，“杀寡妇的是谁，兰多？”  
“我还是不知道啊。”男人飞快地眨着湿润的眼睛。  
“这您也不知道！”沙威又重复道，歪了歪头，嘲弄般睁大了眼睛。“那么兰多，除了白吃政府的面包，您究竟知道什么？”  
厨房门打开了。两个人一面大笑一面指手画脚地走出来，转向右手边，仿佛根本没发觉几步外仿佛猥亵的场面。兰多张着嘴眼巴巴望着他俩。冉阿让感觉他想出声求助。可是那两人拐过墙角，机会就这么没了。  
沙威用左手将探子的脸扳向自己——并不显得带有邪念，倒像一位兄长温柔地查看弟弟脸上的刮伤。他不再堵着兰多，而是做出了保护的架势。眼中的嘲笑消失了。  
“听着，小子。”他的语调疲惫而悲伤。“我也不是三岁毛孩。一定是出事了，我看得出来。可您不肯坦白的话，我也没法帮忙。”  
兰多一声不吭。  
“我保证，即便是真的，我也不会吃了您。”沙威道。“我们之中最了得的人都捅过篓子——维多克肯定也栽过很多次。可是您得告诉我。必须告诉我。”  
兰多无比迷惑的神情看上去很是滑稽。  
“您被识破了么，兰多？您是因为这个才那么害怕吗？猫老板发现您是我们的人了？”  
沙威的声音满溢着怜悯。冉阿让觉得太假了，但兰多破译沙威的情绪显然很业余，他颤栗起来，开始撕扯自己稀疏油腻的头发。  
“是的，我被发现了！”他边呻吟边跌进沙威怀里，后者的两臂正友好地向他大张着。“我的天，上帝啊！”兰多不住地呻吟，“我不知道该怎么办！我不能回家——他们会在我睡觉时宰了我！我妹妹呢，我的小阿格尼丝怎么办？谁来从这些恶魔手里保护她？苍天啊！”  
在这个饱含热泪的独白期间，沙威轻轻弹着舌头，一直拍着这苦恼探子的脊背。“鼓起勇气，我勇敢的朋友。”他郑重地低语，“您全完啦。我们走吧，有辆马车等着我。”  
一听见马车，兰多涕泪纵横的脸上迅速闪过一丝警觉，可沙威长长的右臂紧勾住他，让他只得跟着过来。  
沙威的左手伸到背后，召唤冉阿让跟上来。


	13. Chapter 13

远远看去，沙威亲密地搂着兰多的肩膀，就像两位好友打了一夜的扑克或台球，正往家走。  
可再一细看，就能发觉沙威别在后背的左手姿势很可疑，极不友好：像是剥下什么，或者撕扯，再不就是把什么东西挖出来。总之不管兰多说了什么，他不觉得很令人信服。  
“好嘛！臭名昭著的冉阿让。”冉阿让的左边传来一句话，接着维多克出现在他身后，好像夏夜的空气就这么凝聚出一个人来。  
“我是冉阿让，的确。”终于可以大方承认身份了，多奇怪的感觉！  
“您和沙威，有些历史了。”  
“应该是。”  
“你们俩互相认识多久了？”  
“大概十二年吧。”冉阿让决定不算上帝国年代初期他们在土伦偶尔发生的接触。  
“您很熟悉他咯？”  
“算不上。”  
“嗯？他在公共场合遇上了您，要求您接受逮捕，您就准备回大牢了，就这样？”  
冉阿让耸了耸肩。  
“我厌倦逃亡了。再说，很快我就没有值得为之活下去的东西了。我只是个孤单的老东西。为什么不能让一个条子为能够把我捉拿归案得到奖赏？”  
他没有提起看到《通报》的讣告，得知沙威终究没法得到这份奖赏时，心中激荡的遗憾和悲伤。他突然像被扼住咽喉一样无法呼吸，随后几天里都起不了床。  
“我这边没有。”他坚定地说。“他是尽自己的职责。我明白。”  
“跟我说说，”维多克好奇地问，“你们两个怎么会成天撞上？第一回就姑且当作巧合吧。谁不会逃到北方，成了小镇的市长，却碰上以前的狱警调任到当地做警长呢？生活就是这么随性了。”  
冉阿让没吱声。这个探子头儿的嘲讽特别烦人。相比之下沙威的讽刺可没这么气人。  
“可问题是，”维多克继续道，“我家沙威对天赌咒发誓，说过去几年里碰上您有六七回。您跟鬼一样缠着他。他在随便哪个老屋里看到您，在街上看到您，在深夜里看到您肩膀特别宽阔的背影……”  
“他的观察能力真的很强。”冉阿让挤出一丝微笑。  
“所以确实有几分事实了？并不都是他的渴望在耍弄他？”  
“我们的确碰过几次面。我虽逃过去了，但他每回都看得出是我。我用什么伪装都骗不了他。”  
“这我倒不奇怪。他把您的形象记得刻骨铭心。”维多克含糊地低声说。“但您逃过他那么多次，为何现在投降了？”  
“我累了，不想跑了。”冉阿让答道。“我已经很老了。再逃有什么意义？再活一年，再跑一年的马拉松；看不到终点，不得安宁……”  
他们转过街角。路灯下边已经没有人站着，那支香烟熄灭很久了。与此同时，沙威与兰多正加快脚步，沙威的手臂早先像朋友那么温和，如今无情地把猎物拖过路面，好像要带他向不可阻挡的可耻结局。兰多不时尝试挣脱。冉阿让盘算着是否该追上去制住他，可维多克又发话了：  
“你们上一次见面——一个月前那天晚上，您是怎生碰到沙威的？”  
“是白天。”冉阿让心不在焉地说，眼睛看着兰多，他的右手好像要从背心里拿出什么东西来。  
“白天是什么意思？”维多克惊讶地问，“他说黄昏时他在下水道出口发现了您，您肩上背着个快没命了的男孩。”  
“是这样，可是那天清晨我就见过他，我去了街垒，他被捆在咖啡馆弹子房的柱子上。”  
突然维多克拖住冉阿让的臂膀，迫使他停下来。  
“告诉我全部过程，马上。”他静静地说，两眼熊熊燃烧着，冉阿让一时忘了冲上去的打算。“捆着？弹子房？都是怎么一回事？”  
冉阿让几句话讲完在街垒逗留的经过，还有中午时沙威的假处决。  
“这小杂种，”听完冉阿让的话，维多克喃喃道，“满嘴假话、阴险狡诈、活腻味了的小杂种……”  
在他们前边，有人尖叫起来。


	14. Chapter 14

冉阿让冲了上去。  
尖叫声从一条小巷里传出，转眼人已经被捂住了嘴。原来他被维多克讯问的时候，沙威也开始了审问，把猎物拖进两座屋子之间一条缝里，要不是附近有个加了箭头和门房号的路标，冉阿让说什么也不信这是条街道。  
冉阿让看到他们两个都十分激动。兰多紧贴着墙，沙威活像盘旋在一只半死兔子头顶的秃鹫那么俯视他，手掌捂着那个密探的嘴巴与大半张脸。  
“一切顺利吗？”冉阿让喊道。  
“爽歪了。”沙威咆哮道，眼睛依然盯住那可怜虫。“过来吧，老让。一切顺利得很。”  
冉阿让走近了，靠着一把钉在墙上的梯子。  
“你要拿他怎么着？”他佯作若无其事地问。  
沙威哼了一声。“这可是个难题。为了几枚脏银币就把战友卖给敌人的墙头草，到底该是个怎样的下场呢？”沙威高声自言自语，装模作样地敲着光滑的下颚，嘲弄地皱着眉。拿拳头掩着嘴巴嘟囔了一会儿，他略一点头，像是做了某项决定，便将空着的手撑在兰多脑袋一旁。这倒霉鬼畏缩了。  
“听好了，兰多——别闭上眼睛，看着我！”沙威长长的手指捏住了兰多的下巴，“要是您出卖的是别的什么人，你没准能稍微好过一点点。可是这个人对我太重要了，所以你就别想着我能发慈悲。”  
“你要带他去审讯吗？”冉阿让问。  
“我理应当这么办，是吧？”他重重叹了口气，“职责，程序、规章——不都是些磨人的东西么？我决定今晚给自己放个假。他不会受审讯了。我做些完全不同的事。”  
“什么？”冉阿让又问。  
“我要吊死他！”沙威说完就以极其可怕的兴奋动手解起自己的领巾来。


	15. Chapter 15

“你 _疯了_ 吗？”

“肯定不止你那么说。”沙威承认道，左手勒紧兰多的喉咙，右手忙着拆领巾的结扣。

冉阿让脑海深处响起了警报，可沙威从愤怒的警务人员一下变成杀人犯太过令人震惊，他都没回过神来。他上前抓住沙威的右腕，力度刚好让对方顿住。

“住手。”冉阿让道，“这已经过头了。不管这家伙犯了什么错，也轮不到你来决定他的死活！”

“当心呐，”沙威讥讽地说，“你要说的下一桩就该是我不能决定是逮捕他去审讯，还是让他就这么跑了。”

“我不会说那么说！”冉阿让高声道，“我倒要祈求上帝，这不是你整出一场闹剧专门来教训我。你一定知道我从来没怪你阴魂不散。这是你的职责，我不高兴，但我能够尊重。你对他履行职责的时候拜托也放尊重点。”

沙威朝天望了望，挣脱了冉阿让松开了的手，接着解领巾。“虽然听你这么说我很高兴——真的——但有时还是得例个外。”

“职责哪能例外？”

“这还是我今早醒来时那个世界吗？”沙威的语气表示他很烦，“全世界的人里居然是你来跟我说这个？”

节扣总算解开了，沙威拉下领巾。“别布道了，拿着这个，我叫醒他。”

这时冉阿让才发觉兰多的头耷拉在胸前。那倒霉蛋已经吓晕了。

得了得了，小鬼头快点起床。”沙威一边念叨一边扇着他松弛的脸颊，“当值时不准打瞌睡。我是不是得上嗅盐？”

用不着嗅盐了。响亮的几下耳光之后，兰多惊醒过来——随即拼尽全力冲沙威又踢又蹬。

“喂，别傻站着啊！”沙威咕哝着说，忙着制住惊恐的猎物，脸都通红了。“帮个忙！我们说好了！”

在心里骂了自己一通（要做三次忏悔才够清账的），冉阿让加入战场，分开两人，一手把兰多抵在墙上，一手拦住沙威不让他靠近。沙威终于不在近前了，那个无用的探子缩到梯子底下，哆嗦着蹲在地上。

“离我远点！”他吱吱叫着，“我什么都没干！”

“可不是什么都没干，小杂碎！”沙威吼道，冉阿让只是松松抓着他的衣袖，他却夸张地作势挣脱。“只顾背叛信任您的人！我的领巾死哪去啦？”

“在我口袋里。”冉阿让说道。

“拿出来！”沙威看起来又使了老劲。

“领巾是个好主意吗？”冉阿让不带感情地问。

“也对。”沙威一边挣扎一边咆哮。不知道的准以为他被铁链子捆着，实际上冉阿让几乎没抓皱他的衣服。“是了，拿他自个的花花肠子吊更合适！”

“上帝啊，上帝啊！”兰多哀鸣着在角落里抖个没完。

这个人无疑已经像审问者说的那样“进入状态”了，沙威轻松甩脱冉阿让，把兰多拎起来又一次捻在墙上。

“您，究竟，对，他们，说了，什么？”他嚷道，每停顿一下都抓着兰多照砖墙上撞。

“就是帮里除了我还有一个卧底，没有别的了，我发誓！”兰多抽抽嗒嗒地说，“我不认得他——我不晓得是谁！只是……我……几周前梅克让我送一封信，没说给谁，只是叫我扔进扔进惯例的投件箱，然后直接回圣玛丽街。我很好奇，就用蒸汽烫开封口看了！那是梅克亲笔写的，他提到了猫老板里的‘另外一位’。整封信都是他对那个人抱有多高的期望，那个人干得多么多么好！我生气了，你们懂吗？他只信得过我干这些吗——跑腿送信？还要派另一个人来做真正的卧底？我每一天都在为他拼命——报信、跟踪，他要求什么我都干。是我通知他，猫老板要对一家犹太老头开的钟表店下手——那回苏雷特逮捕了两个人！奖金我连一个子都没看到！两周前蒙巴纳斯来到我面前直截了当地问：您是不是条子的人？如果您是又不快点说实话，不说出还有多少您这样的贱人在组织里，他这么讲，我知道您漂亮的妹妹住在哪，我这就去割下她的脑袋装进桶里送给您。您了解蒙巴纳斯的——他这么做不会多眨一下眼睛！我还能怎么办呢？”

兰多越说越义愤填膺了。被认作不堪大用显然已令他恼火多时。

“催人泪下啊。”沙威恶毒地说，“可惜我的手帕送去洗了。另外那个卧底，他怎么了？”

“他没事！另一个卧底没出事！”兰多哭喊，“这段时间没人被杀掉，他肯定还好好的。”

“倘若我发现您撒谎了……”沙威又把他往墙上一按。“告诉我是谁杀了寡妇。快说！”

兰多绝望地看向冉阿让，他仍面无表情地观察着审讯。“这位朋友！我还不认识您，可是求您发发慈悲吧！这人是个疯子！他发作起来要把我撕碎的！”

“我看他头脑够清楚的。”冉阿让评论道。“换了我，就会把他想知道的告诉他。”

“对，把他想知道的告诉他。”沙威重复道。

“我为什么还要说？反正您都不信！”

“试试看啊。你会很惊讶我还能有多好骗的。”

兰多示意让沙威靠近。沙威凑近了，冉阿让也靠近了。

“没人知道究竟是谁把那个寡妇杀了。”兰多悄声道，“他们都怀疑是自己人私下里动的手。这是毫无疑问的——组织以外的人不晓得那间屋子藏了这么多钱。这是巴伯在拉菲特搞到的线报——好像从一个心怀不满的银行职员嘴里挖到的。巴伯拿酒灌他，一瓶半之后那人就口无遮拦了，说有个老太太把存款都提走了；说她认定银行偷她的钱。得了这个情报，猫老板的人都各自暗中调查过，但他们都有借口，说自己跟亲人或者情人待在一块。可人人都清楚这些说法不顶用。姑娘会不帮她的汉子做假证吗？母亲会不帮她的儿子扯谎吗？如今他们知道帮派里有个卧底——两个吧，但我发誓永远回归 _地下_ ，他们就认为我不是卧底了。于是他们怀疑这是维多克设的局，他把寡妇做掉了，还要借此拿下猫老板。我说他们很慌的时候没撒谎——千真万确， _上帝作证_ ！知道这几天他们都干嘛了吗？”

兰多故弄玄虚地扫了眼四周，冲着沙威的耳朵说了下去。

“他们成对行动！知道么，互相监视，这样卧底就没法向条子报信！海嘴和囚底一块，蒙巴纳斯跟巴伯一块，剩下的人也抽签分好了。我那一位应该是卖花女，昨天这傻子摔进排水沟，跌坏了腿。我送他到了医院。如果他是您要的人，上那儿找吧。”

一辆有些分量的马车正全速驶来。

“接您来了。”沙威冷冷地说，“快走。”

“交给我吧。”维多克的声音忽地冒出来。沙威二话不说将猎物转交了。

“别送他去哨所。也别送去礼宾部——那儿太多人看着。送去大牢，丢进单间里。”他吩咐道，“进去时在他头上套个袋子，身上裹件斗篷。谁也没看见他抵达。名册上把他写作索斯老爹，派你最信任的狱卒看管他。不准跟囚犯一起去 _院子_ 放风。还要当心不让他在墙上 _奏乐_ ，给别人报信。”

维多克慈爱地看着他，活像一位父亲看着他的小娃娃教爸爸念祷词，摇了摇头，牵着犯人胳膊领他走出小巷，登上坐着几名 _军士_ 的生菜篮子。

巷子里只有冉阿让和沙威了。

“现在怎么着？”冉阿让问。

沙威没有答话。他的胸脯不规律地起伏着，顺着墙往下滑。

“你……”

不等冉阿让问完，沙威倒了下去。


	16. Chapter 16

冉阿让不像过去那么敏捷了，但还是及时接住了人：沙威没有一头撞向铺石路面，而是扎进了他的臂弯。滨海蒙特伊的前督察就这么歪扭地倒在他怀里了。

“我很好。”沙威对着他胸膛说道。低沉的嗓音令冉阿让莫名战栗，让他的下腹又痛了起来。

“确实啊。”冉阿让琢磨着怎么把他放平。

“不，不，是真的。”他坚持道，“我没事。只是眩晕而已。”

他的腿看着是稳当一点了。冉阿让小心扶他靠着墙壁，端详他的脸。在黑暗中没法看他脸色如何，但是那双眼睛的瞳孔还是不对称。冉阿让迟疑一下，把手指按在沙威脖子上，那里的皮肤冷湿滑腻，而且脉搏越来越快。

“你应该回家卧床休息。”冉阿让静静地说，轻柔地捏着沙威的肩膀。

沙威摇摇头，又是一缩——因为不舒服还是因为这个建议，冉阿让分辨不出。

“就是头昏了一小会，已经没事了。”

“别胡说白道的。成年男子可不会因为头昏一小会就瘫倒。”冉阿让拿出了最严厉的‘市长先生’口吻。

沙威又沿着墙面往下滑，从冉阿让手里直瘫到地上。

“嗯哼，”他坐下来，脸上又是一抽，“这个成年男子会。又不是他自己乐意。”

冉阿让面朝着他蹲下来。

“刚才你都听见了吧。”沙威道。

“我不该听？本来可以回避……”

“不是那意思……啊……”沙威脸色有些尴尬。“他冲我耳朵里说的，你都听得见吗？”

“帮派成员成对行动那些？”

“成对行动……”沙威脸上有汗珠发亮。“好，还有啥？”

冉阿让耸了耸肩。

“我猜他们这是出于警惕，就像他说的。防止那个身份未暴露的卧底通知你们。”

“不，你没懂我的意思……”沙威舔舔嘴唇，深吸了一口气，“每个字都按原样说给我听。他对我耳朵说的每一个字。”

“为什么？”

沙威抿起了嘴。

“还记得我们在那个病死的姑娘床边吵了一架么？你想要告诉我一些事情，又不想让她听见，所以你就一直小着声音讲，就算我不让你这样你也不听，结果她开始冲你嚷嚷，我也开始发脾气了？”

冉阿让记得太清楚了。在那天以前，他从来不觉得沙威没有心肝。

“那时你也对我的左耳说话。”  
“有什么问题？”

“别冒傻气好么。”沙威指了指自己脑袋。“你肯定注意到我头骨左边有块凹下去了。从俄国带回来的纪念品。我告诉你吧，当一颗炸弹在你边上炸开，削掉了一大块头骨，显然你的鼓膜也报废了。对这边耳朵说话没用。”

冉阿让什么也没说，他的思绪一片混乱。

“本来我还听得见，可他开始说悄悄话了。后来的……”沙威两手一摊。“他都说了啥？你不必喊话啊，”他赶紧加上一句，“太吵又不成了。用平常的嗓门就好。”

冉阿让完成了复述，脚步声自他俩身后传来，然后巷子被一盏灯笼照亮了。

“差点忘了，”维多克说，手里在裤兜里摸索着。“又怎么了？”他发觉沙威坐在地上。“你又头晕啦？”

“就是想坐一坐。”

“我还以为你已经没事了？”维多克弹了弹舌头。“好！完事后你非回家不可了。”

沙威抬头看去，皱起眉来。“你的脸咋了？”

维多克右脸颊上有一道口子，还在滴血。

“兰多闹起来了，然后丢了几颗牙。他的爪子比你厉害，知道不。”

“你最好洗洗。我的爪子是干净的，兰多就难说了。”

“菲什更倒霉，被戳中眼睛了。”维多克哆嗦了一下。“顺便一问，你上哪召来的警察和‘生菜篮子’？”

“沃凯大娘的娃娃替我去蓬桥大街送的信。”沙威道。

“可你上哪写的条子？”

沙威勾起嘴角，虚弱一笑。“不必去哪。我从家里带过来的，以防万一。信差可以自己报地点。”

“聪明。”

沙威向后一靠。“你是这儿头一个聪明人，将军……我不过是去透透气。”

维多克鼻子里哼了一声，从口袋掏出了几张纸。“给，你要的圣莱昂的失窃清单。”

“谢谢。”沙威接过来看。“这个是？”他从两张纸间扯出一张小一些、也皱一些的文件，“莫非……？”

“正是。”维多克说。

“啊哈，我…… _好家伙_ ！”沙威激动地喊，“看呐。”他激动地把纸片塞到冉阿让眼前。在昏暗的小巷里，冉阿让看不大清纸上密密麻麻的字，但他看见了右下角的印章——停尸房——脊背生出一丝冷意。

“你欠我一路易。”维多克说。

“当然，当然。”沙威嘀咕着。

“价格很公道。”即便沙威没意见，维多克还是说下去了，“为了打捞你虚构的尸体，我得实在给市政府付钱。事情要按规则办，包括费用支付。”

“我还是不敢相信我们搞定这件事了。”沙威从背后拔出一只瘪瘪的票夹和一个皮质小钱夹，“谁签的字？”

“你自个看看嘛。”维多克接过金币，笑着说。

沙威将文件举到面前眯眼瞧，放下它，然后又拿近来细细地看。

“这什……”他小声说，“‘炖先生和煮先生’？”

维多克终于可以狠狠一扇膝头，放出一串笑声来了。

“你无不无聊。”沙威厌倦地说。

“别担心，一点问题都没有。”维多克道，“文件已经收入档案室了。治安官不会介意上边的签字。”

“万一他介意呢？”沙威提问，“你要不要说，你行法事把死人叫来签字？”

维多克只是耸肩。

“那么，你指望我怎么干？”他温和地问，“我们都捏造死尸了。总得有人把这个虚构的尸体上交了，可这种花招能毁掉一名医生的前途。至少这样一来，没有任何特定的活人要为此担责任。现在一切顺利，你就庆幸吧。上头还当你暴动期间就死了。是否承认他们的见解完全取决于你。”

“好歹你没签上‘炖公民和煮公民’。”沙威嘟囔道，把文件对折了两次，放进票夹里。“可惜没捞着什么好处。”

“我们搞出些进展了。”

“是嘛。”沙威扬起了鼻子，“一个死翘翘的寡妇，一个死翘翘的伴护，一个一干二净的保险箱，另加一名命在旦夕的卧底。 _好棒_ 的进展。”

维多克不在乎地挥挥手。“那间民宅早 _被盯上_ 了。他们准备这单生意有好几个月了。可是一听说你死了，他们才敢放手干活。要是你的小徒弟知会咱们一下，咱们就能在那候着了。”

“或者兰多能报信的话，”沙威躲开了质问，“我相信我弟弟远胜于你那票宠物小贼。如果穆南努不警告我们，那就是他没办法。”

“用押韵的颂德诗传递信息并不会更可信些。”

“不，可传信人不是个懦夫加叛徒，那当然更可信些。”沙威冷冰冰地回答。

“承认吧：你就是不接受一个前科犯当卧底能跟那天真的小子一样强……”

“知道兰多为什么出卖了咱们吗？”沙威浸透了轻蔑的声音打断他，“因为他拆开了你要他送进投件箱的信，读到你表扬刚打入内部的另一个卧底！是你接连干出连续两桩好事：白纸黑字的写出来我们在猫老板有不止一个人，然后让其中一个送信！兰多把两桩好事相加了：他断定自己被撤职了，下决心要你付出代价！他甚至没想过， _他自己_ 可能就是你表扬的新人！”

维多克张开嘴巴，又闭上了，从牙缝里挤出话来：“就算这样吧，蒙巴纳斯拿阿格尼丝的性命要挟他了。”

“放屁。蒙巴纳斯为阿格尼丝犯相思病好几个月了。他俩之间唯一的障碍是他的 _未婚妻_ 跟她的兄弟。那个未婚妻没有多漂亮，浑身虱子的半疯毛丫头罢了，但蒙巴纳斯惹不起她的爸妈。她的爹是一等一的恶棍，至于她的母亲，你不会想知道是怎样一头牲口的。”

沙威夸张地发了个抖，继续道：

“结果咱们的小巴纳斯近来横运连连：暴动时，他那未婚妻在街垒中枪死了。一点不假，我亲眼看到了她的遗体。这倒霉孩子跑那儿干什么，我就不晓得了。蒙巴纳斯可以自由结婚了，剩下的问题只是钱。他和新娘子都需要合适的着装，可以想见。新婚车列需要时髦的马车，要在华丽的教堂里举行仪式，要铺好了玫瑰花瓣的新房，要一场盛大的舞会。更不用说给新娘准备的一楼的公寓，漂亮的贴身女仆一名，来自群岛的黑皮肤厨子一名和穿制服的男仆一名。最最起码也要撑几个月的面子。可上哪搞钱呢？按他平时那样捕杀落单布尔乔亚肯定不成。一次挣一枚金路易或者一只银表？等存够钱结婚，他头发该有老让那么白了！他得干一票 _大的_ 。正好圣莱昂给他们盯上了。”

维多克的沉默大有黑云压城之势。

“最后就剩下阿格尼丝的蠢货哥哥碍事了，这家伙近来还特别紧张。要办这么重要的事，紧张是不行的。蒙巴纳斯私下里找了他，结果呢！什么都说出来了。兰多就这么了结了，可还有另一个卧底。兰多暂时还不知道是谁，可要是他装作一切如常，最后总能找出此人，弥补过错吧？于是蒙巴纳斯提议暂时收手，就是现在这么个局面了。问问兰多，今天他为什么来。我跟你赌一箱白兰地，肯定是想从你嘴里打探出另一个卧底的身份。”

沙威晃悠悠地站起来，冉阿让从地上捡起便帽递给他。他一个谢字也没说，接过来扣在头上。

“我要回家了。”他宣布，慢慢出了巷子朝街上走去，一路都要伸手扶着墙。


	17. Chapter 17

“他没事吗？”冉阿让看着沙威和警车上的军士打招呼。

“他会对付过去的。”维多克阴沉地说。“保证他完完整整回到家。”

“当然。他有没有吃药治疗眩晕的症状？”

“吃药！”维多克哼了一声。“他的脑袋缺了一块，有什么药能医得好？要是我找得到大麻，我就拿给他。有时候有用。近来他应该没吸。”他叹了口气。“本来好好的，一整个月没发作了。”

冉阿让想到沙威支离破碎的眼神。

“那时候他会疼吗？”

维多克瞟了他一眼。

“他说不疼。您只要护送他回家，送到公寓里头，就别管他了。”

“别管他！”冉阿让皱起了眉。放任发病的沙威不管，他想都不愿想。“要是他摔倒了，撞到什么，却没人帮他怎么办？我等他没事了再走。”

“那您就要陪他陪到您死了。”维多克仿佛在自言自语。“或者是他死了。”

“什么？”

维多克走向冉阿让，最后两人的鼻子快碰上了。

“我要拿您怎么办，冉阿让？”他安静地说。“我要拿你们俩怎么办？不能又出那种事了。您明白吗？一次就够呛了。不能再来了。”

冉阿让不解地看着他。维多克用奴隶贩子的眼光把他从头到脚观察了一轮。

“您多少岁了？”他唐突地问。

“六十二，或者六十三。”

“不就是了嘛。”

“我不明白。”冉阿让干巴巴地说。

“您就明白这个：您和沙威不是朋友。他对您慷慨，并不是出于友谊。其原由是一辈子的磨难和混乱，再加上您救了他的命。如今道义上他无法伤害您。但是尽管放心，这仅仅是个道德困境。可别有另外的想法啊。”

突然间，他的脸气愤得拧了起来。

“难不成您以为，到这会儿了他要跟您交心？”他嘶嘶地说，喷了冉阿让满脸唾沫星子。“今后您就是他的友伴和忠犬了？当心点，冉阿让。您不晓得您给自个惹来多大的麻烦！给我记着：沙威 _恨_ 您。”

冉阿让心生寒意：“恨我？为什么？”

“因为他搞不懂您。您把他的脑子搅和了。十几年来，您的身影在每一个角落和小巷里捉弄他。一牵扯到您，他就什么都拿不准，包括他自己。要我说，他尤其拿不准他自己。对他来说，您是个充满美德的怪物，是个无耻的天使——是个不可能存在的恐怖之物。他想看您惩罚，又想看您受赞扬。您叫他生不如死。所以，等送他回到家，您就离开，再也不要回来。这样吧，您离开巴黎，到英国去。我亲自给您准备文件。不然我亲自把您拖去法院也行。”

“就因为我救了他的命？”冉阿让难以置信地问。

“因为您是这么一个人，如今还要加上您救了他的命。”

“请问我是怎么一个人？”冉阿让生起了气，追问道。“您难道不跟我一样？您和我差不到哪去，而他受您指挥，我还发现您用债务控制他。什么充满美德的怪物！我不过是个凡人。自从成人，我就只知道受苦。我得像除草一样把灵魂里的恶一点一点拔除掉。他为什么要为这个恨我？我救了他的命，那又怎样？我有这个条件，并不费我什么事。那实际上只是还了人情。我曾经被绑架了，那时他救了我；后来他被起义者捉住了，我就放了他。哪怕他逮捕我，我也不在乎。他不必在这事上头为难。倘若他的良知不允许，我可以跟着他去自首。”

“您情愿拿自由去换他的良知？真是感人！”维多克冷笑道。“若是他想要，您还打算贡献什么？”

“他还想从我这里要什么？”

冉阿让真诚的疑惑显然令维多克措手不及，因为他皱起眉，退了一步。

“还要什么是个好问题。”他嘀咕道。“告诉我：为什么您撒谎说只认识他十二年？”

“我没撒谎。”冉阿让讶异地回答。

“您的意思是，您在土伦时对他没印象，哪怕您刑期的大部分时间里他都在那儿当守卫？多年里每天早晚都看到他，抽查和出动时一整天能看到他，但您记不得他？”

“不是这样。”冉阿让纠正道。“我记得有这号人。然而这算不上认识他。土伦的苦役犯不认识守卫，就像不认识警犬一样。您在那待过，也该晓得是怎么回事。”

“我在那待过。”维多克露出狰狞的微笑。“我也在那见过他。我倒是很清楚地记得他。”

“在我看来，他也只是一个穿蓝制服的魔鬼。”冉阿让再次扯谎。

“跟别的魔鬼差不多？”

冉阿让耸耸肩。

“比起别的，警棍没那么凶，嘴巴没那么臭。”

维多克眯起眼睛。

“把犯人从队列里提出来，不带去采石场却去了医务室，结果要值两趟班？跟同事争论说平白无故动棍子是擅自处罚？因为拦着拿我们寻开心，被其他守卫讨厌？”

还有那张单子，冉阿让暗想，相传他拿了一张清单去找蒂埃里队长。单子上列着我们晚饭吃的豆子还有穿的衣料的价钱，他都算出来了：一个犯人每天晚饭多花半个苏，每周衣料多花两个苏，他每周的劳动就能为 _当局_ 增加至少一法郎的价值；如果再发一些铺床用的稻草，并每周更换，还能大大减少医务室的开销，因为很多人都腰酸背痛，不痛才怪呢，常年只穿着一套衣服在户外劳作，不论晴雨，夜里还穿着同一身衣服睡在硬木板上。别的守卫嘲笑了他好几个星期，后来他请愿开除把一个小伙子打跛了的皮洛特，他们才不笑了，不，他们把他孤立了，那段时间真是要命，最后这些守卫统统要值两个月的双班，还罚了一周薪水。舍尼杰激动得不行，不停念叨他终于又能信上帝了，接着狱中的大佬们——收得到外边送来的钱，每天吃肉，管辖着半数囚犯的那些人——提出了建议，拿出一只帽子为他募捐，一个老偷马贼捐出了一枚银币，可是当巴伯罗把钱送过去，沙威用缠着绷带的手把袋子照他脸上扔了回去，说他宁可把指头都剁掉，也不从小偷和强奸犯手里领救济，我们这些人生来就是渣滓，接着给他那一链的人安排了一周的重活……

“我不管 _当局_ 的政策。”冉阿让闪烁其词。“守卫就是守卫。我不分哪个是哪个，每一个我都讨厌。”

“您在滨海蒙特伊城遇上他的时候也没有察觉他性情有变啰？”

“有点不同吧。”冉阿让承认。“在土伦时他没那么忧郁。”

这是真的。滨海蒙特伊城的沙威从没笑过。他在土伦笑过——不常笑，但每一次都很开怀。冉阿让清楚记得那种奇怪的大笑声——像是嚎叫，期间不停打着嗝，仿佛沙威随时都要呛到了。有时他在深夜里听到了这笑声，再没法入睡，下一天总冲着沙威生着深色卷发的后脑勺戳眼刀。滨海蒙特伊城的沙威就安静多了。哪怕遇到了极其逗人的事情，连冉阿让本人都未必憋得住笑，沙威也只会发出一声介于抽泣和吠叫之间的响动，然后就打住了，好像他只有气力出这一声。等他们在巴黎再会，连这一声笑也没了：在街垒时，沙威的笑根本不出声。

“忧郁！”维多克哼着鼻子说。“这么说也成吧。”

“是受伤令他改变那么大吗？”冉阿让问。

维多克斜眼望着一旁，揉着下巴。

“受伤肯定没助益。”他说。

“主因是他欠您的债？”

“那个不关您的事。”

“他欠您多少钱？”

“算上利息，两百万。别想着替他还，穿破衣的慈善家先生。您别动这个念头。债务是必要的东西，不然沙威才不会活到今天。”

“这从何说起？”

“因为当一个大致正直的人了无生念的时候，他的朋友只好什么招都使上了！”维多克气冲冲地说。“别一副吓呆了的样子。要不是债务，沙威不知多少年前就自我了断了。宗教显然拦不住他。可是他欠我的钱……”

维多克话音落了下去。他扭头看向小巷外，冉阿让看到真切的悲痛在他眼中闪过。

“一百法郎。”维多克低声说道，看着沙威的白衣袖在夜色中浮动，他正在警车旁和军士讨论着什么。“那个季度他付了他的一半房租，还有……出了那种事之后……他忘了这事儿。一点也不奇怪——他昏昏沉沉的。那段时间他忘了好多事情。离开时他忘了要退租公寓，差不多什么也没带走。我写信告诉他，公寓我会处置，但是花的钱记在他账上。我还能说什么？能说的我都说过了——他是我的朋友；还用得上他大干一场；轻生太没种了……他一个字都听不进去。他要求调离巴黎的时候，我以为全都完了。他想自沉，又不想让尸体摆在停尸间，于是就打算去没人认得他的地方干。那一百法郎是天赐良机啊。我要去他还钱。他回信保证一个月内还清。后来又来信说一个月凑不齐，能不能宽限一个月？到了春季，又来了一封信：再一次道歉。然后，他不寄信了。我担心出事了，就搭乘邮车去探望。好在他还活着——要是那也算活着吧。”

维多克突然发出的笑声有那么一丝疯狂。

“多亏了您这市政当局！三百法郎年薪！您一年就给他三百法郎。”

维多克猛地转身揪住冉阿让的领子。

“但愿老天记着您这吝啬的德行！”他高声道。“您保住了他的命。他在巴黎一年有八百法郎薪水，那也只是刚好足够，而那时他还平摊房租！他存不住钱，一直都这样。他从不给自己买东西，吃饭都不规律，可钱还是从他指缝里溜走了。只有肥皂和清水是他的必需品，卫生是他执迷的一件事。可是在滨海蒙特伊城，我头一回看到他身上脏了。我差点没认出他来，那家伙变得那么憔悴。他穿着冬天的大衣出门，那可是夏天！扣子直扣到喉咙，衬衣袖子藏在大衣袖子里头，不让人看到衬衣究竟有多脏。没有背心——那是头一件拿去当了的财物。他身上每一样东西都是脏的，包括内衣。洗衣妇洗穷人的衬衣从不小心；定期洗也就得定期更新。脱掉了衬衣，您能数的清他的肋骨。但他还活着。我只想着感谢上帝，余下的我还有办法。那会儿他不仅是欠我的钱了，在城里好些店铺也欠着钱。我去结清账，告诉他以后只要记着我这里的债务。从此每年我都寄给他三百法郎，免得他变了饿死鬼。”

冉阿让默默听着这一大通话。他试着回想在滨海蒙特伊城和沙威最初几次见面，当时他还是马德兰伯伯，尚未当选市长。他没什么印象了：只记得一个身穿灰色长大衣、站得笔直的模糊身影，大衣从没解开扣子，眼睛藏在帽檐之下，双手藏在袖子里，就好像他一年四季都觉得冷。有时他俩在街上经过了，那个人影把仿佛有分量的目光投在他身上，跟着他。冉阿让从未允许自己做出反应。

“五年后他调回巴黎，债务金额已经涨到快两千法郎了。”维多克继续道。“巴黎警察署把他的年薪提到一千法郎，还真是慷慨。每次逮捕还有八法郎奖金。起初他在一个脏兮兮的小阁楼住了一阵；后来他听说五年前丢下的公寓又没了租户，于是他搬回去了，一个人住——独自付房租。我替他存进仓库的家具，他全卖了——他的感性允许割舍的东西都卖掉了。这就还了三百法郎。一天里他有十八个钟头到处去抓罪犯。可现实又打击了他的愿景。八法郎的奖金只体现在书面上。实际上所长先拿了一半，因为他是领主；剩下一半大部分给了沙威的线人，因为沙威公道。那么一次逮捕他实际上只挣六到七个苏。他就那样慢慢还债了：合计一千七百法郎，一周还两或三个法郎。”

“然后他暗地里谋划起来了。要是他安排了退休金，接着死了，把那笔钱和其余的财产一并让我继承呢？也不是所有的钱，他还要照顾他弟弟，不过也能清偿剩下来的八百法郎欠款了。我晓得有这回事，保险起见，我还下令叫他先还钱再死呢。这倒是难题！但他知道不是毫无出路：他不能亲自弄死自己，还可以被杀啊。那可不是找死，而是光荣殉职。听着简单吧？毕竟巴黎的每一个罪犯都巴不得他死了。怪不到他头上！然而命运又来耍弄他了。他每回都率先冲进战场，结果每回都全身而退。巴黎的罪犯很迷信：到现在，他们都觉得他有魔法护身。再没有人尝试杀他了，他一进门，他们就像羊一样乖乖跟着去监狱。暴动有望要了他的命，结果呢，多亏了您，他还活得好好的，而且气得快疯了。上帝作证，那回他肯定费了老劲，还差点耽误了他自己的任务，那可真是新的低谷了……”

维多克又揉了一把脸，好像不用水洗着脸。

“听着，”他说道，“我不是叫您别给他钱——我清楚他是不会接受的。但是别想着当他的挚友和守护者。先前有人那么干过，下场很不好。”

“怎么个下场？”冉阿让问。

维多克全神贯注地盯了他的眼睛几秒钟，似乎在检查他是不是耍花样。

“非常不好。”最后维多克强调。“离沙威远点。”


	18. Chapter 18

“啊！聊得挺开心吗？”

两人急忙转身。沙威靠着、或者说倚着楼房拐角。地上搁着一盏提灯，灯光昏黄，他不对称的两只眼睛里的怪异闪亮格外明显。

“真是让我想起了当年啊。”沙威轻飘飘地说。“上回两个罪犯为了我开打的时候我才十七岁呢。喂，别停下嘛。”见维多克退了一步，他又说道。“虽说你们就是赢了也没什么好处——我才不是那样的男孩儿。可还是接着闹吧。反正挺好看。我为胜利一方准备了奖品喔。”

沙威伸手从裤袋里拉出一方明显脏了的大手帕，装模作样地给自己扇风。

“我们只是商量怎么走，”冉阿让镇静地说，“谁要去哪儿。”

“我要回家了。”沙威道。“你跟我来。”

“是嘛？”维多克上唇稍微翘了起来。

“我已经预定了马车。他家顺路。”沙威耸耸肩。

“很好。”维多克平静地说。“你知道他的住址，这样挺好。别忘了：我也知道。”

冉阿让好像看到沙威咬住了嘴，仿佛要憋住一句回敬。

“回家吧，法老。”维多克提起了灯笼，他的声音虽低，却很是清晰。“好好睡一觉。明天下午才报到。越晚越好，晚上更好。在那之前我不想再看到你。”他一边走出小巷一边警告。“我来照看麻雀儿。”

“一路顺风， _我的爸爸_ 。”沙威的亲切话语中带着一丝嘲弄，往墙上靠了靠，让维多克过去。然后他挥着白手帕朝上司宽阔的后背道别。

“我听到你们俩嚷嚷了。”他说道。“维多克本事不少，可他简直没法轻声说话。第一天加入我们崇高的组织，你就跟头儿吵架了。真有你的。果然你不是个能服从权威的人啊，哪怕差不多是罪犯的权威也不成。”

“按说现在头儿是你吧。”冉阿让道。

“ _法律上_ 可能是， _实际上_ 肯定不是。”沙威把手帕塞回袋里，“梅克还活着，任谁都不是苏雷特的领导。这是哲学性的不可能。部长和秘书们来了又走，第二部的部长交易被无数个新屁股坐过，维多克始终都在。他就是苏雷特王国的权力与光荣， _天上与人间均能见证_ 。”

“前几年他不是已经被撤职了吗？”

沙威轻呼了一口气。如果那里边有些高兴的话，那该是个窃笑。“你在哪听说的？”

“报纸上头。”直到今天冉阿让也能清楚想起来，《通报》的一个匿名作者得意洋洋地吹捧政府‘早应如此’的积极主动，终于轰走了‘那头披着羊皮的狼，鼻子在我们的城市里到处乱探，只顾寻找不义之财和受害者。’

“你应该比旁人更清楚报纸信不过啦，失踪在海底先生。”

沙威走出了巷子。冉阿让跟了上去。

“那时他没被炒鱿鱼，”沙威继续道，“是他辞职了。四年又两场革命之后呢，他作为正统领导回来了。也就回来了六个月。现在我是继承人。估计就干一个月吧。然后我们这个组织就要吸收进第二部了。”沙威抓抓脑袋，“到时又要热闹了。”

附近传来鞭子的呼啸声，维多克的马车怪闹腾地驶过枫丹白露街。沙威眼看着它过去，嘴角挂了下去。

“再见咯！”他突然把手围在嘴边吼道，“再见， _砖红脑袋_ ！”

马车窗户里伸出一只手，用手势极其生动且粗鲁地回应了沙威的取笑。

“混蛋。”沙威喃喃说，“为什么每只桶子他都急着堵上塞子？”

随即他望向冉阿让，差不多有点儿担心。

“那么——要搭顺风车吗？我住在皮维街。靠近监狱那条，不是拉图耐尔码头附近那条。离你家不远。有辆马车在植物园附近等着我。我们一起走一段散散心吧。”

*

“……不是说笑：到现在我跟着他有二十年了，他依然摆着家长的架子……好像没了他，我就不会照顾自己似的。”

“他担心你。”

“要我说，他应该少管我的闲事。我在我家里干什么是我一个人的事。我再告诉你啊：我很的很烦……”

*

“……严格来说，新条款挑明了有犯罪记录的人不得领导苏雷特。可是还要考虑资历。我只是一级督察。维多克说的对，我怕是没法再升官了。苏雷特的领导人是法定的执法官，薪水比督察高了四到五倍。上边肯定宁可从巴黎各区调一名所长过来。我的所长也想要这个职位——他很厌烦在圣马索区干了。但他没法如愿。这是好事，因为他完完全全……”沙威用嘴巴深呼吸了几次，清了清喉咙。“根本就不该离开他现在的职位。”

“啊？”冉阿让扬起了眉毛。“那么……他是个 _得力_ 的公务员？”

“厉害得不行。”沙威承认道，嘴角勾起坏笑。“一顿晚饭起码能喝掉两瓶安茹。”

“应该挑你才对。”冉阿让稍严肃了一些。“所长哪懂得和线人打交道——就算是称职的所长也罢？他们哪里懂伪装和地下习俗之类的？你明明才是更加合适的候选人。”

“这是拍我马屁了？”沙威仍旧笑得自鸣得意，眼睛亮了起来。

“实话实说而已。”

“你？实话实说？哎哟喂！快点召集记者……”

*

“……在土伦过的日子看起来实在是一成不变，我认为那份职业限制我了。于是我跟着入侵的军队来到京城，在一个春天的早晨拜访了维多克。我还是守卫时他给我写过信。所以我感觉他不会赶我走。他确实没有，虽然在雇用我之前他给我设置了一场敏捷与技巧的小测验。你肯定猜不出考的是什么。”

“考了什么？”冉阿让问。

其实他没有太留意故事讲了什么，心思大多放在沙威的说话声上头。此刻他意识到自己很熟悉沙威这个习惯。就算在滨海蒙特伊城的时候，每次沙威来向他汇报当日情况，他都说得没完没了，一开始语调平板，后来会更加活泼。有时冉阿让会饶有兴致地让他说完；有时他太忙了，只好打断对方。眼下他一点也不想打断沙威。冉阿让悠闲地想着，如果溪流能用男中音潺潺作响，那就很像正在叨叨的沙威了。

“他坐在办公桌旁，面前放着一只金表，叫我在他鼻子底下把表偷走。”沙威咧嘴笑道。

冉阿让哈哈一笑：“对一个诚实的人考这个太不公平吧。”

“也许是不公平，但也没那么难。关键在于声东击西。”

“那么你偷走表了？”

“怀表、他的皮夹子和他身上一些文件……真是绝了。他当场雇了我，不过气了一个星期。顺便一说，你发觉咱们被盯梢了吗？”

刚刚说故事是用友好的低声讲出来的，这个问题也是，有那么几秒钟冉阿让没明白沙威的意思。一反应过来，他马上蹲下去系一条没松开的鞋带。沙威在一旁等着。

他们身后某处有人跟着停下了，可晚了一秒钟，铺石路面上鞋子微弱的响动已经被冉阿让听到了。

“对，”冉阿让直起身瞟向沙威，“知道是谁吗？”

“我有嫌疑的对象，”沙威愠怒地说，“上帝保佑，但愿是错的。”

他们经过一道歪歪扭扭的矮围栏，围栏里这片荒地将要挺立起一栋马蒂诺式寄宿舍，根据围栏上一块歪歪扭扭钉上的告示牌上歪歪扭扭的正文所说。

“看起来连圣马索区都被建筑狂潮席卷了，”沙威评论道，“晚了几年，可还是要中招了。这世界到底怎么了？”

“希望这一区域能够重生。”

“‘重生’这个词要求这里有过生机。就我所知，巴黎的这一带就到植物园为止。”

“没有地区是不能繁荣起来的。”冉阿让道。

“马德兰先生又一珍贵的市长箴言么！”沙威虽露出坏笑，但并无恶意。“请原谅我没鼓掌，我怕吓跑我俩的小跟踪者。”

“你怎么知道他‘小’？”

“我就有这么个小预感。”沙威将左手的手指握拢了，只留下半寸大小的空间，“我还有个大胆的预感，他的脑袋也是大放光明的。”

冉阿让在不把眼珠转进眼窝里的限度下歪着眼睛朝后看。

“他戴着帽子。”

“帽子下是秃的，我保证。”

“现在他摘下帽子，把一缕头发拂开了。”

“我还是要说在帽子和头发下边他是秃的，”沙威断定，“我们去确认一下吧。”

沙威出其不意地转过身，拉着冉阿让的袖子。跟踪者刚刚从围栏后冒出来，正要跟上植物园街，才从隐藏处走出几步就被撞个正着。他还算有种，没有掉头逃跑，而是站在原地等沙威大步走来。

“您好，沙夏。”跟踪者的声音没什么男子气概，也不怎么像女性。

冉阿让可以发誓他听见沙威咬紧了牙关。

“对你来说是沙威，玛丽。”


	19. Chapter 19

“在我心里您永远是沙夏。”陌生人口齿不清地说。这是个相对年轻的男子——撇开名字和阴柔的语调不提，他肉眼可见是个男子——好像缺了好几颗牙。

“您没有心，玛丽。您是个没骨头的东西。”

沙威熟门熟路地向来人致意。

“啊，您还是那么无情！而且是在一位我不认识的先生面前。”

‘玛丽’的眼睛转向冉阿让，警惕地把他从头到脚打量一遍。

沙威咂咂嘴，“确实。我的礼貌哪去了？玛丽，这是冉阿让。二十年前某些圈子里叫他是‘冉千斤’。您想必记得。那时候您就是个老手了。开头开得早，学得就快，不是吗，玛丽？”

对方后退了一小步。“为什么您就是要这么叫我？”

“为什么不能，那不是您的真名吗？您又为什么坚持叫我沙夏，明明根本没这资格？”沙威转向冉阿让。“我这就介绍你俩认识，冉阿让：这是玛丽-巴托莱米·拉古尔。老手叫他可可——因为他脑袋蠢钝得像颗椰子。多少是个名人。通过代理人吧。”

“您可好？”那人向冉阿让伸出一只小手。冉阿让考虑了一秒钟，还是轻轻握了握。

“我听说过您，千斤先生。”拉古尔话里多少有些敬佩。“二十年前比塞特监狱里流传着您的事迹。您是个怪人：足智多谋、力大无穷，却没有半分运气。三次越狱企图！”

“四次。”冉阿让纠正道。

“太难以置信了！每次逃离镣铐都被逮回来！”

“有些很厉害的眼睛在盯着我。”冉阿让瞥向沙威。

“你别看我。”沙威喃喃低语，“我都没管过你这帮人。专门伺候你们这些识途老马的人是马修。”

“第二回是你来逮住我的，不记得了？你，外加两个很凶的警卫。”

“太清楚了——外加两个很凶的警卫，你拘捕的时候偏就折了我的胳膊。给我留了纪念，哼！……总之，亲爱的可可是德拉瓦部长指派的苏雷特首脑。或者是德拉瓦手下那个浪荡小秘书杜普利斯下边的。又或者那两个人都在他上边。维多克和我一直没搞清楚。”

“还是如此无情。”拉古尔又一次叹息，摘下帽子，像冉阿让刚才见到的那样理了理刘海，既像往上拨，又像拨到一旁。沙威说对了：这是假发。“但是没关系。我早已经下定决心接受您的轻蔑。”他重又戴好帽子，让它时髦地歪在一边。

“少废话，说正经事。您为什么跟梢？”

“我想和您说话，可您在店里时看起来那么心事重重……然后，又有那个您巴不得掐死的人……”可可拿着烟比划了一下。

冉阿让想起那只亮红色的萤火虫。“在街角抽烟的是您。”他说道。

对方的微笑毫无喜色。“您又是怎么回事，好人儿？”他问道。“您是什么人？是咱们这小沼泽新来的牛蛙吗？还是……”

“别想着问他问题，”沙威插话，“您还没回答我。”

即使在黑暗中，冉阿让也看得见拉古尔的嘴角挂了下来。

“啊呀，这是真的吗？”他的声音没那么愉快了。“麻雀儿的修士大哥*过了这么多年，终于找了一个新朋友……？”

“ _不_ 关您的事。”沙威低吼道。

“他还 _真_ 是您的新朋友。”拉古尔的嗓音变轻了，也更阴沉了。“上帝啊……什么时候来的？”

“行了，冉阿让，我们走。”沙威扯住冉阿让的袖子就要走。

“等等。”拉古尔道。他说得越发轻柔了，冉阿让感觉也越发伤心了。“我为您带来了重要的消息，只要您准备好了接受。”

“是怎样的消息？”沙威的话语中悄然潜入一缕谨慎。

“您要待我好些吗？”拉古尔渴望地说。

“善待也要值得才行。您已经无数次证明您是个背后捅刀的无赖了，对维多克和我。”

“别管我怎么对付那头野猪的！”他嘶声说道，“他与这事无关。我可从来没有欺骗您或是您的小穆南努！”

沙威猛地后退：“您有穆南努的消息？您知道什么？”

“我知道您爱他。”

“我当然爱他，他是我的弟弟！”

“我也知道他的处境十分危险。”

“快说！”

男人闭上嘴，低头蹭他的鞋子，好像决心缄默一阵。最后，他说：

“您弟弟对你来说值个什么价？”

冉阿让顿时不寒而栗。

“您想要什么价？”沙威叹了口气。

拉古尔尖锐地看向冉阿让。“让您这位先生回避，咱们这就谈。”

“您带来我弟弟的任何消息，他都可以听。”

拉古尔摇了摇头。

“不。咱们先谈我的条件，先生，然后才是消息。后者您可以随便和他分享。但我宁愿我俩的协商只在我俩之间进行。希望您可以同意。”

说完他转身走向围栏。

*修士/monk:moine. 麻雀/Sparrow:moineau（小修士）


	20. Chapter 20

坚定的步伐踩踏着路面的沙石，把正打瞌睡的冉阿让惊醒过来。他听到沙威对车夫不知嘀咕了些什么，随即马车的门给拉开了，沙威钻进来在对面的座位坐下，弯着腰避免撞到车厢顶。马车微微晃了一下。

沙威扯出腰带松脱的末端，关上门——对冉阿让的耳朵来说，太用力了点——朝车厢顶敲了三下。

虽然冉阿让很关心沙威跟那个存心不良的娘娘腔的谈判内容，他还是管住了舌头。不管他们说了啥，显然都令沙威的情绪坏到了极点。这前督察双肘支着膝盖，衣袖卷起，两手紧紧握着，小臂的筋腱全都显现出来了。

“希望你不介意我们中途停一下。”沙威的声音太轻，车轮滚在不平坦的路面上，吵得叫冉阿让险些听不清。而且他肌肉紧绷，微微颤抖着。

“不介意。”

沙威点了点头，又瞟着冉阿让说：

“我也可以把你扔回家再去。对我来说差别不大。”

“你要去哪？”

“普兰什-米伯里路。”

“去普兰什-米伯里路做什么？”

沙威阴郁地轻声笑了一下。

“我和可可交涉的主旨与目的啊，当然了……那个染梅毒的婊子才生得下的满脑大粪放荡下作的小杂碎。”

自从出了监狱冉阿让就没听过这么长一串脏话，他忍不住笑出了声。沙威注意到了，一起假笑了，不时呼出一口气，然后吸气，自喉咙深处发出悲哀的声响。到最后那声音一点也不像笑了，只剩下一声呻吟；沙威的脸埋进手里，手指直往下拉。

“天上的主啊，我犯了什么罪才让您如此嫌恶我？”沙威在指间低语。

“他向你要求什么条件？”冉阿让抛掉了闭嘴的打算。

沙威安静了几秒钟。

“当你只剩下你的尊严了，那就只要出卖尊严了。”最后他那么说。然后又自我嫌恶地加了一句：“神啊，我真是蠢货。”

一个冷战窜过冉阿让的脊背。

“你该不会是指……”

他没法说完，连想都不敢想出来。那个念头简直要把他的五脏六腑扒出来。

沙威绷紧了，叹息着说：

“你别趟这浑水，我自个趟都够呛了。”

“你准备完成协定？”

沙威对着冉阿让投以藐视，冉阿让在座位中退了退。“我一向信守诺言。”沙威道。

“忍无可忍就无需再忍！”

沙威挑起一边眉毛。“看来你很确定你晓得我答应了什么嘛。”

“你该知道我没那么无邪跟无知的。我在牢里耗了二十年不是没见过那些！明摆着那个……人想要什么。”

“啊？那好吧。你建议我该怎样？”

“若是你不肯食言，我也不知道还能建议什么了。你怎么可以答应下这么堕落的事情？”

“不难。我要救我弟弟。你会为你女儿答应吗？”

问题很尖锐，但冉阿让禁得住。

“为了珂赛特我答应什么都行，可是叫我兑现承诺？绝不！”

“好啊。你跟我许诺的也是说说就算？”

“当然不了！”

“为什么呢？”

“因为我向一个高尚的好人做出许诺！”冉阿让喊道。“不是一个诡计多端的变态！”

冉阿让对男子之间的性事从来没有意见。在监狱里这些活动既不让他讨厌，也不吸引他，只是凄苦的监狱生活的一部分。但那一个人抱着欲念触碰沙威的念头却把他气得眼前一片红。

然后他惊讶地看到沙威又不出声地笑开了。

“看来你把这两类人当作绝不可能重合的存在。”他终于说道。

“你是说你不这么想，哪怕他做出这种要求？”

“就像我不会因为认识了一个红头发的无赖，就把红头发的人都当作无赖。”

“我不敢相信你会替他辩护！”

“我也不敢相信一个如此有生意头脑的人逻辑学得那么差。当你的会计一定很辛苦。”

冉阿让不接话了，摇了摇头。他当然知道这是常有的事——芳汀为了供养女儿去卖笑，她也不是孤例。但沙威怎么会认定更加无耻的是背誓，而不是……

“你看给钱可以吗？”冉阿让问。

沙威没吱声，可冉阿让好像看到他咬着下嘴唇。

此时马车来到扇贝路。前方的河水在月光下闪烁。很快车子停在一条相对较宽的街道中间，冉阿让估计这就是普兰什-米伯里路了，沙威带着藏不住的愉悦开口：

“我看再瞒着你就不好了，你猜错了。”

“啥？”

“我那个协定的条件。”

冉阿让张大了嘴。

“我有一点——真的只是一点点——差不多要膜拜你强大的想象力了。”沙威说个没完，“但主要是——基本上是完全——感到震惊。哎呦喂！你还真是深藏不露啊。”

冉阿让僵硬的面部肌肉慢慢恢复过来。“你这是在告诉我，”他说，“刚才你就坐这儿听我胡扯？”【—口—】

“噢，怎么会是胡扯。”沙威坏笑道。“实际上这是我有幸参与的最有趣的旅途聊天之一。”【—v—】

如是少见地称赞一番，沙威开门下了车。

“我去去就回。别跟过来。”他警告道，牢牢关上车门。


	21. Chapter 21

最后瞥了一眼停好的马车，满意地看到车厢窗户的帘子拉下来了，沙威便敲了三下门。

门的另一边很快传来拖拖拉拉的脚步声，透视孔被橙色的柔光照亮了一瞬，马上又被遮住了，一只黑眼睛往外看去。

“都这个钟点了，是谁啊？”一位老太太抱怨着问。“要干什么？”

“西波大娘，让我进来喝口水，一晚上没地方能去，我饿坏了。”沙威微笑回答。

几把插销从凹槽拉出来，那位八十多岁的驼背老妇人打开了门。枯瘦的两手一只拉紧了裹住她瘦削胸口的披肩，另一只颤巍巍地举起立着蜡烛头的碟子。

“您还真是悠哉游哉的，沙威先生。”她咕哝着问候道，侧身让沙威进屋。

“今天可忙呢，西波大娘。”沙威摘下帽子，低头走进加高了的门口。“伯纳德还醒着？”

“还醒着，还守在书桌那儿……上楼去找他吧。别像上回那样聊到清晨啊！”

最后一句忠告是对着沙威后背说的，因为他已经走上二楼了，手指在墙上摸索着门把手。突然间他摸了个空，门从房间里开了。转眼间，一颗生着浓密头发的小脑袋撞上他的肚子，险些叫他背过气去。

“哇！”沙威大呼，捉起耳朵把这颗毛茸茸的头拉开，“圣母啊，雅克，楼梯上可不能跑！”

“沙威先生！”小脑袋叫道，又将头埋进沙威的背心，这回是真心诚意的。

“你好吗，小士兵？”沙威尴尬地拍拍男孩的脑袋，低语道，“你这么急着，是要去哪里啊？”

“厕所。”男孩腼腆地承认。

沙威庄重地点点头。

“那就前进吧。我迟些再和你聊。”

在走廊的另一头，沙威又踏上一节楼梯——这回是螺旋的。办公室的门被一只铜制门挡撑开着，在里面照明的是两盏小台灯。伯纳德看起来要充分利用熬夜的时间——在候见室沙威就听见了笔尖飞快的擦刮声。

一望见他，伯纳德便要站起身迎接，可沙威伸出手示意不必，对方刚开始摸索搁在桃花心木书桌旁的手杖，见证停了下来。

“先生，您让我很担心呢”沙威在窗边惯例的扶手椅坐定后，伯纳德道。

“出了一点点争执。”沙威道。“不过不要紧。您的腿怎样了？”他想起了礼貌，又添了一句。

“预报要下雨了，除了这个，不比平常坏——谢谢您关心。您见过雅克没？”

“在楼梯上撞见他了，不过他急着去厕所。”

“您要知道，我无意打探秘密警察的事情，可那孩子回了家一直坐立难安。”伯纳德道。“他憋着新闻都要憋坏了。”

“这是好事。”沙威道，按捺住胃里的翻腾。“我要的就是新闻。您的雅克是个勇敢又聪明的孩子。”

伯纳德骄傲得脸色一红，仍是客气地摆摆手。“啊，别让他听见您那么说，先生。最近我快管不住他了！他满脑子都是冒险啊、阴谋啊，作业和教义问答都落下了。鲍当神父特别生他的气。”

“今儿应该是我最后一次麻烦你们父子俩了。”沙威道。“至少是就这一桩案子。但是一定要劝住他别沉迷‘冒险’才好。警察事业对一个懂拉丁文的聪明孩子来说是埋没了。”

“要是他坚持，我就不拦他了。”伯纳德和气地说。“我本人就受益于您的职业，先生，为什么要中伤它呢。警察作为职业和圣旨一样光荣。保护无辜的号召可以比为罪人祈祷的号召更加响亮。”

“保护无辜……”沙威疲倦地伸了伸腿。“知道吗，不久前有个人跑到警察总署。漂亮的定制外套，表链是金的，一辆装饰着家徽的私家马车把他送到大门前。这位明摆着拥有头衔和财产的个人——是个小青年，没错，但年纪足够自由处置他自己以及个人财产了——要求成为探员！秘书惊呆了。‘什么？先生您 _想要_ 这份工作？’这小子读了维多克的回忆录，幻想起了英勇的救援、狡猾的侦察。‘凭什么我不能参加？’他自问道。‘我才不管公众的看法，才不管爸爸的钱箱；妈妈想撮合我结婚，也见鬼吧。我年轻强壮，没有目标，但有够自己花用的钱。二十步外的靶子，五次里我有四次能打中靶心；论格斗我能跟第一流的人过招；我还很喜欢英国拳击。何必去外国的战场追求荣耀呢，明明自家窗外就是战场？在阿尔及利亚杀柏柏尔人，就比在圣安东尼逮捕谋杀犯和强盗更高贵吗？’”

“也许，他就是该当警察的那种人。”伯纳德指出。

沙威稍微耸耸肩。“他自荐时的确激情无限。什么活都志愿接手。酗酒闹事？派他去。家庭暴力？让他来解救那位太太。有小孩子在街上哭？马车夫碾死了宠物猫，他这就严肃地说教一番，处以罚款。如果不求回报，只要那份经验，最苦最累的活都称得上有意思。哼！我认得一位子爵，他每周都开几晚的出租车；您真该见识一下他对自己的评价册子有多自豪。”

“您不赞成？”

沙威哼了一声。“我当然不赞成！这多荒唐。一个富人占了穷人的工作算什么事？他只是寻开心，穷人却是要糊口。”

“或许将来这个子爵会办出租马车公司。这种经验就会让他和他的雇员受益。那个年轻贵族也是一样——如果日后他成为律师或立法者，当警察的经验对他有用处。他还在当警察？”

“可惜，没当了。”沙威一点也不难过地说。“投身新职业没几个月，连着三天晚上寒风刺骨，下雨还下冰雹。那个倒霉蛋不习惯被大自然这般虐待，受了寒，他的家人立即把他送到巴登巴登疗养去了。职业生涯到此为止。即便是这些身具才干、时运正济的人，人生也会叫他们翻车。要我说，就饶了小雅克吧。当警察已经够倒霉了，要对付糟糕的天气更是糟心。就像老天亲自朝人吐唾沫。”

“啊，难怪我在狱里那一晚您要跟我换地方——您受不住寒气了。”伯纳德淡淡微笑道。“您真是不知体谅啊，我明明是被定罪的人，国家为我提供一个栖身地，您却把我轰出去，把房间占用了。”他叹了口气。“在今天之前，我一直搞不明白您在想什么。”

“我知道您是清白的。没什么好想。”

“当时别人都不信。”

“用不着信。有证据呢。那枚用血印出来的大拇指指印证明您无罪。我看得清清楚楚。您十个指头的指纹都没有那种椭圆形的螺纹。拿刀的人不是您。被害人的血写下了您的清白。可是我能做什么？是我逮捕您的。您若被判死刑，就是我害死了您。我向主持查案的长官报告了对凶器的观察，但血迹已经被擦掉了。哼！我才不要因为长官多疑，就当了谋杀犯。”

“但您怎么知道您能摆脱阴谋论的罪名？”

沙威从椅子里站起来。

“我当然要抱着希望。”他说道。“不过那有什么区别吗？嘉奖没法把错的事变成对的，斥责也不能把对的事变成错的。合法范围内我已经无能为力了。您真正应当感激的人是维多克。他抓到了真正的凶手。我只是给咱们拖了几天。”

“就听您的。”

“我是这么说的。”沙威伸了个懒腰。“好了。我去听取雅克的前线报告。晚安，伯纳德。”

“晚安，先生。”伯纳德说道，但沙威已经关上门走了。


	22. Chapter 22

沙威在楼下厨房找到了雅克。男孩正专心练习一种怪吵闹的活动，把一枚苏币往墙上弹，让它落在一颗椭圆鹅卵石边上。

“练习低声齐射呢？”沙威用十分中立的语调问。

被逮个正着的雅克立即抓起硬币蹦起来。如果这漆黑的楼梯井除了窗外洒进来的路灯光线还有更明亮的光源，沙威就会瞧见男孩的耳尖红了。

“只是一枚硬币啊。” 雅克低声自我辩护。

“明天继续只是一枚硬币，还是会多一位同胞？”

雅克的脑袋低了一点。沙威坐在宽阔的第一级阶梯上，好让自己与雅克的视线持平。

“有什么大不了的？不就是几个苏嘛。而且我几乎没输过呢——我玩的很好！昨天我就从米歇尔那儿赢了五个苏！” 雅克自夸道。

“你父亲会怎么看？”意识到小男孩的抵触，沙威追问道，“你外婆呢？”

雅克哑口无言。

“你没有告诉他们，你赢了钱？”

“没有。”雅克小声回答。

“为什么呢？”沙威听起来是好奇，而非评头论足。

雅克用大脚趾踢着卵石，继续不说话。

“告诉我，雅克：你父亲是好人吗？”

“他当然是！” 雅克大喊。

“那你明知你的好爸爸不会同意，为什么还要做这些事？”

“我……这只是游戏。” 雅克倔强地说。

“我承认，现在是。可是两年之后呢？你会永远玩苏币吗？你九岁了，要不了多久苏币就会像小孩子的玩意，到时你是否要玩大票子？等到哪天丢硬币无聊了，你会不会坐上骰子桌？或者牌桌？到那时候怎么办？”

雅克瞪着脚趾。“您要告诉爸爸么？”他担心地问。

“我不会。应该 _你_ 去说。”

“他会抽我的！”

沙威眼神尖锐地看着男孩。雅克重重叹了口气，把卵石踢进角落。

“行了，训诫完毕。”沙威道，“你当然成熟到懂得分辨对错了，不用我多事。今天在皇家公园是什么情况？你一个人去的？”

“不是，那样太可疑了。”雅克严肃地说。“我哄了一伙人一起去。米歇尔、皮埃尔、里昂兄弟，丹尼尔把小弟都带来了，我们都说过不跟小屁孩玩的……”

“你们玩的什么？”

“当然是官兵抓强盗嘛！米歇尔带来了一些真子弹，他说是在大医院工作的哥哥给的！那些子弹很沉，扁扁的，他还说当真是在锯下来的胳膊大腿里挖出来的！真吓人！”

“真有趣。”沙威低落地说，克制着不去回忆，“你的目标呢？那些人难不难找？”

“和平常一样简单。”说这话时雅克严肃正经，活像他父亲，沙威禁不住笑了。“现在我认得出他们的身形，就算换了假发衣服也不怕。其中一个从头到尾都躲在报纸后边。”

“是那个大块头，还是小个一些的人之一？”沙威问，虽然完全知晓答案。

“是个头最小的那个。不过他一向都在读报纸。大块头忙着吞炖菜，然后喝酒、挖鼻孔，所以也很没趣。不过另外一个这回可是很奇怪了！”

“怎么了？”沙威强装着冷静。

“首先啊，他脸上还是缠满了绷带。上回有个先生问他怎么回事，他说是烧伤。那时我就想了：肯定是很厉害的烧伤——他缠绷带有好几个月了！今天一个奶娘问起他的时候，他什么都没说，不过读报的那位告诉她，他的朋友嘴里有个 _缺口_ ，牙很痛。”

“兴许是个脓肿？”

“可能吧，我不知道。那就不是烧伤了，我琢磨着——大概也不是 _缺口_ 了？”

沙威撅起下唇，轻轻点头赞同。

“对了，他还戴着那顶宽沿帽，穿着有披肩的长大衣，其实天上一丝云都没有。最奇怪的还不是这些。今天他坐在那里，手里是一本很小的笔记本，不停地用铅笔在上头涂鸦！然后，您猜猜他怎么着？”

沙威摇头表示不知道。

“他把纸烧了！我发誓，他肯定烧了半个本子！他找侍者要了个点着煤的盆子，写写画画了整整半小时，最后把纸扯下来扔进盆里，让它烧了！”

“他写写画画的都是啥？你看到了吗？”

“看到了！”雅克激动得直蹦，“我正想挨近一点，可是没有理由。所以我向圣母祈祷，猜猜怎么了？米歇尔与我假装在决斗，我一冲，他闪开了，还把我的剑打脱手，它飞到他们桌子下啦！肯定是圣母显灵了，因为米歇尔平常老玩不好剑，他根本不会闪避！这下我走过去，鞠了一躬，开口要拿我的剑，绷带男捡起来递给我。他还对我说了句韵文，听起来真傻。”

“韵文说的什么？”沙威问。

“一个小兵长大了会取代一个大的。我记不清。真的很傻，韵文是念给小宝宝听的。”

“明白了。他写画了什么？”

“只是随便乱画的东西，” 雅克耸耸肩，“心啊、花啊、狗狗啊，箭头之类的。几页都是这些，都烧掉了。然后他们要走了——今天早了很多！通常街灯一亮宪兵就来赶我们走了，是吧？然后我就躲起来在栅栏后边监视他们，等他们走掉。哈！今天我们被赶出去时，他们也离开了！我故意把我的子弹都掉在地上了，就留在那里捡起来，等着看那些人从哪个门走。”

雅克终于喘了口气，用双倍的语速说下去：

“要紧的不是这个！最要紧的是，我看着绷带男一边站起来一边把最后几张涂鸦团成团，他可狡猾了，是吧？我看见他撕下了两页纸，不是一页，却只揉了一页丢进盆子，有涂鸦的另一页还在手里！他们走出公园大门时，他就隔着栅栏把它扔进带刺的灌木丛。其他人压根没注意！他们走了，我钻进去找了出来！”

雅克从裤袋里掏出一个小纸团，骄傲地交给沙威。

沙威接了过来。“带刺的灌木丛，是吗？把你的衣袖拉起来。”

雅克拉起衣袖，露出与刺槐作战的伤痕。沙威敬重地点了头。

“为祖国的和平与安全受伤是勇敢又荣誉的事情，默默作战就更加高尚了。可是不管怎样，你总该让外婆上些碘酒吧。”

雅克的肩膀在皱巴巴的夹克里掉了下去。

“涂碘酒好痛。”他压低嗓门嘟囔。

沙威提问似地扬起一根眉毛，拍拍男孩的额头。

“像你这样的士兵，对战况能起到转折作用的老兵，会害怕碘酒？我不信。快点，你外婆还醒着。让她护理你的伤口，顺便替我说声晚安了。”

“您呢，先生？”

“我看我要告辞了。门没锁吧？”

“没。外婆上床前才锁。”

“那我现在就撤。你——今天你干得好。我真为你骄傲。”


	23. Chapter 23

冉阿让开始迷糊了，脑袋慢慢倒向破旧、稍微有点脏的乌德勒支天鹅绒颈垫，这时马车突然摇晃起来。冉阿让猛地睁开眼睛，只见车门开着，沙威却两手抓着车顶，脚朝前钻了进来，活脱脱一副劫道强人的模样。冲劲险些把他推到冉阿让大腿上。  
“该回家了。”沙威溜开了。  
冉阿让瞪着他。  
“刚才你……从窗户跳到车顶上了？”  
“有意见？”  
“老天爷！你为什么不从门口出来？”  
沙威向后一靠，双手在脑后交叉起来。“我打算拿我的体育天分吓吓你。”沙威刻薄地说。  
车夫一甩鞭子，马车便慢慢走了起来。  
“我不是听你说过，爬窗户有害健康么？”冉阿让问道。  
沙威转头瞪着他。三盏街灯依次照亮了他不对称的眼睛，冉阿让才听到答案：  
“被武装警察包围的时候，爬窗户有害健康。”  
“哦！只有这种情况？”  
沙威再次将头枕在手掌里，闭上眼睛。又经过了几盏街灯，他叹了口气。  
“那栋楼的女门房养了一只坏脾气但特别英勇的看门狗。我跟这只狗做过无数次自我介绍，可它就是不认得我。我出来时听到它在基层跑动，所以我决定别让它把我误认作强盗，把整条街都吵醒过来。于是我从一楼出来了，可巧我们马车正上方就有扇窗户。满意没？”  
“完全满意。”  
“好耶。”  
过了一会，冉阿让又决定开口了。  
“拿到想要的东西了吗？”  
沙威默默点了点头。他们正在穿过的大道灯火通明，路经的每盏路灯都清楚照出了沙威憔悴的脸庞。  
“你看上来脸色好差。”冉阿让轻声道。  
“没关系。你会习惯的，”沙威强作轻松，“然后就会喜欢上啦。”  
“你要我帮你上楼么？”冉阿让不理会那嘲弄。  
沙威缩了一缩，抓紧了叠在后头的双手。  
“应该要吧。”他的语调柔了好多。  
“还有多远？”  
“下个转弯，再过五扇门。不远了。三楼。啊……”  
沙威用胳膊肘堵住耳朵，弯下了腰。  
“你还好么？”冉阿让急忙俯身去看。  
“不。”沙威发出一声尖锐的笑，仿佛完全是嘴巴发出的，肺根本不起作用。“太亮了。”他喃喃说道，腰弯得越来越深，额头差不多碰到膝盖了。“天杀的，太亮了……”  
有人敲了敲沙威那边的车窗。这时冉阿让才发现停车了。他把手伸过沙威弯曲的背，拉开窗帘，原以为是车夫，却看见维多克毫无笑意的侧脸。巴黎秘密警察的前领导正和车夫争论，一只手抓着车门把手，另一只大打手势。发现冉阿让看着他，他一下拉开了门。  
“病号怎样了？”他问道。


	24. Chapter 24

病号一点也不好。沙威两只眼睛还是不对称。嘴巴半开着，嘴角直往下掉，口水就快流出来了。再加上脸颊忽然加深的皱褶，在冉阿让同情的眼中，简直像是过早衰老的呆小病患，人们偶尔能看见那么一个人在垃圾堆里翻找碎布皮革。

“下车咯。”维多克简洁地说，粗鲁地拉起沙威的膝盖，“咱们先抬他起来。您抬他肩膀。一，二，三，起！”

他们把沙威小心地转移出马车——冉阿让比维多克小心，因为他要照顾他的脑袋。

“您扶着他行吗？”维多克问。冉阿让点了头。督察试图站稳了，结果只是在脏兮兮的铺路石上晃了晃。冉阿让把他的胸膛搂得更结实一些。

“要是把他放在地上，搞脏了衣服，到时他准冲我大发脾气。”维多克一边嘀咕一边在沙威身上搜公寓钥匙。“尽一切可能别让他提起这个。 他能喋喋不休半个钟头，只一件事，社会要个屁的自由，要多一些公厕还差不多。”

前门开了，两人又抬起督察，头朝前抬了进去。

“他住在3E房。”要上楼梯时维多克开口道。“先放他下来。钥匙给您，去把房门开了：您走上去，左手边走廊的第二扇门。”

钥匙在上好油的锁里转动，几乎一声没响，然后冉阿让走了进去。

沙威的公寓很凉爽，宽敞得令人意外。一眼望去家具很少。门边一个高高的铜架子，既做鞋架，又挂帽子和雨伞。冉阿让右手边几张起球的通道地毡铺成一条小道，通向他看不清的什么东西。正前方是一扇窗帘拉得很严实的窗，也可能是阳台门——暗色的布料从天花板直挂到地面。

冉阿让推开公寓门，让它轻轻撞到墙上，响起了轻轻的回音。他拿那个长筒靴/帽子/雨伞架撑好门，回到楼下。

另外两人已经到二层平台了。维多克已经喘吁吁的了。

“早知……要常常……把你的尸身……拖回公寓……打死我也不同意你……挑这间了。你最好跟其他人一样……住宿舍。街上离床铺……只有一道楼梯。”

冉阿让继续抬着沙威的肩膀。他的触碰好像多少惊醒了他。

“放开……”沙威咕哝道。他收紧肚子，摸着墙徒劳地想要站起来。冉阿让调整一下手，悄声说：

“不要紧的，我们这就把你送回家。别动了。”

沙威不知道在嘀咕什么，好像说梦话，随即说得十分清楚，吓了冉阿让一跳：

“将军？”

“噢，你醒啦？”维多克不怎么高兴地说，“很好，保持下去。”

“我不觉得他……”冉阿让说，可沙威打断了他：

“艾萨克在哪？”

维多克在楼梯上停住了，冉阿让也只得停下，放下沙威的腿，端详起他的眼睛。不管他看到什么，都没让他安心；他又抬起沙威的两条腿，点头示意冉阿让接着走。

“您不回答他？”

“不。”

“为什么？他都醒了。”

“没醒。”

“他问了个问题。”

“问题永远会有的。”维多克没好气地说，“快点，就到了。”

“艾萨克在哪？”沙威急切地又问了一遍。

“不在这。”维多克嘟囔着。

“在哪？”

“很远很远的地方。现在闭嘴。”

“为什么？”

“因为他在这的话也会叫你闭嘴。”

这个理由好像足够充分了，接下来的路途沙威果然没吱声。

公寓里地毡指向的原来是一张以军人的精密度整理好的、很矮但很长的床。冉阿让想拉开被子，维多克摇摇头，马马虎虎把沙威摆了上去。

“他多久发作一次？”冉阿让问，维多克点起两支蜡烛。

“最近没那么频繁。今晚肯定有什么刺激到他了。”维多克看向冉阿让的眼睛。“您陪着他，我去泡茶。要是他挣扎或是说胡话了，叫我一声。”

维多克拿起一支蜡烛朝厨房去了。

“艾萨克是谁？”冉阿让问。

维多克没转身，只是毫不在意地摆摆手。


	25. Chapter 25

冉阿让望向窗外。马车已经走了。车夫收过钱没有？他纳闷着。没准车夫以为碰上了谋杀案，一心要在凶手处理掉他这个唯一的目击证人之前逃掉，连车钱都不要了。或者车夫本来就是个老手，苏雷特就费用已经和他达成了协议。预付款、报销马料，诸如此类的。

维多克拿着一块湿毛巾从厨房里出来，把它仔细敷在沙威额头上。

“脏了。”沙威说话几乎没动嘴唇。

“水分对你有好处。”维多克道。“你怎么样？”

“好些了。”沙威的嘴巴宣称，但身子的其余部位都静得像停灵时的尸首。

维多克帮沙威脱下靴子和夹克。“我该拿你怎么办才好，小斑鸠？”他一边生气地嘀咕，“我知道，我一走开，你就要像砍了脑袋的鸡一样到处乱跑。也许我该叫你的新朋友把你捆在床上。”他说着向冉阿让点了点头。

沙威没说话。他的睫毛不再颤动，好像睡着了。

“喂，喂！你这骗子，说话呀！”

“你要我说啥？我不会作没用的保证。咱们都晓得，只要我的脑子清醒了我马上就出去。”

“如果它不清醒呢？”

“肯定会。一直都会。”

“你怎就不能好好睡一觉，把整件事交给我？”

“要是你爱的人陷在这样的困境里头，你敢睡？像是你的太太？”

“敢！”

“哦？那安妮特呢？你会放心让别人营救她？”

静了片刻。沙威一动不动，眼睛紧闭。“不就是啰。”几秒钟后他说道。

“我可以对你下正式命令。”

“现在不能啦。”

“我会有办法的。”维多克站起身，从床头柜抓起沙威的钥匙走出公寓，轻轻关上了门。

必须承认，维多克还是很了解他的密探的：他的脚步还在走廊里响着，沙威就从额头上扒下毛巾，准备把腿伸下床了。这回冉阿让没有大惊小怪。他并不动手制止，只是往床上坐下了，压住沙威的腿。

“真有你的。”挣扎了好几回合，沙威吭哧吭哧地说，“不变应万变。我见过几头比你轻的公牛呐。”

“你哪都不能去。”冉阿让的口气能多严肃有多严肃，只盼他可以死心。

“好！”沙威倒回床单里，“把我夹克递过来。”

“你冷吗？”冉阿让关心地问。

“老天！你递过来就行了！我跟你保证了我不乱跑。一名警务人员在家里被俩罪犯关押，这什么世道！”沙威气冲冲地接过夹克，在口袋里掏起来。“谢了。”他说着摸出什么，将衣服抛给冉阿让，他拿去在门上的挂钩挂好了。“喏，既然我不能起来，那你去料理吧。”

“料理？”冉阿让问，随即听见了厨房传来的嘶嘶响声。

“茶叶在红色罐里，碗柜的第一层。”沙威说道，“先用开水把茶壶冲洗两次。麻烦快点，因为你不准我起来，我还得拜托你拿油壶点灯了。”

冉阿让点起灯，终于能更清晰地查看屋里了。家中布置颇有点奇怪。他坐的那把椅子很旧了，矢车菊蓝的装饰褪了色，有点开线。沙威的床很宽——是已婚人士的那种双人床；床头柜是松木的，丑得厉害，但很结实；原先冉阿让以为是第二张写字桌的东西，原来是张交际花的化妆台，抽屉数不胜数，还有高高的木制嵌板，可能后边是面镜子。这一张桌子最是莫名其妙，因为它上面存在着频繁使用的证据：罐子、盒子、梳子，这样那样的化妆用品摆满了桌面，一团破布在嵌板上挂着。没有书柜，但床这边的墙上有两条宽架子，低的一层堆满了捆起来的文件，高的一层是几部法典，奇怪的是，还有旧的医书和医学杂志。门边的大衣架挂着一件大衣；伞架挂着一把雨伞；它们一旁是一双替换的鞋子。

公寓似乎只有厨房和他们待着的的这个大房间。但新光源让冉阿让看到桌子抵着一扇门，这扇门已经很久不曾使用，差不多被几层墙漆藏起来了。这让人不由得怀疑公寓原本会更大。

仔细一想——奇怪的家具，怪异的布置，令人乍舌的清洁，再加上这一带普遍的沉郁感——这下冉阿让同意当代作家的观点了：从家看人心。


	26. Chapter 26

维多克带了几封信回来了。“你的门房是傻子吧，门居然开得那么大。”

“怎么？我都死了，还有人关心我吗？”沙威问。

“公诉人关心你。”维多克道。“或者说，他关心一位道蒙先生。”

“活见鬼了。拜托别又是作证召令吧。”沙威用长指甲划开信封。“妙啊。又是作证召令。对象还是起义者。虽说不关起义的事。他卷进酒吧斗殴里了。嗯。我想起他来了。从艾克斯湖来的乡巴佬。一个泥瓦匠学徒。我听说，最后一轮进攻时他从香格里拉街一间捕鼠夹一样的房子里逃了出去，是从二楼窗户跳出来的。”

“怎么现在才起诉他？”冉阿让问。

“他现在才卷进斗殴里嘛。”沙威耸耸肩，接着读信。

“他逃命时被子弹擦伤了几处。”维多克将拇指插在吊裤带下。“过去一个月里他的老姑妈在照料他。他冒险出门寻找精神食粮，进了姑妈家街对面的酒店，被泼了酒，还被一名巡逻的士兵认了出来。”

“被泼酒，还被士兵认出来？”冉阿让糊涂了。

“对。”沙威嘟囔道。“两个废物碰巧遇上了。有人提出指控，然后对方凡指控；接着动手了；这位先生的伤裂开了；一只酒瓶在大兵头上碎了——紧跟着更多瓶子碎掉了。酒店的损失呢，几样物件坏了，陶器被砸了很多，收银员的长裙脏得洗衣妇也抢救不来了。没什么新鲜的。”

“你要去干什么？”

“好好观察这个被捕的人……向检察官报告他有没有去过过香格里拉街的街垒。然后，那士兵是否有资格称呼他为……怎么说的？”——沙威把信纸拿近了一点——“‘叛逆的猪猡’，并用枪把敲他的肋骨。白痴。”

“谁？”

“他们都是。这哪有什么区别？谁也不该被巡逻的殴打，除非这人拒捕。何况大赦实行了，在他拒捕之前，根本就没有理由逮捕他。”沙威说着翻了一页。“他们好歹记着收件人不能写沙威先生……那混蛋的秘书是谁来着？算了，我会想起来的。你提醒他了？”

“没有，他自己记着了，真不错。”维多克道。“所以他寄的不是正式公文——看见吗？”维多克俯身指指一块地方让沙威看，“没有邮戳——他大概只是拿了一张空白的。也没有部长授权的签字。这只是友好的邀请。”

沙威把召令塞回信封。“剩下这堆是啥？”

“一份驻军的传单跟一封耶路撒冷求援信。”

“你怎么知道是耶路撒冷求援信？”沙威捡起信封，带着几分好奇检查它的回信地址。

“几天前我就在信箱找到一封了。跟你赌一路易，写信人是皮洛维太太，一位新寡的贫苦女帽商，亡夫滥赌害得她负债累累，脚下三张嘴巴嗷嗷待哺，怀里一边乳房喂着一个婴儿，可怜透了的妇人。提醒你一句，这信透着最廉价最臭的烟草味。”

沙威又用指甲划开信封，嗅了嗅。“是——嘛，没差。呸！不是耶路撒冷求援信，纯粹是讨钱而已。”他把信塞回去丢到床的另一边。

“我能看看不？”冉阿让问。

“随意。”沙威心不在焉地说，闭上了眼睛。

冉阿让掏出假‘耶路撒冷求援信’静静地读起来。他感觉不大自在。这封信不单让他想起容雷德特那糟心事，也带回了另一种更愧疚的记忆。在土伦时，他的一位狱友夜里经常忙着写信，有时会让冉阿让帮忙抄写，报酬是一个苏或者半份定额面包。当时冉阿让正向修士学习读写，很乐意能练习一下。阅读对他来说还不太容易，把字母写得工整也很费神，那时他几乎没法留意辛辛苦苦抄的是什么。现在，二十多年后，他察觉自己无意间又参与了犯罪的计划，这让他无地自容。

“为什么这种信叫‘耶路撒冷求援信’？”他问。

沙威睁开眼，挠挠后脑勺。“嗯，伤脑筋。维多克先生，你是盗窃学的大行家：为什么叫耶路撒冷求援信？从耶路撒冷路来的？意思是，‘给人逮到你写这个，保准进大牢’？”

“不，这是十字军东征时代流传下来的。五十多年前这种信的大意是这样的：‘致最崇高的先生或夫人；吾乃一古老世族的仅存后裔，在这间座落于圣马塞尔的破败公寓中——妖怪侯爵与猪头男爵的卑劣伎俩害我至此——写下向您求援的信件。重要的是，他们夺去了我家族在布列塔尼或奥弗涅或普罗旺斯或鬼知道在哪的房产，我没有机会回去拿我那卓越的先祖，铁裤衩爵士在圣战后带回法国的古董。身为家族的最后一棵苗裔，只有我继承了记载十字军宝藏埋藏处的地图之所在的秘密，但环境所迫，我必须寻求帮助方能收回它，我的朋友兼真诚的顾问向推举了您，一个拥有深沉智慧与善良心灵的人……’——如此这般，如此那般。要点你们听到了。然后祈求者向收信人索要一点点金钱援助——开初就是几枚金币——好让他们衣着像样地返回祖宗的房产，在先父的藏书室或女佣的胸衣或随便什么地方找出地图，挖出宝藏，他们自然而然……”

“自然而然。”沙威带着鲨鱼的微笑跟着念。

“……自然而然要怀着无穷加不朽的谢意与先生或夫人共同分享。要是目标够蠢，他或她就会送出那四五十法郎，热切地等待进一步消息。祈求者高兴写回信就写，在巴黎或是在信中提及的老家，记叙寻找家族财富过程中的奇遇和意外，总忘不了继续要钱资助行动。如此下去，直到目标终于察觉给出的钱超过了一千法郎，这是半年之后了，看起来还没有取得半点的进展，看来家里那口子说的不错。他们不再给钱，事情就此结束。通常不会向警方报案。不过呢，”——维多克转向沙威——“这些年 _我们_ 还是处理了几次。”

“不很多，可是，还是比警方处理的要多了。报案人都不想留下正式记录。话说回来，大革命之后这类信件的种类多了也好玩了。维多克跟我收集了全套的变种。”沙威道。

“有什么变化？”冉阿让问。

“啊，首先还是吹牛皮：家族城堡被革命军和手持干草叉的暴民洗劫，亲属们死光了，上帝怜悯的唯一生还者向您求救——诸如此类的。1815年流亡者归国时这种信最时兴了。报纸时不时也拱火，因为它们老出版一些好心人资助布鲁塞尔或日内瓦的贫穷女裁缝，结果发现受助的穷姑娘是不折不扣一位财产继承人的故事。”

冉阿让咬住了嘴巴。

“还有种哥萨克变体，”沙威说。“十年前左右挺流行的。什么人因为害怕哥萨克骑兵大举入侵巴黎，就把家财埋进菜地里，接着中风死了，没有合法的继承人。写信人声言知晓宝贝埋在哪。他需要的不过是买下房子的钱，那房子老是一座破烂的小木屋，周围全是不毛之地，却有钱埋在里面。”

“人们经常中招吗？”冉阿让又问。

“不算是，可也够多了。”

“关键在于数量。”维多克启发式地说，“信是成批寄出的。即使是二十分之一的中奖率，赚头也相当可观了。”

“我懂了。”冉阿让低声道。

“怎么了，老奶奶，看你耳朵红的。”沙威挤出一丝坏笑。

冉阿让不吱声，低下头挠着颈后。

维多克大笑一声。“喝！到底怎么回事？别告诉我，您当真中招过？”

“别欺负他了。”沙威说道，把拆封的信都仔细堆在身旁的信封上。“每个人一辈子里都起码上过一次当。”

“这倒是真的。”维多克轻巧地同意，“我就上过很多回的当。老天爷，我年轻时被那么多花样糊弄过！脑袋简直是糨糊。练了好多年才精起来。法老说的对，别太难受。人人都做过傻瓜。当然，除了这一位。”维多克轻轻拍了拍沙威肩头。

沙威虚弱地微笑，闭上眼睛。“我么，啊！……我才是最大的傻瓜。”他神秘地说。

“近来又有新的故事了。”维多克道，“算是回归了‘异教黄金’的主题，虽说现在是穆斯林的。说的是要去阿尔及利亚购买一块边境上的土地，只花一点点钱。通常是游牧民埋藏的宝藏。欧洲不在那边大肆活动了，这种故事就不时兴了。”

“流行不了多久。”沙威轻声道。“天，我好累。”他忽然又说。

“好嘛。那就睡吧。”

“我不是这意思……感觉精疲力竭了。好多年我都没这么累过了。”

“好多年你都一晚没睡五个钟头以上的觉了。”

沙威合上眼，慢慢点了点头，含混地说：

“等艾萨克来了，告诉他别费劲冷敷了。反正没多少用，就是搞湿我的头发。叫他陪我坐着。这样就够了。”


	27. Chapter 27

维多克压着嗓门骂开了。  
“他一直在找的这个艾萨克是谁？”冉阿让问。  
“他的医生。”维多克敷衍地说，“今天不会露面，考虑到他已经死了。”  
“死了？！沙威知道么？”  
“应该知道。是十三年前的事儿了。”维多克扒开沙威的眼皮，他没动弹。“他只是偶尔会忘记。就好像打战时给大炮轰掉腿的士兵余下半辈子里还念叨脚趾痛。每回他这么昏掉都要嘟囔艾萨克迟到了。”  
突然，沙威的一只手抓住了维多克的袖子。“嗨。”沙威轻轻地吐出这个字。  
“嗨你个头。”维多克道。  
“有事儿……有事儿想问你呢。你带着凶案现场的描述吗？”  
这显然就是维多克等候的口令，因为一眨眼不到，他已经倚在沙威身后，把一张纸举在他俩面前。  
“要我读出来吗？”维多克问。  
“不用全读。就是……”沙威蹙额，“读尸体那几段。有些地方……不对劲。”  
“‘蒙彼利埃寡妇的尸身，’”维多克开始了，“‘仰面躺着，右手几乎触及翻倒的椅子，双腿伸直，对着饭厅门的方向……’”  
“是了，”沙威道，“仰卧。为什么？”  
维多克仔细听着。  
“怎么会仰卧？”沙威重复着。“她是后脑被棒子敲了。应该是脸朝下倒下去的。”  
“她翻身了。”维多克当然只是随便说说。后脑勺挨了一击的人显然不容易翻身。  
“不过验尸官判定是即时死亡。说得通了。杀她的人把她翻过来了。那一丝血迹……”沙威抬手在自己满是胡渣的凹陷脸颊比了一下。“一缕头发黏住了，就在右耳上。你晓得不？”  
“不晓得。”维多克道。  
“还有牙！”沙威根本没注意，“她的牙没了！”  
维多克耸耸肩。“她老了。”  
“没错，可你去过她的厨房，是吧？”  
“去了。”  
“所以？”  
“又怎么？”维多克耐心地说。  
“牛排啊！”  
“牛排咋了？”  
“在……食品柜里头。”  
“我没检查食品柜。”  
“我检查了。我还跟厨子谈过了。”  
“我和你一起去谈的，记得吗？她是咱们第一个嫌疑人。”  
“她说了，这个老太太既吝啬又多疑。经常到厨房突击检查。东西清点得一清二楚，每天的花销记得明明白白。”  
“所以呢？”  
“所以，她肯定不会忽略那块肉……！”  
沙威还想再说些什么，突然却没词了，开始像一头闹肚痛的狗哼哼起来，在床单下不住乱动。  
这时门轻轻响了一下。维多克起身去应，把门开了一点点，和来人轻声说了几句；随即他关门回到沙威床边。  
“我得走了。”他一边从床头柜拿起帽子一边对冉阿让说，口气有种怒气冲冲的难堪，“见鬼！要是他抽风时还说了些什么，记下来行吗？什么都要记，听到没？不管显得有多不要紧！”  
他拿着帽子，顿了一下，接着毅然戴上了，进厨房端了杯水，小心扶着沙威肩膀喂给他。等沙威醒来再讲讲寡妇命案的疑点，在他心里似乎比出门重要。  
“我想喝绿茶。”杯子空了，沙威任性地嘀咕。  
“绿茶……”维多克哼了一声，“要不要添上鱼子酱？”他帮沙威躺回去。“继续琢磨这个，”他指示道，“早上我回来时报告。”  
又有人敲了敲门，比上回还轻得多。维多克最后看了沙威一眼，然而对方看起来说不出什么线索了：他翻了个身蜷缩起来，裹着被单，不时浑身一抖。  
维多克意味深长地向冉阿让挑起眉毛，像个校长那样告诫地晃着食指，在冉阿让能提问之前出了门。


	28. Chapter 28

公寓安静下来了。  
冉阿让在沙威床边坐着，望向从毯子裹成的茧里逃逸出来的黑发。他一时间感触大发，咂摸着幼虫与蝴蝶与天父那不可思议的大能……过了一会，他发觉想的不是菜青虫而是菜了，才明白自己肚子很饿。他就在酒吧吃了一口东西，他的怀表告诉他那都是三个钟头之前了。  
‘才三小时？’冉阿让有些怀疑地想道，从椅子里站起来。‘比三年都长。’  
在厨房没搜出什么来。冉阿让先前找茶叶时开过柜子，现在那里边依然缺乏食物。第一个立柜里，是几只掉了表皮的红搪瓷罐子：一只装的是未筛过的面粉，一只放了些磨碎的香草，还有一只叫冉阿让很是意外，盛了满满的细沙。在上半层有几个陶盘子，两口用得很多、内部都染上色了的咖啡杯，两只不配套并缺了茶碟的瓷茶杯。在第二个橱柜里有一只草编的篮子，里边有几粒未剥皮的小葵花籽跟一头死翘翘的大蟑螂。这里还有一个红色陶制大碗，用加高的盖子和铜勾严实封好了，表面上看来是为了防老鼠；打开这玩意呢，他只发现了几块陈饼干以及四分之一的颜色发棕、蔫吧了的苹果。  
‘啊！’冉阿让关上最后一扇柜门，‘难怪他瘦得跟耙子似的。’  
像是回答他的心里话，从起居室的床上传来一声莫名其妙的低语。冉阿让关好厨房门回到沙威那儿。  
“你说话了？”他问道。  
沙威翻到仰面，又嘀咕了一遍。像是‘bomdjar’。  
冉阿让想了一秒钟沙威这说的是外语还是太模糊的法语，再次提问：“抱歉？”  
“底层抽屉。”这回沙威稍微慢了些也更清楚了，接着又翻了个身，再次把自己藏进被单下。  
冉阿让回到厨房，仅有的抽屉是餐具抽屉；里边有一小套勺子和叉子，没有吃的。  
他转念一想，又回去了。“我该找什么？”他问沙威。  
“底层的抽屉！”沙威在被窝里闷声说道。接着，他更令人费解地说：“一直都是啊。”  
冉阿让环顾四周。角落的化妆台有抽屉，可不少呢，可是沙威不大会把吃食放得离这些有毒粘糊和粉末那么近。（至于沙威拿这些干嘛，又为嘛存这么多，冉阿让现在没胃口研究。）此外，还有办公桌。  
冉阿让犹豫地看向办公桌。底层的抽屉比其他抽屉大，可能是为大开本账本准备的。它还有钥匙孔，其它抽屉都没有。钥匙不知在哪。心想如果这是禁地，沙威就不会叫他打开了，于是冉阿让就试了试。抽屉轻易被拉开了，露出一本很大的蓝皮写字簿。除非沙威有习惯在书页间夹无酵饼，不然这大簿子里真没可能放着食物。除了这个，抽屉里没别的东西了。  
‘他跟我说话时一定又出现幻觉了。’冉阿让明白了。好奇心起，他拿出写字簿，翻到了内页三分之一的地方。  
左边一页是空白的。  
右边那页有一具铅笔画的完整、专业、详尽的剥好皮的尸体。


	29. Chapter 29

霎时间各种血腥恐怖的想象在冉阿让脑中兴风作浪。他好不容易把目光从图画转向沙威的床铺。探长依然睡着，至少看上去如此，背向冉阿让，对他的发现茫然不觉。  
这具被切开的死尸似乎被刻画成在水中漂浮着，长发漂在涟漪间，显得颇有格调。别的就咂摸不出来了。  
只犹豫了一秒钟，冉阿让就把沙威床头柜的灯拿走，小心放在桌上。  
在灯光下，围绕尸体的波浪成了行距均匀的细密书写。从冉阿让认得的几个词来看，这是拉丁文。虽说在小皮克普斯修道院当过十年园丁，冉阿让对这门语言还是几近一窍不通——拉丁文毕竟不是在修道院生活就能慢慢听懂的。可就算是他懂，那笔迹也叫人看不明白。  
冉阿让皱起了眉。按当市长那几年的印象，沙威的笔迹可不是这样。  
他翻了一页，这回瞧见了一种很长、成脊状的物事，活像一条奇肥无比的蛆虫，虽用干脆的石墨笔绘就，也给人黏糊糊的印象。这次图画周围的字被各种粗细不一的线框着，还有许多感叹号和问号加以强调。  
‘啊。’冉阿让松了口气。‘只是解剖日志。’  
接下来的十几分钟让他深刻了解了自己神经与肠胃的忍耐力。一般解剖学之后是病理解剖学，作者的艺术天赋不可置疑，但效果还是那么惊悚：大约有一百页展览的是病变的肝脏、大张的伤口、为结核病侵害的肺叶、粉碎的骨头和生坏疽的四肢，每一幅图都画得审慎而确信，显然是亲眼识见的成果。冉阿让就像一个为期末考临时抱佛脚的医学生那么认真地看了每一页。只有产科的内容被他跳过了。  
被凶残景象激起的震惊感消退后，这些图画看着就不那么可怕，而是很美了——器官滑溜表面的浓淡处理，骨架优雅的摆放，死者脸上安详的表情，即便他们的内脏都被摘除了，也依然那么恬淡。  
解剖学之后是好像叫‘组织学’的玩意。这个词写在新章节的标题页，是用印刷体的法语写的，字体很大，似乎取乐一般上了色。组织学图像比解剖学图像乏味多了：器官、肌肉或骨骼的简图，周围有很多小方框叙述相应组织的健康/受损细胞的实例。所有图解都附着那种又小又密的字，最后书写完全取代了图解。冉阿让还是头一回看到那么多的手写文字。如果这本日志印刷出版，它的每一页字在四开本书籍中能占上十页。  
接着，作者仿佛精疲力竭了，书写打住了，就像半道撂了挑子。  
但生机在下一个章节复苏了，这一部分很像设计师的草图本：双重画纸，一页是普通纸，上面一页是半透明的纸，让作者能画出复合图像。本章插画既不血腥也不科学化。都只是各色人形的草图，似乎是初出茅庐的画家泡在街边咖啡馆时画的。其中有妇女，穿好了花边和衣料，而不是干干净净地任人瞧；有戴着宽边帽子的建筑工人；有抱着箱子袋子仓促跑过的女工；有保姆和她们的小娃娃；有散步的布尔乔亚。有些人像感觉是作者在高处观察作画的。不知作者是放弃了为医学作画，从此潜心艺术了，还是在医科学业期间打磨画技——也许，他已经毕业了？  
一张流浪儿嬉戏的可爱速写之后，下一页的半透纸上是一幅精美的素描，似乎是一位衣袖卷起的长发男子，枕着双臂，趴在桌上睡着。下方的普通纸是同一景象的草图，没有那么多细节，但姿势十分准确。再下一页也是那个男子，他仍在熟睡，不过一只胳膊伸向了看画人，就算冉阿让艺术涵养不足，也看出了此画的高明：画中人的指尖似乎快要触及这张纸了。随后的一页回归了早先的医学领域。前几页的主角坐在一把椅子里，抽着烟斗，长腿交叠搁在阳台横栏上。他在半透纸上的肖像附有大脑复杂细致的图解，数不清的箭头从他耳边的区域出发，指向肖像旁边一块块的文字。  
翻开这张半透纸，冉阿让立即认出坐着的人是年轻一些的沙威。黑眉毛下面有着傲然的瞪视，鼻子上方是那商标一般的蹙额，根本没办法搞错。这沙威和平时一样不是沉思着，就是为什么生着闷气。图画底下有个标题，这次不是潦草，而是认真地写了出来：沙夏。  
冉阿让正要翻到下一页，却听见了床的响动。他羞愧地转身去看。沙威在床上坐得笔直，脸带听天由命的忧愁，直勾勾地瞪向他。


	30. Chapter 30

“你醒了。”冉阿让惊讶地说。“对不起，我不是有意偷看……”  
沙威慢慢起了身，摇摇晃晃地走向桌子，两只手抓住了桌边，倚着它，就像这一点点活动耗尽了他的气力一样。  
现在他站起来了，就能明显看出他其实并没有瞧见冉阿让，而只是朝他这个方向看着，走过来时眼睛也那么一动不动，活像个盲人。沙威的嘴巴微微张合，就和在酒馆时一模一样。每过一小会，他的喉头都要痉挛着吞咽一下。他在办公桌后坐定，哀愁的神色变成了似乎是焦躁的模样。他从笔架摸过一支笔，在盒子抽出一页纸。两样都拿好了，他左手压好白纸，开始写字。  
那支笔压根儿没有墨水，只能留下模糊的划痕。  
沙威时不时伸出右手蘸墨水，但墨水瓶盖着盖子，离着笔还有几寸远。看不见的字迹写满了大概半页纸，沙威机械地放回笔——它即刻掉在桌上，因为他也没找到笔架。接着他又要拿除迹盒倒沙子，可是倒不出来：盒子空了。  
不同于前几次失误，这回沙威似乎察觉到了：他皱着眉，指头在空盒里摸了一下。然后他抽出了手，抓了抓一侧脸颊，脸部肌肉稍微有些抽搐。  
冉阿让看着他，入迷到了极点。  
最后，沙威的动作慢了下来，终于定睛看见了手里的纸张。  
“欢迎回来。”冉阿让说，拿不准他听不听得见。  
沙威嘴里吐出一口兼似喘息和咕哝的气息，做出惯常的苦相。他咳嗽了一下，伸手擦拭嘴角。  
“这回持续了多久？”他哑着嗓子问。  
“差不多两分钟。”冉阿让道。  
沙威试图站起来，却跌回椅子里。  
“我扶你回床上吧。”冉阿让建议。  
沙威闭起眼，深深吸了口气。过了一小会，他再次睁眼，看向冉阿让。眉毛间的两条竖痕顿时加深了。  
冉阿让这才想起写字簿还在他怀里。


	31. Chapter 31

“你拿它干嘛啦？”沙威问道。  
“你一直叫着要它。”  
“是吗？”  
“你一直在说——‘底层抽屉’、‘底层抽屉’。对不起。”  
沙威冲着面前那张纸皱眉头。“什么对不起？”  
“我翻来看了。”  
沙威略一耸肩。“又没坏什么事。”  
等我今晚睡下了才说得准，冉阿让心想。  
沙威看到他小小的哆嗦。“啊。太血腥了，不对你胃口？”  
“那位作者一定有钢铁般的神经吧。”  
沙威仿佛笑了一笑。“岂止呢。”他说道，忧郁地望着满是划痕的白纸。  
“这簿子是艾萨克的？”冉阿让冒险问道。  
沙威闭上眼睛，默认了。“我结识他的时候，他是圣父医院的外科医生。那真不是一份愉快的生计。”  
“我能想象。”  
“是么？”沙威扬起眉毛。“本来我也自以为想象得出。”  
“这是什么意思？”  
沙威叹了口气。“我被派到医院送一份证人传唤令。”他的双眼左右移动着，像是在白纸的划痕中读自己的回忆。“我知道证人的姓名，但不晓得相貌。那天有个建筑工地出了大事故——脚手架塌了，连带着引起了交通事故。到处都是躺在担架上，压坏了四肢的伤员，医护们像疯子一样跑来跑去。场面乱得没法形容，而我跟傻子似的到处转，打听我要找的证人。最终有人让我去一间手术室门外。我在那等着。门可算开了。一个男子走了出来，生得又高又大，浑身是血。就好像他刚把两只胳膊伸进满满一桶血里头，然后想用围裙和裤子抹干净。”  
“我问他认不认识一位艾萨克·埃德尔斯坦。”沙威继续道，仍旧盯着纸。“他不理我，只顾着冲护理员喝令拿水和肥皂来。我又问了一遍。说我要送一份证人传唤令。他默默洗了手，然后上下打量我一轮，说道：‘您也凑活了。’不等我回答，他揪着袖子就把我拉进了手术室。下一位病人被推进来了，嘴巴让皮带扎紧了，可还是在呻吟。我解释我正值班，不能协助他。可你也知道，跟外科医生争论嘛……就像把涨潮推回去。那半个小时里，我可劲儿制住不住惨叫挣扎的成年汉子，让他锯掉他们错位的肢体，或者帮他们复位。到完事的时候，我都想拿白兰地淹死我自个了。战争结束后我就再没见过这样的惨状。可他呢，他脸上一丝儿紧张都没有。他最后一次把手上的血洗干净，平静得不行，这才说道：‘现在我能理会您的事了。’我把传唤令给了他。文件……已经弄脏了。他笑着向我道谢，然后告辞了。当天余下的时间里，我都以为自己遇见了路西法的一名副将。”  
“可是你又去见他了。”冉阿让微笑着说。  
“唔，我入院了。”沙威含混地说，把手里的纸揉作一团。“好啦。那么着……你饿了吗？”他换了个话题。  
“要是你想吃，我就吃。”冉阿让道。  
沙威站了起来，两手撑在桌上，左右扭了扭，好像已经枯坐了几个钟头。  
“给我吧？”他朝冉阿让手中的写字簿点点头。  
冉阿让把簿子递给他。沙威翻到将近中间，这一页展现的是被军刀划开了下巴和面颊的男子的细致面部剖解图。  
“那就是艾萨克。”沙威微笑道，“他唯一的自画像。”  
冉阿让的表情肯定很可乐，因为沙威笑得更显眼了。“不是那位。是这儿。”  
他指指左下角，那儿还有一个人像——很小，画得很急，只有线条，没有阴影效果——一位男子坐在桌后，被书本包围了。一波波蒸汽自他的头颅升起。从神秘又可怕的艾萨克这自画像里，只能分辨出他生着卷发，裤子可能短了点。  
“有天晚上，”沙威又说道，“他正画着解剖图，我说那天我上班更累，所以该他出去买晚饭。他瞅了我一眼，几秒钟画出来这个，把本子朝我扔过来。结果本子在空中合上了，扣子在我头上划了个口子。”沙威依然嘻嘻笑着，撩开刘海，亮出一道锯齿状的白色伤疤。“血流了一地。他还得帮我缝合。多么讽刺啊，不是吗？”  
沙威又翻了几页，轻轻哼着。“下楼去门房的屋里，”他心不在焉地对冉阿让指示道，“炉子上应该留着一锅汤。随便喝。我马上就来。”  
看见走廊里来了一点灯光时，冉阿让在喝第三碗这清汤寡水的甘蓝汤。一秒钟后，沙威端着油灯进来了，看上去差不多完全复原了。  
“拜托告诉我还有剩的。”他将灯放在桌上。“我可记得你在土伦时要吃多少呢。”  
“比我付出的力气要少。”冉阿让倾斜锅子让沙威看看，它还没露底。  
“那时你吃的够喂饱一队牛了。”沙威计较地说，一边往自己碗里盛汤，“不过还算公平吧，要我说，既然他们指望你干两队牛的活。”  
冉阿让若有所思地嚼着面包。某个特别时刻的回忆闯进了他的脑海，那时服刑初期的茫然已经结束，可心中的怨恨尚未酝酿成熟。他正在采石场里，和狱友一道敲石子，突然惊奇地发现自己说起话来，并没有专门对着哪个人：“人生真是奇妙！本来我既没有工作，也买不到吃食。于是我去偷东西。现在我被判了五年刑，有了工作，还有吃食。”  
两个新来的小伙子震惊得放下了锄头——他们还没听见冉阿让吱声过呢。不过布列卫笑了起来，照他的肩头扇了一巴掌；冉阿让也开始笑了，直到一名路过的狱警嚷嚷着叫他们闭嘴干活。  
我本可以就那样过下去，冉阿让想着。为什么没有呢？为什么我会变得那么可怖？好多人都因为琐屑的过失进了那里，甚至比我的还轻，他们都没有满心怨恨。  
“想家了？”沙威笑得像条狗，嘴巴张开，牙跟牙龈尽数亮了出来。  
冉阿让没法回答，于是又吃了些面包。


	32. Chapter 32

接下来的几分钟里，门房内唯一的响动是不连贯的咕噜声及勺子擦刮陶碗底部的声响。最后冉阿让判断自己吃够了，倾斜着碗，把最后一点舀起来喝掉。  
说老实话，他没饱：这汤实在水多料少。不过呢，冉阿让总结人生经验，明白自己是个从未如愿以偿的大胃汉，要是能放开吃，他可能一顿吃下半边牛肉，而且还有地方吃别的。始终没机会让这桩恶习滋长，为此冉阿让很是感激上苍。  
啊，现在最好还是别惦记牛肉了，冉阿让边想边推开碗。  
这餐饭也让他为沙威生气。不管沙威为这差劲的伙食向女门房付了多少钱，都是给多了。汤里连咸肉都没有。冉阿让与姐姐一家一起生活的记忆越来越模糊了，就是那样他也记得，他们虽是村里最穷的一家人，在节日除外的平时，汤里都放了咸肉。  
沙威看来不介意伙食的质量。喝了两碗汤，他把碗放进了水槽，再回到桌旁坐下，就像今天刚入夜时那么鲜活。  
“你就靠这些过日子？”冉阿让问，“照你这样的体格，好像太少了吧。”  
沙威窃笑起来。“要是你还饿，我当然也找得出别的吃食给你。”他的目光转向架子，搜寻着。  
“我不要紧。可是你呢，差不多什么都没吃。”  
“我喝了两碗汤！”沙威坚定地声明，他取回一只茶杯托掩着口的黏土罐，放在快要空了的汤锅旁。  
“这也叫汤？”冉阿让不觉间带了一点口音，这是他早已遗忘的父母以及布里家乡的童年的遗物，“里边连肉都没有！”  
沙威耸耸肩，其实去拿窗边一只盖着茶碟的陶罐“我很少吃肉的。”  
“因为钱的问题吗？”  
“我只是不喜欢吃肉。”  
“于是你就靠菜汤、饼干跟苹果维生……”  
“我也吃其他东西，”沙威辩护似的说，揭开陶罐上的碟子，“我吃鸡蛋。还有牛奶。你要些吗？”  
冉阿让摇头谢绝了，瞅着沙威把一只破损的杯子倒得半满。“还有黑面包，”他冲篮子里剩的黑面包点点头，“连白面包也没有？”  
“白面包太精致了，不是健康食品。”沙威喝着牛奶问，“你这么关心干什么？我一直都是这么吃的。不还活着么。”  
“活，着！要是问我，你就是勉强还活着。我敢打赌，你若是再多吃点，发作的次数会少掉至少一半。”  
沙威闭上眼，喝光剩下的牛奶，放下杯子。“听你这么一说，感觉真奇怪，”他一面说一面擦去唇上的牛奶胡子，“艾萨克以前跟我说过同一件事。只不过用词不同，还带着德国口音。‘如果你长期营养不良，神经系统的稳定性怎么恢复？’差不多每隔一个晚上就说一遍，足足四年。”  
“听起来是个聪明人，”冉阿让道，“你应该听他的话。”  
沙威听天由命似的长呼一口气。  
“说到我的健康，人人都是专家。先是艾萨克，然后维多克，现在是你……”  
他把灯移近了一些，从口袋拿出一张皱巴巴的纸研究起来。纸上满是动物、花、星星之类的涂鸦。发觉冉阿让正好奇着，沙威把纸掉了个头给他看。  
“是你弟弟的？”冉阿让问。  
这些画只有轮廓，别无其它。见识过解剖图册里的精美图像，这些好比小朋友的闲时消遣。  
“我本来指望是文字。”沙威不快地说。“我理解他被人盯着，可密谋也要有个限度吧。这连密码都不是。我怎么破解这些画啊？”  
“你是怎么弄到手的？”  
“经由一个在皇家公园玩儿的男孩交给我的。他和他所谓的‘同事们’在那儿吃晚饭。”沙威的嘴唇厌恶地抽搐起来，“知道么，你见过他们。就是一年半之前那回大逃亡的时候。那次参与活动的各方都很不高兴。你机灵地在我眼皮底下爬窗溜了。咋地？你以为我不晓得是你？”  
“你没有叫人制住我。于是我确信你没认出来。”  
“啊，一开始是没有。接着我们发觉你不见了，而窗外挂的软梯正晃着，哼！我心里一沉。然后我就去检查你坐过的床，猜猜我找到什么了——地上丢着绳子，有一半已经割断了。这还没完：是用一把顶小的锯条一点一点割的。这就是为什么我讨厌带宪兵去逮捕人。我把割断的绳子按在给你解绑的士兵脸上，他眼睛也没眨一下。‘唔，啊，我也不知是怎么回事，沙威先生，您吩咐‘给这位先生松绑’，我就给先生松绑了，我不懂得什么锯条不锯条的……’那天我手下肯定以为我疯了——我撅着屁股，把鼻子贴在地板上，像猎狗似的搜了一刻钟。可算叫我找到了——找到了！你的锯条，还有装它的苏币。提审的时候，那帮人都急着描述他们的受害人是多么怪的一个怪人，衣服那叫一个旧，脾气那叫一个好，口袋那叫一个深，力气那叫一个大。天老爷，我恨不得踹我自己！”  
沙威摇起了头。  
“那么我见过你弟弟了？”  
“是啊。”  
冉阿让回想着德纳第陋室满满当当的涂煤烟、带面罩的恶棍。  
“不是德纳第，对吧？求求你告诉我不是他！”  
沙威站起来。  
“咱们回楼上去。”他说，“这种天不好在窗户朝街开的屋子里聊。”


	33. Chapter 33

回到家里，沙威把灯搁在桌上，坐下来又研究起那张纸片。冉阿让走过去站在一旁，越过他的肩膀一起看着。  
“你弟弟借一个孩子的手把这个交给你？”  
“他用各式各样的法子给我报信。”沙威说道。“不只是信。”他停了一下。“也不只是他。”  
“画儿到底是什么意思？”  
沙威咬起牙。“我，一点，也不懂。”他挫败地说。  
冉阿让审视着这张纸。图案不过是堆在那里罢了，根本看不出规律：一只鸟、两颗不一样大的星星、一尾鱼、一株树、一片被箭射穿的心、一匹马、一本书，还有几样冉阿让看不清，因为画得太模糊了。  
“会是画谜吗？”他猜测道。  
沙威琢磨了一下，嘴唇轻轻动着。“那就太简单了。如果我能猜出来，旁人也可以。不过……”他揉了揉下巴。“要知道，他对我派去皇家公园盯梢的孩子说了些话。一句小韵文，一名小兵长大了要取代一名大兵。”  
“他把担子交给这个小探子？”  
沙威点头：“那孩子说那句韵文很蠢。我同意，蠢死了。他不懂那是什么意思——我没有训练他听懂。但是帮里的其他人都坐在那里。万一被哪个听去了呢？……”  
“他们在皇家公园？”冉阿让不敢相信地问。他眼前浮现出戴黑面罩、手持刀兵的一队人。“全部都在？”  
“当然不是全部。”沙威哼了一声。“猫老板的男男女女加起来少说也有五十个人。只有四个首脑在皇家公园聚在一块吃晚饭。”  
“想象这帮恶棍在白天活动真怪，还与正派人们在同一个地方。”冉阿让说。“我遇上他们时，他们完全就像是影子做成的猛兽。”  
沙威投给他怜悯、反感还有点好奇的眼神。  
“别告诉我，你也那么立场鲜明地把邪恶归类作一切美好纯洁——太阳啦、十字架啦、有小花小朋友的公园啦——的天生大敌……”  
“我才没有呢，只是我认识的贼习惯夜间活动。”冉阿让耸耸肩。  
“你认识的贼……”沙威慢声慢气地说，“都是谁啊？”  
冉阿让不搭腔。  
“老交情的伙伴，还是近些年结识的？”  
“我不会告诉你名字的。”冉阿让很是坚决。  
“喔，没这个必要。”沙威嘀咕着，又一次盯向满是涂鸦的纸片。“其实啊，”他乐呵呵地说，“我来告诉你他们的名字，怎样？”  
冉阿让担忧地看着他。半分钟过去了。沙威依旧皱眉盯住纸片，不时嘟囔着什么。冉阿让的担忧就那么滋长着。最后，沙威坏笑道：  
“开玩笑的啦，吓到你没？”  
冉阿让长出一口气：“拜托别来下一次了。”  
“好吧，”沙威轻声回答，继而微妙地强调道，“那就开另一种玩笑。”  
仍然像药剂师辨读一张狂草处方单那样眯眼看纸条，他拉开桌面下一只小抽屉，掏出一支满是牙印的铅笔头。  
“我大概不晓得你那些老友的名姓，除开我跟全世界在尚马秋那回审判中见过的几位。”沙威边说边用笔尖在纸上比划，“可是我能做得更好。要不要细数一下你在猎户座号精彩的牺牲秀之后，从土伦往巴黎的进军路线？”  
沙威开始仔细描着图画的轮廓。与此同时，他依次序列出了冉阿让最后一次逃离土伦取道阿尔卑斯山路上停留过的所有农村、小镇跟集市。冉阿让几乎不相信自己听见的。  
“……格兰奇·杜梅克……佩里格……坐邮车进的巴黎。”沙威终于说完了，一面描好了最后一颗星星，“我说的怎么样？”  
冉阿让都吓傻了。沙威只说岔了一处：他没有在圣毛里安的让城停留过。就是这一点也算不得大错。冉阿让本来打算去那儿，最后关头发现村里教堂外长凳上坐着一个晒太阳的当地宪兵，他就被吓跑了。他回头向南走了一里路，借住在一个护林人家里。这位护林人也吃过牢饭，和冉阿让一样是个偷猎者。他们聊起了来复枪和射击手法；后来护林人似乎想把话题转移到伪造硬币上边，求教冉阿让如何做得像真货。这时候冉阿让就糊弄过去，在护林人安排的角落里睡下了：这个护林人说话实在像个奸细。不过这点经历说明不了什么，冉阿让可没透露过自己的行程。  
“你走的是条大家都知道的老路。”沙威观察着清晰版的图案，继续说道，“每个从土伦逃出来的犯人都自信选了一条新路，朝这个或那个拐弯走，在这个或那个小镇留宿，在这个或那个商贩手里买衣裳。实际上却是一百来个逃犯选过的路子。一条前往巴黎的路线越是顺利，那逃犯被告发或被逮捕回牢里时越是有可能说出去，让别人听说。或是逃犯的新同伙被捕了，把前人经验带给还在南方的狱友。伙伴情谊就是会带来这种麻烦。”  
沙威放下铅笔，认真地把它摆得与桌子边线平行。  
“单飞比有带不动的队友强。”他嘀咕道，站起来。“是啊。好了，谢谢你的大力帮助。我搞明白了。”  
“你解读出来了？究竟是什么？”  
沙威提起灯，多少有些满意地说：  
“总之不是画谜。”


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：提醒——本章含有一处年代错误，因为我乐意。

“你在干什么？”冉阿让问道，眼看着沙威把梳妆台的抽屉开了又关。  
“做准备。”  
“准备啥？”  
沙威拾起倚着梳妆台的一只大皮箱，在膝上放定，扯开带扣，拿出来一套中国瓷器制的化妆用具。箱子里的瓶罐刷子多得足够给米开朗琪罗用了。  
几年前他给珂赛特买过类似但小一点的化妆箱——那是她第一只化妆箱子。“十五岁的女孩可不能少了这个。”他去厄尔波付制帽商的账单，听那位活泼的年轻女售货员说的。珂赛特摆弄这件礼物的热忱仿佛无穷无尽，直到她发现箱里的香粉和糊糊还缺少那个季度最最重要的两种桃红色。向来乐观的珂赛特很快表示没关系，这是个非常好的学习机会，因为她要更加聪明地搭配色彩了。但差错就是差错。从此冉阿让把采购女性用品全权交给珂赛特，专心负责付清账单。此外，尽管珂赛特宽宏大量，他对一切女性打扮活动依然产生了潜意识的恐惧——这也包括眼前鬼才知道搞的什么。  
面对如此极大丰富的梳妆用品，好像沙威忽地茫然了。在镜子里，冉阿让看见他的嘴唇思虑地抿着。  
“春、夏、秋还是冬？”沙威恍惚着大声问。  
冉阿让向梳妆台不动声色地走近两步，以防沙威的神智再次脱轨。  
“怎样？”  
显然沙威想要答案。  
“我不明白你在问什么。”冉阿让道。  
“不会吧！”沙威不信。“你把一个女孩子培养成人。这些事情她一点没教过你？”  
“这种事情，她唯一会问我的问题是‘爸爸，我看起来怎么样？’我也就需要一种回答：‘美极了。’”  
“嗯。”沙威蹙着额头，挠了挠脸颊。“对我可不是有用的答案。也没关系。决策需要思考，我也需要刮刮胡子。正好合理利用时间。”  
他放下开着的皮箱，进了厨房，冉阿让听见他从一只茶炊里打热水倒进脸盆里。然后冉阿让依照吩咐在衣柜里找出条毛巾。几分钟后沙威又坐下了，脸刚被热毛巾捂热，一手拿着一小块肥皂，一手抓着剃刀。  
“我想是春。”他说道，热切又马虎在脸上打起泡沫，活像个十七岁毛头小伙。  
“什么意思啊？”  
“这是在决定我今晚游玩需要的伪装款式。”沙威终于解释了。“修饰细节之前一定要确认大方向。季度指的是肤色、发色和眼睛颜色构成的总体效果，非常实用的分类法。在妓女、舞蹈演员和交际花当中流传已广。”  
冉阿让想象沙威头戴一顶精心布置的披散的长假发，高高站在一群妇女之中，然后立刻希望自己没那么想了。  
“不过呢，保安局的密探也采用了这种分类法。”沙威继续道。“维多克伪装挺有天赋的，不过在这事上头他也挺走运——他的皮肤和头发颜色都很浅，我的头发皮肤却黑得多。每次搞伪装都要费半天劲。相比之下女人就轻松多了。”  
沙威用食指试了试刀片，嘶嘶地出了一口气，啜了一口手指。“啊，好家伙，”他在牙缝间嘀咕着，“三天前才磨过，不是说笑的。全忘光啦。我真是老了。”说着他刮起了胡子。  
到这时候，冉阿让才闹明白了这个密探的打算。他也发现自己不愿意再和沙威交谈时如此迟钝了，简直就像因习俗所迫跟在丈夫身后的穆斯林女人。  
“维多克叫你在家呆着。”冉阿让劝他。“他给你下了命令。”  
“不是命令。”沙威纠正。“只是强烈建议。但他心知肚明。我怎么可能放心？我的小弟弟还在那里。”  
“他多大了？”  
“有关系么？他比我小很多。就算我活了一百岁，在敬老院里一张帆布床上打哆嗦，他还是我的小弟弟。”  
“要是你又发作呢？”  
“不会的。它有序地来，也有序地走。”他顿了一下，小心地刮一颗疖子的周围。“基本上有序。”  
“那我跟你去。”  
灰色大眼睛带着滑稽的讶异瞪着镜里的冉阿让：“想都别想。”  
“我以为你要我帮你的忙，加入这个组织。”  
“加入，是的——作为一个卒子，不是陆军元帅！”  
沙威转到另一边脸颊。  
“不，不成……”他每刮一刀就说一句。“回家去……睡一觉……给自己泡些茶……在扶手椅歇着……读你的探险小说。会有人找你的。我、维多克或是别人。倘若他们在应该的地方找不到你……”  
“……好好掂量掂量我能丧失的人权？”  
“很好很好。你比你想假装的要精明多了。”沙威弄完了，拿起湿毛巾擦拭脸颊。“我也早就知道了。”他有些沾沾自喜地强调。  
刮干净脸，他看上去更老也更疲惫了：漂亮的暗色胡茬藏住了下巴略有松弛的线条。  
“今晚早些时候你还信我的，为什么现在不了？”冉阿让问。  
“今晚早些时候，你只是个跑龙套的。要是现在我带上你，你至少也是男配，大概还是联合主演。我知道你是撒谎大师，可是撒谎并非演戏的全部。”  
“一个贼装作诚实公民和一个诚实公民装作贼就那么不一样吗？”  
沙威探向镜子。  
“我猜你是想说，”他一边低语一边审视自己的下巴，“一个诚实公民装作贼和一个贼假扮诚实公民再装作贼就那么不一样吗？”沙威夸张地叹口气，“喔，冉阿让，冉阿让……冉阿让，冉阿让，冉阿让……我开始后悔把你连累进来了。不要多久你的迷惑就会打破我的头，肯定的……”  
他往后一靠，再次打开化妆箱：“你还没回答我呢，春、夏、秋还是冬？”  
冉阿让回忆在武人街的幸福时光，他在菜园里忙着，穿着羊毛外套的小珂赛特在身边追着蝴蝶。  
“春。”他断定。  
“确实是春。”沙威微微一笑，接着一只手伸到头上，小心而迅速地，拉掉了所有的头发。


	35. Chapter 35

冉阿让沉默了几秒钟。然后他说道：“你就不能警告我一声吗？”  
沙威又把头埋在大皮箱里，还怪有兴致地哼着歌儿。不过声音差不多都埋在里边了。  
“如果你是想害死我，别的法子还快些吧。”  
沙威的回答是从箱里拣出件什么来，打量了一眼又放回去。  
“当然了，我跟你承认，今晚我还真可能会惊吓到中风而死。”冉阿让继续说着。“不过你也没有十足的把握。”  
沙威抬起头。镜子映出他刚剃完胡须的脸上似乎是诧异的神色，和他右手里貌似是破布的东西。他惘然望着几步外气恼地双手环胸的冉阿让；稍微不那么惘然地转向手里的“破布”；继而愈发惘然地转回到冉阿让。  
“呃？”他总算发问了。  
他把箱子放回到靠墙的地方。这次箱子弹开了，因此冉阿让看清那里面塞满了假发。  
“呃什么呃！你拿秘密和秘密的揭穿折腾我整整一天了！首先，你活着。光是这个就差点吓死我。接着，原来你是保安局的人——不那么超自然，但也够诡异的。从几时起警察也隶属保安局了？”  
“从1814年起，”沙威干巴巴地说。他忙着把手里的鼠金色假发在自己的头顶套好——冉阿让可算看清了，不是秃头，只是理得很平。战绩不怎么样：假发一边固定好了，另一边一定又滑脱了。不过沙威乐此不疲地悠然整理着。  
“再然后你说我必须加入保安局，不然就回苦役船。”冉阿让继续道。  
“谁也没胁迫你。”沙威道。“那是你的自主选择。假如你更喜欢苦役船，没事……”  
“还有你突然生起了怪病……”  
“‘突然’真是个奇怪的用词。”  
“刚才这假发又算什么？到底是个什么事？”  
放开依旧歪歪扭扭的假发，沙威捡起一把刷子和一块瓷片。打开两只小盒一只罐子，朝瓷片啐了一口，他开始调颜色，间或把落在左眼旁的一缕头发拉到灯旁做比对。  
“声明完了没有，皇家检察官先生？”他挖苦般说道。“辩方可以开始了吗？”  
沙威用小刷蘸了些颜色，往左眉毛上涂。冉阿让忍着笑观察他。原来沙威与珂赛特具有同一种可爱的习惯：给自己化妆时他们的嘴都会张开一点儿。  
“按你的顺序来。的确，我没死。你生气了。你读到过《通报》上的官方讣告。你被激怒了。这是媒体在向你撒谎。我很遗憾。这个点子是维多克跟我商讨出来的。维多克坚持要在故事里加上突发性精神错乱。报纸把这段保留了。我用省略号作结，暗示正义就像有时吞吃自己幼崽的母兽。这段没过关。简单来说，我们糊弄了你，也糊弄了其他人，包括警务部署长。别觉得自己被怠慢了啊。”  
沙威转到另一条眉毛。  
“你的第二点，我忽然不再是警务部的一名探长却成了维多克的密探。这没什么突然的，只是你不知道而已。自打从俄国回家，我就是保安局的成员。因为维多克的谕令，我同时也是警务部的探长。保安局要和当局有所合作，通过没有污点的可靠之人。我无论在监狱还是在军队的服务记录都无可指摘。维多克曾经保证过——很多年前，那时我还是监狱里的小狱警——给我一项追捕罪犯的警察事业，而不只是巡逻而已。当局可做不出这样的保证。我选了维多克。亨利先生指派我作探长，付我相应的薪水，发了一条登记过的藤杖，这就打发我出去了。我一直跟着维多克，除了独自在外的几年，应该说，跟着你的那几年。”  
“要你在保安局和苦役船之间选择这码事啊——如果你特别不乐意，我大概还是可以安排比较传统的假释办法。维多克会反对，但他没法压制我了。虽然你不会开口要我帮忙的。要是身边有人监督你守不守法，你肯定不舒服。”  
“你还蛮确信嘛？”冉阿让胳膊依然叠在胸前。  
“完全确信。”沙威断言道，没有丝毫可听得见的讥讽，又在脸和脖子上涂抹另一种颜色。“继续吧。我的怪病根本就不怪——我在俄国打战时头部受伤，从此得了癫痫。既然癫痫症不会长期影响行动能力，我希望它能留作个人隐私。一般我都应付得了。你当我上司有五年功夫，根本没察觉嘛。还有什么呢？是了，假发。我戴着它是因为生活需要。自己的头发少些更好。不会生虱子。我想这就是会导致你中风的全部秘密了吧。”  
沙威拍干净手，转向冉阿让。“我的结论是，你是个妄想狂，我陈述完毕。”  
他的灰色大眼睛让金色的睫毛及眉毛衬得柔和了，长长的假发终于服帖待在应待的地方，这个沙威看上去一点也不像他自己了。若在街上遇见，冉阿让大概会以为他是冷淡的丹麦人，没准还是个诗人。


	36. Chapter 36

“你不能走。”  
“我确实得走。”  
“我不允许。”  
“不允许我，你谁啊？”  
字句有点含糊，因为沙威的牙正忙着给一件少说落伍了十年的旧外套的衣领拆针脚。  
“我跟你去。”  
“来啊，看我不揍你。”  
“行，上吧。”  
“在后脑勺，用砖头，要是必要就多来几下。你敢不听话，我就让你听不见话。”  
接着沙威在拆开的衣领里塞进一层皮革——防绞索用的，冉阿让意会了。他的内心不安地抽紧着。  
“沙威，我跟那些人打过交道——他们计划好了要拷打我，我对他们都没动过一根指头！你觉得他们会怎样对付你，一个警方的探子，不共戴天的大敌？他们能活活撕了你！”  
沙威哼了一声。  
“太传奇了！你真该写歌剧剧本，冉阿让！”  
“你需要护卫！”  
“不，我需要好好睡一晚上，一顿像样的早饭，然后再好好睡一会。”  
在镜子旁的小针插上取了一根麻纱针，沙威将衣领缝好。  
“假如你真想帮忙，待在这儿准备好三样事儿。早晨七点左右洗衣女工回来，你就收下我的衣服，把我床上那几件给她。第二，我留一点钱，你帮我买两个鸡蛋做早餐。还有水，卖水人来的时候记得买。要两桶——桶都在厨房炉子旁边。不过现在呢，我要出去，你要留下。”  
“说老实话，”他扯断线头，穿上外套，“我有法子保证我出去的同时你留在这里。看见窗台那支蜡烛没？拿过来。”  
冉阿让照着做了。沙威接过白镴烛台，掐掉烧过的烛芯，借着灯火点亮那点残桩。  
“你拿着这个，”他把蜡烛还给冉阿让，“站在厨房的窗口那，移动它——上上下下，左左右右，随你便——这样我在外面就能看见火苗舞动。五分钟就行——我记得你带了表。如果我看到火苗静止了，我就知道你放下了蜡烛，十成十是跟过来了。同样地，要是我看见火苗灭了却没有再点起来——火柴在壁炉台上——我就知道你脱离岗位了。那么……”  
“……‘好好掂量掂量你能丧失的人权’，没错吧。”  
沙威微微一笑。  
“就知道老家伙学得会新招数。”  
他拉开一只抽屉，拿出来几枚硬币、一把折叠铅笔刀和一个哗哗响的小酒瓶。钱留在桌上；刀和小瓶塞进裤袋里。然后他拍拍自己，出神地扫视屋子，又皱着眉头看向冉阿让，好像在问：帮忙想想我忘了什么。  
“你弟弟的留言！”冉阿让说，“你放在桌上了。”  
沙威眨了眨眼睛。“是啊。”他回答。  
他走向办公桌，拿起纸头。冉阿让端着蜡烛跟着他，把蜡烛放了下来。  
“是啊，”沙威又放下纸头，“对，对。谢谢你，再见。”  
他戴上一顶窄帽檐的棕色天鹅绒帽子，向门口走去。冉阿让拦住他。  
“你没有带上这个。”  
“这个若被搜出来，我死定了。”  
“你没有带武器。”  
“我拿一件武器对付他们的全部家当，我早就死了。”  
“你要去哪，沙威？”  
“执行公务，救我弟弟。让路。”  
“为什么你不让我一起去？我什么都不会说的，哑得像条鱼。”  
“这出笑剧里没有你的角色。”  
“就说我是你亲戚。”  
“你跟我都不像同一个民族的，还一家人呢。”  
“就说我是你仆从。”  
沙威亮出牙来。  
“你忘了，目前我是个流氓，不雇佣随从的。”  
“就说我也是个恶棍。”  
“他们会把我俩分开审问，到时要用多久在我们的交待里找出矛盾，在你的历史、相识、别名或者家庭上头？你是准备拿‘千斤顶’跟一条面包叫他们印象深刻？”  
他向前走去，但冉阿让扑住了他的领子，两人在敞开的大门僵持着。  
“那就说点别的！”  
他们目不转睛地瞪着对方：冉阿让的决然隐着担忧，沙威的屈尊含有忿怒。  
“随便你怎么编，”冉阿让固执地说，“我不能就这么由着你去送死。我们可以……两个男人夜里一起出门总是有理由的。我可以装作……”  
他说不下去，脸上的每一寸都在燃烧。但是他没有移开视线。  
有那么一阵子，沙威只是盯着他。后来他缓慢地凑近，两人的鼻子差不多相碰了，用一种令冉阿让脊背生寒的沙哑嗓声对他低语：  
“如果你说都说不出来，冉阿让，你怎么可能假装？”  
将手抬上冉阿让的胸膛，他抓住他的手指，握住了片刻，接着坚决但温柔地掰开它们，从门口走了出去，再次戴上了帽子。被羞耻和无能感吸干了气力的冉阿让看着他走开。  
“别忘了蜡烛。”沙威在过道里说，没有回头。发霉的砷绿墙纸使他的话语和脚步声发闷。“我会看着的。”


	37. Chapter 37

冉阿让满心挫败地站在半开的窗户旁，吹着暖风，慢慢移动着蜡烛：上上下下，下下上上……  
一个半月前——如今看来，像是一辈子以前了——他意外地在珂赛特的祈祷书里发现写给马吕斯的情书印痕。在那一刻，他只觉得生活突然丧失了目的。珂赛特长大了，找到了倾心的的对象；先前他冉阿让还是她的一切，如今不过是位父亲——她未来幸福的障碍。  
现在，在寂静的圣热尔韦区这栋破败出租公寓楼里，在沙威公寓的厨房窗户朝外望去，他感觉到了另一种失去。世上唯一完全了解他的这个人，既了解苦役犯的一面也了解悔罪者的一面——即便他对前者冷笑又对后者讥笑——正在离他而去。  
冉阿让笃定沙威身处生死攸关的险境。街垒之战中沙威被绑在酒馆里一根柱子上的记忆；维多克对于部下乖张的自杀嗜好的长篇大论；第二次癫痫发作醒来后他眼睛里闪过的不可自拔的自我憎恶——一切都指向了那可怕的意图。  
就算沙威有意自保，又做得了什么？他没带武器就出去了。  
猫老板的面具凶徒的形象在冉阿让眼前浮现。他见过沙威寥寥数语便镇压了那伙人，但当时他是警察的代表，手上是一根铅头粗手杖，由一队宪兵护卫。如今他孤身一人走向他们，手里是一把铅笔刀，充当护卫的是衣领里藏的皮革。  
冉阿让诅咒心里仍旧会在沙威面前战栗的胆怯、内疚的自己。他怎么就让那家伙逼得说不出话了？怎么就让那个傻瓜独自走出门？  
突然一阵风刮向烛火，冉阿让罩住火苗又关上了窗子。烛火仍是熄灭了。他从壁炉台拿起火柴盒。可火柴一擦亮就马上熄灭了：蜡烛半天没点起来。冉阿让丢下第四根烧过的火柴，环顾四周寻找易燃物，眼睛落到了废纸篓上。  
冉阿让捡出一团纸展平了，撕下一角，用火柴点着了再点亮蜡烛。他都不知道为什么要这么紧张：摆在窗台上的表告诉他沙威离开已经超过五分钟，他可以停止发信号了。只是把一支燃着的蜡烛留在窗口显得理所当然——最起码也是做一个信号灯，告诉沙威，有人等着他平安回家。  
冉阿让发觉自己熏黑的拇指在纸上留下了污迹。在黑迹中，白色字迹显得很是清晰。  
这是沙威发病时拿没有墨水的笔写写划划的一张纸。  
在壁炉里捏起一撮煤灰，冉阿让用指头仔细涂满了纸张。更多的字迹显露出来了。他心中升起微弱的希望：也许这些字迹里包含着沙威破解情报的提示。如果他知道目的地是哪儿，那么兴许还有救。  
整张纸都是暗灰色了，冉阿让把它拿到烛火边上。第一行是这样的：  
Hier wird keinem das silbernes Messer in den Rücken gesteckt.

下一行是法语：  
No one gets struck in the back with a silver knife here.  
在这里没有人会被银刃捅中脊背。

冉阿让看了下去。第三行也是德语：  
Hier werden keine silbernen Messer in die Rücken gesteckt.

下一行是译文：  
No silver knives are stuck into backs here.  
在这里没有银刃应当捅人脊背。

这几句话的各种变体占了半页纸，最后一行的笔迹在silbernes这个词那里中断了。最后冉阿让放下纸，内心对沙威的病痛产生了新的同情。也许这些话对他有独特的涵义，也许只是写在纸上的疯话。无论如何，想到沙威头脑里的神秘力量教冉阿让发冷：它迫使沙威干各种各样的事情，在酒馆里呆望墙壁，坐在办公桌后像个小学生那么联系德语语法，既看不见也听不见这个世界的任何事物。  
这张纸上没有沙威去向的答案，冉阿让把它重新团起来，转向沙威留在桌上的情报。  
有沙威勾过边，这些图形的轮廓清晰多了。纸上画着一轮带着六条不对称光线的太阳；右边是一朵雏菊；在两者正中间的下方是一只小鸟，坐在一颗被箭刺穿的心上。下方是一尾鱼游着离开一头狼。它们之下是一本打开的书。在左下角，是一匹马。就这么多。  
坐着并向前挺起肚腹、显然是嚎叫着的狼看着挺眼熟。冉阿让取出寄到他手里的卡片，比较图画与卡片上的纹章。不是一模一样，但够像了。  
冉阿让琢磨着狼，又想起了鱼。与耶稣基督有关？或者罪恶，与罪恶对抗？  
Meleus in umbra pugnabimus.这是他们的斯巴达式箴言：“我们在阴影中作战。”  
冉阿让突然发觉手指弄脏了图画，忙把纸片放下，在衬衣上擦干净指头。不过太阳与花之间多了一道灰痕，延长了那条最粗的光线，把两个图形连了起来。  
冉阿让瞪着灰迹，在衣服上擦着的手越来越慢。这画愈发让他觉得像某个东西——熟悉、显而易见，他还没看明白，一定是个傻子！沙威只花了几分钟就琢磨透了，当时他脑子还不大清楚呢。  
鱼逃开狼，在太阳和花之下，书和马之上……  
见鬼，冉阿让心想，这样肯定解释不通。还是按部就班吧。沙威分析的时候说过些什么？  
我逃出猎户号之后是怎么经阿尔卑斯山来巴黎的。  
为什么他会聊起离开土伦的逃亡路线？今晚他兄弟应该不会出城才对……  
冉阿让自觉离答案就差一点了——或者，离发疯就差一步了。伽利略差不多意识到地球公转的时候想必就是这种感觉，是地球转着太阳转，而太阳与恒星一样固定不动……  
等会，冉阿让想道。这画的真是太阳吗？还是一颗星星？  
嗯，太阳就是一颗恒星，他提醒自己。天文学家和自然哲学家都这么说。连笛卡尔也就此写过论文了。  
就这样，一切归位了：  
“星光广场!”冉阿让惊喜地叫道。  
图画魔法一般在他眼前变化了。他看见的不再是鱼、花、狼、马和鸟。他看见的是河流、杜乐丽公园、在西莱岛的保安局总部、战神广场——和沙威的弟弟穆南努（麻雀儿）。小雀儿坐在香榭丽舍大街中央——如果方位准确，是在凡尔赛街跟雷恩库尔斯之间的某地。  
那他坐着的这颗被箭刺穿的心呢？什么意思？  
冉阿让回想从前壮起胆子带珂赛特在香榭丽舍散的几次步。除了树、人群和许多马车，那儿还有什么？  
啊，就只有那一样了。  
一家酒馆。


	38. Chapter 38

冉阿让一向不轻易掉泪。年轻时他哭着走进了土伦；醒悟到自己抢劫了那个扫烟囱的男孩时他为自己的邪恶而哭；发现自己注定失去珂赛特时他也哭过。但是除了这些极端情况，很少有什么能从冉阿让如今镇静、忧郁、悲哀，几乎枯干的双眼里挤出泪水了。  
现在，他差不多要哭了。  
他在天堂路和神庙路之间的十字路口截了一辆马车，叫车夫带他到马德兰广场去。半道上他把目的地改到了马德兰广场和荣耀路间的交叉点，试图更快赶到那儿。额外的一枚五法郎硬币替冉阿让争取到两分钟。可是阿根廷出产的所有银子也买不回他在雷恩库尔斯浪费的时间了。  
冉阿让第一次是向北走穿过公园，差不多一路小跑，眼睛到处寻找画有刺穿的心的招牌。但一无所获。朝着南边折返时，他放慢了步伐，搜寻着每一个可能是饮酒之地的黑影和树丛。仍是啥也没有。雷恩库尔斯那些整洁的小酒馆在这一带是找不到的。但画上的心定位在这儿——至少冉阿让记得是这样，眼下他只能靠记忆了。没法再参考那张纸片，因为害怕连累沙威，他把它留在了公寓里。  
这是横穿雷恩库尔斯的第三轮搜寻了，在月牙的微光中，找到的依然是高大的榆树和散发清香的野草，冉阿让只觉得自己是五重的傻瓜。也许那画儿根本不是地图。倘若他是一个经验丰富、受到承认的正经罪犯，也许更能理解那些密码。可惜他只是个冒牌的罪犯，一个倒霉的农民，从来没有真正属于地下世界，也就从来没有学过暗语。  
冉阿让站在去往公园的半道上。今晚的种种刺激战胜了他，令他感觉十分疲惫。再走第四遍是浪费时间；回沙威的公寓又是认输。  
不知如何是好，冉阿让干脆在草地躺下，闭起了眼睛。  
夜晚的空气越来越凉，微风悄悄拂来，摇曳着榆树的枝叶。冉阿让头上高处有只鸟儿低声地咕咕着。有些不明的动物在远处哑声低语，几乎就要听不见了。很快，另一只同类加入它。冉阿让迷迷糊糊地想象着，一只大嘴巴的蟾蜍，和他丰满亮色的情人互相呼唤着，真奇怪啊，附近只有这两只，居然还会交替着说话，而不是他们这个物种典型的大合奏。  
冉阿让快睡着的时候，听到第一只蟾蜍咕噜咕噜地说：  
“……混蛋！”  
冉阿让一翻身坐了起来，满头的冷汗。黑暗中没有丝毫的动静，他依然独自一人。  
做梦吗？  
然后他又听见了那句咒骂，还有更多。好像就是从草地里冒出来的，在冉阿让躺着的地方的左前方。仿佛是土地自己把它吐出来的。  
冉阿让战栗着，向那个方向爬去。  
“哎呀，那我就不知道了……真的呀！”一个女人的声音说道。  
“……我就该知道了？”第二个声音说道，是个男人，“让大佬们对付……他们该知道出了什么事。这就是为什么……大佬……明白。巴伯付我钱不是让我当包打听的，是让我揍人！”  
“哼，他付钱让我煮饭，不是接待数不清的客人！”  
冉阿让停下来，看了看四周。公园空荡荡的。简直就像偷听两朵花的争辩，如果花也会讨论打手和煮饭的话。  
他贴近地面，想听得更清楚些。  
“别管他了。要是他应该来这儿，他已经在这儿了。如果不是，他也很快就会被轰出去。”  
冉阿让听到了脚步声，木门吱嘎着关上的声音。  
“行！让他待着吧。”女人说道，语调和气一些了。“多一事不如少一事。”  
门开了又关了。  
冉阿让慢慢地往前爬，前面都是草和泥土，直到他一伸手却摸了个空。  
他在一条大沟渠的边上，地面稍有些斜坡，害得他一直没发现。他大气不敢喘一下，远远望到两间相邻的小屋倚着沟渠壁——在黑暗中勉强能看出是一间鸡舍和一间柴火房。他左手边有一条覆盖藤曼的格子拱廊——从远处看，就像一丛矮灌木。稍微抬高了头，冉阿让瞥见拱廊下木制长桌和长凳的踪影。在它们一旁，一道阶梯几乎笔直地插进山腰。  
在他右手边，沟渠的另一边，是他要找的那间酒馆：一间惨兮兮的烂窝棚，它的烟囱没有冒烟，已经有两回被他看见却当成枯木桩了。  
冉阿让终于抵达了刺穿心脏，该地区最隐蔽的喝酒场所之一。


	39. Chapter 39

冉阿让额头抵着地面，努力让脑袋转得再快一些。

很显然，沙威正坐在（或躺在）拱廊的藤曼下，也可能躲在窝棚里，不管在哪，此时此刻他都一动不动。这个固执的傻瓜准要赤手空拳偷袭猫老板的全体成员。他很可能有计划了——无论何时，沙威都多少有计划——但是好计划怎么敌得过一把尖刀？

冉阿让又想道，就算他的计划把这一层也考虑进去了，突然又发病该怎么办？要是他忙着打跌，根本不能行动呢……

“……醉得厉害。”

“他闻起来就好像在酒馆里待了整整一个星期。”

门突然又吱呀作响，交谈声再次传来，正思量着的冉阿让连忙埋下头。

“我还是搞不明白，他怎么就没从楼梯上摔下来，把全身骨头摔断。”妇人继续说道。“啥也不说，就会叫唤‘劳伦特、劳伦特！’我说了，这儿没劳伦特。可他坐下了，刚刚好错过凳子，在地板上还叫个没完：‘我才从乡下回来，把劳伦特找来！’我告诉他：‘急着找劳伦特干什么呀，您瞧瞧您这瘦得皮包骨的，哪里用得上劳伦特，分明来些炖牛肉才对……’”

“劳伦特是谁？”

“原来的店主，巴伯的姻亲。这家馆子抵给巴伯还赌债了。两周前，他把我从我以前那家店领出来，我才第一次来到这里。我问他了：‘我的锅怎么办？’巴伯笑了起来，说：‘可不是嘛，缺了锅怎么行，这小地方能喂饱不少客人呢。’”

“那么，这个怪人还没有听说易主的事了。”男人说。“劳伦特已经不在这了。”

两人静了下来。拱廊在冉阿让的视野中挡住了他们的身影。冉阿让把耳朵往前挪了挪，尽可能再多听一些。

“ _老天爷_ ！看看这个！”男人又说话了，声音轻了很多。“您看是个什么事？”

片刻的沉默。

“他说过自己刚从乡下回来。”妇人的声音里多了几分怀疑。“没准他指的是我们那种乡下？他这样的人，这小玩意太气派了。肯定是从旁人那里偷来的。”

“说不定偷的不止这一件，所以他才有钱喝得醉醺醺的。”男人好像很满意这种解释。“当掉战利品，去庆祝了嘛。嘿！瞧瞧这盖子上的字？”

“我看不懂。”

“我也不懂。这不是法语。那家伙讲法语那叫一个顺流——反正比我在奥弗涅乡下的表亲们强多了，特别是上了绞架的那些。他是从南方来的，我一下子就听出口音了——在土伦时我从狱警那听得够多了。这盒子上刻的不是德语就是荷兰语。那么他是打外国人身上拿来的。”

冉阿让听见一声叮当响，似乎那男人正在检测一块金属的成色。

“完完整整的一块纯银！”那人嫉妒地说。“我可从没见过这么漂亮的一只鼻烟盒。瞧这镶嵌活儿！橡树叶子、桂冠，还有这些个……我有点儿想自己留着了。”

“要我说，该把它留在原来那口袋里，煞车杠。”妇人劝道，“若他也是劫道的，洗劫同行可没礼貌。”

“有道理。”男人说。“吃饭的地方不要解手。”

“把他拖进来吧。”妇人说。“他简直像是死了又加热了一下，而且这天看来是要下雨了。我最好生个火。”

“好吧好吧。架住左边，嗨——！”

冉阿让看着他们把细长、一动不动的沙威架进酒馆。他们进去后，门半开着。

那么，冉阿让心想，他抵达目的地了。现在他要等猫老板的人来。估计他弟弟也在其中。

冉阿让试着想象沙威弟弟的模样。在记忆的极深处，一幅画面浮现出来：沙威穿着监狱守卫旧制服，年轻、活泼、被南方烈阳晒得黝黑，坐在土伦营房的围墙的一处壁龛上。他冲着一个穿红背心戴绿帽、判了无期的忸怩老犯人仰头大笑。囚犯向这个守卫展示他的脚镣，活像灰姑娘向王子展示着精致的小脚，一手撩着想象中的裙边，口中娇喘连连，像是快昏厥过去了。和他一队的人也笑得透不过气，沙威呢——那时人们叫他沙威蒂，因为每下一个命令都先发制人加上一句“我警告你”的习惯，被人取了这绰号【j'avertis, I’m warning you，我警告你】——他笑得最响亮。狱警们没有笑。其中一位拿起短棍在那老喜剧艺人肋骨上可劲来了一下。老头跌倒了，两个和他铐在一起的人也跟着倒了下去。沙威马上止住笑声，跳下围墙，扯着那狱警的袖子把他拉开了：“好啦好啦，别闹！——摔了一个，别的也跟着摔，剩下的也要摔了，等他们全站起来，半天都浪费了……”

冉阿让望着没有一颗星星的夜空。已经有小小的雨滴落在脸上了。他突然想起自己的哥哥。上一次想起他是在梦里看见他的时候，那是差不多十年前冉阿让决定去巡回法庭自首的那个晚上。他们兄弟有几十年没见面了，雅克·阿让一成年就离开了村子，再没有回来。他到底怎样了？冉阿让想道。还有姐姐呢？还有她的小宝宝，三十年前她带去巴黎的孩子怎样了？其他孩子呢？如果他们还活着，现在都是成年的男人和女人了。他们都在哪？

突然间，冉阿让生起了自己的气。这么多亲人，在这些年里全都像手帕一样丢了忘了，再也没有费心去找。沙威呢，半死不活地挣扎着去陪弟弟送死——空着手，对手是全副武装的一大帮人，他们两个死定了。

行了！三个人总比两个人强，冉阿让决定了，站起来，走下沟渠的阶梯。


	40. Chapter 40

“站住！您是谁？”他身后传来那男人的声音。

冉阿让面朝阶梯走下来，免得滑倒，闻声惊得一下跳到地上，所幸两脚着地，好似一个简单又富有视觉效果的杂技动作。

“一个本分人，煞车杠。”他拍拍两腿，脸仍然背向那个流氓，“见鬼！下雨时这阶梯太滑了！”

“是啊。”

冉阿让转过身，看见一个比他自己略矮些的瘦削男人，戴着工人帽，穿着旧背心，粗布裤子的膝盖处磨穿了。鞋子也破旧得可以，用麻绳扎着。鼻子上架着厚厚的眼镜。如果是在大街上遇见煞车杠，冉阿让绝不会想到这仁兄“揍”过比一只苍蝇大的生物。

“那您到底是谁，伙计？” 煞车杠又问道。

冉阿让没有搭腔，只顾伸长脖子朝对方背后张望。

“怪了，”他好像在自言自语。“不见啦！消失了！跟被大地吞掉了似的！”

“您找早一些来的那位？” 煞车杠问他。

“看您说的是谁了，”冉阿让回答，“他长什么样？”

“很高，瘦得皮包骨，黄头发。”

“醉得像条鱼？”

“腌好了，该烤了。”

“是他没错了。咱们应该一起来到的，可天太黑，我跟丢了。像傻瓜那样在树林里转了一刻钟。本来他要给我带路，您知道吗。该死的天黑，还有雨……哼，我差点掉下来！

“我也是！” 煞车杠笑了。“我还以为会在地面之上，和别的……”

“……就是嘛！谁知道是在地底下？”冉阿让继续气恼地说。“我有足足十年没进过地底下了。我都不记得这里有窝棚！”

“当然！可不是嘛。不过还是让别人看不见更好。巴贝雷特精得很呐。”

冉阿让眯起眼睛，尽量让煞车杠借着窗户透出的光看清他的表情。

“您叫他什么？”他的声音里满是怀疑。

“当然是巴贝雷特了。”煞车杠镇定地说。“有什么问题？”

冉阿让只是眯着眼走上前，直视煞车杠依然显得很朴实的小眼睛里。

“您是内鬼吗？”他揪住煞车杠的领子。“‘巴贝雷特’！哈！ _条子_ 就这么教你们！”

煞车杠微笑起来，一只手握住冉阿让的手腕。

“冷静点！”他说，试图掰开揪着自己的手指。冉阿让仍抓着他。“只是个测试。肯定是巴伯嘛。”

“测试！”冉阿让怒道，放开了那旧衬衣。“别跟我提测试！最近我到哪儿都被这么 _嘲笑_ ！别考验我的耐心！”

“他们会找出内鬼的。” 煞车杠亮出一口坏牙，“就快了。”

“‘就快’算不得数。”冉阿让低声咆哮道，退了一步，重重坐在阶梯上。“形势很不好，您晓得吗？没有工作。我想要工作——我有个孩子要养啊。老天爷……我都一只脚踩在坟墓里了，到底拥有些什么呢？一条腿不大方便了，没有工作，现在这种嘲笑还追着我不放！到处都是！总在附近！有时我就想躺下来死掉，一了百了。出了大牢，也不得安宁；没了镣铐，照样做奴隶！”

这通充满了真切伤痛的长篇大论肯定深深触动了煞车杠。他让开了，打开酒馆门，挥手让冉阿让进来。

酒馆里只有凸肚窗外的微光和厨房的炉火作为照明，它的内部可比破败外观暗示的大多了。很大一部分其实在山肚子里。一头有吧台，在窗边是一张台球桌。吧台的木头被虫蛀了，台球桌上的绿绒布撕破了。吧台上没有酒杯砝码，台球桌上也没有球和球杆。屋里的另一头大半藏在阴影中，有几张小桌、几张藤编的园椅，上头都有颜料的残余，可又看不出原来是什么颜色。

炉子那儿，妇人正忙着烹煮一锅闻起来香得出奇的东西：茴香萝卜炖牛肉，冉阿让的鼻子告诉他。

“波琳！”煞车杠喊道。“嘿，波琳！咱们又有客人啦！”

冉阿让摘下了帽子。

“您又是谁？”她稍微抬了抬头问他。

“冉千斤。”冉阿让说道。

“没听说过。”

“那样就好，我喜欢低调。”

“您也是来谈事情的？”她问。

“我来做需要做的事情。”冉阿让认真道。她挑起眉毛，随即又低头忙活起来，显然是满意了。

“开饭前先来一杯吧。”煞车杠道，说着绊了一跤，扶着冉阿让才稳住。桌上已经立着一瓶开过的酒了。

他们坐下了，冉阿让注意到对面墙边一张长凳里睡着个人，那里太黑了，几乎看不见他。这人块头很大，手臂在胸膛交叠着。看来睡得很沉。

那不是沙威。

“最后一瓶了。”煞车杠说。“剩下的还在桶里。”

妇人拿来两只小杯，煞车杠提议为“今晚的努力”干杯。

酒其实挺好的，可冉阿让喝的时候一点也不开心。“那醉鬼哪去啦？”他嘟囔着四下张望。

“您的哥们？他在酒窖里。” 煞车杠冲一扇半开的厚重木门点点头。“他说要喝白兰地。您不妨去找他吧。”

冉阿让走向门，只见石阶通往一片漆黑。阶梯到底多深，他估摸不出。

“有多出来的蜡烛没？”他问东道主。

“用不着。”煞车杠在他身后道。“阶梯有扶手来着。而且下边应该有光啊——你的朋友下来时端了一支蜡烛。已经灭了？”

“看来是。”冉阿让说道，眯着眼睛张望。

“不可能！”煞车杠嚷道。“看仔细点！”

说着他拼尽全身力气把冉阿让推了下去。


	41. Chapter 41

本来呢，凭煞车杠这般体格，全力一推也只会让冉阿让晃一晃：他的分量再加上在土伦练出来的水手站功保证了他出色的稳定性及平衡能力，岁数只有他一半的人也很少能这么稳当。不过，冉阿让本来也不会站在被雨水和泥浆湿得滑溜溜的石阶梯上。

煞车杠把他推飞出去了。

竭力不让脑壳磕在阶梯上，冉阿让把手伸了出去。他和保龄球似的滚入黑暗，撞在墙上，最后总算倒在地窖的石头地板上。

等呼吸顺畅下来的时候，冉阿让听到了细微的捶击声，是从他左前方的角落传来的。冉阿让爬了起来，摸索四周，不禁回想起在下水道里的那段历险。相比之下，这地窖只有下水道十分之一那么糟。地板是冷冰冰的石头，又潮又脏，到处散着干草。他手脚并用爬起身。

“沙威？”他轻声问。

“还在。”回答的腔调很是挖苦。

冉阿让回想关门前落入酒窖的暗淡光线让他看到的东西。阶梯旁边靠着几只木桶，再远一些是几只大板条箱和一大堆垃圾似的东西。他朝板条箱的方向爬过去。

捶击声——还是鼓掌声？——越来越响亮。几秒钟后，冉阿让就碰到了障碍物：一双脚。

“绝了。”沙威拖长了的嗓音在右边传来，“真是绝了！来个返场啊！”

“你怎么样？”冉阿让问。“那是什么响动？”

响动多了节奏感。“我，尽了全力来为你鼓掌。听起来不够自然，还请原谅。”

沙威靠着墙躺平，脑袋枕着一堆干草。冉阿让跪在一旁，伸出右手。手指碰到的是些粗绳。

冉阿让登时火了。“你受伤没有？”

“一点也没。”沙威得意洋洋。“不像你，我晓得要自己走下来，而不是跟个小丑似的滚下来。”

无视这几句羞辱，冉阿让在沙威身上到处摸了一遍。上臂跟胸膛捆在一起，手腕也捆在一起——刚才他是用指尖鼓的掌。

“你的腿也给捆了？”

“确实。”诡异的是，沙威似乎很满意。“他们本事有限，倒也很周到了。或者说是他，海嘴。很周到，然而本事也很有限。”

“听你说的，一切都在计划中啊：给绑起来，像袋土豆似的扔进酒窖里。”

“远远不是。我从未打算被扔进任何地方。我是按照自己的意思来到这里的。”

“看在上帝份上，为什么？”

沙威没有回答，他扭成坐姿，靠着一只箱子坐好。

“咱们搁置一下这个话题。先说说你吧。”他说。“我明确命令你留下。你违背了命令。”

“我不能就这么放你孤零零去送死。”

“所以你来陪我去死？”沙威戏剧般地叹了口气。“人家还说骑士精神已经没了呢。”

然后，他一言不发地倒在冉阿让大腿上。

“怎么了？”冉阿让担心地说，双手把沙威的头移到自己怀里。

厚重的木门下边漏出了一点光亮。接着这一点照明，冉阿让看到了沙威大大的灰眼睛正冲他发亮。话说回来，也不该忽略另一种可能性：其实这是沙威的眼睛在发光，就像猫和夜猫子那样。

“你还好么？”冉阿让又问，皱了皱鼻子。煞车杠所言不虚：沙威一身的酒味儿。

“我看现在该问你好不好。”沙威道。“你摔得够惨了。”

“好像没摔坏什么，真走运。”

“感谢上帝的小小慈悲。给我说说，你来这儿是想怎么地？”

“我也能提这个问题。”冉阿让指出来。“你跟我一样给关进来了，还被捆了手脚。”

“那又怎样？”沙威急躁地说。

“你现在能干什么？你在这儿要怎样帮你弟弟？”

“别猜测我的打算，也别猜测我的希望。”沙威哼了一声，给冉阿让灌了一鼻子酒气。

“你还喝醉了。”冉阿让劝道。

“没有。”沙威郑重说道。

冉阿让没吭声。

“好吧，一点点。”沙威承认。“大部分都是漱了口就吐出来的。装个样子，你懂吧。”

“就算他们以为你喝断片了，也只是能出其不意吧，你要怎么跟那么多人打？”

“啧，现在都无所谓了。”沙威道。“我的计划就靠孤身一人，可你偏偏来了。因此有必要更改计划。反正你已经在这了，我就用上你吧。”

“当枕头使？”冉阿让缩了缩肚子。

“这也可以。”沙威挪动几下，倚着冉阿让胸脯，把脚搁在条板箱上，活像个歇息的搬运工。“怪事怪事，你还真适合。不会太硬，也不太软。就像金发姑娘说的那样。”

冉阿让撩起一缕金色假发（它还在沙威头上，真令人意外）。“我看是差不离。”他含笑说道。

沙威慢悠悠地嗯了一声，脑袋靠住冉阿让的胸骨。

“我们还得在这待一阵。”他说道，低沉的嗓音震动着冉阿让的胸膛。“大概一个钟头，可能再多一点。”

“那好。我们有时间琢磨怎么给你松绑了。”

“眼下还不用担心这个。”沙威神神秘秘地说。

“听着叫人以为你喜欢被捆着呢。”

沙威轻声一笑。

“你不想我帮你解绑，那你觉得我们该怎么消磨时间？”冉阿让茫然地问。

沙威笑得更响了。他靠着冉阿让肚子的肩膀抖了起来。

“咋了？”冉阿让问道。

“没什么。”沙威话里带着认输的意思。“什么事也没有。请原谅。”

“不管是什么时候，我们在哪儿遇见，你总要笑话我。”冉阿让的微笑也是一样。

“这回我不是笑话你。”沙威道。“我在笑话我自己。”

“为什么？”

沙威扭着坐直了，离开冉阿让，在潮湿的墙壁靠着。“我想到该如何打发时间了。”他转移了话题。

“所以呢？”

“我们来玩滚球游戏吧。”


	42. Chapter 42

“滚球？”冉阿让问道。“在草地上滚的那种木球？在这个黑洞洞的地下室里头，你手脚都捆着的时候？而且我们手上还没有木球？”

“对。”沙威道。“隐喻意义上的滚球游戏。”

“我不懂，不过好吧。”冉阿让平静地说。

“你没搞明白我的提议就答应下来了？”沙威有些好笑地说。“好多人就是这么陷进来的，你想过吧——答应给朋友帮忙之前不动动脑子。”

“就好像你能搞犯罪行为似的。”冉阿让道。“我信得过你。”

这话似乎令沙威没劲头再戏弄他了。

“也许你不该这么着。”他轻声说。“我不是你自认为了解的那种人。”

“肯定不是我原来自以为了解的那种人啦。”冉阿让道。

他马上扪心自问——果真如此吗？只考虑蒙特伊城的沙威警长的话，这么说大概没错，那时的他不过是又一个暴戾的公职人员，偶尔能看出其人本身就很恶毒。可是去年冬天冉阿让在戈尔博老屋遇见的那个沙威，那个他亲耳听见能和猎物打趣的人，与当下的这个沙威有什么不一样？哪一个才真的是沙威？是冲着垂死的芳汀跺脚的那个，还是被七个全副武装的匪徒团团围住也能成功劝降的那个？

你自己呢？他心中一个无情的声音问道。你是抢走小杰尔卫四十苏工钱、又用棍子吓唬他的人，还是珂赛特得猩红热时守了她一晚上的人？

我曾经是前一个，但如今是后一个，冉阿让如是答道。

那就这么看待沙威吧，这声音继续说道。莫非你觉得他对芳汀的所为比你对杰尔卫做的更可耻？芳汀只有几分钟好活了，顶多几个小时。也许他夺去了她悲惨生命的最后几分钟，那又怎样？再多活片刻，她会幸福吗？她的女儿依然没有回到她身边。可你呢！你抢了一个孩子两天的工钱。这钱是不是要用来买面包或药品？是不是要用来付清临期的债务，好让他父亲不必入狱？因为有你这个例子，那孩子是不是抛弃了踏实工作，从此走上犯罪的道路？您有什么资格，去评判在您眼前对一位不幸妓女生气的警察？

“你好安静。”沙威道。

“我正在琢磨我对你的了解。”冉阿让道。“总感觉说不通啊。”

“我该让你继续吗？”

“要是你高兴。”

“那我们开始玩吧？”

冉阿让感觉自己在微笑：“好啊！第一回合是你，对吧。”

“你不想先弄清楚目标球在哪儿？我已经滚出去了。”

“目标球在哪？”冉阿让小心问道。

“在理解的正中间。”

“理解？”

“正是。为了达成完全的互相理解。”

“那么我们要尽量靠近目标了？”

“对。滚球游戏就是这么玩吧？你玩过吗？”

“真格的滚球，还是你这个隐喻滚球？”

“真格的那个。”

“这就是你的第一球？”冉阿让精明地问。

“只是试探试探。”沙威坏笑。

“我从来没玩过。我见过别人玩，可我自己总是没时间。后来有时间了，又找不到足够熟络的人一起玩。你呢？”

“没我希望的那么常玩，不过我年轻时，在普罗旺斯是玩过几回。在那之后也有几回。”

“我们各玩几球？”

“按规则，每人三次。这样差不多就能打发掉等候的时间了。况且三是个很吸引人的数目。”

与其说看，不如说冉阿让感觉到他伸了个懒腰。“要是有时间，就再来几回合。到这份上，我就不死守教条了。”

“好啊。你先来吧。”

沙威静默片刻。

“和你一块生活的那个女孩。”他迟疑地说开了。“我知道她是那个……那个死去的卖笑姑娘芳汀的孩子。而且她托付一对乡下人照顾她，你从他们手里把孩子买走了。去年冬天容德雷特盯上你，正是因为这个——想从你这儿再敲诈些钱。这么多年我一直纳闷着一件事：你是不是她的生父？”

冉阿让伤感地叹息道：“不是。她称我为‘父亲’，但实际上我只是她的监护人。”

沙威在他身边僵住了，坐得更直了些。“那就还是个谜了。这球算是扔太远了吧。该你了。”

“什么还是个谜？她的身世？”

“不……嗯，也算是吧，虽然不是重点所在。无所谓了。你提问吧。”

“那重点是什么？”

“我第二回合再问。”沙威道。

“我许可你重来。”

“规则就是规则。到你的回合了。”

“我要求你重来。”

沙威爆出一声毫无笑意的笑来。

“真是一点也不新鲜。冉·阿让又把规则抛掉了。”

他忽然放下双脚，灵活地翻过身，胳膊肘支撑着身子，放光的两眼直刺向冉阿让。

“哪怕只是一个小小游戏的规则。”他狂怒地说。“即使是这样，即使根本就不是利害攸关的时候！”

冉阿让也盯着他的眼睛。最后，沙威移开视线，下巴埋进捆得严严实实的双手，盯着一缕稻草。

“看来我不是投得远了，而是太近。”他低落地对稻草嘲弄道。“唔。老话说得好， _有段距离_ ， _还有救_ *。”

见沙威突然生起气来，冉阿让只觉自己输了一局。最糟的是，他不晓得自己怎么就输了，输了些什么——只明白自己确是输了。

他问出以下这个问题，纯粹是以牙还牙的本能使然。

“那我提问了。艾萨克到底是你的什么人？”

*boule devant, boule d’argent.——在滚球游戏术语中，离目标球尚有距离的球可以被推向目标球，而已经扔过头的球只会离目标越来越远。


	43. Chapter 43

话一出口他就后悔了，可也无法挽回了。沙威脸上一块肌肉也没有动，手指遮住了眼睛。他的肩膀抖动着。

冉阿让心中登时涌起强烈的自责感。

“对不起。”他恳求道。“我不知道我怎么了——不晓得是什么可怕的冲动——我想都没细想！我亲爱的朋友，请原谅我！”

对方没有抬头，哪怕听到了“亲爱的朋友”这几个字。冉阿让将手放在他肩上。沙威好像没注意到。

“我真是个蠢货！”冉阿让心想，温柔地揉着他的肩。

沙威受了他的抚摸，肩膀僵住不动了。说时迟那时快，他翻身起来，捆住的双手像只猫似的抓紧了冉阿让的手。

“你越界了。”他说。

这下冉阿让晓得了，他以为沙威在哭，其实他是在无声地哈哈大笑。一开始，沙威没有伤心让他很宽慰，所以他由着他抓紧那只手。接着，他觉得这样很傻气，就想抽开它。可沙威抓紧了不肯放开。

“为什么你想打听艾萨克？”

他的嗓音没有一丝颤抖，没有半分紊乱。让人完全想象不到，几个小时前他只在癫痫导致的迷乱中喃喃念出那个名字。

“任何你不愿透露的事情，我都不想打探。”冉阿让坚决地说。“我无意侵犯你的隐私。”

沙威抿紧了嘴。“ _天老爷的_ ！这就是为什么你会越界。”他嘶声道，把冉阿让的手掐得生疼。“你提问的时候已经知道答案了，明知故问只是为了做出判决。哼，没门儿！我绝不允许！”

“我懂。”冉阿让道。

“你什么都不懂。”沙威冷冷说道，推开冉阿让的手。“重来。”

“没有处罚？”

“我们就当你绊倒了。球捡回来了。你回到线内重新滚一次。”

“好吧。你说过，你一直为维多克效命。那么，他怎会不知道暴动的时候你在麻厂街的街垒那儿？”

就算在这漆黑之中，冉阿让也看到沙威的眼睛瞪圆了。

“你是说他现在知道了？”

“是的。”

“从你这打听的？”

“他问起你在下水道找到我那天的事。”冉阿让无助地说。

“你什么都告诉他了？”

“只是从我看见你被绑在酒馆里的那一刻开始……”

沙威把手腕上的绳子堵在嘴里，干嚎起来，像个正接受战地手术的士兵。

“我很抱歉。”冉阿让道。“看来我又犯错了。”

沙威像狗似的又啃了几口绳子，才松开口。

“是我的错。”他哑着嗓子说。“这事我没给你下指示。啊，完犊子了！他非得跟我没完不可。我请求吉斯凯跟他瞒着这项任务——我没想到……”

沙威突然闭了嘴。

“可是你为什么要保密？”

沙威恼火地弹着舌头。半晌他才开口道：

“我开始怀疑，我一向以为你聪明绝顶，实际上不过是运气好得叫人眼红。你这意思是，你还是什么都不明白？”

“这一整个晚上，我从你和维多克嘴里听到的都是哑谜！”冉阿让气冲冲地大声说道。“你说的对——我真的不是聪明绝顶，可能根本就说不上聪明。我就是个刚好手很巧的老乡巴佬。”

“光是假客气可当不了演员，年纪再老也不成。”

“倘若我是个演员，起码我可以说自己是个主角。”冉阿让回避了话里的锋头。“你的人生倒好像全是在幕布后展开的，一刻不停地摆弄舞台机械设备。”

“警察个个都活在社会之外。单是‘警察’这个词就足够让守法良民唾弃。秘密是我们的座右铭。这也能叫你意外？”

“就算是这样，我一向把你看作一个坦率的诚实人。”

这听上去像极了侮辱，所以冉阿让马上纠正道：“我的意思是，那种简单不设防的诚实。不会隐瞒自己的事，即便在细节上。”

“除了为完成特定任务必须掩饰的情况，我基本上是这样的，尤其在细节上。不过，我不 _遮遮掩掩_ ，旁人也未必 _看得见_ 那些事。”

沙威脑袋靠定墙壁，叹了口气，望向酒窖的拱顶。

“你问的很对路。”他说道。“我应当告诉你。不是所有事情，但足够让你明白。甚至足够把你前一个无礼问题也回答了。有耳朵的，就让他听好了。你有耳朵不？”

“性能良好。”

“它们之间的脑袋呢？”

“会跟上的。”

“既然如此，就准备好听悲剧朗诵吧。这故事堪称希腊悲剧的现代改编，有些荷马的元素，也有些品达的元素。”


	44. Chapter 44

“你还记得咱们那个街垒的金发领袖不？一个俊秀的年轻人，有着斯巴达王列奥尼达那种‘至死方休’的劲头？”

冉阿让表示他记得。

“过去四五年中，他是一个俱乐部的头头：成员大部分是学生和青年闲汉，也有一两个工人，权作调剂。总人数不足二十人，因此在官方记录里属于无关紧要类。不过，他们一向与其他同类俱乐部保持密切联系。定时聚会，互相说些不着边际的好听话。这就叫上头不能不留意他们了。”

“1830年之前，他们梦想领导革命；1830年之后，他们梦想领导另一次革命，这念头发展成了一个执念。革命确实容易引起这样的趋势。”

“说实在的，这一票人比他们自认的来得无害。通常他们只关心自己的同类——学生啦、没有职业的闲散青年啦。简而言之，就是布尔乔亚家庭养出来的小儿子，天性不知上进。这类人一直都叫市警队头疼，因为数不清的斗殴都是他们挑起来的。然而政治上他们不成气候，因为说到底他们这种人并没有多少，通常也只顾自己的事情。这些院校毕业的浪荡子总觉得是他们铸成了革命，其实他们只是刚好处在民众不满的风头浪尖上。真正的危险存在于一辈子生活在工人区的人身上。这次叛乱就说明了这一点：主要参与者是建筑工人。生活可真是有意思。一个王朝的存亡，有时就看一个生意兴隆的地主贷款能不能还上了。”

“我们说回到主题吧。有那么一个很有故事的探子。必须有这么个人。他的任务就是打探前述的俱乐部领袖。管这位领袖叫阿喀琉斯好了，政治密探给他起的代号就是这个。他令密探们很感兴趣，因为他始终有着肩负无匹重任的气质，又有做充满预示性大段讲话的坏习惯。于是从他身上可以做出许多精彩的报告。政治警察作为整体是一台庞大昂贵的机器，可它用了大量廉价小齿轮；细想则不成样子，可远看过去倒挺像回事。有那么一阵子，有不下三名收薪水的探子分别盯着这阿喀琉斯。”

“其中两个与本故事无关——他们是德拉瓦时期留下来的遗老，一个是耶稣会的，另一个乃是一等一的无赖。他俩上交了一大堆情报，有用的却寥寥无几。第三个人才是要紧的。我们叫他普特洛克勒斯吧。”

“不像头两个暗探，他干得不赖。”沙威说得兴起，拿被捆紧的手腕比划起来了。“他年纪和出身都合适，成功打入了阿喀琉斯的那个团体。最起码是讨了会员的欢心，不至于在他们开始谈枪支弹药、任务分配等等有趣内容的时候被请出门去。他搞清楚了他们的密码，打听到价目表和供货人。有两回他甚至去打探了兼做武器制作坊的当铺，来复枪、铅弹和子弹模具都是在那里打造出来的。他不是 _告密者_ ，那种探子出于猜疑、憎恶或金钱因素通风报信，拿不出能经住公道检查的证据。在海滨蒙特伊城我就对你这么干过，即便被我猜中了。这种做法卑鄙、可耻、恶毒。只有在确信揭开了真相，并且可以向法官证实的时候，一个正规探子才会上报。”

“这些人潜入泥沼排水，结果陷得太深，我一向有点提防他们，但我也不得不承认他手段厉害。普特洛克勒斯是个出色的探子。他的报告中满是可以提出诉讼的情报。更行的是他执行任务期间从不把自己栽进去。假如阿喀琉斯派给他什么小任务，普特洛克勒斯从来不完成。他对法律的责任禁止他当武装叛乱的一个真同谋犯嘛。只是他把这些小小的背叛藏得那么好，俱乐部成员根本没有起疑心。最后阿喀琉斯以为他纯粹是轻浮、毫无责任心，不过还是无害的人，允许他继续参加聚会。”

“普特洛克勒斯的这项工作十分困难。不是探听特定的事，任务结束日期也就无从说起。他在1830年革命后受到招募，使命就是阻止下一次革命。任务的具体内容是边干边搞明白的。有时候比较清晰，多数时间里还是稀里糊涂。政治警察、保安局、市警队和国民自卫队互不合作，也是添乱。这四方就像行星环绕太阳一样各自公转，偶尔路遇彼此，除此之外，右手都不知道左手在干什么。”

“一开始，普特洛克勒斯隶属政治警察。当时——归特雷亚德部长，你能相信么。（对了，你大概还不知道——特雷亚德的教名就是阿基里。）维多克在政治密探中发现了他，认为这是个前途大好的机灵鬼，提议给一份额外薪酬，换取他报告的复本。普特洛克勒斯答应了——他在俱乐部的假身份要求他花钱如流水，还要供养妹妹，那女孩子脑筋不清楚，必须由住家护士照管。通过维多克，我和普特洛克勒斯认识了。”

“此人特别擅长踢打术和棍术。咱们开始定期在克苏的拳击馆子里较量几场。两年来，我看着他和克苏在技术风格上吵得不可开交——克苏坚持假动作，普特洛克勒斯坚持闪避，诸如此类的。在这段时间里，我也看到普特洛克勒斯的健康状况越来越差，因为任务的缘故，他常常酗酒，意志力实在承受不住。两年过后，他从一名体育健将沦落成一个东倒西歪的酒鬼。最后狂饮*宣布他没救了，把他从自家拳击馆踢了出去。当时勒库的馆子才刚开业；普特洛克勒斯冲了进去，又被回绝了。没了有益身心的爱好，普特洛克勒斯就全垮了。”

“后来，他再没有回来报到。政治密探这么干并不少见——这些人本来就不很守纪律——可对他来说却是令人不安的新鲜事。维多克派我去找他，因为我认得他喜好的所有去处。我在战斗屏障一个舞厅里找到了这个烂醉的家伙，把他拖进马车，领回了家。”

酒窖门外传来东西摔碎的声音，门缝透出的光暗了下来。他俩抬头去看，有一点盼望它打开。门到底没开，沙威夸张地歪了歪嘴。他的两手先前一直左右动着，刺激血液循环，这时停在胸前。

“有人打坏了窗边的灯，”他下了结论。“真是可喜。”

“为什么？”

“至少有一个人喝大了，动作不灵活。办事就方便一点啦。”

又是一分钟过去。沙威轻轻摇了摇头。

“我说到哪了？”他问道。

*米歇尔·克苏，绰号狂饮(1794–1869)于1825年开办了第一所拳击馆，旨在推广和提高法式拳击的艺术。


	45. Chapter 45

“你找到普特洛克勒斯了。”冉阿让道。这故事越发叫他着迷了。

“是了。”瞟着那扇门，沙威说了下去。“没错。于是乎，普特洛克勒斯和我乘车回到我家。他在出租马车里崩溃了。又哭又闹、四肢乱舞，口中不住地说胡话。估计当时他都没认出我。我把他拖上楼，安顿在行军床上。他睡了十个钟头，像死了一样沉，醒来时差不多完全清醒了。我给了他面包，又给他灌了些咖啡，然后要求他一五一十把原委告诉我。他拒绝。我坚持。他又拒绝。我威胁说让维多克告发他。这时他才软下来。那原委是个老掉牙的故事：他恋爱了，是单恋。我建议他去跟维多克说，因为那才是女性心理的专家。听了句话，普特洛克勒斯竟开始哭了。”

“我被吓到了。我还从来没看他哭过呢。他一面抽抽搭搭，一面告诉我这份爱如何如何不可能、多么多么恐怖，他没办法和别人说明——维多克不行，家人不行，忏悔神父也不行，谁都不行。”

“这很叫人好奇啊。我毛遂自荐做他的知己，他不接受。我告诉他，不管他说出什么事来，我都不会把它看作不可能或者恐怖。我在土伦当过狱监，在俄国打过仗，在巴黎担任警察，我见识过的事情之恐怖，他喝多了苦艾酒做的最骇人的噩梦也及不上。再者，虽然对女人我没有亲身经验，不过眼见别人一个个为爱前仆后继，我懂的应该够多了。”

“最后他可算坦白了。拔一颗智齿也比这容易。实际上故事没我以为的那么老掉牙：他的单恋对象正是那个俱乐部的俊秀金发领袖。更糟的是，此前普特洛克勒斯从来没有察觉自己的取向，一时间根本不能接受。最糟糕的是，任务对他来说有利益冲突了。他不能继续公道地上报那个人的一举一动，却又需要薪水养家糊口。”

“那时我们都知道，一旦闹出点什么来，这一个俱乐部必定要战斗在第一线上。普特洛克勒斯知道，维多克知道，吉斯凯知道，我当然也知道。这只是时间问题。霍乱正在爆发。显而易见会生出什么事来：不是一次革命，就是一次暴动，最不济也是几起武装冲突。民众的恐慌必须用血来补偿。普特洛克勒斯根本不可能阻止大势。可他还是向我求教了。”

“你怎么跟他说的？”冉阿让问。

沙威挑起眉头，叹息了。

“我先说，我没有好消息。他比所有人都清楚，工人们没有足够的革命激情，也没有足够的武器。不管那些共和派煽动者如何努力，大部分巴黎市民都不会蠢到相信是警方在公共水源里散播霍乱，所以他们不会和警方对抗。没有军队的同情，共和派绝无可能夺取这座城市，实际上他们确实没有——顶多是几个隶属炮兵的蠢货，于事无补。国民自卫队那边可是集结了三个连的步兵，随时待命出征。到时候纯粹是一场大乱。我提醒他，就算他的意中人阿喀琉斯没被国民自卫队炸碎或者捅死，而是被捕了，他也必定要以谋反之名 _被起诉_ 。万一——万一！——王上有这么好心情减刑！——他的律师还能争取终身监禁。对阿喀琉斯而言，这只是躲开了速死，却摊上一种缓慢而屈辱的死亡。他多半去不了土伦这么好条件的地方，在那儿一个终身囚犯还能相对太平地过上二十、三十或是四十年。十有八九，他得去罗什福尔。我就近观察过阿喀琉斯。那男孩儿就像茶花一样娇贵。在罗什福尔那泥沼地，他用不了半年就得玩儿完。”

“我对普特洛克勒斯悉数相告，并给了我能拿出的唯一一条建议。如果他果真怀着爱情，就应该向吉斯凯申请家庭抚恤金，跟暴动的暗流断绝一切关系，申请调动，等到注定的那个时刻来临，跟着阿喀琉斯上战场，最后死在那儿。”

冉阿让感觉到他的心痛苦地紧缩着。

“一开始他笑了。”沙威道。“是苦笑。他说我不过是个 _条子_ ，他要是被咱俩的交情蒙蔽就太傻了；他这样的人——他这就开始念叨 _他这样的人_ 了！——跟警察是天敌；要是我有那权力，我只怕是要把他们统统处死。”

“所以我也笑了。太他妈荒唐了。我告诉他，我的建议不是从我的身份出发的，而是经验之谈。倘若他这是真爱而不是一时昏了头，最好还是别在爱人死后继续苟活。这就是我的结论。他指出我没资格谈经验，我还活得好好的，身体健康，有时还能笑。我说，有时候人被迫活下去，因为别人做此要求。可是他不像我。只要安排好家人以后的生计，他就是自由的。”

“‘说真的，’我这么讲，‘要是咱们够精明，大可以做到一石二鸟。我可以到吉斯凯那里代表我们俩安排抚恤金。在他那里我比您说得上话；有些事情他欠我人情。我需要六百法郎现钱还债。其实我不止值这个价，但至少能让我和债主两清了。这两年您干的很好。我能向部里给您的妹妹争取每月十五到二十法郎，持续五年。维多克也会自掏腰包补充。您这样的情况他不会拒绝。这样一来，等共和派动手，我们俩就能和阿喀琉斯一起出击，夺取自由了。”

他冲我瞪着眼睛。

‘您是共和派？’他问。

‘别说傻话。’我答道。

‘那您自由什么，假如不是摆脱暴政？’

‘摆脱不幸。’我说。

‘我明白我自己的不幸，可您的不幸从何说起？’

我决定了：管它呢，告诉他吧。

‘好吧，大R——或者大P——您爱上您那位布辛格多久啦？’

‘我不知道。回过头想想，很久了。大概整整两年吧。我就是没发现。’

‘您心里多少是明白的——您差不多一结识他就开始借酒消愁了。’

‘随您怎么说。’

‘所以当他死时，想必您也会悲痛欲绝吧？’我问他，‘哪怕他一眼也没看过您，进一步的举动就更不用提了？’

他脸红了。整张脸红透了。看起来好奇怪啊。他总是扮得那么玩世不恭。

‘现在，想象一下这么个云中城堡。’我说道。‘想象一下，实际上他也爱您。你们达成了某种协议，开始同居了。就像旧日的契兄弟：un pain, un vin, une bourse*。自然跟兄弟还是不一样。你们这至福的结合本质上颇为不敬。这么说好了，每天早晨你俩中有一个要从双人床上爬起来上班，另一个就在抱怨对方胳膊肘戳到他了。具体是哪一个？你们俩轮流。他在圣父医院行医，您要在城里到处跑。他一班要值十四个钟头，从早六点到晚八点；您的值班时间没个准，用得上您时就要来，用不着时才能走。有时候两个人的日程表都匀出空当了，就一起在窗边喝咖啡吃鸡蛋。’

‘你俩的关系不是秘密。起初人们会悄悄议论，慢慢地闲言碎语也就没劲了。你们两个都是忙碌的职业青年，从来不当众淫乱、酗酒撒泼；总能按时付清账单。这让你俩在店主们中间赢得了好名声，托他们的福，邻居都对你们有了好感。很快你们就能和邻居互相借两个苏的牛奶钱，问候他们家的孩子，在楼下酒馆就街上的垃圾和破碎的路灯罩跟邻居大发议论。住在三楼的女裁缝不时会来你俩的公寓，让你们帮她们系裙子，她们觉得这样特别有趣。’

‘有时街上不大安分。要是需要人维护和平，您应该在自卫队驾到之前进行调停。要是需要医生了，您的伴侣随叫随到。您负责劝架，他负责疗伤。如果由于工作，你们其中一人长时间回不了家，女门房就会为另一个带晚饭，还念叨他。’

‘男人们私下开玩笑说你俩的关系是最幸福的：没有娘们的碎碎念，也没有小鬼头没完没了的吵闹。他们说的对。你们的确是最幸福的。周日，您像个傻瓜似的在街上和男孩们踢皮球，您家里那口子打开窗户望着，一边骂您，一边朝您丢烤板栗。生活很美满。一天二十四小时都不够用。’

‘在一个寒冷的夜晚，你俩在一位共同的朋友家里吃了年夜饭，互相搂着，像中学生那么嬉闹着回家。突然间，三个手插在口袋里的人出现在你们右手边的小巷。您认得其中两个。几个月前您带队逮捕了他们——一个是持械抢劫，一个是谋杀。他俩应当在大牢里等候审判。有人没看紧门，他们没乖乖待在原地。’

‘恐怖的谋杀就那么发生了。那谋杀犯一声令下，六把枪对准了你们。第二声命令，它们一起开火了。’

‘您当晚的记忆到此为止。后来您听说，那条街对面的一位门房，一个和您一样的老兵提着来福枪前来相助。可到那时凶手已经逃走了，他只看到你们两人躺在血泊中。您只是肋骨上伤了一点。可是您至亲的朋友啊，胸膛被打得粉碎。六发子弹他中了五发。’

‘您那德性惨不忍睹。口中满是鲜血——他的，不是您自己的。他的嘴和胸膛都不停涌出血来，你不停地吻他，也许是试图替他呼吸。那位门房想拉开您，好让别人把遗体送去清洁，您却咆哮着照这好心人的脸上揍……’”

沙威的话语渐渐没了。他放开正摆弄着的绳索，咽了口唾沫，闭上了眼睛。

*un pain, un vin, une bourse. 法语的“一条面包，一瓶酒，一只钱袋”。在中世纪晚期的法国，有时两个男子会签订一种法律合同affrerement——大意是契约兄弟。这些兄弟承诺一起生活，共享财产，立彼此为继承人。有些学者推测，同性情侣不能在教会见证下成婚，他们就用这种合同给配偶关系提供社会与法律保障。


	46. Chapter 46

“我还告诉了普特洛克勒斯一些别的事，不过你不需要听了。”他闭着眼睛继续道。“我讲述时，他一直很安静——对他来说实在难得。等我说完，他下了床，穿上鞋子离开了。把帽子都忘了。那一周晚些时候我才知道，他亲自向吉斯凯申请了抚恤金。他得到了承诺，条件是他继续工作，继续汇报情报。报告的确继续上交了。但不是他交的。普特洛克勒斯一头栽进酒瓶子里，再没有出来。那些报告是我写的。”

“这可不容易。我没有那个俱乐部密室的通行资格。因此我得在外层下功夫。我在索邦区和集市区排队领牛奶，指望能听到点什么。我出钱收买流浪儿，让他们在俱乐部聚会的咖啡馆和酒馆打探。最后，我还跑到工人们的社团里面。就像在今晚我们见面的枫丹白露那家馆子，我在这些酒馆也混得脸熟了。我开始穿着短夹克加背心，不那么显眼。还是我想多了。他们一看到我就认得是谁，冲我笑道：‘您的大衣和帽子哪去了，沙威探长？’我探听到的不多，好歹有一些有用的：新的子弹制作坊。总算没让普特洛克勒斯被人怀疑办事不力。”

“到了五月底，警方在公共水源散布霍乱病原的谣言比疫情本身还要猖獗。民众们开始纠集起来，找疑似警方人士的麻烦了。工人区屡屡发生私刑事件。”

“这段时间我依然在工人爱去的地方晃悠。没有人对我下手，虽然几乎所有人都知道我是警察。可能他们不认为沙威探长会夜里鬼鬼祟祟去公共水源投放霍乱化合物。偶尔几次有人怀疑我是暗探，但很快就有人叫他们闭嘴。我独自占一张桌子，没有带笔记本，不想参加任何谈话，也不理会人家交谈的意向，大部分时间只盯着我的碟子和酒杯，不看别人的脸。所以他们判断我只是来吃晚饭的，哪怕我是探子，也是个懒散不称职的探子，于是我可以继续清净地磨洋工。”

“六月五日，拉马克将军的灵车穿过大街时，我正在市政厅。真是天赐良机。我向吉斯凯请求打入起义者，估算他们的实力，晚上回来报告。结果这项任务还挺难要过来。吉斯凯很不情愿。原来维多克已经拜托让我在那天夜里去帮他一手，在西岱岛的馆子里逮几个人。我提醒吉斯凯，市警队需要有人就近打探敌方。吉斯凯说，已经有一个人打入内部了：官方记录里普特洛克勒斯还在盯着起义者，他的当前任务仍然有效。我提醒他，普特洛克勒斯虽是个聪明人，可他不是印度的黑天神，没法同时身处多个地方。要是他半夜离开街垒，共和派会发觉他不在，并询问他为何离开，他再想回去就麻烦了。应当派出起义者不熟悉的第二人协助他。”

“最终吉斯凯让步了。我请求他暂时对维多克保密——‘我不陪他去西岱岛冒险，就别让他生一整天气了’，我是这么说的。吉斯凯答应了。我万事俱备了。大队伍经过劈柴街，我跟了过去，在街垒上混了一个位置。”

“所以你带着你的警察证和一把没子弹的枪蹲在街垒后边，等着被人揭破，拖去枪毙。”冉阿让喃喃道。

沙威睁开眼睛，狐疑地瞅着冉阿让。

“你怎么知道没子弹？”

“不是知道，是依据经验做的推测。”

“经验真是个好东西。”

“今晚你真是大大开拓了我的阅历。”冉阿让听得出自己声音里的苦涩。

沙威略一耸肩。“是你问的问题。要是没为答案做足心理准备，你就别问。”

“的确，我是没准备好。”

“啊！行吧！指着圣母洁净的裙袍，请让我向你无穷尽的美德致以最最深沉的歉意！”沙威气冲冲地说。

“我是说，我根本没想到你在街垒是去寻死啊！”

“哦？就是这样？”

“就是，这样！”

沙威的脾气不那么冲了。

“冉阿让，你要承认这是个周密的小计划。我唯一没考虑到的是你，不过一开始看起来也对我有利。啊！知不知道你向阿喀琉斯要求亲手爆我头的时候，我有多高兴！我已经开始担心他会突然大发善心，留着我捆在柱子这儿，等士兵释放我呢。我准备好感谢命运让我们相遇了。接着你把我拖进小巷……我差点走不动，可是我想飞！你拿出了折叠刀，我想：自然，他不能浪费宝贵的子弹。然后我眼睁睁看着你割断绳子！……你还说：‘您自由了’！”

沙威说着说着，勃然大怒起来。

“我的厄运还没结束呢！我活生生、一头雾水地走出巷子，气得像在洗礼盆里遇溺的撒旦之子——然后，我还不得不报告吉斯凯，我的小命和胜利出逃都多亏了一个叫割风的国民自卫队队员！我认识他吗？当然不认识，部长先生！”

“吉斯凯肯定以为我疯了。听我说话时，他的眉毛在他额头上演了一场最离奇的杂耍。我从未对他说过谎，而这回我说的话实在颠三倒四。我口头报告进行到一半，已经结巴得不行，只好暂且告辞。我到无救大厅走了几个来回冷静一下，牙齿打架的响动都能在大理石墙壁之间制造回音了！我差点就地癫痫发作。等确定我不会倒下去了，我又回吉斯凯那儿要求分配任务。当时已经是午夜了，等我终于开始平静下来，安心守着下水道出口，等待捉拿一个拾取遗物的恶棍，你，又活像个天杀的盒中小丑似的爬出地面！我对自己说了：没错！……我被诅咒了！……发疯就是这样子了！……”

“普特洛克勒斯怎样了？”冉阿让打断他。

“问得好！既然没人不体谅地破坏他的计划，他成功了。”

“他死了？”

“军队撤离后，警方发现他躺在阿喀琉斯脚下。行刑队同时枪毙了他们。”

沙威发出咆哮。

“走运的软蛋！我做了那么多准备，倒便宜了他！该死的贼，你俩都是！”

看上去火冒三丈的探长用肩膀狠狠撞了一下墙壁。他静了片刻，专心致志地瞪着那面墙，好像它也坏了他的好事。然后他更加凶狠地撞向它。

“轮到我扔第二球了，冉阿让。”他面向墙嘶嘶说道，“怎么回事，不管我到哪儿，你都在那儿，准备毁掉我的生活？我在土伦工作，你在那儿。”

在同一处又撞了一回。

“我离开巴黎，来到一个安静的小城市——你又在那儿！”

石头边缘的灰泥裂开了一些，碎屑掉下来了。

“我离开安静的小城市，回到巴黎——你还在那儿！”

冉阿让发誓他看见砖石在沙威的撞击下移动了。

“我安排好了一切，就要光荣牺牲了——你！他妈的！还在！那儿！”

伴随着沙威的最后一个字，一块砖脱离原位，落在冉阿让腿上。

墙上露出一个秘密洞口。


	47. Chapter 47

冉阿让懵了，直瞪着这个洞。沙威又一次成功令他一头雾水。“这又是个啥？”

“我的好冉阿让，这是个怀疑，得到了证实。”沙威说道，脸上的沾沾自喜在黑暗中放着光。愤慨的命运受害人不见了踪影，他又变回敏锐的警探了。“我总瞧这块石头不顺眼。事实证明，它和这堵墙也处不来。麻烦你把手伸进洞里，看看有没有东西吧？”

冉阿让照着办了。“里边有东西。”他的指头摸到一件硬实但会戳了会陷下去的物品。“我猜是只皮袋子。”

“哈！”沙威欢叫一声。“太棒了。劳驾你收回手。不是信不过你，只是我还不能让你处理证物。眼下还不行。”

这就好像之前半小时俩人间什么大事都没发生过似的。这次冉阿让可不准备就这么算了。

“好吧，不过就像你说的，我们言归正传。你真心觉得，过去三十年里我追着你满法国乱跑？”

“好些时候我不知道还能怎么解释。”沙威道。“你要承认，我们俩去的地方这么多，却太容易碰上了。法国又不是个乡下小酒馆。”

“上帝明鉴，我有什么理由跟踪你啊？”冉阿让扬起双手，似乎要请上天作证。“我这一辈子就只想尽一切可能远离……你干嘛呢？”

沙威扭动着从墙壁滑下地。他全身有节奏地蠕动着，那样子几乎有些淫荡。冉阿让想起来，植物园里的蟒蛇把一整只兔子吞下肚的模样和他很像。

“是时候挣脱这个了。”沙威在牙缝里回答。

“没有尖东西可不成。你不是带了把铅笔刀么？”

“带了。”

“那就用啊！”

“我说带了，可它不在我身上。”

“被拿走了？”

“当然啦。我带它来就是为这个——让他们搜走。”

“不明白。”

沙威翻翻眼睛。

“他们搜我的身，找到铅笔刀，拿走了，把我捆上。”

这会儿他说的句子很短，是在紧迫的呼吸的间隙里蹦出来的。

“他们这么问了：他该不会逃了吧？答案是：没门，咱们都拿走他的刀了。”

“没关系。”冉阿让摸摸自己的口袋。“我带着一枚特制硬币以防万一呢。”

“中间掏空了，放了一小条钢丝？”

“你当然记得那玩意儿了。”冉阿让微笑起来。

“戈尔博老屋，凉飕飕的地板，搜了二十分钟。全程撅着我的屁股。”沙威没好气地说。“ _苍天啊_ ！我可不得记着这玩意嘛！看来还不止一枚，既然你带着另一枚来了。”

“知道么，你头一回跟我说这事的时候，搜寻时长只是一刻钟耶。”冉阿让逗他。

“我为面子撒了点谎。实话说了吧，这回也是撒谎，为了一样的缘故。真正的搜寻时长是半个钟头。我眼睛虽利，但终究不是一只猫。顺便说一句。”他带着虚假的客气补充道。“我熟悉这种小道具，当然也知道通常你们把它藏在哪里躲避搜身的。需不需要我转过身，给你留点面子？”

冉阿让又脸红了。

“我放在衣袋里。”他小声说，仍在摸索自己的衣服。“我已经不在狱里了，没有人会搜我身。没必要把它藏在那里头。”

“大概吧。”沙威装模作样地琢磨道。“有时也可能搞错的哦。”

冉阿让把兜里的东西倒出来翻了两遍。那枚特制硬币不见了，其他的硬币也不见了。

“太奇怪了，”他纳闷着。“都到哪去了？”

“十有八九，在煞车杠的口袋里。”

冉阿让想起那煞车杠在黑暗中绊了跤，拉着他的上衣保持平衡。他低声咒骂起来。

沙威在鼻孔里窃笑。“同行间也不给面子，哈。”

冉阿让生气地站起来。“躺着别动。这里是酒窖——我可以敲破一个瓶子。”

“不必麻烦你了。”沙威继续他诡异的运动。“什么锐物我都不想要。因为我需要这绳子保持完整。”

“你不会真准备挣脱它吧？”

“真的。”

“刚才不还说海嘴把你捆得很周到么？”

“我 _是_ 这么说了：海嘴很周到，可惜他脑筋有限。不晓得自己捆的是谁。”

沙威弹坐起来，倚着墙跪在地上，脑门抵着地。金色长发凌乱落，绳子捆得结结实实，他这模样倒像虔诚者路易在阿蒂尼当众进行苦修忏悔。

“我还要几分钟……”他自言自语着，“啊！倘若是件束身衣，我早就脱下来了。可它就不是……”

“你能脱下束身衣？”冉阿让好奇地问。

沙威憋出一声笑。

“当然能。视情况而定吧。举个例子来说，那玩意的大小。有时候他们给你一件特别小的，让你只好干坐得手臂发麻。另外要看是谁给你穿。切内尔修士总是把袖子扎得死紧，却常常漏了腰带。其他的修士就是连气都不给我透了。能出岔子的地方多的是，把事办妥当的路子只有一条。”

“切内尔修士是谁？其他的又是谁？”

“在夏朗顿担任看护的修士们。”

冉阿让脑袋嗡地一响，“那个疯人院？”

“别嚷嚷。对，那个万用的夏朗顿大厦。对罪犯，是大牢……对疯子，是疯人院……对某个被上司出卖的倒霉蛋来说，是一名乐和得叫人讨厌的修士外加一件束身衣。”

说着，沙威双手贴在胸前，蜷起右手，拇指按紧小指，慢慢从绳子里拔了出来。

“以及充沛的练习挣脱捆绑的时间。”他高兴地低声说完了。


	48. Chapter 48

挣脱了一只手，沙威马上给另一只松绑。

“别弄断。”冉阿让帮他解开捆住身上的绳结，他提醒道。“我要完整无缺的绳子。”

“你要拿它干嘛？”冉阿让假装漫不经心地问。

“不是你想的那样。”沙威道。

“怎么说？”

“得了，假使我想上吊，我会找个没有目击证人的地方。再说，这地窖也没有地方挂绳子。”

“有横梁呢。”冉阿让指出。

“别犯傻。那根让虫蛀透的木头怎么受得住体重一百六十磅还不停抽搐的人。”沙威嘀咕道。

过了几秒钟，沙威眼看冉阿让扯着他腰上一个绳结。然后他两手摆在冉阿让胸前，推开了他。

“又怎么地？”冉阿让道。他胸膛上被沙威碰着的地方像火一样烫。“差不多松脱了。让我接着——！”

“我来就行。”沙威带着怒气咕哝道，动手解起那个绳结。“你为什么不去门那儿看看动静呢？上面安静得不对头。”

真的太安静了。冉阿让走上阶梯，趴下来从门缝里听。一开始他什么也没听见。接着听见了某种滑稽的声响。

“外边还有人，好像睡着了。”他说，“我听见鼾声。”

“怎样的鼾声？”沙威问，“又大又响的，还是又尖又细的？”

冉阿让又听了听。

“很低沉。肯定是海嘴。”

“恰好相反，是谁都不会是海嘴。那家伙虽是个大块儿头，打呼却是尖得很。”

冉阿让心中一声低吼。“恐怕我还是别问你怎么知道的比较明智。”

“还有没有别的？”沙威无视冉阿让阴沉的目光，追问道。“锅子？餐具？酒杯？也没有交谈声？”

“只有鼾声，大概其他人在屋外。”

“如果是真的就好了。”沙威一面说，一面从腰上把仍打着结的绳子推下去，自己走了出来。

冉阿让下了阶梯，回去帮沙威的忙。

“你说你知道海嘴是怎么打鼾的？”他还是忍不住问了。

“我没说。我看你已经做了个猜测。”

“自从在那个玛丽的事情上被你摆了一道，我不想猜测你让我猜的问题了。”

“够聪明。”

几分钟里他俩安静地合作着，最后沙威再次开口：

“知道么，我能看见你那些疑神疑鬼、闪闪烁烁的眼神儿。为什么不直接问我，让自己安心一点嘛？”

“不是我管的事。”

“好吧，这次我发发慈悲。没那回事。”

“没什么事？”

“我，没有睡过海嘴。几个月前我们以轻微盗窃罪逮捕过他一个情人。碰巧他俩刚吵了架。正常情况下，从这些恶棍女友嘴里撬她们男人的情报难如登天。这回嘛……这么说吧，我听到了很多只有告解神父有资格听的东西。”

“感谢上帝的小小慈悲啊。”冉阿让带着几分恶毒说道。

一听这话，沙威便抬起头来。眼睛在黑暗中闪着光。

“当心点，冉阿让。”他冷冷地说。“没我那么和气的人，听了这话是要受冒犯的。”

“我道歉。”冉阿让道，但他胸中的怒意并未平静下来。“可我哪知道你如何定位你的……情爱的底线呢？”

“有意思。你这是叫我以为在你心里，跟男人睡觉是更大的恶行，追求谋杀犯这等小恶都要被它压倒了。”沙威苦涩地说。

冉阿让叹了口气。“听着。再给我点时间适应吧。这些事太让我震惊了。我一直都以为你是节欲的典范。”

“那也不算搞错了。撇开土伦的话，你我结识的这些年我都可清心寡欲了。整整十三年呢。”

“那你的……那个，你的‘弟弟’呢？”

“我说‘我弟弟’，事实就是‘我弟弟’，再没有别的意思。我们是同父的兄弟，有文件可证明。我亲眼看过这些文件。”

“啊。这是好事嘛。我从来不知道你有亲属。”

“几年前我才知道的。我们意外遇上了。”沙威咒骂起来。“海嘴和他这些死结都见鬼去吧！”

他把手里的绳子推到冉阿让腿上：“你已经解开一个结了，那就搞定剩下的。这绳子明摆着更喜欢你。我来找些工具收拾楼上那些朋友。”

他在酒窖里搜索起来。

“咱们需要一件金属物件。”他说。

“什么样的？”

“一根棒子，带钩的。好堵上门。它朝里边开。”

冉阿让四下看了看。

“没有撬棍。”他说道。“这些箱子都是钉上的。”

“可能吧。”沙威说着站了起来。“但我觉得会走运。”他弯腰试着拆开身边一只板条箱，但它没开。

“我给你砸烂一个？”冉阿让提议，举起了另一只箱子。比他预计的要轻，里头一点声音也没有。无论箱里装了什么，绝对不是酒瓶子。

“让我们人性化一点，别老像大猩猩那样。”沙威道。“摔东西不总是解决之道。”

第三个箱子打开了。沙威把它翻倒了，一堆垃圾滚了出来：旧鞋子、腐臭的衣服和朽烂的花边。沙威在这些腐臭的玩意儿里翻找起来。

“有了。”他说着摸出一把巨大的万能钥匙。虽然在童话里它大概能打开巨人的城堡，事实上它更像是配给哪家监狱的门用的。

“好得很嘛。”沙威道。

两人一同走上楼梯。

“这门干嘛要从里面锁上？”冉阿让疑惑地问。“在一个酒窖里根本没必要吧。”

沙威蹲下来检查着。

“插销是新安上的。”他低声说道。“看见这新鲜的痕迹吗？这地方几周前易了手。大概是新主人对酒窖的计划不仅仅是储存酒水。而且他的那些计划需要隐私与独处。”

他小心地将钥匙插入锁眼，亮出一个满是牙的微笑。

“正吻合。好哇，果然是用来开这门的嘛！”


	49. Chapter 49

把门锁上后，沙威下了阶梯走到墙边，一手掩着嘴一手插在腰间冲那个墙洞作沉思状。

“嗯！”他如是说道。“嗯嗯嗯，先这样吧。”

说着他弯腰捡起掉下来的石块，仔细塞回原处。

“不看看那里头是什么吗？”冉阿让问。

“迟些再看。”沙威答道，一面留神着不压到手指。“还没讯问证人，最好不要乱动证物。”

“这么说，你已经知道是什么名堂了？”

沙威右手撑着石墙，像猿猴一样倾身向前。“就如你所说，我能做出一个基于经验的猜测。”他边说边眯眼瞧着再次看似完整的墙面。“这是个很邪门的酒窖。等我们完事了，我需要的可不只是证人，还有皇家检察官的代表。”

沙威转向冉阿让。

“真可惜不能让你写一份证词。至少不能用你的真名。要是不可以合法宣誓所言属实，那么你就无法作为证人。虽然……”

沙威直起腰，食指在半空比划了一下。

“……虽然这没准能加快你的赦免进程。那倒不坏。我们会尽快帮你上诉。我会请伯纳德接下你这案子——他是个好律师，而且很乐意帮忙。就让他替你申请吧。”

沙威来到冉阿让身旁，在他边上坐下了。

“你做市长时的功绩可要好好利用上。”他拿起绳子的一头捣鼓起来。“还有在猎户号那场救人秀，一定也可以给你加分。等伯纳德完成了工作，保准让你的定罪完全取消——老天！他还能给你争取个勋章。等你的公民身份恢复了，你再给我的证词写一两条备注。你觉得怎样，这计划好不？”

冉阿让的眼睛湿润了。

“我不能。”他悄声说道。

“你不想被赦免？”

“我不能把别人送进牢里去。”

“什么人？”

“什么人都不行！我没办法作证令别人被判死刑。”

“即便是个铁板钉钉的杀人凶手？”

“那也不行。”

“那你不想当警方的密探了？”

“我不想拒绝，可是加入就意味着必须做那些事的话……我办不到。”

沙威伸手揪着头发，又想起来那是假发，便放下手省得扯松它。

“啊，真不走运。”他说道。

“对不起。你会给我多少时间？”

“干嘛？”

“打理我的身后事。”

沙威的眼睛瞪圆了。

“你也要准备自尽了？”

“不是去死——去监狱而已。”

“你要自首？为什么？”

冉阿让皱起眉。

“让我自由的条件不就是与保安局合作么？”

“自由的条件只是你永远不能再溜出我们的视野范围。先前我跟你说过了，就当做重新开始假释，我和维多克当你的保释官。要知道欧也涅挺喜欢你的。至少在专业方面。你是条机警的老狐狸，可是面对现实吧：你缺乏基本的社会本能。你不是有意犯法的，只不过完全忽略了它们。以前我看错了你——你本性并不邪恶。但你依然十分危险。想来你自己也赞成。”

冉阿让认真想了想。

“只要让我独自待着，我就不危险了。”他得出结论。

沙威发出一声半是叹气半是呻吟的响动。

“你生活在有一百万人口的大城市里啊，冉阿让。你根本没法独自待着。你的行动总会影响到他人的权利和自由。而你完全做不到不影响别人。还记得在海滨蒙特伊城，你偷偷破门而入留下财物吗？别以为我不知道是谁的手笔。这个城市——不，整个省——全国上下！——只有一个人会如此热心助人，方式却是那么别扭。我说的就是这个，缺乏社会本能。二十五岁时你没想到可以向面包师讨面包作为贷款，五十五岁时你也没想到可以把捐款寄给需要的人。没想到请信差或神甫代你出面。不不不——一扇门拦着你做好事，你就把它卸了。正因如此，我不能放任你自己乱来。”

“如果不做密探，你会让我干什么？”

沙威扔开被磨损的绳头。“这个嘛，肯定不能让你再一个人闲晃了。大概可以像普特洛克勒斯那样——向警务部上报你的名字，我来写我们俩的报告。信不信由你，我喜欢写报告。这份活计特有讲究，这么多年下来，我自信已经精通了。”

“沙威，我可以开始第三回合没？”

“当然，我们时间充沛。”

“你是个好警察，观察敏锐、面面俱到。可是那天你为什么坚持要逮捕芳汀？随便你问哪个路人，都可以知道挑起争执的不是她。是那个公子哥儿干的好事。可你谁也没问，直接逮捕了她。我知道他是个市民，如果没有我的命令你没法逮捕他——但你根本没向我要这个命令。为什么？”

沙威叹着气。“你又在心里头装着预定答案提问，只是想评判我了。这习惯非常不好，说明你的脑子爱偷懒。就没有别的事想问了？你没法自行推断出来的事情？”

“我怀恨过你。”冉阿让道。“可现在这就是我唯一的怨怒了。那位可怜的年轻母亲为孩子出卖了一切，连身体都出卖了——头发和门牙，最后还有她的尊严，而且她快死了，你却对她这般残酷。你怎么能这样？”

“我怎么能这样？”沙威冷哼一声，“你倒像个神甫，刚刚玷污过一个男孩，在他裤袋里翻出了一颗糖，就布道教导他不要吃坏牙。你该不会忘了是你先下令把养了私生女的她踢到街上去的吧？”

“请相信我并不知道她被开除了。要是早知道……”

“噢，少来了。带着逻辑想想前因后果。不是你立下严格规定，要求女工必须贞洁么？”

“对，可……”

“不是你让男女分开工作，好根除诱惑的可能性么？”

“是的。”

“不是你雇佣了多管闲事的工头好保证禁欲规则贯彻到底么？喂？我听不到答案哟。”

“应该是这样的。”

“那么，你怎么会奇怪你自己安排的上述前提得出了这样的结果：‘婊子，滚出去’？”

“她被迫堕落，责任在我。虽然要是她解释……现在说也没用了。我知道，就算只是无意之中，我的确错待了她。”

沙威嘲笑着说：“是啦，我懂的。爱行恶事的人，恨罪恶本身。只可惜不能单把罪恶轰出门去，把容器留下。若能这么着，说不定容器就不必摔碎自己，把碎片卖给收破烂的了。可你又能怎么办呢？道德啊……”

“我什么都做不了。”冉阿让揉着眼睛。“什么都做不了。相信我吧，你再羞辱我，也及不上我心中的懊悔了。我知道我伤害了她。可是你说说吧，我一定要搞明白：你为什么这么做？如今你为她说话，可当年你好像那么恨她……”

“恨她！瞧你说的，我竭尽全力少想到她呢。这傻姑娘快逼疯我了。”

“怎么回事？”

沙威冲他直眨眼睛。“你一定是在开玩笑。敢情你不知道？”

“我不知道——所以我才问啊。”

“你大概是全城最后一个被蒙在鼓里的了。那位小姐自认为爱上我了。”


	50. Chapter 50

一不留神，冉阿让的真心话已经蹦出口了。

“扯谎。”

沙威的灰色眼睛一眨不眨，目光含混起来。眼中什么神色也没有——甚至没有非难。

“搞错了。”冉阿让急忙纠正。“你会错意了。”

“如果是搞错，那可有一大票的人搞错啊。他们可没少当着我的面大笑着搞错。”

“但这怎么可能呢？你和……她？”

沙威叹息着。

“这不是个悦耳的故事。你这芳汀啊，她没有足够气性在那一行待下去。她一直想找一个保护人、一位拯救者。可她不够妖娆，勾不上一个体面人。也诱惑不了士兵，况且他们太粗暴。大概我就是她的无奈之选了。我待她也很生硬，但仅仅是职业所需，从不附带凌辱冒犯。我也没有要过她或镇上任何一名游女。警察理应监管这些女人，可很多人滥用自己的权力，要求她们免费服务。自卫队的人当然也常常这么干。而我从来都不是她和她同行的顾客。”

“她开始在警局附近徘徊，找借口和我说话。起初我以为她正在鼓起勇气，求我把她的名字从性工作者名单上划去。等我检查了那份名单，才发现她的名字本来就不在其中。我又以为她为的是通过警方章程——登记自己的名姓，接受体检，支付医疗费。最后我拘留了她，和她直白地谈了这个话题。她脸红得厉害，几乎说不出话。这种情况很常见了。她憎恨这份职业，可是又没办法退出。我告诉她，想要继续从业，她必须登记，甚至威胁说不合作的下场是蹲大牢。她这才服了软，答应去看医生。后来我听说她太胆小，没对医生说清所为何事，所以医生只是把了把脉，根本没进行必要的检查。我发现了，就又拘留了她。她保证还清了债就去医生那里做全套体检。我决定在很忙的时候就不管她了——那时你惹出来的各种破事儿害我快忙疯了，老实说我挺高兴的。她听明白了，便循规蹈矩，避免招惹我的注意。让她未经登记就做生意是我不对，但是我忙着别的事的话就有理由忘记这一点了。”

“接着我们的停火突然结束了。有天晚上，我看到一名 _嫖客_ 在酒馆外殴打她。当时那两人都醉得断片了。我过去分开他们，眼前景象令我深感耻辱。那个男的实在太像我了：人又黑、毛又密、还丑得不行，只是比我矮很多而已。她上哪逮住这么一个吉普赛人，我想破头也没有头绪——准是跟我一样的 _被驱逐者_ ，因为那一带连个手鼓都没有。那男的一看请我，就跟子弹似的跑远了。那姑娘眼见他跑掉，就要娇媚地晕倒在我怀里。我把她架在墙面上，提醒她快去体检，不然在讲完‘二十苏快活一次’之前就入狱三个月。她冲我咯咯笑。然后她的朋友们全出来了——她们在街角看完了整场演出。 _天杀的_ ！她们讲的笑话能叫马车夫脸红，还能叫车夫的马脸红；还有些笑话，她们只对同类说。谁都不觉得在我面前有必要回避。她们早就摸清我的底细了。一个同性恋对她们来说就是姐妹——哪怕他是个警察，手持粗手杖，满脸煞气。打那以后，她们再没让我安生——芳汀是我的 _心上人_ ，我是她的 _白马王子_ 。士兵从她们那里听了这个笑话，然后闲汉们也都听说了，接着剩下所有人也知道了。城里一半人——女人们——听闻我把一名妓女讨作情妇，当我是个流氓，另一半——男人们——见我挑了这么丑的一个妓女，当我是个白痴。在此期间，你表现得仁慈、圆滑、通情达理，至少我是这么以为的。现在我明白你只是不知情了。话说，倘若当初你知道这事，你会怎么反应？会跟我谈这件事吗？”

“未必。”冉阿让道。“我和别人谈这种事会尴尬死的。这是你冲她发火的原因吗？因为她毁了你的名誉？”

“我的名誉！我要名誉有个球用。我发火是因为……只是因为她恰好在我面前。我在生你的气——她不幸在交火时被流弹击中了。这很不好，我承认，但我不是个好人。要是怒气上头，我脑筋就不清楚了。其实还有另外的因素……”

沙威咬着下唇。

“我不会接受她的求爱，可是或多或少，我喜欢这样子。要知道，那城里几乎没人受得了我。你尊重我，但我正怀疑你，不能信任你。药房店主还算客气，我们又很少碰面。我和芳汀的谣言传起来之后，家家户户都不欢迎我了。能听到某人真心友善的声音感觉很好——即便那是女性，还喝酒喝坏了嗓子。我可以为她做的事不多，只有放任她挣钱还债——她告诉我，她的每一个苏都寄去照料她病中的女儿的‘乡下人’那里了，我看得出她没有撒谎。她一无所有。连一双像样的冬用厚鞋子也没有。连一条厚实的披肩也没有。本来可能省得下钱买，她却选了白兰地。这几乎花去了她留给自己的所有钱。我有好几次要求她戒酒，说她迟早要死在这上头。她一口答应了，马上又喝起来。我只好让她在监狱里呆一晚上，醒醒酒，再放她出去。”

“她跟同类人闹事，我可以装作没看见。可那次她攻击的是一个市民，一个选民，在城里算一号人物的人。我就火了。她耗尽了我的耐性。我决定这回不能再任她游荡了。她越来越危害社会，也危害她自己。然后你介入了，一切都脱了轨。我下一次看到她，她在医院里，你像个护士似的看护着她。老实说，我觉得自己被出卖了。你害她沦落至此，为了几句好话和几笔票子她就能原谅你。快两年了，我用了每一项力所能及的方法帮助她，结果呢？她满嘴‘市长先生’这，‘市长先生’那的。我无法抗拒在她面前杀你威风的冲动。我看得见她快喘不上气了，可肺结核晚期就是这样。这一点不会让我有所顾忌。我一定要把我对你的意见说出来，只叫她听着。结果，你说我杀了她。你还有种跟我说这话！你这个不允许失足女人为你做手镯的假虔诚伪君子！啊，那时候我真想揍你。我不耐烦你的虚伪了！可是我发觉她睁着眼躺在那，被单下胸脯已经不动了，我才明白你说的对：她死了。”

“那是艾萨克死后我第一次看到别人死去。我看到她眼里的空洞，最后的战栗……我差点逃出屋外，不过没走出几步便强迫自己站定。我不爱她。我知道她快死了，我不觉得当此事发生，我会感到懊悔。只是它当真发生时，我快哭了。为她，为他，为我自己……病房在我眼前突然亮得晃眼，紧接着一片漆黑。估计当时我癫痫发作了。等我回过神，你在我跟前说道，你是我的了。”


	51. Chapter 51

“我想我能理解。”冉阿让小声道。“这跟我和小杰尔卫之间是一样的。”

“怎么说。”沙威干巴巴地说，直勾勾地盯着他。

冉阿让发觉自己又说了蠢话。他还是努力解释了。

“跟爱情无关。我的意思是，我碰巧撞见他——应该说他不幸碰上了我——而那时我神志不清。我刚刚偷了主教的银器，却被他原谅了……”

“哈！我就知道。”沙威喃喃说道。

“……他的原谅完全没有道理。我……很生气。远不止是生气，我感觉整个世界都被颠倒了。我心里什么都不剩，只有对主教的愤怒，对我自己的恐惧，还有彻底的迷茫。我看到一枚硬币滚到我脚边。那时我身上只有做贼的部分还警觉着。我身上的贼从来不在乎灵魂的问题。他就踩住硬币，暗想着：‘归我了。’那男孩儿跑了过来，求我把钱还给他，我几乎听不见。我只知道我的灵魂正在起变化，甚至可以说是蜕变，我正从一个怪物变成别的东西——一个更正直的生灵。而这时有个衣着褴褛的流浪儿，哭闹着，哀求着，掰着我的脚。总之，他打扰了我的重任。于是我冲他发怒了。”

冉阿让毫无喜悦地笑了一声。“这不可就是最最讽刺的事吗？”

“反正很是个事儿。”沙威冷冰冰地说。

“就算如此，我也无意伤害他。你对我再缺乏信心也好，一定要相信这一点！”冉阿让恳求道。“如果连这点原则都丢了，我就真不是个东西了。我身上的贼能拿起棒子吓跑那个小孩，却不会真的打他。我一辈子犯了很多事，但从来没有伤害小孩子。空手也没有。”

沙威凑近了，盯着他的眼睛。“果真如此？”他声音低沉，满是嘲弄，上唇翻起，显出一副嫌恶的模样。

“是的。”冉阿让望着沙威双眼说道。“你对我存着怎样的看法都好——很可能都是事实——可这件事你必须相信我。我绝不会伤害小孩子。”

凶相慢慢从沙威脸上褪去了。他扭过头去。

“就算这么着吧。”他这样说道，然后似乎又对自己补充道：“再者，伤害也不总是动武。”

冉阿让不明白他的意思，但他没吱声。接下来的一会儿两人默默解着绳结，都没什么进展。

“我也希望我能说自己行事无懈可击。”沙威强行发起交谈似的开了口。“可事实并非如此，你见识过实例了。尽管我不常发脾气，可一旦发起脾气了，那可是全面失控。”

“人孰无过嘛。”冉阿让道。“谁都有脾气，即便是完美无瑕的的警探先生。”

沙威悲伤地笑起来。

“警察就未必都有脾气了。拿吉斯凯部长做例子吧。这人打猎时意外被轰掉了几根手指。猜猜他怎么说的？‘看来以后我的手套花销可以节省一半了。’那才叫沉着呢！我一直都想成为这样的人——八风不动，常年冷静。不管周遭如何闹腾，始终保持镇定。然而事实上我不是冷淡过头就是头脑过热。”

冉阿让稍微摇了摇头。“你对待自己太苛刻了。一直都是这样，比对任何人要求都高。我还记得当初你告发我之后有多消沉。”

沙威呻吟一声，眼角一抽。“直到今天，我都不知道自己哪来的胆子。”

“我打赌我了解你在想什么。”冉阿让浅笑着说。“你对自己说：‘那个可疑的家伙以为自己是谁啊，带着他那离谱的社会观还有用错地方的慈悲心，侵犯我的主场？要是人人都像他那么干，用嘉奖回应恶行，还有谁想遵守法律？”

沙威哼了一声：“过头了。”

“是么？”

“过了一板*吧。倘若我认为你那么干只是出于好心，我大概就不折腾了。”

“那你为什么要告发我？”

“因为那会儿我已经把你看作冉·阿让，而不是马德兰市长。我以为你的表演是为了加害于人。”

“加害谁？”

“自然是我了。”

冉阿让没忍住，笑出声来了。“太荒谬了！”

“当时这个主意够合理了。每一件事都能解释得通。你是冉·阿让。你大展神通救了割风老伯，此后担心我会认出你。你无疑希望我能滚蛋，这样我就没法指控你。此刻便是最佳时机。一旦我服从了你，我的警察事业就完了。”

“啥？因为释放一名妓女？”

“绝对够了。”

“可是否拘留她那样的女人，属于警察的自由裁决吧。跟旁人有什么相干？”

“想想你要我做什么。”沙威道。“你要求我释放游女芳汀，反倒逮捕原本是受害人的巴马塔林大爷，一位具备全套权利的市民。‘恰如其分’地逮捕他，我记得你是这么说的。太不可思议了！”

“不可思议？放过那个无辜的可怜姑娘，逮捕真正的作恶者？”

沙威两手往上一扬。“你叫我从何说起！首先，她无辜吗？”

“你起诉她的罪名么，当然了。”

“我指控她扑到了巴马塔林，撕裂他的衣裳，抓破他的脸，还冲他叫骂各式各样的脏话。这些是没发生过？”

“她只是以牙还牙。那混蛋往她裙子里塞雪！”

“我要为这一点逮捕他？一个布尔乔亚因为往妓女衣服里塞雪被捕了，那个数倍还击的妓女倒被释放了？这可像话。在你心目中这事该怎么发展？我拿什么罪名指控他？对一个初犯，雪球可不能硬说成人身攻击！”

“深冬时节，往皮肤上按雪球算是人身攻击！”冉阿让争辩道。

沙威又甩起两手。“我是不是还要逮捕当天城里所有的小孩啊？还有大部分闲着的士兵？冉阿让，你给我讲讲道理。那雪球是个有欠考虑的玩笑，在这特定情况下，可以说是全无心肝，但它说什么也不是刑事犯罪！再说了，你自己也知道是否拘留游女归警察裁定。拘捕布尔乔亚可就不是了。你对我引述过《拿破仑法典》，说明你应该熟悉相关条例吧。”

“你可以依我的命令逮捕他。如果你将情况报告于我，我会很乐意下这个命令。可你根本没告诉我——你一个人就决定放走他，判决了芳汀！”

“啊，这倒有趣了。让你命令我逮捕他。好哇！在你想象中该怎么传讯他？我在法庭上要怎生起诉他？”

冉阿让拒绝屈服：“别管传讯。一夜监禁就够了。毕竟你目击他斗殴了，所以你有合理事由。”

“不，冉阿让，我目击到他被殴打。我没有目击他对她动手，一次也没有。”

“行吧，你可以迟一些再拘留他，先立案调查雪球的事。”  
“又扯雪球！要是你想让我为雪球出警，你应该先出法令禁止打雪仗！”

“沙威，雪球是不是恰当的出警事由归法官判定。你的职责是拘捕巴马塔林，就说涉嫌扰乱公共秩序吧。如果发官不签逮捕令，你释放他就是了。”

“那好，因为他扔雪球，我要关押他一晚或者不止一晚，可那个姑娘抓伤他、撞伤他、毁了他的衣服并且在大庭广众下辱骂他，结果无罪？我们先按你的意思来吧。再想象一下我遵从你的指示释放了她，去抓那个蠢货巴马塔林，做一个你希望的俯首顺耳的警察。带上两名士兵，把巴马塔林从他惯常吃晚饭的酒馆里拖出来，扣上手铐，送进监狱。不出一小时，整个镇子都只会谈这事了。‘唉呀呀，勃艮第大婶，’”沙威学着老年妇女的嗓门呱呱叫道，由于神情庄严肃穆，显得特别滑稽。“‘你听说了没，巴马塔林大爷被捕入狱啦！’”

“‘怎么回事，鹳大妈，’”他换了一个调自问自答，“‘我都没听说呢！到底怎么了？’”

“‘我的天，勃艮第大婶，你肯定没法相信这都是真事！我在去杂货店的路上，什么都看到了！巴马塔林大爷那时正在街上溜达，要多自在有多自在。突然他灵机一动，朝街上一个醉醺醺的妓女扔了个雪球。这只是个小玩笑！可那讨人嫌的恶妇，当即扑到这可怜人身上抓他的脸、扯他的衣服！她嘴里那些骂人话的恶毒哟，勃艮第大婶，自打咱们这条街的送水人被水桶压伤脚趾之后就再没听到过。周围没人敢去帮巴马塔林。‘没人去报警吗？’我这么喊道，就在这当口，那个沙威警长走了过来把妓女带走了。好吧，当时我想，这世间好歹还有些公道！可是，老天爷啊！不到半个钟头之后，我从杂货店回家经过警察局，却看到那个下流货和警长一块儿走出来，还开心地说着悄悄话！太无耻了！真的，那男人不是什么好东西。然后呢，你能相信么？这个恶棍居然带着人闯进‘猫玩毛线球’，在巴马塔林大爷吃晚饭的时候逮捕他！好一场奇闻！巴马塔林大爷，戴着手铐，整个镇子都能看见他手里还抓着只鸡腿！我问你了勃艮第大婶，这世界到底怎么了？一个有产者向妓女逗趣，却受了这样的侮辱！那个受着黑警溺爱的妓女把巴马塔林大爷伤成那样，却能够逍遥法外！’

“‘上帝呀，上帝呀，鹳大妈。这是什么世道！’”

“‘确实，勃艮第大婶！如今世道是不怎么好了，警察与妓女勾搭，一位布尔乔亚因为丢雪球在晚餐桌上被捕！’”

沙威冲冉阿让挑起眉毛。

“怎么样？”他用正常音调问。“领会了没有？还要我继续么？你什么也没说；重点中的重点还没到呢。所以我要继续说。”

“就在事件当天，巴马塔林的好朋友选区律师德·蒙弗拉斯先生就会派私人信使乘晚间驿车前往卡莱，他带着的是一封寄给警务部部长德拉瓦先生的关于我的投诉信。你似乎很惊讶嘛，冉阿让。没错，卡莱选区的首席律师德·蒙弗拉斯与巴马塔林是好朋友，或者说，他是巴马塔林父亲的好友！想想看，那个信使走进德拉瓦部长的私人会客室的时候，会给巴黎警务部带来多少欢乐！”

“可我以为你在中央有人脉啊。”冉阿让道。“你不是受常任次官夏布耶先生的保护么？”

“你这蠢货，他是德·昂格列部长的次官，不是德拉瓦部长的！我移任到蒙特伊城的一个月后，德·昂格列伯爵就离职了。夏布耶成了第一局的头儿，他管不到我了。你知道他的新职位管些什么吗？抓捕逃兵，审查工人协会，还有纺织品走私。”

“你和新部长关系不好？”

“是不好。德拉瓦不高兴夏布耶说服德·昂格列放我去外省。更不高兴上一届管理层信任一些在他自己看来完全不合适的警职人员。他是这么看待我的：一个全无宗教观念的退伍龙骑兵，还是完完全全的反社会人格，就像我一位同事形容的。别相信耶稣会信徒不是同性恋就是同性恋的朋友这种说辞。我对他们而言是顶顶下作的那种人。巴黎还有些上流人物欠我人情，德拉瓦不能随便开除我。可是这档子破事落到他手里的话，他就终于能如愿了。这封信将直达负责警务的内阁大臣弗朗谢-德斯佩里先生手中，接着报复就会迅速而愉快落在我头上。”

“要是按你的意思来，事情将会如此了结。我被撤职。巴马塔林被释放，当权者对他千道歉万谢罪，地方还要为他受过的羞辱付一大笔补偿——我估计有些困难，因为那时你们正在建第二所幼儿园。如果我跟你要了命令，你还要摊上民事诉讼。我们那位落难的姑娘呢？她也要上法庭，不用审多久，就被判在马德龙尼特监禁三至五年。罪名？人身攻击、斗殴、无法赔偿的财物破坏——你不会以为她有钱赔巴马塔林一顶帽子吧？我看悬。你可能要问了，为什么刑期这么长？唉，你不指望那是她头一次被捕吧？她已经入过几次狱，因为打架之类的原因。她的案底早就足够让她到‘乡下’去度假了。再考虑到她的痨病那么严重了，只怕在阿拉斯等候判决时便得一命呜呼。”

“替我设身处地想想，我站在那儿眼看着她辱骂唾弃你，你还坚持给她自由。我绞尽脑汁也想不明白。为什么你会要我放走这个女人？她穿得那么单薄，明摆着经不住外头的寒风了。而且她一身是病，考虑到她的职业，搞不好能引发公共健康事件。最离谱的是，她就在我眼皮底下侮辱你。这根本说不通！我唯一能想出来的合理解释，就是你想害我被撤职。怎么着？因为你是冉·阿让，你害怕我。就算可能会被起诉，要给巴马塔林赔钱也好，换来你的自由也值了。这个倒霉的游女是你的棋子。她有点疯了，病弱不堪，醉得厉害，满心都是绝望。她以为她必须自由，才能继续挣钱供养女儿。她没想过要是再在冰天雪地里乱走，不出几天她就会死在下水道里。依你这么坚决放她走的德性看，你也没想过。但你既不疯也不醉更不是走投无路。那么你为什么要让她自由，而任何头脑清楚的诚实人都看得出来，恢复她的自由意味着判处她死刑？”

冉阿让摇起头。“我不是这样想的。我不打算让她回到街上；我想送她上医院，给她一张病床。”

“确实啊。现在我是知道了。可当初你没有说‘医院’。你说的是‘自由’。依照我肤浅的理解能力，给她安排一张病床需要将她收监，由政府向医院支付费用，因为监狱没有专门的医务室。你把这事搞成慈善，把她安排进私家诊所了。哼！不管别人怎么说，我可不懂读心术。你叫我放走她时，我怎么想得到你有这些计划。我按字面理解了，我听到的字是‘自由’。你好像是在要求她直接回到街上去。”

“你也没说‘医院’：你嘴里只有‘监狱’！若是你解释清了，我也不会这么无礼了！”

“解释清？对一个快要穿帮，正在我眼前耍花招害我被撤职的前罪犯现市长解释？我都忙着琢磨你的动机呢，那会说明我的动机！”

“可你怎么会认为，我想让她回到那种可怕的生活里去？”

“有什么迹象表明你不想？”

“所有的迹象！我在警察局里就告诉她，今后她可以诚实地生活了，我要供养她们母女，她再也不需要工作了！”

“我不记得有听到这些。”

被吓呆的冉阿让松开了手中的绳结。他想起来了。

“是啊。”他小声地说。“是啊。你一个字都听不到。当时我已经命令你离开了。”

*toise/板，法国长度单位，1812年以前相当于6尺（约1.949米），1812年至1840年相当于2米。


	52. Chapter 52

已经全部解开的绳子堆在冉阿让腿上。  
“看来我们都是傻瓜。”他悲伤又苦闷地说。  
“我们都是理性的人。”沙威反驳道。“然而都只依照部分事实思考，又互不信任。正因为这样的缘故，有些警方暗探抛下真正的罪犯，反倒找起了同事的麻烦。这种情况没有现成的解决办法。警察就是这么运作的。你必须习惯根据部分事实做出判断，并据此行动，祈祷假使犯了错误，司法调查还能补救。”  
他直起腰板，左右摇动脖子，仿佛郑重其事地否认着什么。  
“对了？”沙威一边运动着一边说。“那男孩的笔记本还在我手上。”  
“什么男孩？”  
“咱们那个负伤的下水道男孩。”  
“啊。那就还给他吧。”  
沙威啧了一声：“我想你代我去还好一点。就假装忘了本子还在你这。记着，是沙威探长拿了它，为了正当的侦查需要。你要知道沙威探长已经死了，没法去还任何东西。如果是你，什么时候还都成。或者交给他的家人，可以这么说吧。”  
“就是给他。作为一个死人他活得不错。”冉阿让带着点坏笑说。  
“是嘛，蛮好的！有没有哪里生坏疽烂掉了？”  
“没有，谢天谢地。”  
“太好了。他们用什么治伤？”  
“好像是氯剂。”  
沙威皱起眉来，将手放在颈后。  
“到现在还用？都一个月了？天！这是想治好他还是做防腐处理呢？”  
“他还在发烧说胡话。医生害怕有感染。”  
“哪能因为担心感染就肆意破坏伤口周围的组织。要是他们执意拿漂白水刺激伤口，不如多开几个口子放那腐烂！一整个月了，该轮到硝酸银了。医生是谁？”  
“不晓得。”  
“不管是谁，解雇他，去请德普兰。”  
“请德普兰？请教皇来做临终圣礼都容易些。”  
“也对，请他那个高徒毕安训*来，吊吊德普兰的胃口。你是有钱人，向他许诺给圣父医院五个床位的捐款。好生拍他的马屁。德普兰很乐意被慈善收买，特别是再加上诚心诚意拍马屁的时候。你多半没法让他定期来你那男孩家里，不过就算一次会诊也大有助益。”  
“听上去你很熟悉他的性格。”  
“算是吧。艾萨克曾经是德普兰最有前途的门生之一。”  
沙威弯下腰，开始在绳上打一个活结。  
“我想，要是你和那小鬼的外公没能成功用钱诱捕他的话，我也许能试着去触动他的多愁善感。”他继续道。“德普兰是个别致的坏脾气，但他一向钟爱艾萨克。没准我可以利用一下他的好感，如果他还记得我的话。我肯定重新自我介绍了。或者是自我介绍，因为我觉得他其实不知道我的名字。”  
“你是说他忘了？”  
“不，就是不知道。”  
“可你说你们说过话，交谈时他怎么称呼你？”  
沙威轻声笑了笑：“交谈！交谈是从来没有过的。他对我说过话，没和我说过话。我静悄悄地出现在某间复原室门口，他抬起头从病人转向我，说：‘啊，是您啊。已经七点了吗？’然后他把头探出房门，嚷嚷得让整间医院听见：‘埃德尔斯坦先生，你丈夫来接你回家了！’”  
冉阿让眼角一抽。  
“这只是开玩笑啦。接着艾萨克从不知哪里吼回来，‘一分钟！’或是‘五分钟！’等他终于出来了，就会看到我正倚着墙打苍蝇。他去找老师说再见，我们就能走人了，德普兰总要送我们一个挖苦的小祝福。他最喜欢说‘别忘了睡觉，孩子，你明天还要上早班！’搞好了——这不是很漂亮么？”  
说着沙威展示出一个完美的活结。  
“让那些牛仔去套公牛吧，今晚，你和我要套上一头象！”  
“这是给海嘴的咯？”冉阿让问。  
“当我们万事俱备的时候，对。”沙威挠挠头。“可现在有些难办——你也在这了，要是我们都死了，谁去给你女婿还笔记本？你真的该留在后方。这就方便多了。”  
“得了，你又没叫我留下来，好帮你还笔记本。你还没告诉我放在哪呢。”  
“如果你等维多克，明天会告诉你的。我指示过他了。”  
“指示？给一个死人还东西？”  
“怎么了，‘死人’？你说他活着啊？”  
“可你现在才知道吧。你在下水道出口看见我们后，你说的第一句话不就是‘他死了。’哎？你这么看着我干嘛？”  
“我开始意识到我永远也不能把你调教成暗探了。”沙威道。“除了明摆着的事情，你什么都看不到。”  
“这次我疏忽了什么？”  
“车夫。”  
“啥？”  
“你疏忽了马车夫。还有门房。”  
这回轮到冉阿让气恼地扬起双手了：“又是猜谜！”  
“对你来说什么都是猜谜。好好想想：那时你请求我，一名警方的探长，帮忙把一个起义者从街垒送回家。这是一个我知道曾经拿起武器与国民自卫军对抗的人。你就一点也不纳闷，我会这么容易答应了？”  
“我以为你要报答我救了你一命。”  
“当时我还想拧断你的脖子来报答你救命之恩呢！我帮你营救那个男孩是因为我讨厌戒严令。我只认正当法律程序。起义者的作为可鄙，但士兵的回敬也好不去哪里。这事的重点在于：如果我不出手，这小子死定了。他的死活不是我有权决定的。一个活人可以上法庭、被判死刑，但一个死人无法复活来接受无罪判决。因此，逻辑要求我挽救生命。可是身为当局的探员，我被直接禁止援救他。当晚我收到的命令是追捕在逃的起义者，而非陪同他们回家，交给他们家人照料。可逮捕他就等于害死他了。所以我做了唯一能做的事。你总能猜到是什么吧？”  
冉阿让摇摇头。  
“认真想想！回忆一下经过，在脑子里重新过一遍。我走下河堤，看见你背着那小伙子。你告诉我他负了伤。老天爷！好像我瞎了，看不到他身上滴下的血似的。不过在外行人眼里他的确很像尸首：苍白、浑身是血、一动不动、双眼紧闭。我摸了他的脉搏。有是有，但很微弱——很快、很微弱，难以找到、容易错过。于是我确信可以蒙混过关了。我宣布他死了。你的否认并不重要——你不大可能作为目击证人为难我，就算你乐意也没人会找你。哪怕你当真做了目击证人，你能说的不过是我摸了他的手腕，没有摸到脉搏。这种情况可以理解。只有老手能找到重伤员的桡动脉脉搏。我找不出来，很可能是合情合理的失误，而不是托词。倘若我像个有常识的人那样摸他的脖子，接着马上宣布这人死了，法庭就会知道我用意不纯。只是，我愚蠢地摸了他的手腕。”  
“我招来车夫。我们把这男孩抬进车里，启程去受难会修女街。我敲门和门房说话。他看到了一名警察、一名车夫、一具尸体和一个粪魔，这一晚马上印象深刻了。我告知他我给这房子的业主带来一件礼物：他死去的儿子。自然了，从笔记本里我看到那不是儿子，是外孙。可我要把门房搞糊涂。他问我是什么意思。我用不同的字句复述了一遍：我从带来一个人，他跑去街垒，把自己害死了。接着，为了巩固他的印象，我又换了法子说了第三遍：明天这儿要送葬了。”  
“我说得无比确信。”沙威继续道。“因为我需要车夫和门房都记着我的确信。要是此事曝光，他们两人都有责任提供证词。他们必须马上又一致地交代，那个呆瓜警察自信带了一具死尸去受难会修女街。不是要逮捕的活起义者，是一具死尸，一件没有法律地位的物品，不必经受刑事诉讼！现在明白了吗？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *毕安训及其恩师德普兰是《人间喜剧》的人物。短篇《无神论者望弥撒》是德普兰的故事。毕安训初登场于《高老头》，在《人间喜剧》各故事里频繁出场，是个神医，连作者巴尔扎克临死时都点名要他（。


	53. Chapter 53

“完全明白了。”冉阿让十分阴郁地说。“我明白我是个白痴了。”

“才没有。”

“就是这样。你记得吗，我假释出狱时，被安排去蓬塔利埃了？我应当乖乖去蓬塔利埃的。那位好心的米里哀主教也建议我在当地乳品厂找一份制酪工的工作。我真该听从建议，做个奶酪工人。干脆去牧牛吧。我说，你又开始偷笑了。”

“为什么不比放牛更进一步？”沙威肩膀轻轻抖着。“不如去当头牛吧？你绝对是头很像回事的牛。那种生活一定更加太平。想象一下，你脖子上挂着铃铛，四蹄站立，悠闲地嚼着草，偶尔朝另一头牛的屁股叫唤一下……”

他俩都笑开了。

“别因为看不透我就觉得自己很笨。”最后沙威这样说道。“这些小小的诡计在政府工作中是常有的事。政府的公务员要藏事情，警察也要藏事情，检举人呢，他们自成一派。都是在于意图。一个公务员想发财、想升作部长，就要靠谎言铺路。一个检举人通过谎言从目标嫌犯那里套出坦白。我也撒谎。唔，不能说是撒谎吧，可我的确以法律与公正之名耍花样。这不是自相矛盾，虽然在理想世界里它确实是。”

“我估计你的上级不在乎这些吧。”

“只要我依照《法典》行事。我一向如此。上级来了又去，但《法典》始终如一。”

“你仍然追随皇帝？”

“不。我才告诉你了：我追随法律。”

“但《法典》是拿破仑的。”

“冉阿让，《法典》是全世界的。”

“我不明白你的意思。”

“没事。”沙威站了起来，往上舒展老长的胳膊。“我也经常不明白我自己。”

“那么，你不是波拿巴分子？你不是因为这个缘故和德拉瓦有摩擦？”

“我和德拉瓦处的不好，是因为他就是一混球。”沙威回嘴道。“《法典》不在乎是谁指挥警察：波拿巴派、奥尔良派、正统派、共和派、或者长着叉形尾巴的魔鬼。这些人在政府里来了又走，在位子上匆匆而过。你知不知道过去两年巴黎换了八届警务部长官？八次！想想看我要怎么跟得上他们的政治倾向！我非得像个暴风里的风向标那么转啊转啊转不可。今天还是职责的，明天就成了禁令。”

“举个例子。”沙威开始来回踱步，一面大打手势，仿佛一名律师在法官面前进行陈词。“假设有一位部长指示我和警界的其他人——探长、保安局、道德警察，所有人——驱散在学校和香榭丽舍大街游荡的一切同性恋男子。两个月后，行政变动带来一位新部长，他希望我们能向这些游荡者表示友好，保护他们免受潜在的攻击。对男人之间在公共场合谈恋爱的接受程度真的有改变吗？没有。这些集会的相关法律改变了吗？不。唯一的改变是警务部长官的个人喜好和政治意见。我该服从谁？”

“按照顺序，两个都服从。”

“哈！”

“那你服从哪一位？你肯定不会每接到一项命令还要咨询律师吧。”

“我是老手了，冉阿让。如今隔着一里路我都能认出越权行为。就像吉斯凯对造反人士那样。一般说来吉斯凯为人正派，可暴动时我要是遵从了他的命令，你的女婿就没了。不是接受审判，被判处叛国罪并施以死刑，而是被丢进大牢，一天之内莫名其妙地死掉。他连精神病院都去不了。”

冉阿让突生一念，顿觉浑身发冷：“现在你确定他活着，你要怎么办？”

“哼。他还没鲜活到可以接受审判。”

“假设他完全康复了。”

沙威耸耸肩：“就像我一位波兰同行说的：‘这不是我的马戏团，这些猴子不归我管束。’从头到尾我都被捆在屋里，你记得吧？我没有亲眼看到他做违法的事。”

“人在街垒，不就够违法了吗？”

“让律师去操心这个吧。我只会逮捕被我亲眼目睹有违法行为的人，证人目击违法的人以及物证证明有违法行为的人。我们有那小伙子遭到枪击的实在证据，却没有他开枪的证据呢。”沙威意味深长地瞅了冉阿让一眼。“当然啦，也可能有证人出面告发他咧。”

“我看这样的证人不会出现的。”片刻后，冉阿让说道。

沙威又像狗一样冲他露齿而笑：“知道不？我也那么想。”

“真是狡猾啊。这样一来，一个人什么指控都能摆脱了。”

“过分谨慎比盲目服从强。大多数警察从不质疑他们接受的命令。我只有一种检验方法：执行该项命令是否会令我与法律冲突？如果是，那我不能真心遵命行事。我为这国家服务，不是去保护那流水的官吏们的喜恶。我是来捍卫法律的。一个人要为法律献身，就得经常违背他的上级。我不会挑剔我自己。部长高兴的话就罚我吧——踢我出去，大概吧；也许降我的职——如果我不是早就在政府大山的底层的话。不过，我看他不会费这个劲。就我拿的那点薪水，我已经很有用啦。”

沙威止住话头，看着地窖门。

“比方说，现在。”他说道。“让我们有用些吧。”

“怎么办？”冉阿让问。“我们被锁着呢。”

沙威又微笑起来，像个西班牙牛仔一样转着套索。


	54. Chapter 54

“来人呐！”冉阿让更用劲地敲门。

外面起了点响动，然后一个迷迷糊糊的声音问：

“谁啊？”

“是我，冉千斤。我需要帮助。”

“搞什么？”

“我要您进来把我捆起来。”

“啥？”一会儿之后那个声音如是说，好像稍微清醒了一点。

“我是说，进来把我捆起来！”

“为嘛？”

“因为我被吓到了！”

“什么？”

“被吓着，我被吓着了！”

在一道厚重的橡木门的钥匙孔里跟一个醉鬼说话比冉阿让预期中难多了。沙威在他旁边恼得龇牙咧嘴，耳朵贴着门板。

“关我啥事？”那声音总算回应了。

“您要知道，我是个虔诚的人。”冉阿让道。

“您是个傻帽。”

“墙上有一根钉子。”

“什么钉子？”

“一根脏兮兮的大钉子，很利。要是我可以，我会把它扭下来。”

“拿来干嘛？”

“割腕。”

“嘿！可别啊！”

“把我捆上！别让我受诱惑。”

“交代出钱藏在哪之前可别死，穿破衣的大富豪！”

“我没有钱了。都没有了。”

“我不信。”

“所以我才拜托您来捆住我。”冉阿让耐心解释道。“我已经没钱了。你们不相信我，会严刑拷打我。我宁可在人间被折磨，总强过在地狱受无止境的酷刑。”

“那就别下地狱。”

“我不想去！可我的精神很脆弱。那钉子在诱惑我。我怕痛。”

“您？怕痛？您拿烧红的拨火棍烫过自己胳膊呢！”

沙威一把抓住冉阿让的左臂，卷起上衣袖子，像圣多马探查复活的耶稣的身体那样按住了伤疤。

“我做计划时你怎么没跟我说？”他嘶声怒道。“等我们出去了，看我不在你另一边胳膊也烙一个，显得对称！”

“我知道，我烧过自己手臂。”冉阿让忙不迭又道。“那时不知怎的，我昏了头。后来伤口好痛，我还发了几个星期的烧。太痛苦了，我不想再来一次。我已经太老了，我的女儿也不能再照料我康复。她结了婚，她的丈夫很严格，不让她来探望我。来捆住我吧。为什么你们捆了醉汉，却不捆我？真不公平。他都神志不清了，根本不需要。我不想放纵身体害得灵魂被永远地诅咒。”

两人屏住呼吸。

“好啦，”最后门外的声音说。“等着，离钉子远一点，我去拿绳子。”


	55. Chapter 55

门锁喀哒响了几秒。接着门乒地一声撞开了，一个生着蓬乱大胡子的高个儿跌跌撞撞走了进来。冉阿让藏身地窖深处，眼看他一路走下滑溜溜的阶梯，右手扶着墙，左手端着一支蜡烛。

在他身后，门悄没声儿地关上了。

早先沙威解释计划时，冉阿让本以为这根本行不通。实在太像个垃圾喜剧了。可现在呢，他瞧着海嘴走来，不得不承认沙威盘算得对路。海嘴猛推开门时，他把沙威挡在视野之外；接着他低声咒骂某些信奉宗教的白痴以及该死的楼梯，也叫自己听不见沙威。

冉阿让屏住呼吸。烛光阴森地在猎人和猎物脸上摇曳。海嘴每走一步，沙威与他一道迈一步，像一个血肉之身的影子。

海嘴右肘上挂着一圈绳子，沙威右手里握着一圈绳子。

冉阿让已经浑身紧绷了。他的心在砰砰狂跳。“我在这里！”海嘴终于踩上酒窖地面，冉阿让哑着嗓子向他说道。“这儿！来吧。”

冉阿让伸出双手，像是请人绑起来。

就在此刻，沙威抛出绳圈，套住海嘴的喉咙。

海嘴喘息着，两手抓住了套索。蜡烛掉在地上，一下子灭了。

冉阿让这辈子打过数不清的架。年轻时在家乡找到的短暂友谊大多是从集市或节庆时的斗殴开始的，在那些场合，小青年醉醺醺地四处晃悠，连自己在水坑里的倒影都会惹毛他们自己。后来在土伦，新来的囚犯想和大名鼎鼎的冉千斤比试一下气力，基本上成了惯例。因此冉阿让精通了不把人伤得太重就征服对手的手法。

一旦将海嘴压倒在地，锁住四肢，冉阿让就没多少事要做了。海嘴嘴巴呼哧呼哧了半分钟，然后身子一瘫，两眼翻了进去，按行话说，他背过气了。

“好家伙。”沙威在他身后喘着气说。他倚墙坐着，一手捂着肚子，一手拽着绳子。刚才海嘴一胳膊肘撞在他肚子上。“好样的。对付……对付大块头总是很麻烦。你不打算伤他，可你也不想死。是个难题。可你！你这个皮实的老鸟……”

沙威咕哝一声站了起来，用手指探入勒着海嘴喉咙的套索，看够不够紧，接着点起蜡烛。转眼间海嘴肚皮贴地平躺着，四肢在背后捆得结结实实，套索依然勒在他喉头。

沙威拔下海嘴的鞋子，磕了磕，扔到对面角落里。接着他掏空了海嘴的棉绒背心和帆布裤子上的所有口袋。在其中一个口袋里，沙威摸出一根裹着软皮的棍子，他收了起来。

沙威捡起打斗前取下的假发，解下颈上系的方巾包好乱糟糟的假发。然后他在海嘴的脑袋旁边蹲下了。

“准备好了？”他问。

“好了。”冉阿让答道。

“我数到三。一……二……三。”

冉阿让小心地松开海嘴脖子上的绳索。同时沙威撬开他的嘴巴，把假发塞了进去，再把方巾在海嘴脸上系好。几秒钟后，海嘴的眼睛睁开了一点儿——然后看到了沙威对他微笑着，于是越瞪越圆。

“您好，老伙计。”沙威说道，海嘴拼命挣扎起来，额头上青筋暴起，粗壮的脖子上肌腱也绷紧了。“很高兴看见您依然健康，狂暴得像匹野马。虽然还是那么蠢。”沙威给海嘴看那根棍子。“要是您想带着武器去什么地方，最好把武器准备好了。不然的话，往好里想是您用不上它，往坏里想，是您的对头用上了它。对了，蒙巴纳斯知道您偷了他最爱用的包革棍子吗？点头来回答。”

海嘴被堵住的嘴在嚎叫。他的脸开始充血了。冉阿让有些担心这人会不会就地中风。

“怎么地，不想回答？”沙威又道。“好哇，不合作。待会我在报告里就这么写：‘这样那样，同时海嘴先生始终不——合——作。’”沙威装作写报告，停下来时手仍是握笔的样子。“您还是不想交代任何事情？”他那么问。

海嘴激烈地挣扎，无意间脑袋撞到了旁边一只条板箱。

“那好，我看我们也无话可说了。你觉得呢，阿让？他会老实待着吧？”

“我在船上干了那么久，应该是。”冉阿让满意地看着自己的绳结活计。

“妙极了。”沙威站起来，让冉阿让意外的是，他又搬了一只箱子摆在海嘴脑袋旁，随即是第三只。这下海嘴的头三面都围绕着箱子，他的身体看起来特别像一株巨大三叶草的茎。

“搞什么？”冉阿让问。

沙威耸耸肩：“增加一点迷惑感。而且挺好看的。”

冉阿让走上楼梯，侧耳听着木门。

“貌似没人听见咱们。”他说。“外头安静得很。”

“也许他们听得很清楚，只是正拿枪指着门，等着看有没有人出来。”沙威回嘴道。“虽说这里的墙很有些水平。不会有回音。真是座完美的地牢。”

“我要出去了。”冉阿让道。“我感觉外边没人。”他把门开了一条缝。

“回来，你这蠢才！”沙威嘶嘶地说，“给我马上回来！”

可冉阿让已经就着门缝打量酒馆了。

酒馆里空荡荡的，只有煞车杠在。他坐在桌旁，凝视着一张汤碟。桌上立着两只空瓶，桌子下还有两只。

冉阿让走出酒窖。门在他身后安静地关上了。

“海嘴？……”煞车杠喃喃地说，抬起布满血丝的眼睛望向冉阿让。

冉阿让瞥见窗外有动静。他本想回地下室，可已经晚了。屋门开了，一个几乎看不见的的小个子男人端着枪进来了，他右臂下夹着一卷报纸。

“啊，我们有客人了！”他的声音听起来挺愉快。

他身后跟着一个脸和手裹着绷带、略高些的人影，和一个留着浓黑卷发、相貌俊美的华服青年。几个人都很眼熟，但冉阿让心里觉得，这是他第一次同时看见他们。


	56. Chapter 56

“随便找个位置坐吧，好先生。”小个子说。“麻烦快点。”

缠满绷带的人形与卷发青年站在小个子的两旁。这三个人站在一块，仿佛活灵活现地展示了一个败家子的人生：从家财丰裕的青年到病弱不堪的中年，再到身为罪人在死后受苦，不知何故成了埃及木乃伊的模样。

冉阿让在最靠近地窖门的桌子旁坐下，细心地在桌下伸长一条腿，一只拳头摆在桌面上。

“这可真是要了命了。”停顿了一下，小个子又开口了。“我简直没法相信我的眼睛。这不是我们在戈尔博老屋款待的有钱的布尔乔亚老祖父啊。绝不会把您认错了，先生。头发白得像一只鸡。”

“我是冉千斤。”冉阿让道。“上回我就告诉过您那个姓法邦杜或者容德雷特或者别的什么的朋友，我既不有钱，也不是布尔乔亚。更不是谁的爷爷。以上三点您都搞错了。”

那人叹息道：“这些日子我听说过不少了。我指的是钱那部分。真叫人以为可怜的老法兰西土地上已经没有工业和农业了。谁都没钱！”

“啊，我倒是还有枚小钱。”冉阿让说，亮出了一些牙。“我可以在口袋里找找么？”

对方用枪示意可以。冉阿让作势掏遍了自己的口袋，皱起眉来。

“怪了，”他说。“它不在身上。”他尖刻地看向煞车杠。“肯定是您这位手脚不干净的朋友摸走了我的钱。叫他还给我。”

小个子轻声笑了：“好啦，煞车杠，把吃下去的吐出来。”

可煞车杠一动不动。事实上，他醉得太厉害了，没法照做——就是听到小个子叫他名字时，他迷迷糊糊的眼睛也没有多眨一下。

缠绷带的人形走向煞车杠，大大方方把手伸进醉汉衣袋里，掏出一把零钱来。

“海嘴哪去了？”煞车杠问掏他口袋的劫匪。

“在深处。”冉阿让回答。

煞车杠起身晃着走向地窖门。“为什么？”他的好奇是动真格的。

“我哪知道？”冉阿让道。“您自己去问吧。”

煞车杠费了些劲儿拉开厚实的门，消失在地窖里。冉阿让用脚推上了门。

“里头闻起来太臭。”他抱怨道。

“怎样？”小个子问绷带人。

那人翻看着硬币，耸耸肩。“这能买些什么？”他轻声说道。“一只羊腿加一杯啤酒罢了。”

“那里边应该有一枚苏币。”冉阿让说。

“您想送我一个苏？”小个子亲切地笑着。

“送您？”冉阿让吭哧一笑。“并不是。您看完之后我还要拿回来呢。”

英俊的年轻人挑起一根优雅的眉毛。绷带人大声笑起来——不可思议地轻松，好像他是个在咖啡馆里的学生，刚听了朋友的俏皮话。他拣出那枚大硬币，丢给小个子：

“给，巴伯：好好瞧瞧吧。”

巴伯接住硬币，看了看，也耸耸肩膀。“是枚苏币。”他说。“旧版的。”

“仔细看，”冉阿让道。“像拧润发油罐子那样扭它。能扭开的。”

巴伯双手扭了一下硬币，又扭了一次。

那么，您是巴伯，冉阿让心想。戈尔博老屋那回您也在。我见过这漂亮小鬼，在奥斯特利茨村附近。另外这个人，当时在戈尔博吗？他是谁？不是那老头，不是那长头发的……他叫什么？沙威把你们几个的名字都叫出来了……差一点就能想起来了！真讨厌。

巴伯试了四五次，硬币终于分成两半，一根亮闪闪的小玩意掉在地上。巴伯捡起来看。

“那是锯片。”冉阿让说道。“小心别弄断弄丢了。我兴许还用得上呐。”

“哇，太厉害了！多么精巧的构造。”巴伯钦佩地说。“您自己做的？大雕塑家本韦努托·切利尼见了也要称赞的。这就是您在戈尔博老屋能挣脱绳索的秘密！多么聪明。我可不可以说，您是个监狱的老住户？”

“我第一次被捕是在五人执政时期。”

“逃出来的还是释放的？”

“逃出来，释放。然后又逃出来了。”

“为的什么罪名？”

“偷了一条面包。”

卷发青年哈哈大笑。

“一定是为了给一群哭喊的苦孩子糊口吧？”巴伯讥讽地说。

“信不信由您，就是这样。”

“那么，这条面包要了您多少？”绷带人问。他的嗓音很怪异，就像他隔着很多层毛料说话。

“五年，算上利息是十九年。”

巴伯摇摇头，把硬币放进自己口袋里。“面包真他妈的贵！国王政府来了又去，可面包总是那么贵。对小人物而言这世界根本没有公正。只是打个比方。”他瞅着冉阿让，补了一句，对方差不多有他两倍宽。

“煞车杠跑哪去了？”年轻人问。绷带人只是耸耸肩。

“去看看。”他简洁地建议。

年轻人打开地窖门，大声问：“嘿，煞车杠，在搞什么呢？”

然后他开始往后退。恐惧扭曲了他的俊美面容。

“格勒内勒街和巴克街交界处发生了交通拥堵。”一个低沉声音从地窖里回答，附带轻柔又坚定的脚步声。“所有交通工具都得绕到维尔兰街。煞车杠被派去发挥他的职业能力了。”

沙威来到门口，用干草擦着手上的红色。他的衬衣袖子上沾了飞溅的血迹。


	57. Chapter 57

沙威冲在场众人展露微笑，关上了地窖门，猛地推了门闩两下。门闩都弯了。

“风太大了。”他说着把一块方石头放在冉阿让拳头旁边。“一不留神，就要着凉送命了。”

有那么一小会儿，所有人都纹丝不动。只有绷带人不停把手中硬币抛起来又灵巧地接住。硬币发出细微的叮当声。

冉阿让突然想起了他的名字。

“沙威探长。”最后，巴伯咬着牙说。“老话说得对路，大粪从不会沉进水里。”

小青年抽出刀来，指着桌子。刀尖不住抖着。润发油和大滴的汗珠从他额头直滚进眼睛里，他急忙用肩膀蹭掉。“是兰多！”他咆哮道。“兰多把这个混蛋引来了！”

“永远不要把业务人脉建立在恐惧之上，蒙巴纳斯。”沙威说道。“不管您有多吓人，您的盟友总会遇上更吓人的对象。然后您的威力就打折扣了。”

蒙巴纳斯又把刀指向冉阿让。“您！我想起来了，冉千斤先生，大富豪先生！您就是在奥斯特利茨村旁边荒地里揪着我布道的老不死！”

沙威疑惑地看冉阿让：“这又算什么名堂？”

“有天我出去散步，这年轻人想打劫我。”冉阿让说。“我问他，有没有他想从事的行当。他说他只想做贼。我试着劝阻他了。看来是没成功。”

“怎么不说说事实，老头？您给我啰嗦了一大通做贼怎生不好，紧跟着您还偷了我的钱包！”

沙威哈哈大笑。“不是吧！”他言语中带着几分勉强的喜悦。“真的吗？”

“当然不是真的！”冉阿让抗拒地说。“那钱包就是我给他的。肯定是他自己弄丢了。”

“弄——丢——了。” 蒙巴纳斯拖长了音调说。“行——啊。钱包在这，放好了小伙子！现在魔术师要走啦。呼！钱包不见了！我想破头也搞不清这是怎么回事。”

“今时今日密探的狡猾真令人担忧。”巴伯眼冒怒火说道。“我建议您在您朋友旁边坐下来，沙威探长。”他用手枪示意。“囚底，搜他们的身。”

绷带人把自己的枪插在背后，走上前在沙威身上摸索。

“祝您健康，囚底。”沙威对他说，“那个脓疱怎样了？您有没有试过拿片去皮土豆敷在上面？有些疗效哦。”

囚底一言不发，继续搜冉阿让，在他衣袋里翻出了那把玩具枪。

“给男孩子玩的。”他嘀咕道，把枪扔给蒙巴纳斯。蒙巴纳斯接住了，说：“啊，好一架重火炮！”说着他乐滋滋地指向沙威的脑袋。

“乖，别扣扳机。”沙威也微笑着告诉他。“会死火的。”

“哦，得了！”巴伯的枪也对着沙威。“还想一个花招玩两回？”

“这是什么意思？” 蒙巴纳斯问。

巴伯摇起了头，先是很快，又慢了下来，好像要把疑虑统统赶走。“没事。这次他不会运气这么好了。”

“那就叫这孩子开枪吧。”沙威道。

“干嘛问他？他又不是我上司。”蒙巴纳斯扣动扳机。“再见了，探长！”

他开枪了。

这枪咔哒一声，什么都没发生。

“跟你说了，这玩意就是垃圾。”沙威稍微靠近冉阿让说道。

巴伯臭骂一声。

“您该把比格纳伊在戈尔博说过的话听进去。”沙威道。“他晓得是怎么回事。我是魔鬼的皇帝。”

蒙巴纳斯耸耸肩，丢开了枪。“枪搞不定的事，就让刀子解决吧。”

“啊，这我见识过。”冉阿让评论道。“我觉得你不能打包票。”

“您想怎么地，探长？”巴伯问。“你们是孤军作战。我还留着两颗子弹，囚底也是。蒙巴纳斯有把匕首。您有这位强壮的朋友，没错。但还是三个有武装的人对两个没有武装的人。您的胜算不大。”

“啊，您漏了一点。”沙威说。“三对二，对的。但要反过来。您不会忘了吧？你们当中有一个是警察的卧底。”

巴伯的枪转向蒙巴纳斯，又转向囚底。蒙巴纳斯的刀在另外两人间犹豫着。囚底也拔出枪——和巴伯的是同一型号。

沙威悠闲地伸长了腿。“趁你们三个在搞清楚状况，我能提问么，巴伯？”

巴伯什么也没说，但枪又指回沙威。

“这家酒馆——您是花那些新到手的金币买的？”

“您又开始搞猜谜了？”巴伯问。

“别装了，”沙威道。“我知道是您做了莱昂寡妇那一票。”

这下子，囚底的手枪跟蒙巴纳斯的匕首都对准了巴伯。

“他在说什么，巴伯？” 蒙巴纳斯咆哮着说。“不是您干的，对吧？跟我发誓那不是您！”

“我以我子女的名义发誓，不是我！”

“再回答一个问题。”沙威又问。“四分之一盎司的金要花费多少？您懂的，做假牙那种？”

“恐怕我作为牙医的生活已是历史了。”巴伯答道。“我已经不从业了。”

“得了，巴伯，别装傻。四分之一药衡盎司的黄金。跟您已经到手的渔获相比，根本不算什么。三十万已经在手里了，可您就是不想打住，对不？那老太太趴在自己的血泊中，您决定再接再厉。于是就把她翻过来，拔了她的金牙。”

“叛徒！”“魔鬼！”两个人怒不可遏地叫道，前者是蒙巴纳斯，后者是囚底。

“这应该能了结您了。”巴伯握紧了手枪，“火药是上等货。我亲自装好的。要是早知道您会来，我该先拿去请教士祝圣，不过现在也不至于落空了。”

沙威瞥着囚底，接着瞥向气得发抖的蒙巴纳斯。然后小小抱怨了一声，站起来走向巴伯，枪口正与他胸膛持平。

冉阿让只觉五脏六腑都凝固了。耳朵里是猛烈的心跳声。他多想跳起来，撞翻桌子，逮住巴伯，抢过手枪——什么都好，只要不是干坐着看。然而他没有动弹，僵住了——无能为力。近距离开枪是躲不过的。没人能逮住射出的子弹。

“别开枪，巴伯!”他结结巴巴地说。

“开枪吧，巴伯。”沙威镇定地说。

“先生，别！”冉阿让呻吟着说，站了起来。他的心仿佛要撕作两半了。“随您开条件！我拥有的财产都归您了！请不要……”

一声炸响。

沙威一动也不动。

巴伯持枪的手抖动着放了下去。沙威好端端在一团刺鼻的烟雾中站着。他的背心和衬衣袖都被火药粉烧焦熏黑了，可既没有血也没有伤口。

巴伯喉咙里撕扯出一声赛过报丧女妖的尖叫。他把枪扔到地上，能多快有多快地逃出了门。

与此同时，蒙巴纳斯扑向沙威，但马上被冉阿让制住了。

“看来您是孤身一人了，孩子。”沙威对小伙子说道。“好了，您可以自行扔掉武器，做个好孩子，不然我们可以来硬的。”

蒙巴纳斯的回答是挣扎，冉阿让将他掌握得更紧，紧得可以留下瘀伤。他的眼睛始终固定在沙威身上。胜利和狂怒、喜悦和责难，快把冉阿让憋炸了——他也不明白自己怎么了。他狂乱得不知如何是好。倘若只有他俩在，他都不晓得自己是想抓住沙威狠狠晃一遍，还是死命拥抱他。

沙威迎住他炽热的目光几秒钟，仿佛进行无声的道歉。接着他摸出一只厚玻璃制的小酒壶。

“知道这是啥吗？”他让蒙巴纳斯看着，酒壶里有透明的液体。“硫酸。”

蒙巴纳斯僵住了。

“要不要我在你可爱的粉颊上来一点？”沙威嗓音甜美地提议。

匕首喀拉一声落在地上。

“好孩子。就这么多了？”沙威问。

“就这么多了。” 囚底重复道，他安安静静站在一旁，冉阿让都没看见他。

“我看事情是结了。”

“我看事情是结了。” 囚底重复道。

“那就发信号吧。”沙威的说话声不大一样了，更温柔、也更快活。

囚底在桌上捡起一只陶碟子，走出酒馆。他朝天空扔出碟子，向它开枪。

陶碟在半空应声而碎。


	58. Chapter 58

外头顿时热闹起来。一眨眼间，酒馆就塞满了手持灯笼、马刀或镣铐的人。蒙巴纳斯被两名士兵制住了，戴着手铐，被强按着坐在墙边。一名士兵把同样铐着的巴伯押到他身旁坐下。蒙巴纳斯脸色血红；巴伯正好相反，在灯光映照下白得几乎显出绿色了。他的脑袋耷拉在胸前，看起来好像失去了知觉。

“楼下还关了两个，路易。”沙威对一名高大的年轻警探吩咐道，这位警探面容英俊，但带有一种与沙威很相似的不悦神色。“那门闩可能得拆下来，我关门时有点暴力。”

“奇迹中的奇迹啊——你，暴力了！”维多克的声音从他们身后传来，“你们俩坐下来吧。”

沙威在桌旁一张长凳坐下，几分钟前冉阿让就在那儿怕得动弹不得。这会儿冉阿让依然头昏脑胀、两腿发僵，他也在沙威边上一屁股坐下了。两个人瞧着维多克与年轻的路易警探争论怎样开门才好。

“他们该拿把斧头来。”冉阿让嘀咕道。

“要是他们打算让门保持完整呢？”沙威低声反问。他没有给冉阿让挪地方，此时他俩就这么紧贴着。沙威精瘦的肩膀散出体温，再加上浑身的松快感，令冉阿让觉得头晕。

“我的意思是，该用斧柄从下面扳直它。”

维多克从弯了的门闩回过头来。“你到底怎么搞的？”他问沙威。

沙威伸手把桌上的方石头推过去。“试试这个。用它砸弯的，大概也能用来扳直。”

“你弟弟哪去了？”冉阿让轻声问。人群里已经找不见绷带人了。

“可能在外边抽烟吧。”沙威答道。“他应该憋了好久了——正牌囚底从不碰烟草。他假扮囚底快有一整个月了。”

年轻的路易警探不耐烦地示意维多克让开，开始用石头从下往上敲门闩。维多克后退到两人的长凳边上，站在沙威旁边观看进展。

“从警务部把你这个小宠儿带来了。”他坏笑着说。“他正在走廊兜来转去，像狗脖子上系着太短的链子。于是我决定带上这个失眠症患者。”

“通知阿拉德没有？”沙威问。

“不通知不行，对吧？”维多克耸耸肩。“现在他是头儿。马上就来领人了。”

“你和坎勒一起来的？别告诉我，你们俩居然开始亲近啦？”

“还是势成水火呢。”维多克哼道。“这傻小子在我面前根本藏不住他那正义的冷笑。”

“他会成熟起来的，给他点时间。”

说话间，门闩可算解决了，阴沉的小坎勒点了三名士兵跟着他进地下室。

“我还是觉得他没救，至少在这个方面。”维多克说。“虽然关系那么好，他基本上和阿拉德完全没有相似之处。”

沙威妖娆地伸着懒腰，皱了皱鼻子，在桌子下伸直两腿，双臂垫着后脑勺。他这样舒展开来，酒馆突然显得特别小。

‘他这样的大高个在法国能过得舒服吗？’冉阿让心中暗想，默默计算沙威的臂展和步长。‘椅子太矮，床也太短……’

他想起沙威公寓里那张大得出奇的床——长得离谱，也宽得要命，显然是定制的。一想到那床为什么特别宽，他就满脸通红。

“我们这位阿拉德高级警官啊。”与此同时，沙威正向冉阿让介绍。“他就像《水之书》里写到的日本大乌贼：‘一肚子墨水，行为得体。’阿拉德肚里墨水多得很，非常得体。而坎勒就没多少墨水了。这样不算太糟。可他又不知礼貌，这才麻烦。”

“坎勒肚里只有胆汁。”维多克道。“‘一朝为贼，永世为贼’，诸如此类。不屈不挠的坎勒，无法腐化的坎勒。因此也可以称作聋子坎勒，再进一步就是永远看不到全貌的坎勒。在他眼中，一切违法者和在其他方面败坏之人都是半人类，不配他费心研究。他带着绝对的怨恨追捕作恶者，活像条追杀耗子的狗。”

“这倒不是拖后腿的本能。”沙威评论道。

“也许吧。但他还没明白，光凭这一点可当不了好侦探。”维多克继续道。“他装不出善意，最起码也该装得了和气，不然哪个目击证人和被告都不敢对他老实交代。在我们这行，没法让人家说实话，咱手上就只有猜测了。”

“不是这样吧。”沙威反驳道。“还有实物证据呢。”

他那个模样英俊、眼睛明亮的宠儿被这么鄙夷，他一定是恼了，冉阿让酸溜溜地想。

“什么样的实物证据都不能帮你找到不想被找着的人。”维多克道。“等你把他抓到手了，证据才会告诉你是不是抓对了人。泥地上的痕迹、一团毛发、一块手指印——单靠这些成不了事。侦探工作的精髓在于监视、审讯以及同目击证人合作。”

“坎勒会成气候的。”沙威保证道。“他至少能学会装个体面人，就像我这样。”他逗趣地用肩膀撞了撞冉阿让，冉阿让感觉自个浑身一抖。

“带他去参加男同聚会。”维多克坏笑道。“让他长一长见识。”

“开什么玩笑？他在那儿只会急着逮捕在场的每一个男妓。”

“所以更应该带他去了。缓和一下他的过激。”

“你带他去过前科犯的聚集地——他对他们的态度好点没有？”

“几乎没有。他一走进据点，就因为想马上逮捕在场每一个人浑身战栗，这是出于原则。我真没法哄人家跟他交谈。他身上就透着敌意。”

两人都笑了笑。沙威叹了口气。

“那孩子真叫我担心。”他似乎当真推心置腹地对冉阿让说。“我瞧着他，就像在瞧我自己。他入职的时候，我仿佛眼前一亮：我在他这个年纪时，旁人看我是不是就看到这么一个人？不过，我晓得他的心在对的地方——至少基本上对了。我就尽量把他赶到正路上。可能我心底里有做父亲的愿望吧。”

“啊，我明白你的感受。”冉阿让忧伤地笑着。

“是么？”沙威忽然严肃起来。

“是的。”冉阿让道。“大概我的经历还是和你不同。我从来不知道我想当父亲，我真的成了养父之后才意识到。”

沙威意味不明地看着他。他脸上的妆不知何时被蹭掉了，脸色恢复黝黑，灰眼睛锐利得像刚钻，正是冉阿让熟悉的模样。

“我想问你好久了……”他说了一半又闭了嘴。士兵从地窖出来了，领着小步走路的海嘴，他的双脚仍被捆在一起。在他们之后，不屈不挠、无法腐化、眉头皱得越发厉害的坎勒出现了。他拖着被堵住嘴的煞车杠，那恶棍依然人事不省、翻着白眼，眼眶青肿，身上溅着血迹。

“别把他敲得太厉害。”沙威说。“这家伙口袋里还带着我的鼻烟盒。”

他站起身来，走向沿墙列队坐下的四个罪犯。

“好啦！”他说，“你们到点回大牢了。这一回可没有靠近烟囱的头等间了，肯定的。”

他在蒙巴纳斯面前停下，又掏出了小酒壶。

“想喝点吗？”他问那小青年。

蒙巴纳斯回以怒视。“您不敢这么着。”他咬牙说道。“所有人都看着呢。”

“不敢怎么着？给一个被捕的人提供饮料？”沙威耸耸肩。“随便您。倒给我省了些。你们呢？都不要？那敢情好。”

他打开了酒壶，当着人们的面，喝了一大口。他身后的士兵都笑了，蒙巴纳斯傻眼了。

“当值时饮酒么，沙威？”门口处传来问话声。提问的绅士年约四十，身披斗篷，两旁分别跟着一名副官。

沙威呛得咳嗽了。他身后的士兵哈哈直笑。那位绅士关心地拍拍他的背。

“没事吧？”他微笑着问。他的话语温和，但洪亮得足以穿透屋内的嘈杂。

沙威连喘带咳地向他说了些什么，周围的士兵笑得更厉害了。

“抱歉吓到您了。这就是全部人了？”

沙威点点头。

“那报告呢？明天再召人回来？”

沙威扮了个苦相，低声答话。

“要是您有精力写，那么请吧。虽然我还是建议您先好好睡一觉。”

沙威又说了几句，并用拿酒壶的手指指冉阿让、维多克坐着的桌子。

“那么我就等着报告了。或者您想亲自上交警务部？”

沙威摇头，问了句别的。

“当然了。听着，各位，该清场了。维多克先生。”这绅士冲桌子这边点头致意。维多克嘀咕着回答了，但没有站起来。

不屈不挠的年轻坎勒带领众人撤离酒馆，沙威挤过人群回到桌子旁，绅士的一名副官已经摆好了一瓶墨水、几支笔、一只沙盒和一叠纸。

“怎么回事？”冉阿让问。

“阿拉德先生好心接管了任务，现在圆满结束了。”维多克叹口气。“本来应该归你的。”他对沙威说。

“眼下我没心情和吉斯凯折腾。”沙威从沙盒里捏出些沙子。“阿拉德等于帮了我的忙。”

“这本该是你在吉斯凯面前大显身手的最后一次机会。等阿拉德正式接手，他大概不会像现在这样乐意听你陈述意见了。”

“喔，得了吧。我们今天才认识的吗？我干这一行，就不是为了在任何人面前大显身手。跟文官耗时间越少越好。”沙威嗅了嗅。“如果我逮捕了犯人，然后吃他们的晚饭，会不会显得不地道？”

维多克嗯了一声。“既然这地儿正由警方暂时看管。”——他朝酒馆门外站成包围圈的警察们点了点头——“那就可以说，因调查的原因挪用物质是正当的。”

沙威点头赞成：“我真的很想挪用些炖牛肉，先等我搜查了地窖。”

“我跟你一起去。”维多克站起来。“伏特加还有吗，一会儿下饭？”

沙威把手里的空酒壶放在桌上。“对不住，没了。都给我呛进鼻子里了。混蛋阿拉德。”


	59. Chapter 59

两人点起几支蜡烛，钻进地窖，阿拉德的副官跟在几步之后，仿佛不愿打扰资深人士的商讨。最后一个进去的人用一块大石头把地窖门抵住了。

没过几秒钟，沙威和维多克的声音就被石墙完全吞没了。两名警探在酒馆门口两边站着，像石像柱一样纹丝不动。这两人自打来到之后都一个字也没说。

‘这是一项训练吗？’冉阿让纳闷着。他决定做点什么，就洗干净碟子和镀银餐具，在炖锅周围摆好。‘或者他们其实是哑巴？不，不……要一群哑巴警察有何用处？没法向同僚求援呢……啊，我只是在瞎想。’

他在眼角看到有动静，于是拿着长柄勺顿住了。原来是绷带人从两名一动不动的警察之间悄悄走了进来。

“来吃些东西吧。”冉阿让真诚地邀请道。“您的哥哥和维多克先生在楼下。他们马上回来。”

冉阿让的邀请引起了古怪的反应：对方僵住了，好像他本期望冉阿让根本看不到他。

“我是令兄的朋友，”冉阿让说道，纳闷着这位勇敢的双面间谍为什么躲那么远。“名叫冉阿让。我们打算等会吃点东西。这儿有炖肉跟面包。您要来点儿么？”

对方没有出声回答。虽然有绷带和帽子妨碍观察，冉阿让还是感觉到自己正受到审视。

冉阿让尽量自如地在两只碟子里舀了炖菜，并在上面各放了一片白面包。那人没有走过来接过碟子，所以冉阿让把碟子都摆在桌上，坐了下来。抬起头时，他惊奇地发现男子就坐在桌子对面。沙威行动迅速无声的天赋绝对是家族特色。

“那么，您就是沙威的弟弟了。”冉阿让拿起他的面包。“我真不知道沙威有兄弟姐妹。”

绷带人静得像裁缝店里的假人模特。他身上一股浓烈的烟草味——是沙威也抽的那种廉价烟。

“您愿意做餐前祷告吗？”冉阿让不确定地建议。

对方稍稍前倾上身，仿佛要仔细观察冉阿让的眼睛。

冉阿让被这个诡异的哑剧演员惹恼了，自个儿轻声念完祷告词，拿起面包吃了。

就像某个开关启动了机器运作，绷带人坐回到椅子里，右边胳膊肘放上桌子，轻吐一口气，捡起餐叉。

“那么，您就是沙威的朋友了。”他用舒缓的中音说，一面解下缠在嘴部的绷带。鼻子以上仍被亚麻布裹着，显得他像个麻风病人。“我真不知道沙威有朋友。”

“我猜我不算是平常意义的朋友。”冉阿让说。“应该说是很老的老对头。”

“啊，您是被他逮捕过的人。”

“是的。”冉阿让惊道，感觉有些尴尬。“您怎么知道？”

“因为沙威没有其他类型的朋友。”男子以十足的把握干巴巴地说。

见他如此了解自己的亲生哥哥，这令冉阿让十分难过。除了悲伤，还有一些冉阿让逐渐认识到的情感混合着：嫉妒的轻微刺痛。

“这样的有很多吗？”他问。

“谁？”

“被他逮捕，后来变成朋友的人？”

“有一些。”回答很简洁。

“他在警察里有没有朋友？”

“他在哪都没有朋友。”

“怎么会？”

“很简单。”男子解释道。“朋友聚在一起做什么？喝酒。他们喝酒时聊什么？女人。他会无聊死的。”

冉阿让嚼着牛肉，琢磨这些话。

“维多克是他的朋友。”最后他这么说。

“维多克是他的头儿。”对方回答。

“不再是了。秘密警察被收编进警方的侦查队伍。维多克退出了。”

男子停顿片刻，随即耸耸肩：“那又怎样。他仍是沙夏的头儿。只不过换了别的方式。”

“沙威的教名是沙夏？”

“亚历山大。”

“啊，有俄国式的小名，是因为他出征过俄国吧。”冉阿让猜测道。

接下来他们一直安静地吃饭，不算和睦，也不紧张，但多少有观望的意思。地窖里的人由于石墙隔音，听不到他们的声音；门外的人则是因为冉阿让不了解的某些规定，始终保持沉默。可以听见的声响只是汤勺刮碟子。

冉阿让吃完一份，起身去舀第二碟。另一只空碟子马上出现在他面前。一个小小的微笑跟着出现了，还有帽檐底下眼睛的闪光。

“不摘下帽子么？”冉阿让边问边端着碟子走向炉子。“在这里您不需要掩饰面貌吧。”

“说老实话，我都忘了它还在我头上。”那人苦恼地笑了笑，说。“这一个月我都习惯老戴着它了。”

当冉阿让端着两只装满的碟子回来，帽子、绷带都摘掉了。男子右手托着下巴，看着地窖的门。听见冉阿让走来，便回过了头。

在这种情况下，没有特征就是特征。穆南努生着棕色的头发和眼睛，鼻子平平无奇，嘴巴也是寻常的模样。没有丝毫令人印象深刻的地方。他的总体形象还过得去，也容易被忘掉，就像一种不会留下余味的好味道。

他一点都不像沙威。但这张脸冉阿让还是觉得熟悉。

“太奇怪了！”冉阿让困惑地嘀咕道。“相比沙威，您倒更像我的姐姐。”


	60. Chapter 60

年轻人微笑起来。

“这话我听过。好像我就长了标准普通人的模样。人家瞧着我，总会想到其他人。干我这行，还挺有用的。”

说完他又埋头吃起炖肉了。

“不过，我还真没从您脸上认出沙威来。”冉阿让也拿起了餐叉。

“我俩只是同父兄弟。沙威告诉我，他不太像他老爸，我也知道自己不太像我老爸。两者都没和同一个数相等，彼此间自然也不相等。”

地窖里传来一阵含混的笑声。冉阿让看见一名警探走出来开了门。几秒种后，沙威拎着看似一捆麦子的东西出现了。后面跟着维多克，笑声是他发出来的。

“你好啊，小伙子！”维多克从穆南努身后给了他一个熊抱，差点快活地害他呛到了。年轻人假装气恼，冲着饭菜低声咆哮。

“他用餐时可别打扰。搞不好会咬人。”沙威说道，把收获放在桌上。这是一只又细又长的皮袋子，表面上有几道发白的划痕。开口很窄，看起来被粗暴地裁开，再用细绳马马虎虎封死了。

“看呐！今儿个的努力成果。”他说道。

“行啦，放下去吧。”维多克建议。“先吃点东西。”

沙威把袋子拿下桌，靠在桌子腿旁，自己也坐下了。“那么您呢？维多克先生，您是要和咱们一块儿就餐，还是说这乡下菜式已经配不上您优雅的味觉了？”

穆南努对着牛肉嗤嗤偷笑，就连旁边的两个板着脸的警探脸上也闪过了笑意。

“别告述我，你也相信这种造谣。”维多克一边抱怨一边走向厨房。“让我逮住那个专栏作家，看我不拧掉他的耳朵。你明知道必要的话我连狗肉都吃。”

他把炖菜锅端上了餐桌。

“啊，我听说人上了年纪，口味啊嗜好啊都要变的。”沙威十足真诚地说，把一只锡碗递给维多克。

维多克接了过来，开玩笑地冲沙威一指。“你操心你自己的口味嗜好去吧，异教徒。”维多克说着盛满了碗。“这是炖牛肉。你受得了食用你的神么？”

“什么神？”冉阿让目瞪口呆地问。

“才不是我的神呢。”沙威翻翻眼睛。“不过就算是吧——你们偶尔在礼拜日食用你们的神，凭什么我就不行？”

“您要晓得，咱们这沙威是个印度教徒。”维多克为冉阿让解释道。“印度教徒膜拜牛来着。”

沙威一只肘子撑在桌上，朝冉阿让投去的目光既厌烦又很像在搞密谋：你看这人多无聊！

“好些年前，他那艾萨克令他改宗的。”维多克轻快地继续道，给自己的碟子添着菜。“他说搞科学的聪明人发现吉普赛人来自印度，而不是埃及。于是这个呆瓜从此抛下埃及，把自己当印度教徒了。虽然我完全搞不清，当一个崇拜牛的印度人怎么就比崇拜狗的埃及人强了。”

“怎样都比当一个崇拜金牛犊的随便什么人强。”沙威说。“别听他的，冉阿让。”

“还有啊，自打发现他祖上来自印度，他就开始抓住一切机会跟我去伦敦。”维多克说着把碟子摆在桌上。

“去干嘛？”冉阿让问。

“为了吃。伦敦有上好印度菜。”

“上好倒未必，起码地道。”沙威说道。“那里印度餐馆越来越多了。十五年前，顶多只是些基本的咖喱菜。想要生意点子吗，将军？免费给你一个：在巴黎开个印度餐馆。”

“然后雇用你做厨子？同意。来吧，至少我比警务部慷慨点。”

“这倒提醒我了。”沙威忽然认真起来，“这个月我的马车津贴有五十法郎的短缺。”

“这么快？你不是刚拿到吗？”

“是，但拿去填补亏空了。上个月超的支。”

“超支五十法郎？怎么，你终于开始每天吃两顿饭了？”

“是计划外的马车开支。”

“五十法郎够用一辆马车整整两天了。你上哪去了？”

“就是个未能预见的开支。”沙威重复了一遍。

“你在保密！啊哈！”

维多克眯着眼，像个神父一样双手合拢在胸前，压低了嗓音：“坦白吧，我的孩子：你带了个帅气小伙子，坐在双座四轮马车里游玩了一番？”

沙威一言不发，专心咀嚼着。

“这条老狗！”维多克惊叹着瞪圆了眼睛。“这可好哇！说下去啊！他很漂亮吧？”

“我猜是。”沙威沉思着说。“嗯，可以说他是。”

“发色深还是浅？”

“黑头发，卷的。”

“我就知道。”维多克摇摇头。“还有呢？你们都去了哪儿？”

“没什么特别的。一家人太多太吵的小馆儿。接着我们分开了一阵子；后来会合了，坐了一会马车。那时他完全躺平了，我只好送他回家。”

“然后？”

“然后个鬼。我告诉你了，过了这么刺激的一天，他早就倒下了。我带他回家，交给他的家仆，回去办事，去了一趟夏特莱广场的哨所，然后就回家了。”

“真是个诡异的故事。”维多克狐疑地说。“是什么时候的事？”

“原来你去那里了！”冉阿让惊呼。“我都闹不明白怎么回事。你本来在门外，一转眼就不在了！我等的好苦。为什么你都不说一声？”

沙威狠狠瞪了他一眼。

“等一下。”维多克问。“您和他在一起？搞激情密约的时候？”

“激情个鬼的密约。”冉阿让狠狠地回瞪沙威。“街垒失守那天晚上，他帮我送一个伤员回家。一个差点要死了的年轻人。他很漂亮，长着黑色卷发。我们坐的那辆马车是他付的钱。这就是他给您说的故事。那男孩儿和我们在同一个街垒里。街垒失陷时，他受伤了，我从街上的排水口把他拖进下水道。等我俩出来，我遇见了沙威，他正好有待命的马车。我请求他帮忙送这男孩回家，他答应了。那辆马车的坐垫被淤泥跟血搞脏了，所以要多付五十法郎——赔给马车夫。”

维多克又摇摇头。“你没救了。”他对沙威说。“而且，你自然不想跟警务部报销了？”

“警务部最好不知道那些钱做什么用了，是吧？”沙威合情合理地说。“你放过我吧？算在我的债务上就行了。”

“暂停一下。”冉阿让道。“给我等等，那是你自己的钱？”

“一部分是警务部的钱，一部分是我的。那天晚上我可以任意差遣一辆马车六个小时，只要是办公务，结果你浑身泥污、拖着那个男孩冒了出来。结果的结果，那天晚上花了不止一天的马车钱，而是一个星期的。”

“你早告诉我就好了——我马上就能还你。我们到我家的时候你怎么没说？我可以上楼取钱啊。”

“当时我在想别的事。你要知道，沙威探长那天晚上该跳桥了。维多克先生和我准备好了必要的文件。我还得在一个哨所留下辞职信，这封信要写得又长又臭，让我的上级看得头晕，忍不住以为我疯了。我马上就该隐居在家了。但我没想到……嗯。我没有储备食物和饮水……所以，一声不吭撇下你走掉真是抱歉了，可那时我实在心事重重。”

维多克往后一靠，两手抱着后脑勺，安静又坚决地说：

“插一句话，别以为你这小花招能就这么算了。迟早我还要跟你聊一聊。”他扫了一眼穆南努，小伙子似乎仍在专心吃东西。

沙威阴沉地拿叉子扎了一块牛肉。“等不及了。”

“眼下我身上没钱。”冉阿让翻着衣袋说，“那天应该由我给马车夫付钱，肯定的，可是我只带了些硬币，还都给了一个恶棍，好让他开下水道的门。”

“拿着政府的下水道门钥匙，那真是个走运的恶棍。”沙威说。“真想知道他从哪搞来的……”

“您给了他多少？”维多克问。

“不多。”冉阿让回答。“只是平时我留着给穷人的一点零钱。三四十法郎吧。”

维多克眼神古怪地看着他。

“三四十法郎！”他高声道。“‘一点零钱’！”他转向沙威：“你怎么看？”

“这人就是个财神。”沙威道。“我不觉得现在他还懂钱的价值。他挣钱太轻松了。只是拥有一项新型手镯扣子的专利而已，那财源就像开了水龙头一样滚滚而来。利亚德、苏、波尔——不过是些零钱。他肯定只当支票是钱了。金银铜都不是个事——对他来说纸才是正经的钱。”

“哈！我开始明白你为什么说他是怪人了。”他凑向冉阿让。“在您看来，四十法郎可能是‘一点零钱’，百万富翁先生，对他可是两周的辛苦钱。”

“拜托别说了。”沙威叹息道，移开碟子，又拾起地上的皮包，“我最不想看到他的慈善心发作起来。千万别让他朝我倒钱，好像我是他的捐助对象。快把正事结了吧。我还想天亮前回家睡会呢。穆南努，拿开餐具吧？”

等桌子清场了，沙威潇洒地把袋子颠倒过来，活像一个为玩家发牌的赌场荷官。金币滚出来堆成一堆，和游行中的士兵一般傲慢。

“瞧一瞧看一看！”沙威，“即使是咱们的百万富翁冉阿让也会欣赏这场面的。就算这些不是巴伯在莱昂寡妇家的全部收获，也肯定是大部分了。”


	61. Chapter 61

维多克扫视着这堆钱。“应该是绝大部分，但不是全部。”

“对。”沙威道。“失窃的金币有两万五千法郎，这堆肯定不够。但也是起了好头了。”

穆南努用一根细长的脏手指挠着左耳。“你们觉得剩下的钱在哪？”他问道。

沙威怀疑地打量这间酒馆。“把这店面从前任主人手里买下大概花了几百法郎。我个人连十法郎都不会出，不过它附带着这么好的酒窖……再说，三万块钱在手，什么价码都不嫌贵了。”

穆南努吹了声口哨。“一万五千的拿破仑。”他惊叹道。“油水这么大啊？啊呀……”

“地窖里可能还有其它的藏钱点？”冉阿让问。“比方说，地板石下边？”

“不大可能。”沙威回答。“我看这地窖一年里大部分时间都在河的水线以下。倘若咱们是临近秋天时被关进去，准要泡水了。”

“不，不，他有几分道理。”维多克沉思着说，指尖不住敲着下巴。“毕竟，金子和珠宝又不怕水嘛？”

沙威耸耸肩。“那好，就采纳他的意见吧。到白天我们再搜一遍——唔，就算是白天，也要准备足够的灯笼。可要我说，地板不是那个地儿。要晓得咱们找的不只是两万五千法郎的金子，还有约莫一万四千法郎的钞票，是吧？最好快点搜巴伯其它的窝点，不然他就安排把那些地方清空了。”

“或者，我们可以和他做交易。”维多克建议道。

“为什么你老是先盘算做交易？”沙威没好气地说。“我们应该先确认其它手段没用了再说。要是能先把钱找出来，他就没法提条件了。”

“说的对，只不过咱们还不知道他那些窝点在哪，对不？除非麻雀儿有新发现？”

“嘿！巴伯又不是办聚会的人。”穆南努自卫道。“我们一向在中立地带会面。而且我也没法问他，是吧？”

“没人怪你。”沙威道。

“我就是这意思：咱们不知道窝点在哪。”维多克说。“所以，让巴伯拿余下的战利品换他的小命有何不可？那个寡妇的继承人肯定坚持尽可能找回全部财产。你能责怪他们吗？我是不能的。再说了，那家伙是上悔罪之路修道院*还是在罗什福尔烂掉，关你什么事？”

【*断头台的别名。】

“他这种人烂不掉。”沙威两个指头拨拉着一叠金币。“只会硝化做皮革，暴晒成肉干。要是他有朝一日离开罗什福尔，我们就再别想逮住他了。”

“他走不出罗什福尔。”维多克保证。“那里的空气太糟。公诉人把他丢进去，瘴气保准弄死他。”

沙威抬起头，带着凶恶的神色眯眼瞅着他。“那样不成！”

“他举枪对着你，你清楚那是他活该。”

“不能让你动手！”沙威凶狠地说。“你和你所有的同谋犯都不行！你不是这个国家的公务员。你无权下达如此命令。”

“我是不是公务员有何区别？一分钟前你懊恼巴伯能在罗什福尔苟活。现在你又不想让他死在那儿。这算什么逻辑？这两种下场他必定要占一个。”

冉阿让决定自己不想听下去了。这一天已经很够呛了，他实在熬不住继续听关于监狱和死在监狱里的谈话。

“我出去透一下气。”他没有特意对某个人说。

穆南努也悄悄起身跟他出去了。门外的两名警探依旧像英国仪仗队一样沉默，安静地放他们出行。

“他们为什么不说话？”走向游廊时，冉阿让轻声问。

“他们隶属沙夏的小队。”穆南努回答。“他在新人中亲自选拔出这些人。算是他组织的非正式警察学校吧。”

“教他们别说话？”

“这是课程之一。他很看重耐性。教他们保持静默，又不至于被静默折磨。”

“他们要这样站多久？”

“直到明天早上宪兵队会派他们的人接替。还要几个钟头。”

他们在花棚下的一张桌子旁坐下，尽量忽略屋里传来的怒气冲天的对话。

冉阿让往后靠了靠，抬头看向星空。

穆南努摸出一个发黑的银烟盒，抖出一支细长的西班牙香烟，叼在嘴里。他又取出打火石，冉阿让伸手替他挡风。香烟点着了，穆南努深深吸了一口。

冉阿让又靠了回去，碰巧发现山丘上一颗星星——特别明亮的红色星星——稍微动了动。

那不是星星，他一面想一面放下胳膊。有人抽着烟在山上监视我们。

那亮光马上熄灭了，仿佛那个看不见的人听到他的思想，急忙遮住了这根暴露方位的香烟。

晚了，冉阿让又恼火又愉快地想道。我知道您在那儿。

“能问个问题不？”他说。

“问吧。”穆南努简洁地回答。

“沙威和一个叫拉古尔的人有什么过节？”

“可可？您怎么认识他的？”

“不认识。我是说，原本不认识。几个钟头前他伏击我俩，把沙威拉去私下里聊。沙威回来时好像很生气，却不肯说原因。”

“生气？”穆南努问道。“那有意思了……是火冒三丈呢，还是怒火中烧？”

冉阿让回想沙威牙关紧咬、指节发白的模样。“火冒三丈。”他答道。

“可能和我有点关系。最近几天，我发现可可在他不该出现的地方晃悠。好在他戴着那顶笑死人的假发，猫老板的人认不出他。他们早想砸碎他的脑瓜了。沙夏具体有多生气？”

“极其生气。不仅如此。我感觉他还很惊慌。也是十分厉害。”

“啊。我猜我知道是怎么回事了。一定是可可终于逼他答应了一件事。”

“什么事？”

“让沙夏陪同他去舞会。”


	62. Chapter 62

“沙威？舞会？”

“就是嘛！您能想象吗？”

一点也不能，冉阿让心道。不过穆南努说了下去：

“叫他这么做不如叫他去死。”

“参加舞会吗？”

“不，是带可可一起去。他就是没法把那家伙带进任何人的家宅里。”

“等一下。您说的不是公共场合的舞会？”

“当然不是了。面向所有人的舞会哪值得可可坚持不懈，消磨沙夏拒绝的决心？肯定是私人举办的舞会。”

“社交界的舞会？沙威怎么可能拿得到那种舞会的邀请？”

穆南努吭哧一声。“邀请倒问题不大。”他说道。“那些居住在圣日耳曼区的显贵——”他继续道。“——我敢打赌，这么多年来起码有十多家欠了沙夏的情。大部分人晓得邀请他也没用，但不是所有人都这么知趣。我见过他回绝信使。他最讨厌这些信使了，因为没钱打赏他们。”

冉阿让很快想象出某位公爵夫人的男仆，身着制服，面无表情，手持一张镶金边的大信封一路爬楼梯来到沙威的公寓，只见那个身长六尺神情阴沉未作修饰的屋主，穿着皮靴和工装，正坐在交际花风格的梳妆台前给自己的睫毛涂色。

“可可想和沙威一起参加一个贵族家庭举办的舞会？”冉阿让不敢相信地总结道。“像妇女那样挽着他的胳膊？”

穆南努耸耸肩。“就像那种情况下的随便什么人一样。如果允许，像妇女也行。如果不允许，那就像要好的熟人一般。您不会觉得男同不参加舞会吧？也不会举办舞会？沙夏介意的不是这些。他只担心可可不守规矩。要是他带可可进了一个有地位的人家里，他是肯定出过很大力才有资格走进来的——结果可可把银勺子藏进衣袖里，被抓个正着呢？”

“可可为什么想这样？”

“谁知道嘛？”穆南努拿开烟头，用作火种点了第二支。“为了钱，为了名字上社会版——说到底，为了复仇。”他展开烟头看了看那烟草渣子，丢下纸片继续吞云吐雾。冉阿让看得出来，他烟瘾果然很重，这会儿几乎因需求满足而颤抖。

“复仇？向沙威？”

“当然了！为什么不呢。向沙夏复仇，因为他多年来都拒绝和他做朋友；向他自己走了颓势的政治命运复仇；向失势的耶稣会复仇；最终是向维多克复仇。虽然他俩讲和了，这和平其实也很靠不住。”

穆南努的嘀咕越来越快，越来越含糊。冉阿让感觉今晚压在他身上的压力，远远超过他愿意在上司和大哥面前表现出来的。

“如果他想报复维多克，侮辱沙威又有何用？”

“维多克还有多少痛脚呢？他很快就只是个平民了。而沙夏还是政府的探员。损坏他的声誉相当于毁了他。再说，伤了一个，另一个也要遭殃。不管怎么说，维多克是沙夏的老大和保护人。要是不能当军官，就只好受军士长指挥了……不过，也可能不是为复仇吧。”

穆南努安静了一会，方才说道：“可可……对沙夏挺奇怪的。”

“怎么个奇怪法？”

“比平时更溜须拍马。好像他认为沙夏当真会升到高位。这就很扯淡了。沙夏也不年轻了，路易亲王……好吧，波拿巴政府再组建起来是个特别悬的事儿……除非我大大看错了当前的局面。也许可可知道我不知道的事。可能奥堂丝王后和路易亲王要行动了，而可可料定亲王记得沙威以前帮的忙……倒不是说可可有什么政治倾向——他的倾向随风变。今天是耶稣会的仆从，明天就是皇帝的人。不过，还是特别没谱。不，不……我听说他为沙夏着迷有好多年了。从1830年以前就开始了。我看，波拿巴派东山再起的飘渺指望怕是不能解释这么多吧。”

冉阿让另有一个解释，但他决定不说出来。

“假使沙威已经做了这个承诺，有什么办法能解除？”他问道。

穆南努又耸了耸肩。“我看不出有什么法子。沙夏显然没有其它紧急的社交义务。没有病情可能恶化的亲戚需要看护，没有嫉妒或审慎的配偶命令他待在家里。就连他的工作也有结束的时候。老实说，他跑不了。就是魔王要带可可上舞会，我也要同情一下。”

穆南努站起来，踩熄烟头。“我真想尽快离开。去散散心。可惜勒库的拳馆夜里不开门。我巴不得能有板有眼地打一场。”他飞快地出了几拳，并左右闪避。

“您学了什么？”冉阿让说着也站了起来。

“踢打术，还用说嘛！”穆南努开心地说，突然出腿一踢。“还有肖松式。单棍和英式拳击……沙夏腿长胳膊长，臂展宽得吓人，踢起来像野马一样有劲。我亲眼见过他一记横踢，把树踢断了。我呢，个子小很多。就要多加考虑，动作要更快。至于您嘛，我敢打赌，您一拳就能把人的头盖骨打凹进去。”

“我没这么干过。”冉阿让道。“希望这辈子都不必那么干。”

“您要去哪儿？”穆南努喘着气问。

“散散步。活动一下腿脚。”

“散散步？在这沟里转几圈吗？”

“不，去上边的草地。”冉阿让走上了土阶梯。

等他走了上去，果然看见了意料之中的人：玛丽盘腿坐着，可怜兮兮地凝视下面。月光照在他皱着眉的麻脸上。显然他什么都听见了。


	63. Chapter 63

“我知道您来这干嘛，”玛丽并不看向冉阿让.“我不会放弃的。”

冉阿让在他身旁坐下，双臂搭在膝上，享受着凉凉的微风，抬头望着天空。这是个值得享受的夏夜。他想不起上一次坐在草地上看星星是什么时候了。

“我绝不放弃！”玛丽更用力地强调。“想冲我摆出凶相就来吧。我不怕您。我只怕他，沙威！”

说实话，冉阿让根本无意摆出凶相，只是在琢磨该如何谈判。可现在他脸色确实不好看了：玛丽的宣言让他想起芳汀，她曾对他破口说出完全一样的话。

也许她真的爱上沙威了，冉阿让迷惑地想道。大概这就是爱上他的人会有的样子。

“太不公平了。”玛丽小声说，仍然不肯看冉阿让。“我肯定，这回我有那么一丁点儿机会了……结果您出现了！上帝啊！您到底是打哪来的？平白无故……就这么从地底里冒出来了！……十七年了，我拜倒在他脚下——像个奴隶！像条狗！……”

他的脸皱成一团，呜咽了一下。正巧风向略微改变，一股强烈的气味吹向冉阿让的脸。原来玛丽醉得很厉害。

“十七年了。”玛丽紧咬着牙关又说了一遍。“一点儿成绩都没取得。只有一次又一次的惨败。都是那个犹太佬的错！一眨眼间，他就从我鼻子底下偷走了他。扯着他的胳膊到处跑，好像他有这权利似的……然后他居然有脸死掉，带着沙威的理智进了坟墓！”

玛丽扭头看着冉阿让。

“您知道吗，有三个星期里我每天都去夏朗顿大厦报到？他们不让我看他。一次都不行。维多克把他送进一个墙壁垫着软垫的房间。让他像罪犯一样穿着紧身衣，无论白天黑夜都有一个教士在他耳边唠叨。好像沙威会关心宗教似的！有一天，我去了那里，他们告诉我他走了。‘他怎么了？’我问。‘他好转了，于是出院了。’人家回答。我去找了哪个教士，揪住他的衣领。他摊开了双臂，一派纯真无邪的模样。‘那种狂躁的忧郁减轻成了普通的不快。’他这样说。我又去了警务部。他们拒绝回答我。呸！仿佛我本人不是个侦探一样！我很快就搞明白了。他不只是出院了——还调走了！去了北方某个外省破地方！我跑去加莱。坐邮车一路来到那儿，牙齿和骨头足足震了五个钟头。我找到他的哨所。他经过我径直走了进去，没有为我花哪怕一秒钟。没说一句话，神色没有一点儿改变。就像没认出我来。老天爷！他只顾把凶相埋在衣领底下。那是一种我没见过的凶相。更刻薄，更深刻。就像一只斗牛犬。”

玛丽又扭过头，望住小酒馆。

“我真想知道那家伙对他做了什么。对他施了什么法术。磁力学？催眠术？还是某种犹太人的巫术？要是他长得英俊，我还能理解了。要是他迷人，我还能理解。可他是个怪物。他叫我汗毛倒竖。要是我相信魔鬼的存在，他就是我第一个要怀疑的对象。萨德书里的暴行压根儿比不上他每天吹着口哨做的事情。人们还为这些事尊敬他！尤其是沙威……他已经瞎了，迷昏了……中伤那魔鬼的话他一个字也听不进。好像我不能在他身上看出事实！他永远带着新的擦伤、划伤、缝线和膏药！永远都有！他们俩把事情都赖在他的脑伤上，说是伤势让他手脚笨拙。沙威管他叫‘弗兰肯斯坦医生’，开玩笑说该准备发电机了，自己摔碎时好用来复活。别以为我猜不出来——那个随时为他缝缝补补的好医生就是随时伤害他的祸首！”

冉阿让一言未发。

“现在他又找来了您。”玛丽话语中带着新的恶意继续道。“另一个要靠近他的人好看，私底下却痛打他的野兽。是怎样有悖常理的本能令他这样伤害自己啊？”

他冲草地吐了口唾沫。

“可我有什么资格说嘴呢？”他说道。“我也是个无赖。他永远不会自愿向我做出承诺。他恨我。”

玛丽毫无笑意地笑了一声。“您知道我是怎样哄他许诺的吗？我来告诉您。他弟弟把一张纸条给了一个孩子。我跟着小男孩回家，然后告诉沙威地址。我知道这孩子是沙威自己派去的。我把沙威一清二楚的情报给了他，但自称冒险搞来这条料，强迫他重重酬谢我。我想和他一起在公共场合待一晚上，想了好久。他是诚实的人，他答应了……”

说到这里，玛丽放声大哭。冉阿让琢磨着他有没有带手绢好借给玛丽用，接着想起来沙威已经拿他的手绢去堵海嘴的嘴了。

他俩就这样坐了一阵，沉默不时被那个沮丧的侦探的抽泣和吸鼻子的声音打断。最后，玛丽安静下来，用袖子擦了擦鼻子，挣扎着站起来。

冉阿让也站了起来。他还是什么也没说。

“请原谅我，先生。”他潮乎乎的两手紧紧抓住冉阿让的手。“我在说胡话，都是胡话……断绝掉珍藏了那么久的希望并不容易。我只向您要求一件事：好好待他。”

说着他的手加重了气力，力气大得叫人意外。

“如果我发现您待他不好。”玛丽的言语突然冷静得可怕。“好先生，总有一天人们会在垃圾堆里找到您开膛破肚的尸首。我向您保证。这一回，我不会袖手旁观了。”

玛丽松开了手。“至于沙威的许诺，我放弃了。”他大度地向冉阿让摆摆手，险些绊倒了。“去告诉他。也告诉他，要是有时可以听我说几句话，我会无比幸福的。尽管随之而来的是彻底的悲哀，可是值得。”

望着玛丽蹒跚着消失在昏黑的树林中，冉阿让思考起了爱这种强大又奇异的力量。它是多么的强有力，哪怕对于邪恶的心灵！它使得人们有怎样离奇的感受！在珂赛特的吸墨纸里发现她写给马吕斯的信那天晚上，他不也是经历了这样的大起大落？一开始对取代了你在挚爱心中地位的那个人的彻骨憎恨，到勉强地接受现实，紧接着是希望他们两人幸福安康的渴望。

冉阿让走回酒馆的时候想着，也许这就能证明一个人的爱是否真实：你爱的人离开了你，投入另一个人的怀抱，而你仍会祝愿他们幸福，即使这令你心碎。假如没在邮箱里拿到沙威的召唤卡，最近几天他会怎么过？不过是做着一整个月都在做的事情：带着珂赛特做的几篮绷带去马吕斯家，问候他，为他的康复祈祷。因为现在他是珂赛特最心爱的人了，他俩必须快乐地共度余生，这差不多就够了。

屋里头维多克、沙威和穆南努还在忙着清点那堆金币。

“你死哪去了？”沙威假意骂道，没抬头，也没把铅笔头从嘴里拿出来。

“坐在草地上，”冉阿让回答，又补充道：“可可也在。”

沙威呻吟一声，拿着铅笔假装捅自己眼睛。

“没什么好奇怪的。”维多克道。“我领了一整支部队来。他跟过来一点不难。”

“他托我告诉你点事情。”冉阿让说道。

“什么事？”沙威问。

“他撤回他的要求了。”

“真的？”沙威带着审慎的希望追问。

“真的。他让我告诉你，他欺骗了你，所以你什么都不欠他。他说，他诱骗你做出承诺，是个混蛋，他要取消这个交易。”

“他都告诉你了？”

“对。”

“这是原话？”

“他的原话感情色彩丰富多了，但大意如此。”

“这可新鲜了。”沙威嘀咕道。随即他狐疑地追问：“不过你听他说话花了不少时间。是你说服了他吗？”

“没有那回事。”

“那么，你对他说了什么？”

冉阿让在沙威对面坐下，拿起几枚硬币仔细地看。

“事实上，我真的什么都没说。”


	64. Chapter 64

“什么都没说，哈？好吧，你的嘴巴没说.你的拳头有没说点什么？”

“也没对他动手。”冉阿让平静地回答。

“能说说这怎么回事不？”维多克一面问一面放下一枚硬币。

“啊，都是惯例的胡闹。”沙威闪烁其辞。“你看看这个。我觉得被动过手脚。”

他递过一枚硬币。维多克拿起来举到灯旁细看。“惯例的什么胡闹？”

“你明明就晓得。玛丽要我带他去某些满是漂亮女士和金灿灿男士的地方，大概他想从每一个人身上扒窃点漂亮、金灿灿的东西好塞满他的窝。”

“你的意思是你答应了？”维多克眉毛扬得老高。

“我没搞清楚他要给我什么料。”沙威弹了弹另一枚硬币。“他耍了我。”

“我想你可能误会他的意图了。”冉阿让道。“他是撒了谎，但我觉得他不是想去偷东西。他似乎真心渴望和你一起出去。”

“这两个意图互相不妨碍。”沙威小声说道。他向冉阿让飞快瞥了一眼，脸颊上滑过一抹红色。“但我确实很感激你帮我摆脱了他。”

“真的，我什么都没做。”冉阿让回道。“只是陪他坐了一会，听他说话。”

“我打赌他哭了，”维多克说。“是不是？”

“是啊。”冉阿让感觉有些泄气，“看上去是真心的。”

维多克鼻子里哼了一声，把手中硬币抛还给沙威。“那可不是嘛。法老，这玩意有年头了，只是磨损而已。”

“哼，可可-拉古尔一向可以显得特别感性。”沙威说道。“不对，这些磨损很可疑。很多痕迹像是同时产生的。拿珠宝匠的放大镜检查一下，你就晓得了。”

“好吧，我会留意这一枚。”维多克道。“你别转换话题。为什么你会答应带他去舞会？”

沙威叹了口气：“昨天他跟踪穆南努，看到他给小伯纳德传纸条。于是他做了意料之中的事：在我回家路上搞伏击，说他手握事关我弟性命的情报，逼着我先答应他要求的事，然后再把这事说出来。我当然知道会传纸条，但承诺不因此作废。”

“傻冒。”

“那会儿我彻底没辙了！”

“彻头彻尾的傻冒。”

“我以为他真的有料！随便什么都好！我一点儿线索都没有！”

维多克拿起铅笔，非难地指着属下，每说一个字都点一下：“跟你说了，我会——照顾好——麻雀儿。”

“万一你没赶上趟呢？”

“你以为我没赶上趟？冉诺特，您的哥哥是个大傻冒。”他对穆南努又说了一遍，年轻人正试着用指关节转金币玩儿。“他还真以为，他只要对付五个男人和一个女的。”

“还有别人？巴伯怎么不叫进来？”沙威不大确定了。

“跑出去鬼叫不算求救啦？算我搞错。”

“那总共多少个？”

“你认识的每一个，还有六个你不认识的。”

“他们远远跟着我们几个。”穆南努解释道。“全部是老手。”

“我得在你们两个开场之前一个个抓住他们，省得巴伯跟蒙巴纳斯还有后援。”维多克又道。“要晓得，我可不知道我有多少时间！接着呢，我总担心漏掉了几个，只好半心半意地看你俩大展身手。”

“您是说你们一直都躲在草丛里观察我们？”冉阿让高声问。“不下来帮忙？”

维多克坏笑：“法老显然玩得正开心。打扰他多不好。”

“开心？”冉阿让眼前又闪过那恐怖的一幕：发亮的枪管子向沙威的白衬衣喷出火光，差不多怼在他胸膛上了。“那叫开心？他被当面开了一枪！”

“所以呢？”维多克耸耸肩。

“所以呢？‘所以呢’是什么意思？他差点就死了！子弹没打中他，那是奇迹！”

桌子四周一片静默。沙威没吱声，可他嘴巴紧绷，双眼低垂，足够说明问题了。要说有谁认得他愧疚的模样，头一个肯定是冉阿让。

“那不是奇迹，对吧？”冉阿让仿佛问着自己。没人答话。“你从头到尾都晓得，是不是？”这一句是问的沙威。

“不是从头到尾都晓得。”沙威纠正道。“穆南努暗示我没问题了。”

“没有奇迹，也没有子弹。”维多克道。“有个亲爱的弟弟做内鬼到底有些好处。指向他的枪总是没子弹。”

他一扇穆南努肩膀，害得硬币掉了下去。穆南努只好低声诅咒着蹲下桌子。

冉阿让想起了什么：“去年在戈尔博老屋也是这么回事？”

“就是这么回事。”沙威阴沉地说。“你没有觉得我能对枪械下咒吧？那回穆南努和比格奈伊换了枪，给了他把火药有问题的。这回是跟巴伯换了。”

穆南努咬着硬币爬回桌面，从腰带拔出他们提到的枪摆在桌上，枪口小心地对着地窖门。

“这回难多了。”他说道。“只能偷偷换。比格奈伊喜欢换武器，我只要给他一把漂亮些的。巴伯呢，他把这枪一直藏在胸前，好像把它当成了圣物。我好不容易才及时掉包。八成他真的请神甫为枪祝圣过。说实在话，我觉得他用的是银子弹。”

沙威带着几乎是嫌恶的眼神斜眼瞄着手枪：“又是这起子迷信。”

“对你是扯淡，可他们全是些迷信的人。站在他们的角度想想：他们唯一一次伤到你的时候就是用的银子。”维多克道。

“没必要这么浪费。在一个晚期结核病患胸膛上打五颗银子弹，就好比拿格里博瓦尔大炮打鹌鹑。”

可可-拉古尔刻毒的话语突然在冉阿让脑中响起，就像远处的战鼓声：“要是我相信魔鬼的存在，他就是我第一个要怀疑的对象。”

“你们有没有找到派出刺客的幕后人？”他问。

“我们知道是谁。”沙威说。“问题不在这上头。”

桌边的人静了下来，只剩硬币发出的响动。趁着交谈停下，穆南努告辞了，并保准白天晚些时候去找沙威。

等他关上门了，维多克轻轻叹了口气。

“要知道，玛丽确实救了你的命。”最后他如是低声道。

沙威什么也不说，只是更用力地弹了弹手中硬币。

“不是说他的行为值得敬重。”维多克补充道。“但结果终归比可能的情况强多了。”

“对谁而言？”沙威急急问道。“对他？还是你？”

“对你也是。他们本想要你的命，是他令你活了下来。由于他及时通知我，那三个人几天内都被捕了。”

“是，每个人都有所得，不是吗？”沙威嘲弄地嘀咕道。“只除了艾萨克。”

“艾萨克本来就快死了，玛丽只在乎你的死活。他自信在做正确的事。”

“行啊！替他申请个勋章吧。你还要我怎么办？”

维多克又一次叹息：“假设你在他的处境下。你能怎么选？摆在他面前的是糟糕、更糟和糟透啊。”

沙威压着桌面探出身子，并伸长了脖子。“你要我怎么办？”他瞪着维多克的脸嘶声说话。“我的作为已经堪称楷模了。有时候境况特别糟糕，我满脑子没一个好的念头，连我都吃惊我自己能忍得住。那年春天他在加莱找到我，我也压抑着怒火。别以为我不想！那儿只有我们俩，没人会惦记他，我身上就带着艾萨克的解剖刀。要是我动手了，那该有多公道！”

“那不是真的公道，你心里明白。”

“我永远不会感谢他。我不管他是不是救了我一命。我不管艾萨克还剩下多少时间。两周也好。一个月也好。谁知道呢，还有可能是更长时间！他三十五岁，身强体壮，又不是个纤弱的少女！还可能是两个月，三个月，半年——对他和我来说，这一点点时间也无比宝贵！他快死了又怎样？我们所有人都正在死掉，只不过有人比别人快。法律不按照保险单分类谋杀！”

“如果玛丽没有和刺客提建议，你们两个都要死。他改变了他们的计划，让你有望活下来，紧接着就通知我部署逮捕小队了。”

“哈！就是这回事。勇敢的小玛丽意外发现了一起针对我的阴谋，便说动刺客放下我的肉体，攻击我的灵魂，接着马上向你报告了他的壮举。这起阴谋分明是他搞起来的！”

“沙威，不是那么回事。他还没这么下作。我相信他。”

“当然了，当然了。因为你很有理由相信他，他待你不一向诚实吗？怎么地？不答话？你就承认吧：你们两个都觉得艾萨克有点太执着于活下去，正好有个机会除掉他。别以为我不知道你俩都恨他！”

“得了，我们真就看他看得那么错吗？”

“别老调重弹了！”

“你和他在一起时半死不活的。”

“没他的话我可能都死透了！你看到我昏过去有无数次了。现在连他都看见我癫痫发作。”沙威坐回椅子，向一旁紧绷绷的冉阿让点点头。“老天！阿让，你是个讲道理的，不如告诉他，几个钟头前我就差点在墙上撞破头吧？”

“是真的。”冉阿让道。“他朝墙面直倒下去。我只是刚好拉住他。”

“听见没？当时他就站在我旁边！艾萨克是个医生，不是我的私人护士跟贴身男仆。他没法一直陪着我。他有一次能拉住我，就有三次没能拉住我。”

“所以说，他从没有弄伤你？”维多克嗓音低沉镇定，可又像一位神父那样想在忏悔人口中探出点什么来。

沙威那被闪烁不定的灯光隐藏着的面容凝固了。

“有那么几次。”他终于承认了。他的左手食指不经意地摸着额上一道淡淡的疤痕。“非常少，基本都是意外。绝对不像你和玛丽以为的那样。圣母啊，将军，这有什么大不了的？我们会小打一下架。两口子都会吵闹那么几回。因为我们的工作和我的病，后来还有他的病，我们确实不太安生。但他是个好人。”

“他的营生是把活人剁开。”

沙威翻翻眼睛：“他是外科医生。”

“他还自以为是上帝咧。”

沙威肩膀一耸。“就像我说的：外科医生。”

“你记不记得，以前他禁止你出任务？”

沙威鼻子一哼。“那回他把你拽下楼梯，不让你叫醒我，你就记仇记到现在？圣母在上！他人死了有十年了，你倒还记恨着。好吧，他是不怎么和气。天老爷！我也不和气嘛。他也的确不喜欢你。嗯，他倒是够喜欢我的。我也很喜欢他。即便有时闹腾起来，我们大概还是整个街区最安静的一对。

他往后一靠伸起懒腰，露出微笑：“至少是吵架时最安静的一对。”


	65. Chapter 65

维多克翻起白眼，假装啐了一口。气氛总算不那么紧张了。

“你怎么就不算算这笔钱，非要恶心我？”他咕哝道。

沙威开始点着一叠叠硬币，笔下做着计算。“想听个笑话吗？”他问道，不等听见回答就说开了：“两只伦敦跳蚤走出了酒吧。一只跳蚤对另一只说，”——沙威说着装出大概是英国口音的腔调——“‘你看怎样，咱们走回家还是租辆狗*？’”

冉阿让笑出了声。

“这是不是暗示说你想回家了？”维多克道。“我这儿要检查的不多了。你那里总共有多少？”

沙威拿起纸，留意着不让自己被火药粉喷脏的胳膊肘碰乱硬币。“10、20、30……39叠，每叠10枚，那就是7800法郎，还有多出来的3枚；10枚一堆的双拿破仑共4堆。两枚是假的，所以我先不算进去。”

维多克看向自己的纸，无声地数了数，然后说道：“我这里是44叠10枚的，多出6枚，两堆又4枚双拿破仑。加起来就是……”

“19340法郎。加上我数的，就是21720法郎。”冉阿让道。

两人惊奇地看向他。冉阿让面前没有纸笔，只有金币。

“你数的还真是快啊。”维多克狐疑地说。“法老，验算一下。这算得也太快了。”

冉阿让斜眼瞄着沙威的铅笔飞快地移动。“好像不该说算。我没有算，是……看出来的。”

“完全正确。”沙威用铅笔挠挠后脑勺。“靠啊！快问快答：525乘276等于？”

“144900。”

沙威斜睨着他，亮出两排牙来。“厉害！”

“他对了？”维多克问。

“是的。”

“你怎么知道？”

“信我吧，这是正确答案。我记得这一题。”

“快瞧瞧这差分机！”维多克带着几乎不情不愿的敬畏低声说道。

“那是什么？”沙威问，视线仍停在冉阿让那里。脸上的怪相逐渐变成一种差不多有些孩子气的敞亮笑容。

“是一种英国人正在制造的机器。”维多克解释着。“用来计算对数、航行运算什么的。一个名字奇怪的家伙最近刚完成了一个小规模的成品。重达两吨。需要有人用打孔卡操作，像织布机那样。”

沙威向后慢慢翘起椅子，打量着冉阿让。“两吨分量好像没错。放卡纸的地方在哪？”他的两个指尖捅捅冉阿让后颈。“不是这儿。该是在下边吧。”

冉阿让直觉得脸上发烫。沙威哈哈笑着放下手：“话说回来，你在哪看到这个的？”

“英国的报纸。”维多克说，“你该多接触一下国外资讯。”

“不是人人都能清闲得成天窝在咖啡馆里看《泰晤士报》的。”沙威打了老大一个哈欠，椅子咚地落回地面。“不管怎么着，如果那座计算机要靠打孔卡运作，它就算不上自动的。也不是机器完成了计算，而是操作者指挥了它。因此这是人的天才，不是机器的力量。”

“咱们找到了大部分金子。”维多克望着金币说。“这是好事。”

“就只剩下钞票了。”沙威提醒道。“还有珠宝。活儿还不少呢。”

“俄国人说得好，活计不是一头狼，它不会躲进树林里。”维多克站起来，把金币塞回皮袋里。“接下来计划是这样的。我去把缴获的赃物交给阿拉德。你回家去，最早明儿下午之前不要让我看见你。要记得，你还没复活。所以你的尸首不能在大白天到外面晃悠。会在法国境内引发恐慌的。其实，你还想复活吗？”

沙威考虑了一下。“我的大名是一笔资产。若是我丢弃它，就要重新向罪犯界介绍我自己了。”

“那么我去放风说‘尸体识别错误’吧。”

“马上？”

“为嘛要等？你觉得巴伯没法把你活着的消息传出去？”

“为嘛不等等？我有什么好损失的？他住的单人牢房，可能真没法把话传出去。再说了，一点点迷信对某些人影响很大的。让我多闹几天鬼吧。”沙威把最后几枚硬币放进袋里，“你现在去阿拉德那里上交？”

“对。”

“带上沼泽和你一起去。”

“干嘛？”

“你懂的。”

维多克没出声，只是特别使劲地绑上了袋口。

“你发火也没用，带上沼泽。”沙威耸肩道。“你现在最不需要的就是又被警告滥用职权。”

他们熄灭蜡烛，走出了酒馆，沙威又问了：“顺带一说，你怎么看这只袋子？”

“存着指望吧。”维多克神神秘秘地说。“一个愤怒的苏格兰人已经够呛了。”

四人在沟渠边上分头走了。一辆警方的马车等着送维多克和陪同他的警探上了马路。

“他说的愤怒的苏格兰人是怎么回事？”两人回家时冉阿让问道。路上没有出租马车了，虽然累得不行，冉阿让倒还不介意在点着煤气灯的空荡街上慢慢走。

“那个啊！那是一只高尔夫球袋。”沙威轻轻笑了笑。“装高尔夫球棒用的。里边本该有木头支撑，可是拆掉了。要是木头还在里面，袋子就藏不进墙洞里了。”

“巴伯从一个苏格兰人那里偷了高尔夫球袋？”冉阿让发觉自己也笑了。

“不像是巴伯亲自动的手。”沙威道。“那是从马车里失窃的。巴伯各式各样的事情都干，但他不是劫道的。我猜袋子经了几手才到他手里。最起码，这下我们总算能给失主一个交待，那位从亚伯丁来的詹姆森先生三周以前就来夏特莱广场跟我们报告抢劫了。”

“他来巴黎打高尔夫？”冉阿让惊异地问，他对从海峡另一头来的一切时尚都很在意。

“不是来巴黎——是去波城。”沙威答道。“看来那地儿如今不止出口斯堪的纳维亚王室，也款待英国游客们。这位詹姆森有个叔叔，当年他以惠灵顿麾下军官的身份驻扎在波城。他从叔叔那里听到不少对此地景致的赞美，便打点行装来到庇里牛斯山下的草地游玩，就像1814年时叔叔做的那样。可这倒霉蛋来到巴黎时，发现行李都在马车上搞丢了——只剩下他随身带着的那一包！”

“他推测是因为行李固定得不牢靠，在加速进巴黎的最后一段路程里都掉下车了——你也知道车夫在最后一段路有多卖力，就好像这样能弥补之前一整天的拖拉。这位精明的苏格兰人当然投了保险，于是他大驾光临公司设在巴黎的办公室，要求赔偿。职员朝失窃物品清单看了一眼，就吓坏了。单是那些高尔夫球杆就值不少钱：从美国进口，用上最好的山核桃木加柿子木的定制货，上个月刚船运送到詹姆森手里！这个职员决心不付赔款，起码要尽量拖延赔款程序，便指导詹姆森来报警。吉斯凯本人接见了他。他得到了惯例的马上开始调查的保证，以及惯例的失窃行李通常难以寻回的提醒，又把他打发走了。这位可怜人回到他口中‘讨厌的耗子洞’——不是我说的——他住的旅馆，就着一大瓶劣酒把故事原原本本说给了店主人。这个店主除了常规的酒里兑水、乱收费等等，还算是个实诚人，他就建议詹姆森到圣安妮小巷的一间小办公室来一趟，雇用维多克先生。维多克搜遍城里每一间当铺，却无功而返。他很惊讶。本来在巴黎找一只高尔夫球袋应该不难吧。”

“除非它已经被藏在一堵墙里边了。”

“正是。不过呢，虽然找到袋子令人振奋，我很希望我们也能找回球杆。”沙威道。“不幸的詹姆森最心疼那些球杆。除了球杆，还有放在另一包行李里的短裙。”

“这个可能更难找。”冉阿让评论道。

“我想不会。我打赌，它已经被新鱼市某位卖鱼妇当围裙穿上了。我们还有希望把它归还给合法主人——要是合法主人还想要的话。”

沙威捏住鼻子，做了个苦相。冉阿让大笑起来，沙威跟着也笑开了。他很少笑，可是今天例外。

就好像迷失了这么多年的笑声终于找到他了。

*原文cab的意思既是出租车也是小狗。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 追平进度了啦啦啦~


End file.
